Vacaciones Dimensionales (T2)
by SonicRush
Summary: un mes ha pasado desde el sacrificio de Luis... todos en el imperio hablan de lo que ocurrió... ¿qué aventuras aguardan a nuestros amigos?... descúbranlo aquí, en la segunda temporada de este Fic... P.D: si recién siguen el fic, pueden entrar y leer un resumen de la primera temporada...
1. Resumen T1

*se abre el telón*

*aplusos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de el fic "Vacaciones Dimensionales"

-Luis: ¡Hola!... bueno, durante el resto de capítulos no apareceré en el fic... ya saben... por lo del final de temporada anterior...

-SonicRush: además... para empezar, este no será el primer capítulo de la temporada... de hecho en esta ocasión haré un resumen de toda la primera temporada... por si alguno se perdió en algún capítulo de la historia y le da pereza leer todo... por cierto gracias a mi amigo "NEKDERP" por la idea... si ustedes ya han leído toda la primera temporada... pues tómenlo como un repaso, o si quieren sáltense a la última parte... o al segundo capítulo... ahora sí, no les quito más tiempo... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Resumen Primera Temporada:

* * *

Bueno... la historia empieza con Luis, el personaje principal de la primera temporada, él es lider de un equipo encargado de proteger a personas importantes... sin embargo había sufrido un "accidente laboral", por lo cual durante un tiempo sólo se había dedicado a hacer papeleo e informes, lo cual lo había estresado mucho... sus cuatro amigos habían notado esto... por ello, en vista de que estaban cerca a su viaje de vacaciones, decidieron adelantarle uno días... cuando Luis viaja en su camioneta, decide tomar un atajo através de un extraño bosque... por alguna extraña razón la carretera desaparece... Luis oculta la camioneta en una cueva y va en busca de algún lugar para ubicarse, sin embargo encuentra un colorido pueblo... allí conoce a Lyra, una unicornio muy conocida y querida por ustedes... tras una serie de malos entendidos, ellos se hacen amigos... y luego de convencer a Bon bon Luis logró quedarse en casa de ellas mientras busca el camino de regreso a casa...

al siguiente día Luis descubre que había viajado a otra dimensión... luego de pensar por un momento se le ocurre que si él llegó a esta dimensión, sus amigos también pueden hacerlo... luego de buscar en el bosque por un largo rato, encuentra a sus cuatro amigos... trata de explicarles lo que sucede, pero ellos no le creen, así que decide ir a casa de Lyra para comunicarle que encontró más humanos... para ello le pide a sus migos que se queden en la cueva junto a las camionetas... sin embargo, mientras él va a casa, los amigos de Luis salen y rescatan a Fluttershy de unos lobos de madera... cuando Luis regresa encuentra toda la escena y trata de convencer a Flutteshy de que no eran malos... pero Rainbow Dash aparece y comienza a pelear con nuestro protagonista... luego de una pelea y una mordida de trasero (si quieren lean el cap 3) llegan a un acuerdo, en el que las ponis prometen no decir nada sobre ellos... al llegar a casa convencen a Bon bon de quedarse los cinco en la casa gracias a las ideas de Kevin...

luego de unos días buscando un portal para regresar a su mundo, nuestros amigos encuentran un extraño grupo de ponis raros, todos estaban dirigidos por un unicornio oscuro con Cutie Mark de una estrella dorada... llamado Dark Star... su plan era atacar equestria... Luis y los demás atacan y acaban con el grupo... sin embargo no enfrentaron a Dark Star, pero recibieron noticias de que un ejército atacará el reino en tres semanas... ellos deciden prepararse para enfrentar la batalla... se organizan y bucan un buen refugio... en uno de esos días Luis conoce a Derpy (cap 6- part1)... mientras tanto Sebastián Y Alex prueban los celulares adaptados... sin embargo Alex es descubierto por Applejack... pero logró escapar de una forma algo extraña... él la besó (capítulo 6- part2)

luego de varios días... llega el día de la invasión... mientras los humanos van junto a Lyra y Bon bon, son descubiertos por las mane6... luego de una discución Rainbow logra convencer a Luis de que deben salvar a todo el pueblo... sin embargo no todos logran ir al refugio que planearon los humanos, por lo que Luis y Darwin se quedan en Ponyville a cuidar al grupo de ponis que no pudo entrar en las carretas... allí reciben la noticia de que una pequeña llamada Scootaloo está perdida... mientras la buscan se encuentran con Derpy, quien lesdice que los ponis enemigos tienen al Doctor y a Scootaloo... Luis va y rescata a ambos antes de que les hagan daño... mientras tanto las cosas no andan tan bien en el refugio... hay muchos problemas con los ponis, incluso hubo una pelea entre Alex y Big Mac... pero luego de que Kevin salvara a las hermanas de Applejack y Rarity, decidieron tratar de conversar y llevarse mejor... luego de eso Applejack busca a Alex, mientras conversan comienzan a descubrir que tienen mucho en común y terminan haciéndose buenos amigos...

antes de regresar a Ponyville la princesa Celestia logra llegar al refugio junto a un grupo de guardias... cuando llegan al pueblo la princesa se reune con los humanos y los elementos... allí cuenta el estado de su reino... y pide ayuda al equipo de humanos para que rescaten a su hermana (Luna) y al capitán Shining Armor... los humanos aceptan... el día de la misión los humanos van en el tren junto a un grupo de ponis... allí conocen a Winter, un unicornio rosa de crin blanca, y a Star Shine, un unicornio blanco de crin y ojos azules... al llegar a Canterlot inician una batalla contra todos los enemigos... por suerte logran derrotar a todos los extraños ponis y salvar a Luna y Shining Armor, Dark Star fué eliminado gracias a Alex, que le voló la cabeza con su francotirador...

luego de un tiempo el equipo fue de visita a canterlot, donde Kevin se quedó por un tiempo... además ocurrieron algunos problemas entre Luis y los elementos; sin embargo se solucionó todo, aunque Rainbow terminó en el hospital por unos días... tiempo después Kevin, Luna, Star Shine y Winter detuvieron a un ladrón... pero éste se justificó y pidió disculpas por todo... fue perdonado por las princesas y tomó el cargo de armero en el castillo

tras haber pasado unos dias, todos en equestria comienzan a tener horribles pesadillas; el equipo va a canterlot para acompañar a las princesas a la reunión de imperios... allí enfrentan diversos retos, y logran dejar al imperio equestre en el primer lugar... también conocieron a Kiara y Blaze; dos grifos representantes de su imperio... además se enteraron de que las pesadillas están ocurriendo en todos los imperios... mientras iban de regreso a canterlot se toparon con tres humanos, Celestia le ordenó al equipo que se encarguen de vigilarlos, para ello les dió una gran casa en Ponyville como agradecimiento por apoyar al imperio en la competencia...

luego de varios días de pesadillas y quejas por los nuevos humanos de parte de los ponis, las princesas llaman nuevamente al equipo... esta vez con una nueva misión... desactivar a la causante de todas las pesadillas... la Nightmare Machine... el equipo, los elementos, Winter, Star Shine y la princesa Luna ingresan en la aterradora máquina para enfrentar a sus peores pesadillas y llegar hasta el corazón de el maléfico aparato... sin embargo, la máquina estaba elaborada para que no todos logren escapar... Luis se sacrificó y quedó atrapado en la máquina; demostrando una vez más que él era el elemento del sacrificio...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... este fue el resumen de toda la primera temporada...

-Luis: el siguiente capítulo será técnicamente el primero de esta temporada...

-SonicRush: ¡Spoiler Alert!: la segunda temporada comenzará un mes después del sacrificio de Luis... además de que los humanos tendrán algo de fama... por cierto...pronto subiré un especial en el que hablaré un poco más sobre los humanos de este fic (porque en realidad todos son amigos míos)... gracias a "Thousandton Remade" y "Comet Galaxy" por apoyarme con esta idea... aunque necesito darle un buen título... pensé ponerle VacaPedia... pero suena como algo sobre vacas en vez de vacaciones XD... si tienen alguna idea porfavor pásenmela, estaré muy agradecido... y sin más que decir... Hasta Pronto ;D

-Luis: un gran Brohoof para todos y cúidense... Cambio y Fuera :D


	2. Cap 1: La leyenda del Soldado Pesadilla

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola! bienvenidos al primer capítulo de la segunda temporada...

-Luis: este capítulo estará algo corto...

-SonicRush: es que ando con problemas con la conexión a internet... además de que tengo menos tiempo de escribir los fics gracias a las tareas de la uni...

-Luis: en fin... como siempre les damos un gran agradecimiento a todos los que le dedican un tiempo a este fic... en especial a "thousandton Remade", "Comet Galaxy"... y a todos los demás

-SonicRush: además de que gracias a una apuesta... debo hacerle honores a un gran amigo mío... él es "mylittlebronyx"... el cumplió con su apuesta... fue capaz de leerse toda la T1 en menos de 24 horas... ¡ese tipo está realmente loco!... aunque creo que terminó con los ojos hinchados XD... ahora sí... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Capítulo 1: la leyenda del "Soldado Pesadilla"

* * *

**Punto de vista Alex:**

hoy me levanté temprano como siempre... aunque no con las mismas ganas... la razón, hoy se cumple un mes desde que entramos a la "Nightmare Machine"... o mejor dicho desde que Luis está allí... me cambié y bajé a desayunar...

-Buenos días- dije con desgano al notar que los demás estaban allí

-buenos días- respondieron todos con desgano... todos sabemos que hace un mes exactamente nuestro líder estaba desayunando con nosotros

durante el desayuno nadie dijo nada... un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la casa...

-¡hellowww!- gritó Alejo mientras entraba en la cocina... al instante todos lo miramos con cara de asesinos...- bueno, bueno, me callo- dijo él mientras se servía una taza de café

-¿alguna noticia?- pregunté al grupo para romper el hielo

-Seb me llamó ayer... dice que ya ha progresado un poco- dijo Kevin... de hecho Seb y Twilight no están en Ponyville; un día después de que salimos de la máquina, él y la unicornio morada tomaron una de las camionetas con el camper y fueron a canterlot a pedirle a la princesa la autorización para poder investigar la forma de sacar a Luis de la máquina... desde entonces ellos han trabajado día y noche para poder lograr algo, incluso le pidieron algo de ayuda a Flash Bang, ya que él es científico también está ofreciendo su apoyo...

-entiendo... espero que no tarde mucho- le dije algo melacólico

-debo irme chicos... se me hace tarde para ir con Fluttershy... hey Dan... te espero en casa de Fluttershy- dijo Kevin mientras salía de la cocina... hicimos algunos cambios ya que sólo somos tres... ahora Kevin vigila a Dan, Darwin a Alejo; y yo a Lilian...

-buenos días- dijo Dan mientras entraba en la cocina- hey alejo; pásame una taza de café-

-¡toma!- alejo le alcanzó la taza y Dan se sento en la mesa junto a Darwin y a mí...

-hola chicos...- dijo Lilian mientras entraba en la cocina- ¿por qué esas caras de tontos?- dijo al vernos

-sabes bien la razón- le dije algo molesto

-saben algo... deberían alegrarse- dijo Dan mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza- si yo fuera ustedes estaría celebrando que durante un mes no he tenido a ningún idiota diciendome qué debo hacer- dijo él de manera fresca... como burlándose de nosotros en nuestra cara

-¡escúchame bien idiota!... ¡si vuelves a hablar así te colgaré del cuello, y no importa que ese otro idiota trate de defenderte!- le dijo Darwin molesto mientras se refería a Alejo

-bueno... yo sólo decía no- dijo Dan mientras se levantaba de la mesa- iré a ver a Kevin... ese tonto tiene más sentido del humor que ustedes dos- dijo mientras salía dando un portazo

-iré a ver a trabajar de una vez- dijo Darwin mientras se levantaba de la mesa- Alejo... hora de irse- dijo él mientras salía junto al otro humano

-bueno... sólo quedamos tu y yo Alex- me dijo Lilian en un tono algo extraño

-desayuna ya y vámonos de una vez Lilian... te esperaré afuera- le dije seriamente mientras salía de la casa y me sentaba a esperar... luego de un rato afuera; Lilian salió algo molesta- bien... ¿lista para irnos?... hoy Applejack me pidió ayuda con lo de recolectar manzanas- le dije mientras empezaba a caminar

-ja... no entiendo por qué sigues trabajando en esa estúpida granja...- me dijo ella con desprecio

-porque me agrada trabajar allí... además de que ayudo a dos amigos míos, Applejack y Big Mac-

-esos dos son unos tarados... la tonta de Applejack sólo habla de trabajo y trabajo... y creo que el otro retrasado ni siquiera sabe hablar- dijo ella mientras reía

-¿sabes?... aún así... son mejor compañía que tú- le dije molesto por lo que ella había dicho

-lo que tu digas idiota- me dijo ella mientras se ponía seria... el resto del camino no volvimos a hablar... sólo nos dedicamos a caminar con destino a la granja...

**mientras tanto en Sugarcube Corner (PDV Darwin):**

-¡Alejo!... ¡idiota!... ¡ni siquiera llevamos dos horas de trabajo y ya arruinaste todo!- le gritaba al idiota por todo lo que había pasado- escuche señor Cake... le pido una gran disculpa... por favor lo de la ventana recórtelo de mi salario... ahora mismo limpiaré todo el lugar- le decía al enojado poni... lo que había pasado era un gran problema... Alejo le había puesto el pié a Pinkie; ella estaba llevando una orden de pastelillos... al caer, la bandeja que llevaba junto con los postres salió volando y rompió una de las ventanas del lugar...

-*suspiro*... ahora debo comprar otra ventana- dijo el señor Cake molesto- escucha Darwin... sé que eres un buen empleado, pero esto no está bien... debes controlar mejor a ese humano... de lo contrario tendré que pedirte que busques trabajo en otra parte...- me dijo el poni mientras salía de la tienda en busca de una ventana...

fuí hasta el idiota de alejo y le dí un puñetazo en la cara... aún así él no dejaba de reírse por todo lo que había pasado...

-¡¿crees que es gracioso idiota?!... ¡pudiste lastimar a alguien!- le grité

-*sobandose la cara* ouch... vamos Darwin... no es para tanto; la drogadicta rosa está bien, mira- dijo mientras señalaba a Pinkie

-¿qué es una drogadicta?- preguntó Pinkie inocentemente...

-no le hagas caso Pinkie... en nuestro mundo eso es algo malo- le dije mientras comenzaba a limpiar todo...

-llego el corre... *PLAF*- Derpy había entrado a dejar el correo, pero resbaló con uno de los pastelillos y cayó; algunas de sus cartas calleron de sus alforjas

-¡Derpy... ¿estás bien?!- le pregunté mientras Pinkie y yo nos acercábamos a ayudarla a levantarse...

-JAJAJAJAJA... paren por favor JAJAJAJA- Alejo se tiró en el suelo mientras reía como un maniático... todos los ponis que estaban en la tienda se quedaron viéndolo con caras de desaprobación

-te dije que alguien podría lastimarse- le dije enojado mientras recogía algunas cartas y las guardaba en las alforjas de Derpy...

-jajaja por favor chicos... la única razón por la que eso pasó es porque esa pegaso es una completa torpe jajaja-

-¿qué me dijiste?- Derpy se molestó por el comentario del idiota

-no lo escuches Derpy... a ese idiota sólo le gusta molestar- le dije a la pegaso mientras le limpiaba un poco de dulce que tenía en la cara

-como si no fuera cierto... mira; para colmo es bizca jajajaja... oye bizcocha, ¿cuantos dedos ves?- dijo Alejo en tono burlón

-...- Derpy estaba derramando lágrimas de cólera...

-no le hagas caso linda- le dije a la pegaso

-tomen... aquí está el correo- dijo ella muy enojada... dejó las cartas sobre una mesa y se fue sin decir nada más

-eso no fue nada gracioso- le dijo Pinkie a Alejo... ella también se había molestado por la actitud del humano

-¿qué sabes tú de mis gustos?... drogadicta rosa- le dijo Alejo mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas vacías

-oye... ¡eso es algo malo!- le reclamó Pinkie

-¿y qué me vas a hacer?- dijo Alejo retándo a la poni

-¡Alejo... vete a casa y quédate allí!- le grité seriamente- si me entero que no estuviste en casa... me encargaré de que sufras- le dije mientras lo sacaba de la tienda

-al fin... ya me estaba aburriendo de estos torpes ponis- dijo él mientras se iba a la casa

-escuchen amigos... lamento que hayan tenido que ver todo esto... por favor no se molesten... el causante de todo esto ya se fue- les dije a los ponis que estaban dentro de la tienda... todos ellos se veían fastidiados por lo ocurrido

**Mientras tanto en el campo (PDV Kevin):**

-sabes Fluttershy... me parece genial que hayamos venido aquí a cuidar de algunos animales...- le dije a la pegaso de crin rosa mientras alimentaba a algunas ardillas

-gracias... a veces me gusta salir al campo a dar paseos- me respondió la poni

-a mi no... esto es aburridoooo- dijo Dan desde atrás

-ignóralo Fluttershy... sólo es un idiota...- le dije

-oye Kevin... ehmm... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me dijo la pegaso

-claro- le respondí

-bueno... este... ¿pero no te molestarás?- me dijo ella tímidamente

-vamos linda... sólo es una pregunta; ¿por qué me enojaría contigo por una pregunta?- le dije tratando de convencerla

-enese caso... ¿ocurrió algo con la princesa Luna?... es que... últimamente ya no te ha hablado ni la has visitado...- me dijo la pegaso

-ah... era eso...- le respondí algo apenado- la verdad... yo tampoco sé que pasó... desde que salimos de esa máquina ella ya no me quiere hablar ni salir conmigo... la última vez que la visité me dijo algo muy confuso... trataba de decirme que ya no deberíamos ser amigos... pero yo no sé qué hice de malo- le respondí a Fluttershy

-que extraño... nunca pensé que la princesa sería así...- me dijo la pegaso algo sorprendida-

-yo tampoco linda... pero bueno... debe tener sus razones- le dije mientras seguía ocupándome de algunos animales...

-perdón por hacerte sentir triste Kevin- me dijo la pegaso apenada

-no hay problema linda- le respondí

-aburidoooo- gritó nuevamente Dan desde atrás

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Ponyville (tercera persona):**

se puede ver a un humano sentado en una banca..

-que mala suerte...ese idiota de Darwin me sacó de la tienda...- dijo el humano mientras arrugaba un papely lo arrojaba con rabia... de pronto vio pasar a tres pequeñas potrillas frente a él; una unicornio, una pegaso y una poni terrestre- aunque... puedo molestar un poco más antes de ir a casa... ¡oigan niñas!- gritó el humano llamando la atención de las tres pequeñas...

-¿pasa algo señor Alejo?- preguntó la pequeña unicornio mientras se acercaba al humano

-hey Sweetie Belle recuerda lo que nuestras hermanas nos dijeron- dijo una potrilla de crin roja mientras detenía a la unicornio

-si... ¿qué quieres Alejo?... estamos con algo de prisa- dijo la pegaso

-sí... hoy dormiremos en la casa club... así que no tenemos tiempo... habla de una vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo la unicornio

-nada... sólo quiero contarles una historia de terror... pera veo que son cobardes- dijo el humano riendo

-yo no soy cobarde- dijo la pegaso de crin violeta

-nosotras tampoco- dijeron las otras dos potrillas

-bien... entonces... les contaré una historia verdadera muajajaja...- dijo el humano mientras reía macabramente

-¿ve...verdadera?- dijeron las tres pequeñas tragando saliva

-sí niñas... ¿saben por qué Luis no está aquí?-

-pues... está en esa máquina de pesadillas...- respondió una de las potrillas

-no mis niñas... él es el ayudante de esa máquina... les contaré la leyenda del "Soldado Pesadilla"...

**horas después (PDV Alex):**

hace un rato ya que habíamos terminado de recolectar manzanas... aunque lo único que hizo Lilian fue quejarse y no ayudar en nada...

-oye Applejack... ¿qué sigue en la lista?- le pregunté a la poni

-pues... nada más... ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?- me dijo la vaquera

-Alex... estoy cansada, vámonos de una vez...- me dijo Lilian fastidiada

-lo siento Lilian... te veré en casa... me quedaré aquí... desde hace tiempo que no vengo a pasar el rato con Applejack- le dije a la humana

-como quieras... *susurrando* idiota- luego de esto ella se fue

-¿oíste lo que te dijo?- me preguntó Applejack mientras miraba a la humana muy enfadada

-la verdad... no me importa lo que ella diga- le dije a la poni- prefiero relajarme y pasar el rato... ¿qué hay de cenar?- le pregunté para cambiar el tema

-pues... hay tarta de manzana...- me respondió ella mientras caminaba a su casa

-perfecto...- le dije mientras comenzaba a seguirla

luego de cenar ambos salimos a caminar por el huerto... ella llevaba una tarta en su lomo... dice que se la llevará a Apple Bloom

-y entonces... ¿dónde está Apple Bloom?- le pregunté mientras caminábamos entre los árboles... ya era de noche

-pues está en la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders junto a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo... son su grupo de amigas... además buscan sus Cutie Marks...- me dijo ella

-ehmmm... entiendo... poco, pero entiendo- le dije mientras seguía caminando

-he notado que has estado muy triste hoy- me dijo Applejack

-lo sé... es que... hoy día se cumple un mes desde que salimos de la Nightmare Machine- le dije algo melancólico...

-yo también recordé eso- me respondió ella- todos extrañamos a Luis... pero no hay que estar tan tristes... conociendo a Twilight y Sebastián, te aseguro que pronto Luis estará aquí riendo con nosotros- me dijo la poni tratando de animarme

-supongo que tienes razón Applejack- le dije a la poni... aunque aún estaba triste...

-sabes... ahora que recuerdo... creo que te debo un gran gracias- me dijo ella mientras se avergonzaba un poco...

-ehmm... ¿por qué lo dices?- le pregunté

-pues... cuando estabamos en mis pesadillas... no pude evitar sentirme con el alma destrozada- me dijo ella mientras recordaba con tristeza lo que pasó aquella vez-... recuerdo que tú me abrazaste y me dijiste que todo esto era sólo una pesadilla y que debíamos seguir adelante... a pesar que mi corazón y mi mente me decían que estaba rendida...me diste fuerzas para seguir luchando... gracias Alex...- me dijo ella avergonzada

-pues... de nada Applejack... siempre me gusta ayudar a los que más quiero...- le dije a la poni... pude ver que la poni estaba tan roja que trataba de ocultar su cara con el sombrero...- ¿ocurre algo Applejack?-

-no... no es nada... es que... hace algo de calor aquí...- me dijo ella mientras se abanicaba con su sombrero...

-jajajaja... siempre me sacas una sonrisa... ¿quién lo pensaría no?...- le dije mientras miraba las estrellas

-¿qué cosa?-

-pues que terminaríamos así... al principio tú me odiabas... aún recuerdo lo que pasó cuando nos encontramos en Ponyville- le dije riendo un poco

-te refieres a la primera vez que nos vimos... cuando tú me... ya sabes...- ella me veía avergonzada

-bueno... eso es otra historia... me refiero a cuando evacuamos la ciudad y tú me pateaste ya sabes dónde...- le dije poniendo cara de dolor

-aaaa eso... pues, lo siento... supongo- me dijo ella

-creeme... no pude caminar bien por un par de días... pero es parte del pasado... como dije antes quién creería que terminaríamos así- le volvía decir

-¿pero cómo?... no sé a qué te refieres- me decía ella algo confundida

-pues fíjate... al principio nos adiábamos... y ahora tenemos una gran amistad... ¿sabes?, es algo gracioso...- le dije mientras reía algo avergonzado

-¿qué cosa?-

-pues... algunas ponis del pueblo creen que tú y yo somos más que amigos... incluso Lyra me lo ha preguntado...- le dije mientras me llevaba la mano a la nuca... es como un reflejo que tengo cuando estoy nervioso o avergonzado

-¿preguntarte qué?- me dijo Applejack haciéndose la incoente...

-lo sabes bien... eres mala para ocultar las cosas ¿sabes?- le dije al notar que sabía bien de lo que hablaba

-eres el segundo que me dice eso...- me dijo ella

-¿quién fue el primero?- le pregunté

-ehmmm... olvídalo... mejor dime... ¿qué te preguntó?- me dijo ella para volver al tema anterior

-pues... ya sabes... que si tú y yo... ya no te hagas...- le dije mientras reía

-¿que si tú y yo qué?- me preguntó nuevamente... pero esta vez ella estaba muy roja

-pues... por tu cara creo que ya sabes lo que preguntó- le dije riendo

-entonces... preguntó si tú y yo eramos... ehmm... ¿buenos amigos?- me dijo ella

-no... algo más que eso- le respondí

-¿mejores amigos?-

-nope... algo más-

-¿ultramejoresamigos?-

-más-

-¿supermegaarchiultramejoresamigos?-

-¿enserio?-

-¿novios?-

-sip- le respondí a la poni

-y... ¿qué le respondiste?- me preguntó ella

-que sí...- le dije

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó ella mientras pegaba un salto... por poco y se le cae la tarta

-era broma, era broma...- le dije preocupado "creo que casi le da un infarto"

-ehh... jeje... no vuelvas a hacer eso- me dijo ella muy avergonzada

-okey... lo admito, no se repetirá...- le dije a la poni

-y... hablando de eso... ehmmm... ¿qué opinarías si un humano se enamora de una poni?- me preguntó ella

-ñehhh... ¿quien soy yo para juzgar?... después de todo, si alguien te gusta es porque te agrada pasar el tiempo con ella, lejos de su apariencia claro...-le respondí- y... ¿qué dirías tu si una poni se enamora de un humano?- le pregunté

-ehmm... pues... yo... ¡mira ya llegamos!- me dijo ella mientras señalaba una pequeña casita en el árbol...-

-¡oigan niñas!, ¡¿podemos subir?!- grité desde abajo

-¡suban!- se escuchó un grito desde arriba... al subir encontramos a las tres pequeñas en la casa del árbol... pero se veían algo asustadas...

-¿pasa algo niñas?- les pregunté

-n...no es n...nad ¡KIAAAA!- Sweetie Belle gritó con mucha fuerza cuando una rama golpeó la ventana levemente

-pues yo diría que sí- dijo Applejack

-es que... tenemos miedo- dijo Apple Bloom

-¿miedo de qué?- le preguntó su hermana mayor

-del Soldado Pesadilla- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿de quién?- pregunté confundido...

-de Luis... ya sabemos en lo que se convirtió- nos dijo Scootaloo

-¿ahh?- eso me dejó más confundido- ¿a qué se refieren?-

-pues Alejo nos contó la verdadera historia de esa máquina... y sabemos que Luis ahora es el Soldado Pesadilla...- dijo Apple Bloom

-sí... un soldado que ronda los sueños de todos los ponis, buscando la manera de atormentarlos con sus peores pesadillas y sus más profundos miedos- completó Sweetie Belle

-ese idiota de Alejo... me las va a pagar- dije en voz baja mientras buscaba la forma de calmar a las niñas- escuchen niñas... eso no es verdad- les dije a las tres potrillas

-Alejo dijo que lo negarías- dijo Sweetie Belle

-*susurrando* ¿y ahora qué Alex?- me preguntó Applejack preocupada...

-*susurrando* pues... podemos cambiar un poco esa historia- le respondí a la vaquera- escuchen niñas... Alejo nos les conto la verdadera historia del Soldado Pesadilla...- les dije mientras pensaba en algo

-¿entonces cuál es la verdadera leyenda?- preguntó Scootaloo

-pues... verán Luis... digo... el Soldado Pesadilla es un ser que busca atormentar con pesadillas-

-...- las tres pequeñas se asustaron

-pero no se preocupen... sólo lo hace con los que se portan mal y son problemáticos... como Alejo... por eso él dice que le causa pesadillas... ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse...- les dije a las potrillas

-¿por qué?- me preguntaron las tres al unísono

-es simple... cuando el Soldado Pesadilla entra en los sueños de un poni bueno y obediente... como ustedes tres pequeñas... él se encarga de proteger sus sueños y acabar con cualquier pesadilla que intente molestarlas- les dije dando por terminada la historia...

-entonces... ¿no nos hará nada malo?- preguntó Apple Bloom

-todo lo contrario, él las protegerá... después de todo, ustedes tres son sus amigas ¿cierto?- las niñas bajaron la mirada... como queriendo disimular...

-pues... en realidad... no nos agrada Luis- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿qué? ¿por qué dicen eso?- pregunté algo confundido

-pues... Luis no es divertido... por su culpa Rainbow Dash terminó en el hospital... además no es nada cool- dijo Scootaloo

-sí... desde que estuvieron aquí el nunca se ha divertido ni nada de eso... de hecho apuesto a que él les ordenó conseguir trabajo- dijo Apple Bloom...

-oigan niñas... no hablen así de Luis... él es nuestro amigo- las regañó Applejack

-déjalas Applejack... ¿saben niñas?... la razón por la que Luis nos ordenó buscar trabajo es porque no quería que siguiéramos dependiendo de Lyra y Bon bon... les debemos mucho a esas ponis y no queríamos seguir molestándolas... y sobre lo de no divertirse... pues, él es el que más se preocupa del equipo, más aún si estamos en otra dimensión...- les dije a las potrillas... ellas se quedaron pensando todo lo que les había dicho...

-lo sentimos Alex- me dijeron las tres pequeñas...

-no se preocupen niñas...ahora, ¿quieren oír otra leyenda?- les pregunté cambiando el tema

-pues... mientras no sea tan aterradora- dijo Sweetie Belle

-les contaré una historia verdadera... es sobre cierta poni naranja que nació con un sombrero de vaquera pegado en la cabeza... por eso nunca se lo han quitado... muchos dicen que la ven rondando por una granja... allí se dedica a cocechar manzanas... según la leyenda, el que logre quitarle el sombrero será coronado como ¡el nuevo rey Arturo!...- casi al instante recibí un zape por parte de Applejack... las niñas comenzaron a reír luego de oír la tonta historia y ver el golpe que recibía...

-mejor nos vamos ya... antes de que digas más boberías- me dijo Applejack algo molesta- tengan... les traje una tarta niñas... y no se desvelen- dijo Applejack antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras

-ya lo saben... quizá ustedes puedan quitarle ese somb...- les decía a las pequeñas

-¡Alex!- gritó Applejack desde abajo

-bueno, bueno... las veo luego niñas- dije mientras bajaba- ¿qué hay vaquera?- le pregunté mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia la granja

-...- Applejack no me quería hablar

-oye... si es por lo de la broma... sólo lo hice para reír con las niñas... si te molestó te pido perdón...- le dije a la poni

-...- ella seguía sin contestarme

-¿enserio no me vas a hablar?- le pregunté

-...-

-bueno... en ese caso, sólo me queda... ¡hacer esto!- tomé a la poni entre mis brazos y comenzé a cargarla de camino a la granja

-¡bajame tonto!- me dijo Applejack mientras reía... en realidad no estaba tan molesta

-ehmm... nope... ¿ya no estás enojada?- le pregunté

-¿tú qué crees?... te burlaste de mi sombrero- me dijo ella

-no lo hice... me parece bonito- le dije para alegrarla- ¿qué te gusta de ese sombrero?- le pregunté

-pues... me ayuda en el trabajo... además me diferencio mejor entre las demás ponis- me dijo ella

-ñehh... lo segundo no es tan cierto...-le dije

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-simple... creo que cualquiera puede reconocerte a kilómetros... sólo mírate... eres una linda poni de crin rubia... además de tus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes- le dije para animarla...

-pues... gracias...- me dijo ella mientras comenzaba a ponerse muy roja

-tómalo como un lo siento... nunca me burlaría de tí, ni de tu sombrero- le dije... el resto del camino conversamos y escuchamos algo de música de mi celular... llegué a mi casa algo cansado por el viaje... pude ver que Darwin estaba regañando a Alejo...

-¡que sea la última vez que jodes en mi trabajo!... ¡idiota!- le gritaba mi amigo al tonto de Alejo... él sólo reía... al menos Darwin lo está regañando por ser molesto

-¿y Dan?- le pregunté a Kevin, que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana

-está en su cuarto... Lilian también fué a dormir...- me respondió él con tristeza

-oye bro... no te preocupes... quizá Luna sólo te está jugando una broma- le dije a mi amigo... pues sabía el motivo de su tristeza

-espero que tengas razón- me respondió el mientras desde el sofá veía las estrellas con melancolía...

**Por la madrugada (Tercera Persona):**

Se ve a un humano acostado, acurrucada al lado suyo se encuentra una unicornio y un pequeño dragón encima de él; todos están en el suelo de la biblioteca del castillo, entre muchos libros y algunas piezas metálicas...

-Fue mucho esfuerzo por hoy chicos...- decía Celestia mientras entraba en la biblioteca y veía a los tres vencidos por el sueño...- espero que descansen... y confío en que lograrán sacar a Luis de allí...- luego de esto ella hizo aparecer una manta con su magia y los acobijó

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fue el capítulo de hoy...

-Luis: ¿qué pasará con las Crusaders?, ¿Luna y Kevin volverán a ser amigos? ¿Sebastian y Twilight lograrán sacarme de la máquina?... decúbranlo en la segunda temporada de "Vacaciones Dimensionales"

-SonicRush: la verdad espero que les haya gustado el cap... prometo poner un poco más de trama en los próximos caps... es que estaba con poca inspiración... aún así, nos vemos en el próximo cap...hasta luego ;D

-Luis: no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews, y si queren den un vistazo a los otros fics... un gran Brohoof para todos... Cambio y Fuera :D


	3. Cap 2: ¡Derpganza!

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola!... bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de esta segunda temporada... bueno, esta vez Luis tuvo asuntos que atender... así que demos la bienvenida al ganador de la apuesta pasada... un aplauso para "mylittlebronyx"...

*aplausos*

-bronyx: *subiendo al escenario* ¡Hola y muchas gracias!... bueno, el día de hoy parece que estoy de suerte... me agrada la idea de presentar el capítulo junto a mi amigo Rush...

-SonicRush: ¿cuál es el spoiler de este capítulo amigo?

-bronyx: pues... en vista de que muchos de los amigos que siguen el fic quieren que los tres humanos sufran... el escritor aquí presente decidió hacer este capítulo a pedido de la ponichada (ponis(o bronys)+inchada XD)... y bueno, ese sufrimiento estará en manos de la poni más inocente y querida por todos los bronys...

-SonicRush: creo que el título lo dice todo... ahora sí... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

Por cierto:

Antes de empezar el cap, olvidé mencionar uno de los puntos importantes en el resumen de la T1... bueno, gracias a la pregunta de un amigo se lo haré saber(o recordar si leyeron la temporada anterior)... la pregunta fue: ¿de dónde salieron los otros tres humanos y porqué los chicos los deben vigilar?... bueno, la respuesta es esta...Celestia le ordenó a los cinco protagonistas(ahora sólo cuatro T_T) el vigilar a Alejo, Lilian y Daniel (Dan), ellos fueron creados por el malo de esta temporada (Black Heart) tomando como ejemplo todo lo malo que pudo investigar de la sociedad humana... su objetivo es hacer que los ponis desconfíen de los humanos... pero bueno, eso es todo lo que deben saber por ahora :D... en próximos capítulos sabrán lo que ocurre con ellos...

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¡Derpganza!...

* * *

Han pasado algunos días desde que le conté la historia a las Cutie Mark Crusaders… quién lo diría, ahora Luis se volvió famoso… al perecer se han encargado de difundir la leyenda del Soldado Pesadilla por su escuela… los pequeños les contaron a sus padres y maestros… y pronto todo Ponyville y equestria se sabe la leyenda de memoria… algunos temen, otros sólo creen que es una tonta historia… de hecho lo es… aunque no pude evitar reírme al leer la carta de Celestia preguntando de dónde salió todo eso… le pedí que lo tomara como un homenaje a Luis… para que así lo recordemos; aunque se reirá cuando despierte y se entere de que es alguien famoso entre los ponis

Hoy recibí una llamada desde el celular de Seb… era la princesa Celestia, me pidió que reúna al equipo para comunicarles que iremos al castillo en tres días, la razón… los gobernantes de otros imperios organizaron otra reunión… pero esta vez aseguraron que será sólo de negocios… por alguna razón exigieron que los humanos también estén presentes...

-muy bien muchachos... en unos días habrá otra reunión de imperios... esta vez será sólo de negocios- les decía a Darwin y Kevin mientras desayunábamos

-bien... al menos podremos reunirnos con Seb- dijo Kevin

-me parece bien...- dijo Darwin... en ese momento sonó la puerta... los demás ya estaban despiertos, Alejo fue a abrir la puerta...

-¡oigan!... ¡es la bizc *Hump*...!- antes de que termine la frase Derpy le metió un manojo de cartas en la boca

-ese es el correo chicos... los veo luego- nos dijo la pegaso mientras alzaba vuelo algo molesta

-¿por qué tantas cartas eh?- preguntó Lilian mientras cerraba la puerta

-no lo sé... a ver- dije mientras sacaba las cartas de la boca de Alejo- todas son sobre una reunión... al parecer los padres de los potrillos están preocupados por la historia...- dije al leer el asunto en algunas de las cartas...

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

-¿quién podrá ser a esta hora?- preguntó Kevin algo extrañado porque nos visiten tan temprano

-hola chicos- dijo una poni mientras entraba en la casa

-hola maestra...- la saludó Darwin- chicos... ella es la maestra Cheerilee... trabaja en la escuela de Ponyville- nos presentó Darwin

-buenos días maestra... ¿a qué se debe su visita?- le pregunté

-pues... vine a pedirles un gran favor chicos... ehmmm... pueden decirle a ese chico que deje de mirarme así... se ve extraño- dijo la maestra algo incómoda por la forma en que Alejo la miraba...

-oye tarado... largo de aquí...- le dijo Darwin mientras empujaba a Alejo hasta su cuarto en el segundo piso- listo- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-bien... como dije antes... quería pedirles un gran favor chicos...- volvió a decir la poni

-¿qué necesita?- le preguntó Kevin

-pues... escuchen... los padres de los potrillos quieren reunirse esta tarde... quieren que les aclaren todo eso del soldado pesadilla... muchos de ellos están preocupados...- dijo la poni algo preocupada

-bien... no se preocupe maestra... iremos a esa reunión... ¿a qué hora será?- le pregunté

-será a las 4:00 p.m.- dijo la maestra

-allí estaremos- dijo Kevin

-muchas gracias chicos... los veré en la reunión... y controlen a ese humano- dijo la maestra mientras salía de la casa

-muy bien... ya oyeron a la poni- dije

-okey... iré a golpear a Alejo- dijo Darwin

-eso no tarado... lo de la reunión... los quiero a todos reunidos aquí a las 3:30 p.m.- dije mientras salía de la casa junto a Lilian

-¡¿y el trabajo?!- preguntó Kevin

-los demás entenderán... debemos aclarar todo eso- les dije antes de seguir caminando...

Luego de un rato de caminata llegamos a la granja...

-¡hola Applejack!- saludé a la poni

-hola Alex- me respondió ella mientras se acercaba- hola Lilian-

-hola...- dijo Lilian de manera seca

-muy bien hora de trabajar compañero- me dijo Applejack

**Mientras tanto en Sugarcube Corner (PDV Darwin):**

-oigan... no creo que sirvan para tranquilizar a la gente... ¿seguros que eso se usa así?- preguntaba Alejo algo preocupado

-nope... pero lo usaremos así por el momento...- le dije mientras Pinkie y yo atábamos sus piernas a un banco con unas correas que encontramos por allí

-al menos denme algo de comer... tengo hambre- dijo Alejo

-bien... toma un muffin- le dijo Pinkie mientras le daba uno

-*Puaj*... esas cosas son para idiotas... dame un pastel- dijo él mientras arrojaba el muffin al piso

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Ponyville**

-¡ahggg!-

-¡¿Derpy, estás bien?!; ¡¿qué te pasó?!-

-n...no es nada Doctor... sólo tuve un mal presentimiento... como si algo que quiero mucho haya sido repudiado...-

-bueno... trata de calmarte...-

**Volviendo con Darwin:**

-oye tarado... tendrás que pagarlo...- le dije a Alejo

-bueno, bueno... alcánzamelo-

-¿qué vas a hacer?- le pregunté mientras recogía el muffin y se lo daba

-pues... ¡esto!...- el tarado arrojó el muffin hacia la calle... casi al instante oímos un horrible grito afuera...

-¿qué pasó?- Pinkie y yo salimos preocupados al oír los gritos...

-¡esto pasó!...- gritó Rarity entre lágrimas... el muffin le había caído en la cabeza- ¡quién fue el tonto que arruinó mi crin!- dijo la furiosa unicornio

-ehmmm... fue Alejo... está adentro- le dije mientras le abría la puerta para dejarla pasar

-pfff... jajaja... deberías ver tu peinad... no espera... *PLAF* *PLAF*- Alejo recibió dos buenas cachetadas de parte de la unicornio blanca...

-¡para que aprendas!- dijo Rarity antes de irse muy molesta

-adios Rarity...- le dije mientras le abría la puerta nuevamente

-adios Darwin, adios Pinkie- se despidió ella antes de salir...

-¿por qué la dejaste entrar?- preguntó Alejo molesto

-¿quién soy yo para defenderte?- le dije

-ya, ya... no seas pendejo-

-¿que te dije de hablar así aquí?- dijo Pinkie molesta

-oye... ni que el tío Cake me haya oído... y no te hagas la santa... sé que te esnifeas al azúcar, drogadicta...- le dijo Alejo

-tonto- le dijo Pinkie molesta

-bueno ya... tengo que ir a pedir permiso para la tarde... no podré venir a trabajar- dije mientras iba a buscar al señor Cake

-¿por qué?- me preguntó la poni rosa

-iré con los demás a la escuela... quieren hablar sobre eso del soldado pesadilla... ¿no tendrás problemas en trabajar un día sola cierto Pinkie?- le pregunté

-okidokiloki... trabajaré como antes- me dijo ella

-bien...-

**mientras tanto en el campo (PDV Kevin):**

-... y por eso no podré estar aquí en la tarde Fluttershy...- le dije a la pegaso

-está bien... espero que solucionen eso de la historia- dijo ella algo preocupada

-no te preocupes linda... será pan comido...- le dije a la poni de crin rosa-... ¡hey Dan!, ¡Suelta a esa ardilla!- le grité al tarado que estaba sacudiendo a una pobre ardilla

-mira esto... ¿por qué te golpeas?, ¿por qué te golpeas?...- dan comenzaba a golpear a la ardilla con su propia pata... hasta que...

-¡suéltala!- le gritó Fluttershy muy molesta... nunca la había visto así

-¿o sinó qué?- dijo Dan retándola

-...- la pegaso no dijo nada... sólo le lanzó una mirada algo aterradora... incluso yo tuve miedo de ver a Fluttershy actuar de esa manera

-o...okey... l...la dejaré... pero no me mires así- dijo Dan con mucho miedo mientras dejaba a la ardilla

-...- la pegaso continuó mirándolo seriamente...

-oye Kevin... te veré en casa- dijo Dan mientras se iba algo traumado por lo que había pasado...

-ehmm... Fluttershy... ¿qué fue todo eso?- le pregunté a la pegaso algo preocupado...

-lo siento Kevin... tuve que hacerlo- me dijo ella apenada

-te entiendo linda... ese tonto tuvo lo que se merece... quizá aprenda a no meterse contigo o con tus animalitos- le dije a la pegaso mientras le daba un abrazo

-gracias Kevin... eres un buen amigo- me dijo ella

**Por la tarde... (PDV Alex):**

-muy bien muchachos... llegó la hora de ir a aclarar todo esto...- dije mientras todos nos reuníamos afuera de la casa

-ehmm... ¿por qué Applejack también está aquí?- preguntó Kevin

-pues también asistiré... soy la hermana mayor de Apple Bloom ¿recuerdas?-le contestó la poni

-aaa... cierto- dijo Kevin

-espera... entonces... ¿tú no tienes padres?- le preguntó Dan a la vaquera... ya que debemos vigilar a los tres tarados, ellos deben acompañarnos a la reunión

-pues... no- contestó Applejack algo incómoda por la pregunta...

-pff... lo... lo siento... esto es tan...- por alguna razón Lilian creyó que eso era algo gracioso

-¿ocurre algo?... yo no le veo la gracia- le dijo Darwin molesto

-oye, oye... tranquilo... ¿tu debes tener padres no?- preguntó Dan

-no- le dijo Darwin seriamente

-o vamos amigos... ¿no me digas que tú tampoco?- le preguntó a Kevin...

-mis padres fueron asesinados...- le dijo Kevin algo triste

-nananana... ¡batman!- dijo Alejo mientras molestaba a Kevin

-sólo faltas tú...- dijo Lilian con sarcasmo

-pues... yo tampoco tengo padres...- le dije de manera seria... no me agradó para nada que ellos anden riéndose de las desgracias de otros...

-pfff... ¿a dónde vamos?... ¿a la convención de huérfanos?- preguntó Alejo mientras reía como un idiota... todos nos sentimos muy tristes por los comentarios de los idiotas... en especial Applejack...

-saben... por lo menos sé que mis padres están en un mejor lugar... y no con idiotas como ustedes- les dije mientras alzaba a la poni y la cargaba sobre mis brazos como a una pequeña...- ¿cierto Applejack?-

-cierto...- me dijo ella mientras ponía su cara contra mi pecho... al parecer quería ocultar su rostro de tristeza...

luego de caminar por un rato, llegamos a la escuela... al parecer los pequeños también vinieron a la reunión... para mala suerte nuestra está comenzando a llover

-bueno... procuren no traumar a algún niño con alguna cosa horrible o estúpida- djio Lilian mientras reía...

-en ese caso, que alguien me dé una bolsa...- le dijo Darwin

-¿para qué?- preguntó la humana

-para taparte la cara... no queremos traumarlos- le respondió mi amigo... todos comenzamos a reír...

-jajajaja... tómatela- le dijo Kevin riendo...

-hola chicos- nos saludó la maestra al vernos llegar...

-hola maestra- saludamos todos al unísono...

-ehmm... maestra, ¿Apple Bloom no está por aquí?- preguntó Applejack algo preocupada

-hace unos minutos la vi jugando con las otras dos pequeñas, deben estar por aquí- le respondió la maestra- será mejor que pasen, la reunión está por empezar...- dijo la poni mientras entraba al salón

al entrar pudimos ver a muchos ponis y potrillos... Rarity estaba entre los ponis...

-chicos, iré a hacerle compañía a Rarity... si necesitan algo de ayuda sólo pídanlo- dijo Applejack mientras iba y tomaba asiento al lado de la unicornio blanca

-buenas tardes con todos- dijo la maestra- bueno, como todos saben, el motivo de esta reunión es para aclarar las preguntas que tengan sobre la conocida leyenda del soldado pesadilla... para ello nuestros amigos humanos han aceptado amablemente venir a conversar sobre ello- dijo la poni mientras nos daba espacio para poder hablar

-bueno... ante todo muy buenas tardes... como dijo la mestra estamos aquí para conversar con ustedes sobre la historia... así que pueden hacer sus preguntas para así empezar con la reunión- dije mientras daba un paso al frente... casi al instante todos los ponis levantaron una pata para poder preguntar- usted...- dije dándole la palabra a un poni

-buenas tardes... quisiera saber si todo eso es cierto...-

-bueno, en realidad no es ciert...- estaba respondiendo pero me interrumpieron

-¿cómo lo saben?... ¿acaso saben qué pasa con el humano dentro de la máquina ahora?- preguntó otro poni

-pues... tecnicamente no lo sabemos... pero es sólo una historia- le dije-

-¡yo lo ví!- dijo otro de los ponis...- ¡él apareció en mis pesadillas y me ayudó a vencerlas!-

-ookey... creo que sólo fue tu imaginación amigo- le dijo Darwin

-pues cuenta como testigo- dijo otro poni... en menos de un segundo todos comenzaron a discutir... alguno potrillos estaban asustados al escuchar que el soldado pesadilla había aparecido en algunos sueños...

-¡a ver! ¡cálmense todos!- dije levantando la voz como un profesor...- ¿nuestro amigo ha aparecido en la pesadilla de alguien?- pregunté... algunos ponis y potrillos levantaron la pata- ¿les ha hecho daño?-

-de hecho... me ayudó- dijo uno de ellos

-a mí también...- dijo otro... al parecer la mente de estos ponis es algo sensible a las supersticiones y todas esas historias...

-bueno... entonces él no es malo, sólo está ayudando a la princesa Luna- dije para calmar las cosas...- así que recuerden no hacer nada malo... porque entonces conoceran el lado malo del soldado pesadilla- dije en tono serio...

-muy bien... ¿hay alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Kevin... los ponis ya no levantaban la pata

-bien... espero haber aclarado todas sus dudas... recuerden portarse bien...- dije nuevamente

-muy bien amigos, creo que ya es momento de dar por terminada esta reunión- dijo la maestra mientras despedía a todos...- gracias por ayudar chicos- nos dijo la poni

-siempre es un gusto maestra- le dije mientras salíamos del salón... salimos de la escuela y aún estaba lloviendo, cuando de pronto... *PLAF*... Lilian cayó al suelo, justo sobre un gran charco... la razón... ciertas potrillas habían dejado un scooter en el camino...

-¡Aghh!... ¡¿quien carajos dejó esto aquí?!- gritó Lilian mientras se levantaba furiosa

-lo... lo sentimos- dijeron las tres potrillas mientras se acercaban... al parecer habían dejado el scooter para ir a comprar dulces... Lilian notó que Apple Bloom estaba entre las tres potrillas, y no lo pensó pensó dos veces antes de decirle algo hiriente...

-¡estúpidas huerfanas pulgosas!... ¡larguense de mi vista!- les gritó ella...

-¡oye... yo tengo papás!- le gritó Sweetie Belle inocentemente... eso hirió aún más a las otras dos pequeñas, ellas sólo agacharon la cabeza...

-Sweetie Belle... creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Rarity mientras usaba su magia para subir a la pequeña unicornio a su lomo...

-pero...- la pequeña iba a decir algo, pero notó que su comentario había sido algo muy doloroso para Applebloom y Scootaloo- lo siento amigas... las veré mañana- dijo la unicornio mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas

-te veré mañana Alex...- me dijo Applejack mientras ponía a su hermana en su lomo y se iba, no sin antes darle una fría mirada a Lilian...

-¿y tú?... ¿acaso esperas que te dé monedas?... ¡véte de aquí mocosa!- le dijo Lilian a la pequeña pegaso...

-...- Scootaloo no dijo nada... entre lágrimas tomó su scooter y se fue lo más rápido que pudo

-iré a hablar con Applejack... Lilian, vete a casa...- dije seriamente

-ja... no me...-

-¡VETE A CASA!- le grité muy enojado... ¿cómo alguien puede decirle algo tan estúpido a unas niñas?...

Lilian y los demás fueron a casa... yo comenzé a caminar hacia la granja...

**Punto de vista Darwin:**

me sentía muy mal por todo lo que había pasado... esas pequeñas no tenían por qué escuchar esas babosadas, en especial Scootaloo... esto está mal... y debo hacer algo

-¿a dónde vas bro?- me preguntó Kevin al ver que me separé del grupo

-iré a casa luego Kev... tengo algo importante que hacer...- le dije antes de irme

fui hasta la casa de Rarity... de seguro su hermana menor debe saber dónde vive scootaloo

-hola Rarity- saludé mientras entraba a la boutique

-hola Darwin...- me dijo la unicornio algo desganada...- que forma de tratar a las pequeñas tiene esa humana- dijo ella

-es una tonta...- le dije- oye, ¿podría hablar con tu hermana?, necesito preguntarle algo...-

-claro... Sweetie Belle... ven un segundo- djio ella... al instante la pequeña unicornio bajó

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó la pequeña

-escucha linda... ¿de casualidad no sabes dónde vive tu amiga Scootaloo?- le pregunté

-pues... yo...- la pequeña trataba de evitarme

-vamos dímelo...- le dije

-es que... no puedo hacerlo- me dijo ella algo triste

-¿por qué?- le pregunté confundido

-yo... no puedo... se lo prometí... prometí que no lo diría- dijo ella

-escucha pequeña... yo no soy nadie malo... quiero ayudar a tu amiga, ella debe estar muy triste ahora... y necesito hablar con ella...- le expliqué

-pues...-

-por favor Sweetie Belle- le supliqué

-*suspiro* está bien... pero no le digas que yo te lo dije- me dijo ella rendida

**Un rato después:**

-supongo que debe ser aquí... que extraño... creí que habría algún orfanato o algo así...- había llegado hasta una retirada calle, la lluvia aún se hacía notar... comencé a mirar por las ventanas de las casas buscando a la pequeña pegaso, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado... creo que me dieron la calle equivocada... pensaba, cuando de pronto...

-...*sollozos*...-

escuché unos pequeños sollozos provenientes de uno de los callejones... decidí entrar allí... y me quedé atónito ante lo que ví... en ese sucio callejón había una caja, dentro de ella estaba la pequeña pegaso protegiéndose de la lluvia, al lado suyo estaban su scooter y su casco, al acercarme pude ver mejor la escena... dentro de la caja habían algunas fotos de Rainbow y unos stickers de unos tal wonderbolts...

-¿q...qué haces aquí?- la pequeña notó mi prescencia... sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas...

-Scootaloo yo... no lo sabía... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- le reclamé

-yo... yo no le importo a nadie... sólo soy una poni más... todos están ocupados con sus cosas... ¿por qué habrían de preocuparse por mí?- me dijo ella mientras escondía su rostro de mí...

-¿desde cuándo que estás así?- le pregunté

-desde siempre...- me dijo ella aún asustada... ella no sabía que hacer para que deje de preguntarle cosas sobre esta situación- ahora déjame sola...- me dijo ella... aunque estaba llorando aún quería demostrar que era una pegaso fuerte...

-...- yo no le respondí... aunque sabía que me metería en problemas, entendía perfectamente lo que debía hacer... entonces me acerqué y comencé a despegar una a una las figuritas y fotos que la pequeña tenía en la caja

-¡¿q... qué haces tonto?!- ella intentó detenerme, pero logré sacar todas las figuritas... luego fuí y tomé su scooter junto con su casco...- ¿por qué haces esto?- me dijo ella con el rostro lleno de confusión y lágrimas...

me acerqué a su rostro y le limpié las lágrimas con mi mano libre (en la otra tenía todas las cosas)...- *susurrando* pues... creo que las necesitarás en tu nueva casa hermanita- le dije a la pequeña... al oír eso sus ojos se iluminaron...

-p...pero tú... ¿es borma verdad?- la pegaso no podía creer lo que le decía...

-ehmm... no... ahora date prisa, esta lluvia ya me está molestando- le dije mientras la sacaba de esa caja... luego usé la caja para poner dentro todas las cosas de la pequeña y llevarlas sin problema...

**Mientras tanto con Kevin**

bueno... Darwin y Alex me dejaron sólo con estos tres tarados... y aún no llegamos a casa...

-oye... ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo?- me preguntó Dan

-debemos ir a casa, Alex se los ordenó- les dije

-oye Dan, mira... es la bizca de la mañana... y está cargando un piano... se me ocurren algunas cosas...- Dijo Alejo señalando a Derpy... la poni estaba cargando un piano junto con otros pegasos, al parecer era una de las entregas que tenía que hacer hoy...

-hola Kevin- me saludó Bon bon, que pasaba por allí

-hola Bon bon... ¿cómo estás hermana?- le pregunté... siempre que tengo tiempo libre voy a visitar a Lyra y Bon bon, aunque con lo de vigilar a Dan no tengo mucho tiempo de relajarme... pero a menudo Alex o Darwin también visitan a las chicas

-algo apurada con lo del trabajo hoy- me dijo ella- espero que nos puedas visitar más tarde...-

-trataré de hacer un espacio linda... a decir verdad es algo muy difícil vigilar a estos buenos para nada- le dije- ¿y cómo está Lyra?- le pregunté

-pues... aún sigue deprimida por lo de Luis... pero ya está recuperándose, espero que Seb no tarde en sacarlo...- dijo Bon bon con algo de tristeza

-yo también espero eso linda...- le dije

-bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar... fue un gusto verte Kevin, puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras...- me dijo la poni mientras comenzaba a retirarse

-okey, cuídate- le dije... di media vuelta para continuar el camino a casa... pero me topé con una mala sorpresa... Alejo había sacado una resortera de no sé dónde... y estaba apuntándole a Derpy...- ¡NOOO!- traté de correr para detenerlo... pero fue demasiado tarde...

-¡aghhh!- la piedra le dió a Derpy en el flanco... ella dió un grito y soltó el piano...*PLAM* para mala suerte de los tarados... el piano fue a parar sobre ellos tres... todos los ponis que estaban por allí se acercaron a ver la escena...

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó uno entre el grupo

-...es que no sé que salió mal...- dijo Derpy asustada... todos ayudamos a sacar el piano... debajo estaban los tres idiotas con muchos golpes y moretones...

**Un rato más tarde (PDV Alex):**

regresé de conversar con Applejack... al entrar en la casa sólo encontré a Darwin, y por alguna razón a Scootaloo...

-hola...- le dije a la pequeña- ¿y los demás?- le pregunté a Darwin

-están en el hospital... un piano cayó sobre los tres tarados...- me dijo él calmadamente

-¿Kevin está bien?- pregunté preocupado

-si... escuché que Alejo hizo que Derpy soltara el piano- me djio Darwin

-bueno... al menos Derpy se vengó de esos tarados...- le dije- ehmmm... ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para que la pequeña esté aquí?- le pregunté...

-no creo... ella vive aquí...- me dijo mi amigo

-¿bromeas cierto?- eso me dejó algo confundido

-nope... tenemos dos habitaciones libres... ahora una es de ella-

-Scootaloo... ¿podría hablar con Darwin un momento?- le dije a la pegaso

-ve a tu cuarto Scootaloo- le dijo Darwin... la pequeña subió las escaleras y escuché una puerta cerrarse

-entonces... no es broma- le dije algo molesto

-escucha Alex... encontré a esa pequeña viviendo en un sucio callejón... decidí ayudarla...- me explicó Darwin

-sabes que es una gran responsabilidad- le dije

-no hay problema, yo me encargaré de cuidarla... además; ya hable con Celestia por celular... ella me autorizó que me haga cargo de la pegaso...- me dijo él

-*suspiro* escucha... deberás ser muy responsable... luego hablaremos de todo esto, iré al hospital a ver como están por allá...- le dije mientras salía de la casa

luego de caminar por un rato llegué hasta el hospital... encontré a Kevin sentado en la sala de espera...

-¿y bien...?- le pregunté

-ñehh... nada que lamentar... los tres están bien... con algunos huesos rotos, pero bien- me dijo Kevin desilucionado... al parecer esperaba un mejor accidente... al igual que todos

-¿hubo algún otro problema?-

-de hecho... Alejo y Dan no dejan de molestar a las enfermeras... creo que los botarán del hospital pront...-

-chicos... necesitamos que saquen a esos tres de aquí- dijo Redheart mientras se acercaba a nosotros- están causando problemas...-

-no hay problema enfermera- le dijimos...

-oye linda... ¿qué aquí no dan masajes?- gritó Alejo desde su habitación

-haganlo rápido- nos pidió la enfermera...

luego de pedir algunas sillas de ruedas llevamos a los tarados hasta la casa y los dejamos en sus camas... gracias al accidente no podrán levantarse de la cama para molestar por un buen tiempo; los doctores nos dijeron que por alguna extraña razón no sufrieron heridas muy graves, sólo se rompieron algunos huesos... al parecer fue un milagro...

*toc* *toc* *toc*

-¡yo voy!- dije mientras iba y abría la puerta de la casa...- hola Derpy...- saludé a la pegaso

-hola... ehmmm... vine a disculparme por lo que pasó- me dijo la pegaso muy triste- no fue mi intención...-

-ya, no te preocupes linda... esos tontos estan bien... ¿sabes?, creo que todos los ponis rogaban que les pase algo así- le dije a la pegaso para que no se sienta culpable- es más... te considero una heroína, fuiste capaz de hacer lo que nadie podía... darle a esos tarados una cucharada de su propia medicina... ¡gracias Derpy!- le dije alegremente mientras le daba un abrazo

-pues... de nada... supongo- me dijo la pegaso algo confundida...

-¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?... de camino para acá compré unos muffins-

-¡claro!- me dijo la pegaso mientras entraba en la casa

y así terminó el día de hoy... con buenas noticias para algunos, como Scootaloo y todos los demás... y un piano para otros...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fué el capítulo de hoy...

-bronyx: no olviden dejar sus Reviews para saber si les gustó el cap...

-SonicRush: un gran abrazo para todos y cuídense mucho amigos... bronyx y yo nos despedimos... hasta luego ;D


	4. Cap 3: Darkwin

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!, bienvenidos a un capítulo más de este fic

-Luis: bueno... para empezar este capítulo ya no hace tanto esmero en los sentimientos... como los otros anteriores que traían algo de emociones y todo eso... en fin... este cap es para ponerle más acción al fic

-SonicRush: tú lo has dicho amigo... en este capítulo conocerán cuán agresivo puede llegar a ser el humano más loco del equipo... además el título es un juego de palabras entre su nombre y una palabra en inglés XD... por cierto... surgio otra pregunta: ¿quien carajos es Black Heart?... pues aquí está la respuesta amigos... en equestria existen un grupo de unicornios que nunca aceptaron ser gobernados por dos princesas hembras (machismo everywhere XD)... el más poderoso tiene por iniciales DM (aún no revelo el significado)... y sus dos ayudantes son Dark Star(que ya murió de un Headshot en la T1), y Black Heart... en fin, él prefiere trabajar internamente, deshaciendo los lazos de amistad entre humanos y ponis, por ello fue al mundo humano y observó las peores conductas humanas... y en base a ello creó a los tres humanos que aparecen en equestria extrañamente... bueno... eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora...

-Luis: así que... sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Capítulo 3: Darkwin (Darwin + dark(oscuro)... por si no lo notaron XD)

* * *

me levanté temprano como siempre... pero esta vez no iríamos a trabajar; conversé con Applejack ayer... hoy debemos ir a esa reunión de imperios nuevamente... así que me dió el día libre...

-muy bien equipo... ¿listos para irnos?- pregunté mientras bajaba a la cocina... Kevin y Darwin ya estaban allí... los otros tres humanos aún siguen en cama por lo del piano... al menos la ciudad está mejor durante estos días, ya que no hay nadie que moleste a los ponis... y todos están muy agradecidos con Derpy...

-listo... ya tenemos nuestras armas- dijo Kevin...

*toc* *toc* *toc*

-iré a ver- dijo Darwin mientras se dirigía a la puerta...- ¡oigan chicos!... ¡Rarity vino a visitarnos!- dijo mi amigo mientras él y la unicornio entraban en la cocina... Rarity traía consigo una caja grande...

-Hola chicos- nos saludó la poni

-hola Rarity- le dijimos Kevin y yo al unísono

-qué sorpresa que nos visites a esta hora- le dije

-pues... vine a darles algo importante- me respondió ella mientras ponía la caja sobre la mesa

-¿qué hay en la caja?- le preguntó Kevin

-escuchen... Applejack me contó que irán a esa reunión de imperios... pero nosotras no podemos estar allí... eso tiene a mi amiga muy preocupada...- dijo ella

-¿Applejack está preocupada?... pero le dije que sólo iríamos a hablar- le dije

-al igual que todas nosotras, ella se preocupa mucho por ustedes amigos... en especial por tí Alex- me dijo la unicornio...

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Scootaloo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-buenos días- le contestamos todos... Rarity y las otras ponis ya saben que ella vive con nosotros ahora

-¿qué hay en la caja?- preguntó la pequeña pegaso mientras se acercaba

-es un regalo para los chicos- le dijo Rarity

-así que... ¿un regalo eh?- dijo Darwin

-de hecho... planeaba dárselos cuando Luis regrese... él me pidió que les haga unos trajes... incluso dibujó algunos modelos para facilitarme el fabricarlos...-dijo la unicornio algo triste por recordar a nuestro líder

-¿trajes de qué?- le pregunté

-pues... desde que enfrentaron a ese tal Dark Star... él dijo que necesitarían tener algo de protección corporal- dijo ella mientras abría la caja con su magia...- así que me pidió que les fabrique estos...- de la caja sacó una especie de extraños chalecos antibalas de color negro brillante...

-¿son chalecos antibalas?- le preguntó Darwin

-son algo mejor chicos... estos chalecos brillan gracias al material del que están hechos...- nos dijo la unicornio

-¿de qué?- le pregunté

-los fabriqué con diamantes negros... son los diamantes más resistentes y ligeros... además de que son los más difíciles de encontrar... créanme, a Luis y a mí nos tomó varios días encontrar estos- dijo la unicornio orgullosa de su trabajo- ¿qué opinan?-

-pues... están- decíamos mientras nos probábamos los chalecos... estos nos quedaban perfectos

-¡se ven super cool!- dijo Scootaloo al vernos con los chalecos puestos

-esa era la palabra que buscaba- le dije a la unicornio- están geniales Rarity-

-gracias chicos... por cierto... no olviden darle éste a Seb- dijo la unicornio mientras nos daba otro chaleco

-¿y ese de la caja?- preguntó Scootaloo

-es de Luis... se lo entregaré personalmente cuando regrese- dijo Rarity mientras volvía a cerrar la caja...- hasta luego chic...

-oye Rarity... ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor?- le preguntó Darwin a la unicornio

-claro... ¿qué necesitas Darwin?-

-pues... nosotros no estaremos aquí... y necesito que alguien cuide de Scootaloo... no quiero que se quede en casa con esos tres tarados...- le explicó mi amigo

-¡oigan... escucho una voz!... ¡es esa poni... ¿Rarita?!- gritaba alejo desde el segundo piso

-¡es Rarity... no Rarita... tonto!- le gritó la unicornio furiosa- cuidaré a la pequeña Darwin... creo que cualquier lugar es mejor que dejarla aquí con esos tres buenos para nada... vamos Scootaloo, hoy hice unos deliciosos sandwiches de margaritas para desayunar- dijo Rarity mientras caminaba a la puerta

-enseguida vuelvo... voy por mi scooter- dijo la pegaso mientras corría a su habitación y regresaba con su vehículo- bien, cuídense hermanos... nos vemos más tarde- dijo la pegaso mientras se iba

-adiós Scootaloo, adiós Rarity- les dijimos los tres

luego de desayunar tomamos nuestras armas y fuimos a la estación de Ponyville... el viaje fue rápido, aunque Kevin estuvo algo triste en el camino

-oye Kev... relájate hermano... Luna de seguro quiere seguir siendo tu amiga, aunque ella quizá esté algo confundida...- le dijo Darwin mientras bajábamos del tren

-Darwin tiene razón... quizá debas hablar con ella- le dije

-ella no me quiere volver a ver chicos... y yo no sé por qué...- me dijo Kevin

-entonces... muéstrale que también tienes orgullo bro... tarde o temprano te dirá sus razones- le dijo Darwin

-¿sabes?... creo que tienes razón... si no me quiere decir, pues ya qué... quizá algun día me vuelva a hablar... por ahora tenemos otros asuntos que atender- dijo Kevin mientras se reponía

-así se habla... ahora... al castillo- dije mientras caminábamos por la gran Canterlot

**Un rato después (PDV Seb):**

\- *suspiro*... demonios... lo único que hemos conseguido es un sólo un poco más de tiempo...- dije al ver el progreso con la Nightmare Machine

-pues... yo confío en que lo lograremos- dijo Flashbang

-yo también pienso eso... además... creo que ese tiempo podría servir para sacar a Luis... pero debemos ser muy rápidos- dijo Twilight... para resumir, aún estamos trabajando en lo de sacar a Luis... podemos encender la máquina y entrar teniendo control de ésta... pero sólo por 30 minutos... luego de eso la máquina vuelve a tomar el control...

-bueno chicos... creo que tuvieron suficiente trabajo por hoy- dijo Celestia mientras entraba a la habitación en la que estabamos- tenemos otro asunto que atender hoy Sebastián; Alex y los demas ya están esperándonos abajo- me dijo ella

-sí princesa... iré por la camioneta y mi arma- le dije mientras salíamos de la habitación

-¿yo también iré?- preguntó Twilight

-lo siento Twi... los gobernantes quieren que sólo vayamos nosotros y las princesas- le dije a la unicornio

-entiendo... me quedaré a investigar un poco más- dijo ella

salí de la habitación junto con la princesa... ella fue a reunirse con los demás; yo fui por la camioneta y luego les di el alcance

-Hola chicos- les dije mientras bajaba de la camioneta

-hola Seb- me contestaron ellos mientras se acercaban a saludar

-hey Seb... Rarity te manda esto- me dijo Darwin mientras me daba un chaleco color negro brillante... se veía excelente

-está genial...- dije mientras me lo pronía... se sentía muy ligero

-bueno... no perdamos más tiempo... debemos irnos ya- dijo Alex... las princesas subieron a la camioneta

-ehmm... amigos... si no les importa... yo iré en la parte trasera- dijo Kevin mientras subía a la parte trasera de la camioneta... sabía que hacía eso para que Luna no se sienta mal...

-pues... creo que no hay problema- dije mientras el resto de nosotros subía a la cabina...-

**Un largo rato después...**

-así que... esta vez será sólo por negocios...- decía Celestia mientras llegábamos al imperio de los minotauros... todo era diferente a la primera vez que llegamos... no habían multitudes en las calles o señales de alguna festividad... era como un día normal para esa ciudad...

-debemos ir al castillo... allí estarán todos los imperios- nos dijo Luna... a decir verdad ella estuvo sin ánimos de hablar durante todo el camino...

-entendido... vamos para allá- dije mientras aceleraba hacia el castillo... al llegar vimos que habían muchos gobernantes... incluso creo que hay más que la vez anterior...

-¿es idea mía o esta vez son más?- preguntó Alex

-tienes razón... al parecer la noticia sobre ustedes se ha extendido mucho...- le dijo Celestia

-oigan... ¿por qué hay un gobernante pegaso y un unicornio por allá?...- preguntó Darwin

-bueno... ellos con los gobernantes de algunos grupos que se niegan a convivir con las otras clases de ponis... como ese pegaso... en su reino no hay unicornios o ponis de tierra... o aquel unicornio... es casi lo mismo en su reino...- dijo Celestia mientras nos explicaba un poco...

-entonces... ¿por qué estan ellos aquí?... con esos imperios no se podrá negociar...- dijo Alex

-eso es lo que me intriga...- dijo Celestia...

-bienvenidos- nos dijo un guardia minotauro al ver que bajábamos de la camioneta...- ¡adelante!... ¡permítanme guiarlos!- nos dijo a nosotros, dejando de lado a las princesas

-oookey... lo siento amigo, pero estamos aquí para cuidar a las princesas... no podemos dejarlas...- les dijo Alex

-entiendo... ustedes también vengan- dijo el minotauro... las princesas se sintieron algo incómodas por lo sucedido... Kevin decidió ir atrás de la formación... algo separado del grupo...

-bien... es aquí... en unos minutos empezará la reunión... pueden pasar...- dijo el minotauro mientras abría una gran puerta... dentro de la habitación había una gran mesa circular con muchas sillas alrededor; en cada una de ellas estaban sentados los gobernantes, detrás de ellos estaban de pié sus guardias... y por alguna razón cada uno de ellos traía a un acompañante más... éstos no se veían como otros guardias... más bien, por como estaban vestidos, se veían como políticos o algo así...

-¡Muy bien!... ¡hora de empezar esta reunión!...- dijo el gobernante de los minotauros mientras entraba en la habitación... al igual que los demas estaba acompañado de sus guardias... y de un minotauro más...

-disculpe... ¿quiénes son esos que los acompañan?- pregunté algo confundido...

-pues... son nuestros negociadores amigo humano...- me dijo el gobernante de los grifos

-hola Seb- me saludó Kiara... al parecer ella es la negociadora de los grifos...

-hola...- le dije...- ehmmm... ¿y qué van a negociar?-

-es simple... queremos convencerlos de que se queden en uno de nuestros reinos...- dijo un pegaso...

-aaa... ¡¿qué?!...- me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras... toda la reunión sería para convencernos de dejar equestria y unirnos a otro imperio...

-lo siento... pero ellos est...- estaba diciendo Celestia pero la interrumpieron

-vamos yegua... ellos no te pertenecen- dijo el gobernante de los dragones

-oiga... más respeto eh- le dije molesto por la forma en que trató a la princesa

-silencio...- dijo el rey minotauro...- ahora empezaremos la reunión... como ya escucharon, queremos que los humanos vayan hacia otros reinos- dijo el minotauro seriamente...

-disculpen... pero no pensamos dejar a las princesas...- dijo Alex

-¿acaso ellas les han puesto un hechizo?- dijo un unicornio

-¿acaso está insinuando que nosotros manipulamos a los humanos?- cuestionó Celestia algo molesta

-no lo sé... quizá sea cierto- volvió a decir el unicornio

-escuchen... algo que se sabe es que todos tienen un precio... ahora díganme... ¿cúal es el suyo?- dijo el minotauro

-como dije antes... no estamos dispuestos a negociar...- volvió a repetir Alex

-vamos Alex... si se unen a nuestro imperio podrán comer carne las veces que quieran- dijo Kiara... al parecer sabe que comemos carne...

-suena tentador... pero no dejaremos equestria- dijo mi amigo

-¿qué les agrada de ese lugar?- preguntó el pegaso

-pues...-

-oigan, oigan... esperen un momento... uno, dos, tres, ¡cuatro!... así que... la leyenda es cierta...- dijo el unicornio

-¿ah?- me quedé algo sorprendido no puedo creer que lo del soldado pesadilla haya llegado a todos los imperios

-¿cuanto por el de las pesadillas?- dijo el minotauro

-no negociaremos señores- dijo Alex nuevamente... ahora las princesas no estaban diciendo nada... sólo se limitaban a oír los comentarios y tontas propuestas

-les agrada equestria... si se unen a nuestro imperio podrán tener a las ponis que quieran cuando lo pidan...- dijo el pegaso

-¿enserio amigo?... eso sí que es caer bajo...- le dije al oír esa estúpida propuesta

-vamos... es lo único que les puede agradar de ese feo lugar...- volvió a decir el pegaso

-oiga... equestria es nuestro imperio... y es lindo...- dijo Luna defendiendo su hogar

-lo que digas Nightmare Moon- le dijo el pegaso a la princesa... eso dejó a Luna muy triste

-¡oiga!... ¡no se meta con ellas!- le gritó Kevin... aunque no sea amigo de la princesa, él aún está en el deber de protegerla

-¿o qué?... ¿acaso no sabes lo que es una reunión?... si te atreves a tocarme les declararé la guerra- dijo el pegaso...

-¿a, sí?... pues si no se unen a mi imperio yo declararé la guerra...- dijo el dragón

-¡y yo!- dijo el unicornio

-escuchen señores...- trataba de hablar Celestia

-¿ahora qué yeguas?... ¿quieren seguir molestando con sus tontos comentarios?... esto es entre los humanos y nosotros...- dijo el rey minotauro

**Punto de vista Darwin:**

hace un rato ya que las negociaciones han iniciado... luego de muchas propuestas estúpidas los gobernantes decidieron chantagearnos con la guerra...

-escuchen señores...- dijo Celestia tratando de calmar las cosas

-¿ahora qué yeguas?... ¿quieren seguir molestando con sus tontos comentarios?... esto es entre los humanos y nosotros...- dijo el minotauro... esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso... había escuchado suficientes estupideces e insultos hacia las princesas... llegó la hora de poner a todos en su sitio

-¡YA BASTA!...- grité mientras me subía a la mesa... comencé a caminar sobre ésta... dándole una mirada desafiante y llena de odio a cada uno de los gobernantes-¡llegó la hora de que hablemos señores!...- les dije mientras comenzaba a pasearme en la mesa-

-muy bien humano... habla...- dijo el grifo

-¡esuchen!... no permitiremos que le hablen así a las princesas nuevamente... y no dejaremos equest...- estaba diciendo

-enton...- el unicornio me interrumpió

-¡cállese poni horrible!- le grité por interrumpirme- ahora escuchen... no dejaremos equestria...-

-¡entonces habrá guerra!- dijo el dragón

-ja... ustedes no podrán contra nosotros... sería algo estúpido y suicida atacar equestria- les dije seriamente

-nosotros somos más fuertes- dijo el dragón

-jajajaj... ¿sabe algo?... en nuestra dimención también existían los dragones...- le comenté

-¿y qué pasó?- preguntó el dragón con curiosidad...

-pues... hace unos siglos a un humano se le ocurrió que el que mate a un dragón sin ayuda sería un caballero... y bueno... los extinguimos en un par de años...- le dije... al instante todos los presentes se asustaron un poco

-eso no nos asusta, ustedes sólo son cinco... y nosotros tenemos ejércitos...- dijo el pegaso

-se equivoca... el ejército de equestria está con ellos...- dijo Celestia

-además... no necesitamos mucho... tenemos al soldado pesadilla- dije para darles algo en qué pensar

-pues... tenemos muchas armas- dijo el minotauro

-pfff... jajajajaja... lo siento... esto es tan... jajajaja- comenzé a reír al oír las palabras del minotauro...

-¿acaso dije algo gracioso?- me preguntó el minotauro

-usted señor... no tiene ni idea de lo devastadoras que son nuestras armas... sólo le daré un ejemplo... ¿alguna vez han tenido una guerra mundial?-

-no... ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-pues... en la guerra mundial... los países se agrupan en dos bloques y se enfrentan... pero ese no es el punto... lo que decía era que... una de esas guerras se ganó gracias a una sola arma... la peor arma creada hasta ahora... la bomba atómica...- djie con seriedad... todos pusieron cara de intriga al oír sobre el arma

-¿qué es esa cosa?- preguntó el pegaso

-eso señores... es la peor arma... un arma que no tiene piedad... que no diferencia a los soldados de los civiles; a los niños de los adultos... simplemente aniquila a todos... lo único que queda después de usar esa arma es un gran cráter en donde su supone estaría una ciudad o imperio...

-eso es imposible... nosotros somos fuertes... sobreviviremos...- dijo el unicornio

-nadie escapa de esa arma- le respondí

-podríamos hacerlo... nos ocultaremos bajo tierra, nadie nos encontrará... y saldremos cuando todo haya pasado...- dijo el minotauro

-créame... preferiría morir antes que quedar vivo... esa arma es un castigo horroroso para los sobrevivientes... hace que el aire sea tóxico... el agua sea imposible de beber... sus cuerpos mutarán y moriran con horribles enfermedades... su sangre se volverá agua... y si tienen hijos, éstos nacerán con tumores o malformaciones genéticas... como tres brazos, dos cabezas... o cosas peores...- todos en la habitación estaban aterrados... incluso las princesas estaban asustadas al escuchar los horrores que las bombas provocaban...- ¿saben?... deberían estar preocupados por formar una alianza o algo así, en lugar de estar negociando y hablando tonterías... en nuestro mundo existen las naciones unidas... y son de mucha ayuda; quizá necesiten una de esas aquí...- les dije mientras bajaba de la mesa... de pronto un minotauro entró corriendo a la habitación

-¡Señor!... un grupo de bandidos ha tomado el hotel principal de la ciudad... hay muchos civiles en el lugar- dijo el soldado muy agotado

-¡¿que?!... ¿como es eso posible?- preguntó el rey

-todos los soldados estamos en el castillo para proteger a los gobernantes... los bandidos aprovecharon para tomar ese hotel-

-debemos detenerlos- dijo el rey minotauro mientras se levantaba- la reunión terminó señores...-

-bien... podemos ayudar con eso de los bandidos- dijo el gobernante de los grifos...

-nosotros lo haremos primero- dijo el pegaso... pronto todos los gobernantes comenzaban a discutir sobre quién arreglaría este problema...

luego de que acaben la discución, todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que enviarían a un equipo formado por un integrante de cada imperio... yo iría de parte de equestria... cuando llegamos al lugar, habían muchos minotauros aterrados por lo que veían., todos los guardias habían hecho un perímetro para evitar que los civiles se acerquen más ante la aterradora escena.. el hotel era de cuatro pisos, en el techo del último estaba uno de los bandidos

-oigan... ¡¿ese tipo está loco o qué?!...- dije al ver que el minotauro tenía a un pequeño de su misma especie... lo sostenía del cuello mientras lo levantaba hacia el vacío

-¡ustedes!- nos dijo a los cuatro humanos desde arriba- ¡pagarán por lo que me hicieron!- gritó el furioso minotauro

-¿quien es ese?- pregunté

-creo que es el minotauro de la pelea pasada... ese al que le quitaron su puesto por atacar a Kiara- dijo Seb...

-¡Van a caer!- gritó el minotauro mientras lanzaba al pequeño al vacío...

-¡RÁPIDO HAGAN ALGO!- gritó Alex... al instante dos pegasos de otro imperio volaron hacia donde estaba el pequeño minotauro y lo salvaron...

-bien hecho señores...- les dije...- ahora debemos encargarnos de todos ellos-

-un grupo de reenes logró escapar... dice que son ocho los que tomaron el hotel... al parecer no buscan dinero ni nada de eso... dejaron ir a todos en el hotel- dijo un soldado minotauro

-bien... Alex, ¿ves a alguno en la línea de fuego?- mi amigo cogió su francotirador y comenzó a buscar en las ventanas

-tengo a dos en el segundo piso... los identifico porque tienen espadas y arcos... luz verde- dijo él

-bien... dispara... asegurate de que reciban el mensaje... de lo que los humanos les haremos- le dije muy enojado por lo que estaba pasando

**Mientras tanto dentro del hotel (Tercera Persona):**

-ellos ya están aquí- decía un minotauro mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el segundo piso- al fin podré vengarme- dijo mientras se reunía con un grupo de 7 minotauros más

-¿seguro de que no podrán con nosotros?- preguntaba otro minotauro junto a la ventana

-dalo por hecho- le respondió

-recuerda... nos prometiste una fortuna eh- dijo otro minotauro

*BANG*

en ese momento el minotauro junto a la ventana cayó al suelo sólo con la mitad de la cabeza...

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!- todos se aterraron

*BANG*

otro minotauro cayó al suelo partido por la mitad...

-¡RÁPIDO!... ¡ALÉJENSE DE LAS VENTANAS!- gritó el líder... todos obedecieron y se apartaron de las ventanas

**Voloviendo con Darwin**

-no tengo más blancos... ahora quedan 6 enemigos- me dijo Alex

-entendido... princesas... ¿podrían teletransportarme al techo?... será más fácil si atacamos por allí- les dije a las ponis

-está bien...- dijeron las princesas, al instante me cubrieron con su magia y aparecí en el techo del edificio... el resto de los soldados de otros imperios también vinieron... había un dragón, un pegaso, un unicornio, un grifo y un minotauro que pidió que lo teletransportaran...

-muy bien... ¡avancen!- ordenó el minotauro mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del cuarto piso

-¿quien te dijo que eras el jefe eh?- lo cuestionó el pegaso

-¡yo mando aquí!- dijo el dragón... en ese momento comenzó una discución

-oigan... van a hacer que nos descubran- les dije a todos

-¡tú cállate mono feo!- me dijo el pegaso

-oye amigo... un gusto conocerte... mi nombre es Blaze- me dijo el grifo- soy el hermano de Kiara, la grifo de la pelea...-

-soy Darwin... ahora dejemos a estos iditas y avancemos- le dije al grifo mientras entrábamos al cuarto piso... al darse cuenta todos los demás nos siguieron... el lugar era como cualquier hotel de nuestro mundo... pasillo largos y llenos de puertas, con una buena alfombra y una decoración de color rojo en las paredes...

-bien... escuchen... hay uno en el pasillo, si logramos atacarlo sin hacer ruid...- estaba diciendo

*GRAAWW* el dragón salió y lanzó una llama hacia el minotauro, este calló con todo el cuerpo desecho por el fuego

-¡idiota!... ahora saben que estamos aquí- le dije

-¿acaso tienes miedo?- me dijo el dragón

-sólo avancemos...- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar con mi arma lista para disparar, en cada puerta vigilaba que el lugar esté despejado... continuamos hasta el pasillo del tercer piso, al llegar a la esquina una flecha pasó rozando mi brazo... me tiré a un lado y me cubrí con la pared...-uno más, al frente- dije mientras daba tres disparos desde la esquina... el enemigo también fue a cubrirse detrás de una puerta

-yo me encargo- dijo el pegaso... voló rápidamente hasta donde el enemigo estaba y lo atacó con su espada... luego regresó presumiendo

-lo ven... fue fá... ¡AGHHH!- una flecha le dió al pegaso en la pata y otra en el ala, éste cayó al suelo muy herido... otros dos minotauros estaban en el pasillo

-¡Blaze, trae al pegaso hasta aquí; yo te cubro!- le dije al grifo mientras salía y comenzaba a disparar hacia los enemigos, el grifo tomó al pegaso y lo arrastró hasta el grupo...

-¡asalvo!- me dijo el grifo

-¡AGHH!-

-enemigo abatido- dije al darle a uno de los minotauros en el pecho...

-¡ese es mío!- dijo el unicornio mientras lanzaba un rayo hacia el otro enemigo... éste cayó electrocutado... avanzamos hasta donde se estaba retorciendo

-eres una desonrra para el imperio... ¡muere!- le dijo el minotauro de nuestro equipo mientras le clavaba la espada en el cuello

-sólo quedan dos...- dijo Blaze... él estaba cargando al pegaso herido...

-escuchen... el enemigo debe estar en el segundo piso... debemos ser rápidos-

-tu no me dices que hacer- me dijo el dragón

-yo acabaré con los dos- dijo el unicornio... al parecer todos los soldados de estos imperios son egoístas...

-debemos trabajar en equipo tarados... de lo contrario acabaremos así- les dije señalando al pegaso

-a mí no me jod... ¡aghh!- el pegaso dio un grito de dolor

-¡SÉ QUE ESTÁN ALLÍ!... ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO?!- gritó un minotauro desde el segundo piso

-bien... hora de atacar...- les dije

-no necesito equipo...- dijo el dragón mientras bajaba al segundo piso solo... el resto de nosotros bajamos detrás, pero con cuidado de ser atacados... el lugar estaba a oscuras... las ventanas estaban con las cortinas cerradas para que Alex no pueda atacarlos con su francotirador, los rayos del sol iluminaban sólo un poco del pasillo

-¡MUESTRATE!- gritó el dragón hacia la oscuridad

-¡TÚ PUEDES LARGARTE!... ¡SÓLO QUIERO MATAR AL HUMANO!...¡LARGATE... O NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD!- gritó el minotauro entre las sombras

-¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO YO SOLO!- gritó el dragón... en ese momento muchas flechas salieron del pasillo y se clavaron en el cuerpo del dragón- ¡AGHH!- el dragón cayó al suelo gritando de dolor

-no podemos ir a ayudarlo... ellos esperan eso- dijo Blaze mientras nos cubríamos en la esquina del pasillo

-lo sé... intentaré darle a alguno- saqué medio cuerpo y comenzé a disparar con mi ametralladora... por desgracia no lograba darle a nada- ¡AGHH!- volví a cubrirme al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho...

-¿estás bien amigo?- me preguntó Blaze

-si... esa flecha me dió en el pecho... por suerte el chaleco que traigo la detuvo...- le dije al ver que la flecha había caído al suelo al no poder clavarse en mi pecho, el chaleco y mi cuerpo estaban intactos... debo darle un gran abrazo a Rarity cuando regrese...

-bien... ¿cuál es el plan?- me preguntó el unicornio

-¿creí que no era el líder?- le dije

-no lo eres... un ser estúpido y débil no puede ser un líder...- me dijo el minotauro... eso me enojó mucho...

-¿quieres saber quién soy realmente?- le dije furioso...- ¡ACABARÉ CON ESOS MALDITOS!- grité mientras buscaba la forma de atacarlos...

-no podrás- me dijo el pegaso

-JAJAJAJA... AHORA CONOCERÁN EL LADO OSCURO DE LOS HUMANOS- les dije macabramente... luego fui y arranqué una de las puertas del pasillo

-¿q... qué rayos haces?- me preguntó el unicornio

-...tu sólo observa...- le dije mientras ponía mi ametralladora en mi espalda y desenfundaba mi pistola... tomé la puerta como un escudo anti-flechas... salté sobre el dragón herido y corrí por el pasillo en dirección del enemigo... podía sentir el impacto de las flechas clavándose en la puerta... pero no me detuve... al final del pasillo pude ver a los dos minotauros...

-¡MUERAN!- le dí tres disparos al primero que ví, dos en el pecho y uno en la cabeza... pero ya estaba muy cerca del segundo... así que tuve que tomar otras medidas...

**Mientras tanto afuera del hotel (Tercera persona):**

Se escuchan tres disparos en el segundo piso

-¿crees que estén bien?- preguntó la princesa Celestia preocupada...

-no lo sé... de seg... *PLAM*- estaba diciendo Alex... pero fue interrumpido por un estruendoso ruido... Darwin se había lanzado desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso con uno de los minotauros... y tenía consigo... ¿una puerta?...

**Volviendo con Darwin:**

me lanzé por la ventana junto con el último minotauro... por suerte caí sobre él, aún tenía la puerta... así que decidí usarla...

-¡¿QUERÍAS VENGARTE?!... ¡PUES AQUÍ ESTOY!... ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!, ¡AQUÍ ESTOY MALDITO!...- repetía mientras usaba una de las esquinas de la puerta para golpearlo repetidas veces en la cara... luego de un rato golpeándolo el minotauro tenía toda la cara desfigurada... podía oír cómo se esforzaba para poder respirar...

-a... aghh...-

-¿AHORA QUIERES HABLAR?... JA, ¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS?... ¡NO DEBEMOS TENER PIEDAD!- le dije mientras desenfundaba mi pistola

*BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG* *Click**Click*... había vaciado todo el cargador en el cuerpo del minotauro... su sangre había salpicado por todo el lugar... todos me veían con mucho temor por lo que había pasado, incluso los soldados que me habían acompañado estaban viéndome desde la ventana...- ¡QUE LES QUEDE CLARO!... ¡A CUALQUIERA QUE SE ENFRENTE A EQUESTRIA!...- les grité a todos los que estaban presentes... se comenzaban a oír murmullos entre los gobernantes de los imperios y sus negociantes...

-Da...Darwin... ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Celestia mientras se acercaba muy asustada...

-sí lo estoy princesa...- le dije mientras respiraba un poco para calmarme...

-creo que debemos irnos...- dijo Alex- fue suficiente acción para tí hoy Darwin- me dijo mi amigo mientras me ayudaba a salir del charco de sangre que se había formado en el piso...

luego de un rato esperando a que entren al hotel y saquen de allí al dragón y al pegaso herido... el rey minotauro pidió que todos los gobernantes vayan al castillo otra vez...

-muy bien señores... quiero darles las gracias a todos por ayudarnos con ese pequeño percance... además... creo que ahora sería mejor mantener relaciones pacíficas con todos los imperios... así que no tendremos guerras ni con equestria, ni con ningún otro imperio...- dijo para evitar tener conflictos con nosotros

-oigan chicos...- nos llamaron Kiara y Blaze...

-qué pasa- preguntó Seb

-conversamos con nuestro rey... dice que si necesitan ayuda con eso de los imperios o naciones unidas... nosotros estamos dispuestos a apoyar...- dijeron los grifos

-okey... hablaremos de eso con las princesas- les dijo Seb

-oigan... ¿que pasó con su líder?- preguntó Kiara

-pues... está atrapado en un lugar... estamos investigando para sacarlo...- dijo Alex

-yo podría ayudarles- nos dijo la grifo

-pues... necesitamos ayuda, así que eres bienvenida en equestria- le dijo Seb

-okey... iré a casa por algunas cosas... estaré en equestria mañana temprano- nos dijo ella

-y yo te acompañaré- dijo Blaze

-¿ah?... ¿por qué?...-

-no lo sé... suena divertido entrenar con la guardia de los ponis...- dijo el grifo riendo un poco

-bueno... en ese caso los espero mañana temprano amigos... hasta luego- dijo Seb mientras nos despedíamos

**Un rato después:**

luego de un rato más de conversación con las princesas, partimos hacia equestria...

-oye Darwin... ¿qué fue todo eso bro?- me preguntó Seb en el camino...

-ñeh... sólo les mostré lo que les pasaría si se meten con nosotros- dije de manera tranquila

-así se habla...- dijo Alex

-oigan chicos... gracias por quedarse aquí en equestria...- dijo Celestia...

-no hay problema... después de todo, ustedes nos ayudan a regresar a nuestra dimención...- les dije a las ponis

-sobre eso... ¿qué opinarían de quedarse aquí?- nos preguntó Celestia algo curiosa

-¿ah?... pero... nuestro mundo...pues... no sabemos qué decir... por un lado tenemos a nuestra dimensión... y por el otro a la dimensión mas alegre y genial que hayamos visto- le dije a la poni

-tomense el tiempo que quieran chicos... si lo desean pueden quedarse... depués de todo, han hecho mucho por nuestro mundo... les estamos eternamente agradecidas- nos dijo la alicornio blanca

-no es nada princesa... creo que lo pensaremos- dijo Alex tratando de sonar amable... la verdad todos nos quedamos fríos ante la propuesta de quedarnos aquí...

-y al fin llegamos...- dijo Seb mientras entrábamos al castillo y bajábamos de la camioneta

-muy bien amigos... los veré después- dijo Seb mientras se despedía de nosotros tres y subía a la camioneta para ir a guardarla

-hasta luego chicos- nos dijo Celestia... al parecer le agradó la idea de los imperios unidos...

-hasta luego...- nos despedimos Kevin, Alex y yo mientras salíamos del castillo en dirección a la estación... luego de un viaje en tren estábamos en Ponyville otra vez

-¡hola!...- al bajar del tren nos encontramos con todas las ponis que conocíamos; incluso Lyra y Bon bon estaban allí... fui hasta el grupo de ponis y busqué a la unicornio blanca... al verla me arrodillé y le dí un fuerte abrazo...

-ehmm... ¿y eso por qué?- me preguntó Rarity...

-me salvaste la vida...- le dije- este amigo detuvo una flecha...- dije señalando el chaleco... todas las ponis se preocuparon al oírme

-pero... ¿están todos bien?- preguntó Applejack

-claro... Darwin se encargó de todos los enemigos...- dijo Alex mientras se acercaba al grupo junto con Kevin

-¡Wow!... ¡quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó!- me dijo Scootaloo emocionada

-tranquila hermana... te lo contaré luego de la cena- le dije

-omitiendo las partes violentas claro...- dijo Alex

-oww...- Scootaloo se apenó al oír eso

y así fue como acabó el día de hoy... con mucha acción y bueno... escenas eliminadas que no conté a la pequeña pegaso XD...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fue el capítulo de hoy... no se olviden de dejar su review, además pueden ver mis otros fics, o visitar mi perfil... o la RUSHpedia, que acabo de estrenarla en los especiales de "Conociéndonos Mejor"

-Luis: sigan atentos... traeremos más acción y aventuras, en el próximo capítulo de "Vacaciones Dimensionales"... pasará algo que les agradará mucho... un gran bohoof para todos y cuídense mucho... Cambio y Fuera ;D


	5. Cap 4- Part 1: el regreso del Soldado P

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡hola amigos!, bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo de este fic

-Luis: Bueno... el día de hoy les tenemos un capítulo muy emocionante... esperamos que les guste...

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... para empezar este cap es un salto temporal... a decir verdad tuve que recortar un poco la temporada por motivos de tareas... pero no se preocupen, los capítulos seguirán su curso normal en la historia... en especial este cap, ya que es una especie de capítulo especial... espero les agrade todas las cosas que ocurrirán en este capítulo

-Luis: así que ya saben, no se preocupen... ahora sí... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Capítulo 4- Parte 1: El regreso del Soldado Pesadilla...

* * *

**Punto de vista Alex:**

Han pasado dos semanas desde la reunión de imperios, hace dos días recibí una llamada de Seb; al parecer Kiara está ayudando mucho con lo de sacar a Luis de esa máquina, dicen que ya están por terminar todo; pero bueno, esa es una conversación aparte... ahora empezemos con el día...Como siempre me levanté muy temprano hoy... hoy planeo ir a un lago cerca de la granja de Applejack a lavar mi ropa... si se preguntan por qué no la lavo aquí en casa... es simple, no quiero que los idiotas de Alejo y Dan estén molestando por aquí, hace unos días que ya están de pié... al parecer se recuperaron muy rápido de ese accidente con el piano... demasiado rápido diría yo, me parece un poco extraño... además quiero ir a nadar un poco en el lago... en fin, seguimos con lo de lavar mi ropa... tomé un balde donde metí la ropa sucia, un poco de jabón, una toalla... y bueno, una camiseta para después de bañarme, la verdad está haciendo un poco de frío ultimamente...

-oye Lilian... luego de trabajar iré a lavar mi ropa al lago... ¿vienes?- le pregunté a la humana mientras desayunaba

-suena aburrido, me quedaré en casa...- me dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras y se encerraba en su cuarto

-ookey, has lo que quieras- dije mientras tomaba el balde de ropa sucia y salía de casa...

**Luego de un rato:**

-¡hola Applejack!- dije mientras llegaba a la granja

-¡hola Alex!- me saludó la poni- por lo que veo sigues recibiendo buenas noticias... me agrada verte con ese ánimo compañero-

-gracias Applejack... bueno, ahora sí, hora de trabajar- dije mientras dejaba el balde con mis cosas cerca a un árbol de manzanas y tomaba una cesta para manzanas

-ehmm... ¿y eso?- me preguntó ella

-es que luego de trabajar lavaré mi ropa en ese lago que está cerca de aquí- le respondí mientras comenzaba a recolectar algunas manzanas

-a bueno...- me dijo la poni

-si quieres me puedes acompañar... de paso iré a darme un baño en el lago... traje mi short para baño- le dije a la poni

-me parece bien...- me dijo ella

**Luego del trabajo:**

-muy bien Applejack... ¿me acmopañas al lago?- le pregunté a la poni

-bueno... yo aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero en cuanto termine voy a acompañarte- me dijo ella

-bien, te veré allá...- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar con destino al lago...

luego de un rato de caminata llegué hasta el lago...- primero lo primero- dije mientras tomaba mi ropa y empezaba a lavarla; me quité la camiseta, los zapatos y me quedé sólo en shorts... luego de un rato ya estaba por terminar... cuando *PLAM*... algo me empujó y caí al lago, el agua estaba muy fría T_T ...

**Tercera persona:**

Vemos a Alex lavando su ropa a la orilla del lago... de pronto una poni naraja se acerca silenciosamente detrás de él y lo empuja... Alex cae al lago...

-jajajaja... caíste Alex- decía Applejack al borde el lago... luego de unos segundos Alex no salía del agua- ¿Alex?...- Applejack acercó su cabeza al lago para ver mejor... de pronto, el humano salió del agua y abrazó a la poni del cuello, haciéndola botar su sombrero a un lado del pasto... ambos se sumergieron en el lago...

**Punto de vista Alex:**

tomé a Applejack y la sumergí en el lago... ambos comenzamos a jugar como niños pequeños persiguiéndonos y salipicándonos... aunque la poni estaba algo molesta al principio por el susto que le dí... luego de un rato salimos del agua

-jajajaja... creo que te gané Applejack...- le dije a la poni

-tonto... me asustaste...- me dijo ella mientras salía del agua... ambos estábamos temblando un poco por el agua fría

-jajaja... sólo era broma... toma sécate...- le dije mientras le daba la toalla... la poni se secó, pero luego de unos segundos se hizo como una pelusa...- jajajaja... deberías verte...-

-¡oye!, no te rías- me decía ella con el rostro rojo como un tomate...

-jajajaja...- yo seguía con lo mío

-la próxima vez no te acompañaré- me dijo Applejack muy avergonzada

-*cof* *cof* bueno, me calmo... toma, ponte mi camiseta; para que dejes de estar así- le dije mientras le daba mi camiseta...

-¿enserio?, pe...pero tú, vas a estar desnudo- me dijo ella

-tranquila... a veces los humanos andamos sin camiseta- le dije

-¿ah, sí?, entonces ¿por qué nunca te he visto sin camiseta?- me cuestionó la poni

-pues... no lo sé... no suelo quitármela- le dije... ella dejó de preguntar y se puso mi camiseta, le quedaba bien- te ves linda- le dije

-pues... gracias- me dijo ella algo avergonzada...- tú también te ves bien así...- dijo mientras me veía sin camiseta...

-jajaja... lo admito... todo ese trabajo en la granja me ha ayudado un poco- le dije mientras veía mi cuerpo... a decir verdad los músculos de mis brazos, pecho y mi abdómen se habían marcado aún más por todo el trabajo...- bueno, hora de irnos Applejack- le dije a la vaquera mientras tomaba el balde con la ropa lavada y comenzábamos a caminar hacia la granja...

**Mientras tanto (PDV Sebastián):**

Salí del vehículo que tenía, me había quedado sin combustible...-debo seguir corriendo... no puedo quedarme aquí- decía mientras buscaba la forma de escapar... estaba siendo perseguido por una horda de enemigos... de pronto varios de ellos comenzaron a caer desde los techos...

-¡Seb!... ¡debemos sacarte de allí!- escuché una voz que resonó por todo el lugar

-¡NO!... ¡debo encontrar a Luis!...- gritaba mientras seguía corriendo... de pronto algo me embistió... era un zombi... trató de morderme, pero lo detuve con las últimas tres balas que me quedaban...

-¡te sacaremos de allí Seb!- escuche otra voz... de pronto se abrió un portal serca de mí y me succionó...- ¡no!- desperté bañado en sudor, un hilo de sangre bajaba de mi nariz... Flashbang, Kiara y Twi estaban viéndome muy preocupados...- les dije que me dejen- regañé algo molesto mientras me limpiaba la sangre

-no podemos dejarte allí... es algo suicida- me contestó la unicornio púrpura- debemos tratar de conseguir más tiempo-

-creo que no es necesario...- djio Kiara- sólo debemos conseguir más ayuda...- dijo mientras todos veíamos la Nightmare Machine... ésta emitía nuevamente ese extraño brillo violeta... cuando tenemos el control ese brillo es de color azul neón... pero cuando la máquina se recupera entonces cambia su color a violeta... y allí es cuando empiezan los problemas

-ni lo piensen... no dejaré que ustedes entren en la máquina...- les dije- es muy peligroso-

-en ese caso... deberás llamar a los demás- dijo Flashbang

-*suspiro* esperaba poder sorprender a mis hermanos con la noticia... pero creo que necesitaremos ayuda para sacar a Luis de allí...-

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville (PDV Alex):**

Estaba regresando a casa, Applejack ya me había devuelto mi camiseta... cuando de pronto Darwin y Kevin abrieron la puerta repentinamente

-¡rápido!... ¡entra en la casa!- me dijeron mientras me tomaban de la camiseta y me jalaba hacia adentro

-¡¿se puede saber qué rayos les pasa?!- les pregunté molesto

-¿dejaste tu celular cierto?...- me preguntó Kevin

-si...¿por?-

-Seb te estuvo llamando...- me dijo Darwin

-¿qué pasó esta vez?- les pregunté preocupado

-nada... sólo que debemos ir a sacar a Luis...- me dijeron

-¡¿QUÉ?!- me quedé con cara de tarado al escuchar esas palabras

-que debem...-

-¿es enserio?- volví a preguntar

-sip- me dijo Kevin... todos estábamos emocionados por la noticia

-bien, le avisaré a las chicas...-

-negativo, Seb no quiere que ellas vayan... dice que la máquina ahora es más agresiva...- dijo Darwin

-¿entonces?- pregunté

-debemos ser rápidos... podemos controlarla por un tiempo antes de que comienza a recuperarse...- me explicó Kevin

-en ese caso... ¿qué estamos esperando?- pregunté mientras comenzaba a subir las gradas hasta mi cuarto; me cambié y bajé nuevamente...

-¿listo?- me preguntó Kevin

-listo bro... ¿y que hay de Scootaloo?- le pregunté a Darwin

-le dije a Rarity que la cuidara...- me respondió él

-¿entonces Rarity lo sabe?- pregunté nuevamente

-no, no le dije a dónde iríamos... por ahora sólo nosotros tres y Scootaloo lo sabemos... los tres tarados de arriba ni siquiera se han levantado para salir de sus habitaciones- me dijo mi amigo

-muy bien... ¡vámonos!- los tres salimos de casa en dirección a la estación... luego de un rato de viaje, ya estábamos en el castillo

-¡hola!- saludamos al entrar al lugar del laboratorio

-hola chicos- nos saludaron Seb, Twilight, Kiara, Flashbang... y bueno, las princesas, que también estaban allí...

-muy bien, hora de entrar en esa cosa- dije mientras nos agrupábamos en las camillas para ponernos a dormir...

-es muy peligros... por eso sólo iremos nosotros- dijo Kevin con seriedad al ver que Luna también se acercaba a la máquina... la princesa retrocedió algo triste

-muy bien chicos... escuchen, una vez adentro tendrán que buscar a Luis... podrán usar el poder de su mente para manipular sus sueños, pero sólo por un tiempo, hasta que la máquina vuelva a tomar el control... asíq ue no tarden mucho... si vemos que comienzan a tener movimientos bruscos, abriremos un portal cerca de ustedes y los sacaremos de sus pesadillas...- nos dijeron los tres científicos...

-bien, ¡entremos!...- los cuatro humanos nos acostamos un momento en las camillas... luego nos levantamos...

-¿ya estamos adentro?- preguntó Kevin...

-creo que esto responderá tu pregunta- le dijo Seb... fuimos hasta la puerta de la habitación, al abrirla... ¡nos encontrábamos en nuestra ciudad!...

-yo creo que sí- dijo Kevin al ver lo rápido que cambiamos de ambiente...

-muy bien, usemos nuestras mentes...- nos dijo Seb... él comenzó a concentrarse y apareció su arma en sus manos... nosotros hicimos lo mismo... y también aparecieron nuestras armas... a excepción de Darwin... no sé si tiene problemas de concentración o algo...

-ehmmm... Darwin...- trataba de decirle a mi amigo, que seguía concentrándose...

-pérate tantito... yyyyyy ¡Listo!...- dijo mientras abría los ojos de golpe

-pero... no tienes arma...- le dijo Kevin

-miren detrás-

-oookey... ¡¿WTF?!- al voltear vimos a un gran camión... estaba repleto de ametralladoras y con un gran lanzallamas al frente...

-hermano... eres un desquiciado- le dije a mi loco amigo

-sólo súbance... ¡llegó la hora del Rock!- todos subimos al camión y Darwin comenzó a manejar- mejor pongo algo de música- dijo mientras prendía el radio *canción: Highway to Hell- AC/DC*

-okey... ¿donde empezamos?...- pregunté

-pues... creo que sería bueno buscar en nuestra casa...- dijo Kevin

-díganlo por ustedes... las últimas dos veces que entré, ese lugar estaba infestado de enemigos...- nos dij Seb

-bueno... si algo aprendí de los videojuegos es que, si hay muchos enemigos... entonces vas por el camino correcto...- dijo Darwin mientras aceleraba en dirección a casa... en tan solo unos minutos llegamos a casa... al parecer Seb tenía razón... la cuadra estaba llena de zombis, ponis grises, necromorfos y muchos otros enemigos más... al parecer la máquina mezcló todas las pesadillas en una... tenían razón, ahora es más agresiva...

-no tenemos mucho tiempo... ¡debemos entrar ya!..- dije

-¡a la orden!- dijo Darwin mientras presionaba un botón en el tablero... al instante las ametralladoras del camión comenzaron a dispararle a los enemigos... en unos segundos había ocurrido una masacre... había cuerpos mutilados por todos lados, algunos aún cispoteaban sangre por los agujeros que las balas habían dejado...

-bien... entremos a la cas... ¡¿qué rayos haces?!- le pregunté a Darwin al ver que aceleraba nuevamente el camión

-es más fácil entrar así...- me dijo mientras estrellaba el frente del camión contra la casa... literalmente derribó toda la fachada...

-bien... está despejado, bajemos...- dijo Darwin mientras bajaba del camión... el resto de nosotros también lo hicimos...

-bien, busquen a Luis...- nos separamos y buscamos por todos los rincones de la casa... pero no encontramos nada...

-¿alguna pista o algo?- pregunté mientras subíamos nuevamente al camión...

-sólo encontré esto... al parecer tiene algo escrito- dijo Kevin mientras nos enseñaba una libreta... en ese momento comenzó a sonar la típica canción del oso de esa pizzería... casi al instante apareció de entre las sombras el animatrónico y se puso frente al camión, tratando de escalarlo...

-¡a mí no me jodas Freddy!- le dijo Darwin mientras presionaba otro botón en el tablero del camión... sí amigos... el loco del equipo acaba de encender el lanzallamas... el oso cayó al piso envuelto en llamas... luego de un rato chillando quedó todo chamuscado...

-mira... parece el peluche que la ex de Darwin lanzó a los perros...-

-¡serás cabrón!... aunque... creo que me da lástima amigos...- dijo Darwin- también me recuerda a ese peluche...- en ese momento mi amigo se concentró y de la nada apareció una manta y una almohada para el muñeco...- descansa amigo...- le dijo Darwin antes de encender el camión y que nos largáramos de allí...

-oigan... les tengo noticias...- dijo Kevin al leer la nota en la libreta...

-¿qué dice?- le pregunté...

-Luis lo escribió, dice así: "Chicos... si están leyendo esto es porque lograron llegar a nuestra casa... por desgracia ese lugar se ha llenado de enemigos; he tenido que abandonar el que consideraba el único lugar seguro... ya me estoy quedando sin balas... debo admitir que ahora siento miedo... no por esas cosas; sinó miedo por no lograr salir a tiempo de esta máquina... si están leyendo esto, trataré de resistir lo más que pueda en el viejo búnker... si llegan y bueno, es demasiado tarde... quiero que sepan que ha sido un honor vivir y luchar junto a todos ustedes... los extraño hermanos... Cambio y Fuera".

-debemos llegar... ¡Rápido!- le dije a Darwin... al instante él pisó el acelerador a fondo

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville (Tercera Persona):**

Se ve a las Cutie Mark Crusaders jugando afuera de la boutique de Rarity...

-así que... ¿fueron a traer a Luis?- preguntó Applebloom

-sí... bueno... al menos eso fue lo que Darwin me contó... pero no quiere que nadie más lo sepa- dijo Scootaloo

las pequeñas potrillas estaban jugando por un buen rato, Rarity salió a ver cómo estaban...

-Sweetie Belle... ¿necesitan alguna cosa?- le preguntó Rarity a su hermana

-por ahora estamos bien hermana- respondió la pequeña unicornio...

-ehmm... Scootaloo... ¿crees que los chicos demoren mucho?... es que ya van a ser las cinco de la tarde y bueno... me están preocupando...- dijo Rarity algo preocupada...

-no lo sé Rarity... quizá tarden un poco- respondió la pegaso

-por cierto... ¿a dónde fueron?- preguntó nuevamente la unicornio de crin púrpura...

-fueron a sacar a Lu...- estaba diciendo Seetie Belle pero las otras dos potrillas le taparon la boca

-¡no puede ser!... ¡fueron a ver a Luis!- gritó la poni al oír la noticia...- debo decírcelo a las demás-

-nooo...- dijo Scootaloo- ellos no quieren que ustedes vayan... dicen que es muy peligroso... Darwin se enojará si se entera que yo no pude cerrar la boca...- dijo la pegaso muy asustada

-no te preocupes pequeña... ellos entenderán... nosotras somos sus amigas y nos preocupamos mucho por ellos...- dijo Rarity para calmar a la pequeña pegaso...- ahora vayan y avísenle a las demás ponis... díganles que nos veremos en la estación...- dijo la unicornio mientras apresuraba a las niñas

-está bien- dijo Scootaloo mientras tomaba su scooter... las otras dos potrillas subieron al carrito detrás de éste y partieron a cada una de las casas...

**Un rato después:**

Las cinco ponis estaban reunidas en la estación junto con las tres pequeñas potrillas...

-y bien... ¿es cierto lo que nos dijeron ellas?- preguntó Rainbow algo escéptica

-es cierto chicas... Darwin le dijo a Scootaloo que no nos lo dijera... no quieren que vayamos, dicen que es muy peligroso...- contestó la unicornio blanca

-entonces debemos ir... pueden necesitar ayuda...- dijo Applejack muy preocupada

-por eso las reuní aquí... debemos ir cuanto antes- dijo Rarity... al instante todas las ponis y potrillas subieron al tren

**Volviendo a la Nightmare Machine (PDV Alex):**

-muy bien... es aquí... todos caminen con cuidado... de seguro hay trampas...- pensé mientras bajábamos del camión...

-okey...- dijo Kevin mientras caminábamos en dirección del Bunker... de pronto apareció...

-¡ES EL PUTO SLENDER!- gritó Darwin mientras no se de dónde imaginaba una bazooka y le disparaba al engendro ese... el monstruo comenzó a chillar, el ruido era algo insoportable...

-¡ACÁBENLO!- grité... todos le disparamos como desquiciados... el monstruo cayó al piso y comenzó a deshacerse...

-debemos apurarn...- estaba diciendo Seb... pero algo muy extraño pasó... comenzamos a oír ruidos mecánicos... como la primera vez que entramos en la máquina- ¡demonios!...¡ahora ella tiene el control!...- dijo Seb preocupado... al instante comenzaron a llegar muchos zombis y arañas...

-¡Kevin, ve al búnker y trae a Luis... nosotros nos encargamos de esto!- le ordené a mi amigo... él obedeció y comenzó a correr en dirección al búnker

**Mientras tanto en el castillo:**

-la máquina ya tomó el control...- dijo Kiara al ver que la máquina había cambiado su brillo azul por uno violeta

-¡¿por qué no nos lo dijeron?!- decía Rainbow mientras entraban todas las ponis en la habitación... todos los que estaban adentro se quedaron sorprendidos

-¿como se enteraron?- preguntó Twilight

-eso no importa... por qué no nos lo dijeron... creí que éramos amigas...- reclamó Pinkie con mucha tristeza

-ustedes son sus amigas...- dijo Celestia calmando el ambiente- por eso ellos no se lo dijeron... no querían verlas preocupadas... ellos lo quisieron así- dijo señalando a los cinco humanos en las camillas (el cuerpo de Luis también estaba allí, sobre una camilla)

-pe...pero... ¿cómo se encuentran?... ¿están todos bien?- preguntó Fluttershy

-no lo sabemos... justo ahora la máquina acaba de retomar el control...- dijo Kiara...

-lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que reaccionen- dijo Flashbang

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

corrí hasta el búnker con todas mis fuerzas... debía salvar a nuestro amigo... pero al abrir la puerta, me topé con una gran sorpresa... de hecho Luis estaba allí, pero también había otro Luis allí... era algo confuso...

-¡Luis!... ¡vinimos a rescatarte!...- dije al ver a Luis... y a Luis... ambos estaban atados a una silla... algo extraño a mi parecer...

-¡qué bueno!- dijeron ambos Luis al unísono...

-ehmmm... ¿quién es el verdadero?- pregunté confundido

-¡pues yo!- dijeron ambos nuevamente

-escucha hermano... esa cosa me atrapó... quiere tenernos a todos aquí- dijo el Luis de la derecha

-¡oye!... esa cosa me atrapó a mí... tú eres un farzante- dijo el Luis de la izquierda

-oigan, oigan... cálmense y déjenme pensar... a ver, a ver... ¿cuál es mi camioneta preferida?- pregunté

-¡la negro mate!... la otra es negro metal- dijo el Luis de la izquierda

-¡oye!... ¡yo sabía esa!...- djio el otro Luis

-ya bueno... a ver, ¿cuál es mi hobby?- pregunté nuevamente

-¡leer cómics!- me dijo el Luis de la derecha

-¡yo también sabía esa!- dijo el otro Luis...

-bueno, bueno... esta es el desempate eh... ¿cuál es mi comida preferida?...- pregunté

-¡Arroz con huevo!... jajajaja- dijeron ambos mientras se hechaban a reír como locos...

-¿así que tienen tiempo para bromas eh?- les dije algo molesto...

-rápido bro... sácame de aquí de una vez... ya no hay mucho tiempo...- me dijo el Luis de la izquierda

-no... yo soy el verdadero... sácame a mí- me dijo el Luis de la derecha...

-a ver, déjenme elegir... de tin mari... de do pi...-

-¡hazlo de una vez!- me gritaron ambos

-¡oye Kevin!... ¡debemos salir ya!...- gritó Alex

-rápido no queda tiempo...- dije mientras volvía con el asunto de los Luis

-bien... ¡sácame de aquí entonces!- dijo el Luis de la izquierda

-¡no!... si ustedes están en peligro deben irse... no pueden perder más tiempo... déjenme... ¡es una orden!- me gritó el de la derecha

-ufff... creí que no lo resolvería bro...- dije mientras me acercaba al Luis de la derecha y lo liberaba...-

-¿como supiste que soy el verdadero?-

-nadie se preocupa tanto bro...- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo a mi amigo- ¡larguémonos de aquí!- le dije mientras comenzábamos a salir... pero en ese momento, el otro Luis se tranformó en una especie de monstruo púrupura oscuro... de un color más parecido al azul noche...

-¡CORREEE!- grité mientras salíamos corriendo del lugar... el resto del equipo nos vió y también comenzó a correr...

**En el castillo (Tercera Persona):**

En la habitación, los cinco humanos comienzan a moverse bruscamente aún en las camillas...

-¡¿qué les está pasando?! preguntó Applejack preocupada...

-no lo sé... ¡pero debemos sacarlos ya!- dijo Twilight mientras comenzaban a mover algunos aparatos cerca de la máquina...

**Volviendo con el equipo (PDV Luis):**

bien... veamos... lo bueno es que me encontraron... lo malo es que también lo hicieron ¡todos los malditos monstruos de esta máquina!

-¡sigan corriendo!- gritaba mientras estábamos llenos de adrenalina... ninguno de nosotros pensaba rendirse...

-oye bro... un gusto verte de nuevo- me dijo Darwin mientras aún corría

-sabía que me sacarían de aquí hermanos...- les dije

-también nos alegra verte- me dijeron mis otros amigos... en ese momento un extraño portal apareció frente a nosotros y nos succionó hacia su interior... todo se oscureció para mí...

comenzé a abrir los ojos lentamente... tenía la visión borrosa

-¿ah?... chi...chicos... creo que ya morí... y estoy en el cielo...- decía algo atontado por lo que pasó

-¿por qué lo dices?...- escuché voces que me parecieron familiares...

-porque... creo que estoy viendo ángeles...- dije algo estupefacto... como mi visión estaba borrosa, sólo podía ver volando frente a mí a dos extraños seres con alas... no podía reconocer quienes eran aún...

-estás vivo tonto...- escuché otra voz familiar diciéndome eso...

-¿eh?...¡estoy vivo!...- me levanté de golpe y abrazé con fuerza a las dos criaturas que tenía al frente... bueno... allí fue cuando las pude ver bien... eran nada más y nada menos que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy... mis amigas pegaso... bueno, luego de recibir un zape por parte de Dash y un *squee* por parte de Fluttershy... me levanté de la camilla muy alegre y le dí un gran abrazo a todos los que estaban allí; incluso a las princesas, al parecer todos estuvieron muy preocupados...- gracias amigos... son los mejores...- les dije a todos

-gracias a tí Luis... por ayudarnos con esta máquina- me djio Luna

-no hay problema... a propósito... ¿no deberían apagarla?...- pregunté al ver que la máquina estaba funcionando

-mejor la destruimos- me dijo Seb- mientras investigábamos la máquina logramos apagar el escudo antimagia-

-perfecto... muy bien amigos... creo qe llegó la hora...- les dije a todos mientras retrocedíamos... luego las princesas y Twilight comenzaron a cargar sus cuernos... *BANG*... la magia impactó en la máquina y esta comenzó a quebrarse por todos lados... luego de eso explotó liberando una extraña especie de gas color azul oscuro...

-bien vámonos... el último cierra la puerta *sale corriendo junto con Darwin*- dijo Kevin; todos empezamos a salir de la habitación

**Tercera Persona:**

Todos salen de la habitación, Rarity es la última en salir, pero antes de que cierre las puertas, la extraña aura azul que salió de la máquina la rodea y se desvanece...

-¿ah?... ¿qué extraño?...- dice la unicornio al ver lo que pasó

-hey Rarity, apresúrate un poco...- le dice Alex

-ya voy chicos...- dice la unicornio, luego de eso cierra las puertas y se marcha...

**Volviendo con Luis:**

bueno... todos en el castillo se enteraron que estoy de regreso... así que algunos fueron a saludarme... vi a Star Shine, a Winter, a un grifo llemado Blaze; me dice que es el que peleó en ese evento de imperios...

-oigan chicos... ¡esto merece celebrar!- gritó Pinkie mientras saltaba de alegría

-pues... yo creo que sí- le dije a la poni

-me parece bien... ¿que opinan de una fiesta aquí mañana?- nos preguntó Celestia... Pinkie se puso algo triste

-ehmmm, princesa... aceptamos la oferta... pero con la condición de que vengan a la fiesta que Pinkie hará esta noche...- les dije para solucionar el dilema...

-en ese caso... acepto, iremos a esa fiesta...- nos dijo la princesa...

-¡woohooo!- Pinkie desapareció del lugar dejando sólo una nube rosa...

-ñehh... creo que ya debe estar llegando a Ponyville...- dijo Darwin; todos reímos por el comentario de mi amigo

-bueno... en ese caso... ¿qué estamos esperando?...- todos nos alistamos y fuimos a la estación, también invitamos a los dos grifos, a Star Shine, a Winter... Flashbang dijo que se quedaría en casa porque su hija tenía escuela mañana; pero si asistiría a la fiesta de mañana... por otra parte Seb dijo que iría en la camioneta, de paso que regresa el camper a Ponyville

**Un rato después:**

-a ver, déjenme resumir... ahora soy una leyenda...- dije al escuchar eso del soldado pesadilla

-sip- me respodió Darwin

-y ella vive con nosotros- dije señalando a Scootaloo

-sip- me dijo Scootaloo

-y Kevin trabaja con Fluttershy...- dije señalando a mi amigo... al parecer tiene un asunto importante, hace un rato Celestia lo llamó para que hablen personalmente...

-sip- me dijo Fluttershy

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

Hace un rato que la princesa me llamó... dice que tiene algo importante que comunicarme...

-¿y bien? ¿qué necesita decirme princesa?- le pregunté a la alicornio blanca

-*suspiro*... escucha Kevin... sé que algo malo pasó entre Luna y tú... ¿podrías decirme qué fue lo que sucedió?...- me preguntó la princesa

-la verdad... yo tampoco lo sé princesa- le dije- desde que salimos de esa máquina, Luna ya no me ha querido hablar, y la última vez que hablamos ella me dijo algo confuso, trataba de decirme que ya no deberíamos ser amigos o algo así- le dije a la princesa algo triste- ¿por qué me pregunta eso?-

-la verdad, Luna ha estado muy deprimida todo este tiempo... incluso una noche la ví conversando con las estrellas y la luna... como si quisiera reclamarle algo. Siempre que le pregunto qué fue lo que pasó, ella me cambia el tema... pero no puede ocultar su tristeza... escucha Kevin, quiero pedirte un gran favor...- me dijo Celestia

-¿qué necesita?-

-pues... quisiera que conversaras con mi hermana... busca una forma de solucionar esto... la verdad me preocupa verlos a ambos muy tristes cuando están cerca...- me dijo la princesa

-pues... *suspiro* está bien princesa... haré lo que pueda...- le dije... en ese momento el tren se detuvo...

-¡última parada!... ¡Ponyville!- gritó un poni en la estación... todos comenzamos a bajar del tren, Seb estaba esperándonos en la estación...

**Punto de vista Luis:**

-¿y bien bro?... ¿qué harás ahora?...- me preguntó Alex

-bueno... creo que primero iré a ver a dos ponis muy importantes para mí...- les dije mientras comenzaba a caminar...

-okey... te veremos en casa para ir a la fiesta- me dijo Darwin mientras todos caminaban hacia la casa...

-yo iré con Applejack a su granja para decirle a su familia de la fiesta... regresamos en un rato...- dijo Alex mientras se marchaba junto a Applejack y Apple Bloom

**(Canción: Never gonna be alone- Nickelback)**

llegué hasta la casa que conocía perfectamente... toqué la puerta muy despacio... no quería molestar tocando fuerte...

-voy...- escuché una voz del otro lado de la puerta... luego de eso la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente... y frente a mí apareció Lyra... la poni se quedó observándome por un segundo...- Lu... ¿Luis?...- Lyra estaba sin palabras...

-...- yo no dije nada... sólo me arrodillé y extendí mis brazos... como esperando a que ella se acerque para abrazarla... la unicornio no lo pensó dos veces y me dió un fuerte abrazo; ella estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad...

-¿quién está en la puerta Lyra?- escuché la voz de Bon bon... estaba bajando las gradas hacia la sala... al verme ella también se sorprendió y se acercó a darme un gran abrazo...

-las extrañé mucho chicas- les dije mientras aún abrazaba a las dos ponis...

-eres un tonto- me dijo Bon bon entre lágrimas- no vuelvas a preocuparnos así...-

-tranquilas... no pienso irme a ningún lado por un buen tiempo...- les dije

luego de un rato conversando en casa, me despedí de ellas, no sin antes invitarlas a la fista que Pinkie preparó, y a la fiesta de las princesas...

**CONTNUARÁ...**

* * *

-SonicRush: Bueno amigos, esa fue la primera parte del cap... mañana subiré la segunda, si quieren pueden hecharle un vistazo a mi fic de especiales, que acabo de actualizar... hasta mañana :D

-Luis: ¿qué sucederá con Rarity?, ¿logrará Kevin hablar con Luna?...estén atentos, mañana continuaremos con esta historia...

-SonicRush:¡Spoiler Alert!...en la segunda parte daremos pase a un poco de romance... bueno no mucho eh...

bueno, al parecer habrá algunas cosas del corazón XD... bueno eso fue todo por hoy, un gran brohoof para todos y cuidense. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	6. Cap 4- part 2: Cuéntame

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola!, bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este capítulo

-Luis: ¡Yeahh!... estoy de vuelta en la historia... y bueno, en esta parte pasarán cosas muy emocionantes... y me refiero a que estará cargada de emociones y esas cosas del corazón... creo que e debe a muchas cosas, en especial la canción en la que nuestro escritor buscó inspiración... escúchenla, es perfecta para la historia

-SonicRush: así es amigo... y bueno, sólo una cosa más... no se preocupen por lo de Slender... tengo algo muy grande preparado para el tío Slendy, pero eso será más adelante, muajajajaja... y ahora, sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Capítulo 5- Parte 2: Cuéntame...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres (PDV Alex):**

caminamos un buen rato hasta llegar a la granja... la hermana de Applejack se quedó dormida hace un buen rato, ahora Applejack la está llevando en su lomo...

-bien, ya llegamos... ¿crees que Big Mac quiera ir también a la fiesta?- le pregunté a la vaquera

-no lo sé... ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas mientras yo voy a dejar a Apple Bloom en su habitación?- me preguntó la poni

-bien, te veo en cinco minutos...- le dije mientras iba al cuarto del poni rojo

-*susurrando* Big Mac... ¿estás ahí?...- pregunté al ver la puerta del cuarto entreabierta...

-...- nadie respondió... pero escuchaba algunos murmullos dentro

abrí la puerta lentamente... y bueno... me encontré con una gran sorpresa... el poni se había quedado dormido sobre una especie de diario...

-así que el gran Mac tiene un diario... a ver... eché una ojeada a la página sobre la que estaba la cara del poni... era la única que podía ver, ya que si movía el libro, el rojo se despertaría...- a ver... es un... ¿poema?... para... ¿Fluttershy?... oh por...- estaba diciendo; pero de pronto el poni comenzó a moverse entre sueños...

-F...Flutter... *ronquido*...- el tipo estaba soñando con su amada

-*susurrando* creo que mejor me voy- retrocedí para irme, pero el piso, que es de madera, hizo un chillido que despertó al poni...

-¿ah?... ¿Alex?, ¿qué haces ac...?- antes de terminar la frase vió que el diario estaba en su cara, así que lo guardó rápidamente

-ehmm... ¿qué era eso?- le pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía

-nada, nada...- el poni rojo se había puesto muy nervioso

-vamos bro... puedes decírmelo... somos amigos ¿recuerdas?- le dije...

-ya te dije que no es nad... espera... lo leíste ¿verdad?- el poni me miró algo enfadado

-ehmm... nope...- le dije

-admítelo... lo leíste- volvió a decirme mientras se levantaba

-amigo, tu cara estaba sobre el diario, no pude leerlo- le dije algo preocupado

-nunca dije que era un diario...- Mac me había hecho caer... ahora sí estoy jodido

-oye, oye... tranquilízate un poco... sólo vine a invitarte a la fiesta...- le dije tratando de calmarlo...

-mal amigo *levanta su casco para pegarme*...-

-¡si no me pegas guardaré el secreto!- le grité rápidamente antes de que me golpée

-¿qué secreto?- me preguntó él confundido

-bueno, si quieres te lo digo... *susurrando* que te gusta Fluttershy- al decírcelo el poni abrió los ojos como platos y se puso más rojo de lo normal...

-y...yo...-

-tranquilo amigo... no se lo diré a nadie... y no soy un mal amigo... sólo que me mató la curiosidad- le dije al poni

-*suspiro* supongo que me lo gané por andar como idiota dedicando poemas, en vez de invitarla a salir...- me dijo el poni mientras se echaba en su cama algo desilucionado

-¡hey!... ánimo bro... ni siquiera la haz invitado y ya te sientes rechazado... no seas pesimista...- le dije

-pe...pero...-

-es más... te ayudaré...-

-¿ah, sí? ¿cómo?- me preguntó mientras volvía a levantarse

-no lo sé... pero te ayudaré...- le dije

-bueno... por cierto... ¿a qué viniste?- me preguntó

-como dije antes... a invitarte a la fiesta...- le respondí

-¿cuál fiesta?-

-la que haremos porque regresó Luis...-

-bueno... no sé si...- estaba diciéndome el poni

-Fluttershy irá... puedo conseguir que ambos estén juntos...-

-si lo pones así... creo que iré- me dijo él

luego de unos minutos ambos salimos de la granja... Applejack ya nos estaba esperando afuera... ella tenía una carreta con algunos barriles

-¿por qué tardaron tanto?- nos preguntó ella algo impaciente

-asuntos de machos- le dije

-oookey... tontos- me dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar

-¡Hey Alex!... ¡cuida de mi pequeña Applejack!- gritó la abuela desde la granja...

-¡abuela!... ¡yo puedo cuidarme sola!- gritó Applejack muy avergonzada

-jajajaja...- comenzé a reír al ver lo roja que se puso la poni- oye Applejack, ¿qué traes allí?- le pregunté a la vaquera señalando los barriles

-es cidra... Pinkie me pidió que llevara unos cuantos barriles...- me respondió ella

-así que... ¿será una fiesta algo loca eh?...- dije al ver que habría algo de bebida...- aunque... no sé si logre marearme con cidra...- le dije

-te apuesto a que no durarás ni tres jarros- me dijo la vaquera en tono retador

-ookey... no creo poder apostar eso... sería como lanzarme al vacío... no he tomado cidra antes- le contesté

-bebito...- me dijo ella

-¡oye!... en mi dimención hay cosas más fuertes...- le dije- además... ¿por qué no retas a Big Mac?...-

-a Big Mac no lo puedes marear con estos tres barriles... se los acabaría- dijo Applejack riendo- ¿cierto Big Mac?-

-eyyyup- contestó el poni

-jajaja... creo que me ayudarás a ganar algunas apuestas amigo...- le dije al poni mientras llegábamos a la fiesta... todos estaban allí... había buena música por parte de la Dj, además habían algunos otros instruentos en el escenario... y bueno, Luis estaba siendo el centro de atención gracias a la famosa leyenda del soldado pesadilla...

**Punto de Vista Kevin:**

-"muy bien... hora de empezar a hablar"- pensé mientras trataba de acercarme a Luna... pero ella me evitaba yendose para otro lado...-*suspiro* "así nunca lo lograré... debo ser más creativo"- pensé buscando alguna manera de hablarle... -"¡lo tengo!"- ví unos instrumentos en el escenario...- "la música mueve montañas, y toca corazones :D"

-¡oigan amigos!... al parecer Pinkie consiguió buenos instrumentos para la fiesta... qué les parece tocar un poco de música de nuestra dimensión- le dije a los cuatro humanos...

-toquen algo de metal- dijo Dan... al parecer los tarados también vinieron a la fiesta

-sí... y al final degollen un poni...- gritó Alejo como todo un loco... algunos ponis que estaban cerca se asustaron

-ehmm... creo que no... le dije... oigan qué les parece algo de la música que me gusta cantar- les dije

-bueno... me parece bien- dijo Alex

-bien... subamos entonces...- dije mientras caminábamos al escenario

**Tercera persona:**

Se ve a los humanos subir al escenario... Kevin conversa con la Dj y ella detiene la música...

-hola... probando- dice Kevin en el micrófono...- hola amigos... bueno, esta noche vamos a celebrar con un poco de música de nuestra dimensión... espero que les guste... en especial a una poni muy importante para mí... bueno, lo único que quiero decirte es que, no sé lo que pasó, espero me lo puedas decir, así como lo que te voy a decir con esta canción... luego de eso Kevin toma la guitarra eléctrica- ehmm... ¿cómo funciona esto?... no hay electricidad o algo...- dice algo confundido

-déjame ayudarte- le dice la Dj... la unicornio carga un poco de magia en su cuerno y la dispara hacia la guitarra, el instrumento comienza a brillar del color de la magia... un color celeste...

-gracias...- dice Kevin mientras toca la guitarra y ésta suena perfecto... el resto de los humanos va a otros instrumentos... Alex va por el bajo eléctrico... la Dj también le ayuda con eso; Darwin va a la batería, Seb va a al piano y Luis toma la guitarra acústica...- muy bien amigos... la canción se llama Cuéntame... espero les agrade la letra...-

**(Canción: Cuéntame- Gian Marco)**

Hola como estas?  
como te ha ido?  
hace tiempo que no pasas por aqui,  
que bueno verte,  
desde que te fuiste, todo es tan distinto y diferente,  
yo aqui, sigo siendo el mismo,  
siempre con la misma gente.

Noto que haz perdido algo de peso,  
me contaron que te vieron,  
conversando con la luna,  
no hace falta que me expliques,  
no tienes que disculparte,  
ya le puse a nuestra historia un buen final y un punto aparte.

te debo confesar,  
me hiciste daño,  
busque entre libros viejos la receta pa olvidarte,  
busque alguna manera de sacarte del camino,  
pero ahora que te veo,  
se que no sera tan facil, ser tu amigo.

coro:

cuentame,  
que ha sido de tu vida  
dime cuentame,  
si estabas confundida.  
dime cuentame,  
que sientes si me miras,  
dame una ilusion, talvez una mentira.

cuentame,  
no hablemos del pasado,  
nena, cuentame,  
que la vida te a cambiado,  
cuentame,  
que sientes si me miras,  
el tiempo me a curado y me ha cerrado las heridas

Hola como estas?  
como te ha ido?  
hace tiempo que no sé mucho de tí,  
ni de tu historia,  
por aquí la vida sigue repitiendo el calendario,  
por aquí los meses siguen,  
abrazados a los años.

te debo confesar,  
me hiciste daño,  
busque entre libros viejos la receta pa olvidarte,  
busque alguna manera de sacarte del camino,  
pero ahora que te veo,  
se que no sera tan facil, ser tu amigo.

coro:

cuentame,  
que ha sido de tu vida  
dime cuentame,  
si estabas confundida.  
dime cuentame,  
que sientes si me miras,  
dame una ilusion, talvez una mentira.

cuentame,  
no hablemos del pasado,  
nena, cuentame,  
que la vida te a cambiado,  
cuentame,  
que sientes si me miras,  
el tiempo me a curado y me ha cerrado las heridas.

se abre la página de un cuento repetido,

abrí los ojos y denrrepente ya no estabas,

yo no respondo, si te tengo frente a frente,

si me lo pides, yo me quedo hasta mañana...

coro:

cuentame,  
que ha sido de tu vida  
dime cuentame,  
si estabas confundida.  
dime cuentame,  
que sientes si me miras,  
dame una ilusion, talvez una mentira.

cuentame,  
no hablemos del pasado,  
nena, cuentame,  
que la vida te a cambiado,  
cuentame,  
que sientes si me miras,  
el tiempo me a curado y me ha cerrado las heridas...

al terminar la canción todos los ponis estaban muy atentos a la letra... a todos les gustó la canción...

-gracias... es todo lo que tenía que decir...- dijo Kevin antes de bajar del escenario...

-estuvo genial bro...- le dijeron Winter y Star Shine al humano

-gracias amigos...- luego de eso estuvimos conversando y disfrutando la fiesta por un largo rato...

**Punto de vista Alex:**

Luego de un largo rato de diversión y trago... pues... ya deben imaginarse lo que pasa:

-debo admitirlo *hick*... los ponis y los humanos sí que saben divertirse eh *hick*- dijo Blaze mientras tomaba otra jarra de cidra

-suficiente bebida para tí hermano- le dijo Kiara.. todos rieron con la escena...

-lo ven... yo gané*hick*... soy la mej...*hick*- Applejack y Rainbow habían hecho una competencia sobre quién bebía más cidra sin quedarse dormida... y bueno, la vaquera ganó...

ví que Big Mac estaba sentado solo a un lado de la fiesta... y bueno, Fluttershy estaba por otro lado... así que me acerqué a conversar un poco con mi amigo...

-hey Mac... ¿acaso estás aburrido?- le pregunté al poni

-nada de eso amigo... *suspiro* es sólo que... creo que no tengo valor para esto...- me dijo el poni rojo...

-¿enserio bro?... vamos- le dije mientras lo levantaba de su asiento y lo llevaba hasta la pegaso...

-¿qué estás haciendo?...- me preguntó Mac algo asustado

-ho...hola Alex... hola Big Mac- nos saludó Fluttershy al tenernos en frente

-hola Fluttershy...- saludé a la poni

-hol...hola...- Big Mac estaba muy avergonzado...

-oye Fluttershy, mi amigo Big Mac quería oír algunos consejos, es que le gusta mantener alegres y saludables a los animales de su granja... y tú eres muy buena cuidando animales...- le dije a la pegaso

-pues... supongo que puedo ayudarte con eso...- dijo la poni algo alegre por la noticia mientras invitaba al poni a tomar asiento junto a ella...

-muy bien, ya oíste Big Mac... a ella le encantaría hablar contigo... bueno amigos, creo que los dejaré solos mientras llevo a Applejack a su casa... como que ya se le pasaron las jarras de cidra... dije al ver a la poni naranja muy mareada...

luego de un rato la fiesta terminó... la verdad estuvo genial, aunque algunos ponis se fueron ebrios a casa... sin embargo ciertas ponis muy competitivas estaban poniéndose algo majaderas...

-que no me voy hasta que Dash admita que gané *hick*- Applejack estaba reclamando a todos

-tú no ganaste*hick*... yo lo hice...- reclamaba la pegaso color cián

-oigan chicos... fue un gust*hick*gusto estar en su fiesta... los esperamos mañana...- nos dijo Celestia mientras partía junto a su hermana... a decir verdad ella también había bebido un poco... por suerte Winter y Star Shine estaban allí para cuidar de las princesas... ellos no bebieron mucho...

-oye Rainbow... creo que mejor te vas a casa... estás bajo la influencia del alcohol- le dijo Seb tratando de convencerla...

-no*hick*... tú estas bajo la influencia del alcohol...- dijo la pegaso con la típica voz de ebria

-oigan chicos... creo que Rainbow se deberá a quedar a dormir en casa de alguien... no creo que pueda volar en ese estado...- dijo Luis preocupado...

-bien, se quedará en mi casa... sólo espero que no se le ocurra hacer un desastre...- dijo Twilight mientras llevaba a la pegaso con su magia...

-bien, limpiaremos todo y nos iremos a casa...- dijo Seb

-yo iré a dejar a Applejack... no creo que pueda ir sola- le dije a mis amigos mientras cargaba a la poni y comenzaba a caminar hacia la granja...- hey Mac... te veré luego...- le dije al poni rojo, él aún seguía conversando con Fluttershy... al parecer logró estar con la pegaso sin que ambos se sientan tímidos o algo así...

en fin, comencé a caminar hacia la granja... Applejack estaba hablando algunas cosas mientras la cargaba... pero no le tomaba importancia, ya que estaba ebria...

-ya, ya... tu ganaste linda...- le decía para que se calmara...

-ya lo sé Alex... pero no me dieron nada a cambio...- se quejó la poni...

-vamos Applejack... ¿qué puedes pedir a cambio?- le pregunté tratando de escuchar la tonta respuesta que la poni me daría estando bajo la influencia del alcohol

-no lo sé *hick* un trofeo... una corona... un listón... un sombrero...- y así la poni comenzó a decirme una infinidad de cosas que se le ocurrieron- ... pero hay algo que me gustaría más...- me dijo ella mientras despegaba su rostro de mi pecho y miraba mi rostro... me pareció algo peculiar que haga eso

-¿qué te gustaría más?...- le pregunté con curiosidad...

-un beso... y lo voy a reclamar...- dijo ella mientras repentinamente rodeaba mi cuello con sus patas delanteras y llevaba mi rostro hasta el suyo... y bueno, me besó por la fuerza... traté de separarme de ella... la verdad, cualquiera que me viera así creería que me estoy aprovechando de que ella está pasada de copas... pero ocurría algo totalmente opuesto...- agh...- por lo visto Applejack no quería que separe mis labios de los suyos... cuando traté de hacerlo, ella me mordió... así que decidí dejar que ella me suelte cuando le falte el aire, sus labios tenían un peculiar sabor a manzanas; y bueno creo que no se debía a toda esa cidra... luego de unos segundos más besándome... la poni se separó por falta de aire- *suspiro* lo ves... ahora puedo dormir en paz... me dijo mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho...

-o...okey...- me quedé con cara de idiota pensando todo lo que había pasado... luego de eso seguí caminando hacia la granja, aunque algo confundido... llegué hasta la casa de la poni y luego fui hasta su cuarto, ella ya se había dormido en mis brazos... abrí la puerta lentamente para no levantarla... llegué hasta su cama y la acosté...- buenas noches Applejack... que descanses...- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente

-*susurrando* te quiero Alex...- dijo la poni entre sueños... salí de su habitación y cerré la puerta...

-¿ocurre algo jovencito?... ¿te ves preocupado?...- la abuela de Applejack estaba frente a mí observándome...

-no... no es nada señora Smith...- le dije tratando de sonar calmado...

-¿ocurrió algo?... ¿es algo sobre Applejack?-

-n..no... bueno... no- le dije

-creo que me estás mintiendo...- me dijo ella

-*suspiro*bueno... si es sobre ella... pero no es lo que usted cree... es solo que ella... está un poco confunfida... eso es todo- le dije

-hmmm... tal vez seas tú el confundido jovencito...- me respondió la poni

-¿ah?...- eso me dejó intrigado

-escucha... conozco bien a mi nieta... y sé lo que ella piensa sobre tí...- me dijo ella en tono amable

-bueno yo... es que...*suspiro* somos muy diferentes...- traté de explicarle... luego de eso comencé a caminar hacia la puerta

-quizá tengas razón... sólo tengo una cosa que decirte antes de que ta vayas...- me dijo ella... yo di media vuelta para escucharla...- el corazón es como un rompecabezas... nunca se completa con piezas iguales- me dijo la poni... esas palabras me dejaron aún más intrigado...

-hasta mañana señora...- le dije mientras abría la puerta y caminaba hacia mi casa

-hasta mañana jovencito...- me dijo la anciana mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa...

caminando de regreso me topé con Big Mac... el poni me agradeció por ayudarlo... pero bueno... le dije que no fue nada, aún seguía muy intrigado por el dilema que llevaba en la cabeza... llegué a casa y me acosté para intentar dormir... antes de cerrar los ojos noté que tenía un poco de sangre en el labio... recordé la mordida de Applejack, fui a curarme un poco la herida y luego me acosté... en fin... creo que será una larga noche...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, esa fue la segunda parte... espero les haya gustado

-Luis: no olviden dejar su Review y si quieren échenle un vistazo a los otros fics de nuestro autor... un gran brohoof para todos y cuídense mucho. Cambio y Fuera ;D

-Luis: ya oyeron a mi amigo... si desean también busquenme en facebook... hasta luego :D


	7. Cap 5- Part 1: Primeras veces

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola!, bienvenidos al quinto capítulo de esta temporada...

-Luis: continuando con la historia, en este cap los humanos aún siguen de fiesta por mi regreso ;D... además leímos los comentarios, al parecer a algunos no les agradó mucho la idea de Mac y Fluttershy

-SonicRush: sip... bueno... a decir verdad, los comentarios fueron algo... perturbadores... en especial eso que decía algo de matar a Fluttershy y no se que más... créanme, la pobre está muy asustada *señalando una poni en el público*...

-Fluttershy: *desde el público, temblando en una banca en posición fetal* s..solo es un comentario, solo es un comentario...

-Luis:oookey... sólo les decimos que no se preocupen por Cheerilee... tenemos algo preparado para ella, pero lo verán más adelante en esta temporada...

-SonicRush: y bien, este capítulo tendrá humor y muchas otras emociones... así que... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 5- Parte 1: Primeras veces...

* * *

hoy me levanté muy temprano... recordé que debo volver a trabajar con Rarity; me alegra estar aquí, además me enteré que Rarity ya terminó los chalecos de diamantes en los que estábamos trabajando, y se ven muy bien, creo que de paso le pediré el mío...

-hola equipo...- saludé a todos mientras bajaba

-hola bro...- me saludaron mis cuatro amigos

-hola- me dijeron los otros tres humanos algo desanimados...

-¿pasa algo?- les pregunté...

-lo mismo de siempre... no les gusta que los regañemos por hacer tonterías...- dijo Alex molesto

-oye... deberías estar en el trabajo en vez de estar aquí arruinando la diversión...- le reclamó Alejo

-molestar a todas las ponis de la ciudad no es divertido idiota- le dijo Seb

-para nosotros sí...- respondió Dan

-ya, calmado pueblo... déjenme desayunar tranquilo- les dije mientras me servía una taza de café y tomaba asiento...

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

-yo voy...- dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla e iba hasta la puerta- hola Derpy...- saludé a la cartera...

-hola Luis... me alegra verte denuevo aquí...- me dijo ella- toma... es una entrega especial desde el palacio de Canterlot...- me dijo ella mientras me entregaba un paquete con el sello real...- eso es todo, hasta luego- la pegaso se despidió y volvió a los cielos a seguir entregando cartas...

-¡okey, cuidate derpy!- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿y eso?- me preguntó Darwin

-no lo sé... lo mandó Celestia...- le dije mientras ponía el paquete sobre la mesa... luego lo abrí, había muchos sobres pequeños dentro...

-a ver... déjame leer la nota...- me dijo Kevin- *cof* *cof*dice: *imitando la voz de Celestia* queridos amigos... les mando estas invitaciones para que se las entreguen a todos los ponis que son amigos suyos, es para la fiesta de esta noche... P.D: Kevin, sé que estás leyendo esto mientras finges mi voz :( (es una cara molesta)

-órale... ¿lo puedes creer?- me preguntó Kevin

-la verdad no... no sé cómo rayos Celestia supo lo de que imitabas su voz...- le respondí

-no... eso no... ¡aquí también usan emoticones!... es gracioso... me recuerda a las redes sociales de nuestra dimensión...- dijo Kevin riendo un poco

-ya, ya, no sea bruto... y pensemos en los ponis que recibirán la invitación...- Dijo Seb mientras traía una pequeña libreta y un lápiz

-bien... primero... Lyra y Bon bon- dijo Alex

-listo- dijo Seb mientras apuntaba los nombres de las ponis en la libreta...

-luego... a ver... Derpy y el Doc- dije yo

-Big Mac- dijo Alex-

-bien, continuemos...- dijo Seb mientras terminaba de apuntar los nombres

-bueno, luego de eso las otras seis ponis...- dijo Kevin

-¿alguna más?...- preguntó Seb

-ehmm... creo que no tenemos muchos amigos...- dije algo avergonzado...

-podríamos invitar a la maestra de Scootaloo...- dijo Darwin

-buena idea... creo que Pinkie conoce a todos aquí, así qe nos será de ayuda...- dijo Seb

-bien, saldré con Pinkie a invitar algunos ponis... me llevo un par de estas...- dijo Darwin mientras tomaba un paquete de invitaciones y salía de casa- ¡los veo luego!- gritó mientras caminaba a su trabajo...

-yo también le llevaré una invitación a Rarity... los veo luego amigos- dije mientras tomaba un par de invitaciones y salía de casa

caminé por un buen rato hasta llegar a la conocida Boutique...

-*suspiro* me alegra estar de vuelta- dije mientras abría la puerta

-¡hola Luis!, que gusto verte aquí- me dijo Rarity

-¡hola jefecita!- le dije- ¡estoy listo para trabajar!...- le dije mientras me sentaba a esperar alguna orden

-¡hola Luis!- me saludó Spike, al parecer llegó temprano para ayudar a la unicornio

-¡hola Spike!... ¿llegaste a ayudar eh?-

-sí, Rarity necesita algo de ayuda hoy... tiene muchos pedidos...- me dijo el dragón mientras cargaba algunas cajas

-por cierto jefecita... te traje una invitación para la fiesta en canterlot...- le dije mientras le enseñaba la invitación

-¡oh!... ¡lo olvidé por completo!... ¡ahora tengo que hacer vestidos para esta noche!- exclamó la unicornio algo fastidiada

-no te preocupes por eso Rarity... es sencillo...- dije para calmar un poco a la unicornio

-¡¿qué dijiste?!... ¡¿acaso crees que mis vestidos son simples trapos que se confeccionan en un dos por tres?!...- al parecer lo que dije ofendió a la unicornio-... ¡¿crees que mi trabajo es fácil?!...- Rarity se acercó a mí mientras me miraba con odio... noté un extraño brillo azulado en sus pupilas...

-oye linda... cálmate un poco... no quería ofenderte, sólo quería que no te preocupes demasiado...- dije tratando de arreglar las cosas

-¡¿que no me preocupe?!...¡luces como un idiota!...¡¿acaso quieres lucir como un idiota en la fiesta?!...- la unicornio estaba aún más molesta... nunca la había oído decir cosas así...

-oye, oye... yo no luzco como idiota... bueno, no tanto... cálmate un poco Rarity...- le dije algo molesto por la forma en que ella me habló

-¡aghh!...-la unicornio se agarró la cabeza mientras daba un ligero grito de dolor...

-hey, ¿estás bien?...- cargué a Rarity y la senté en su sillón

-mi... cabeza, me duele...- me dijo ella adolorida

-descansa un momento Rarity... Spike, cuida a Rarity; iré a la cocina a traerle un vaso con agua...- le dije al pequeño dragón mientras dejaba una almohada en la cabeza de la poni y la acostada en el sillón

-está bien... no te preocupes, yo cuido de ella- me dijo Spike mientras se sentaba al lado de la unicornio

fuí a la cocina y tardé unos cinco minutos en buscar el vaso, llenarlo de agua y regresar, pero al regresar Rarity ya estaba dormida...

-¿ella está bien?- le pregunté a Spike

-sí... sólo está cansada... me dijo que no pudo dormir... tuvo pesadillas toda la noche, discúlpala si te habló así... está de mal humor por eso...- me dijo el dragón mientras tomaba una manta de entre las telas de los vestidos y arropaba a la unicornio...

-no te preocupes amigo... conozco bien a Rarity... ella no suele actuar así, espero que descanse bien...- le dije al dragón mientras ordenaba algunos de los pedidos que estaban listos para entregar...

-¿qué le diremos a los ponis sobre los pedidos?...- me preguntó el dragón algo preocupado

-no te preocupes... es más importante la salud de nuestra amiga... conversaré con los ponis... iré a entregar los pedidos que ya están listos, cuida de Rarity mientras mientras hago mi trabajo...- le dije al dragón mientras salía de la boutique con algunos paquetes

-está bien, no tardes mucho...- me dijo Spike mientras acariciaba la crin de la unicornio...

**Mientras tanto en Sugarcube Corner (PDV Darwin):**

-...y bueno, por eso necesito una hora libre para Pinkie y para mí, ¿qué dice señor Cake?...- le pregunté a mi jefe

-pues... te daré esa hora, pero con una condición...- me dijo el poni

-¿qué cosa?-

-pues... ¿podrías darme un par de esas invitaciones?... me gustaría asistir con mi esposa-

-claro, tenga... ahora sí, iré con Pinkie a invitar algunos ponis- dije mientras salía de la dulcería junto a la poni rosada

-¿y bien, a quién invitamos primero?...-

-pues... necesitaremos buena música en la fiesta... creo que deberíamos invitar a esa Dj de la fiesta de anoche...- le dije a Pinkie

-¿te refieres a Vinyl?...- me preguntó ella

-no lo sé... supongo que sí- le respondí

-bien, sé dónde vive ella... ¡vamos a visitarla!- me dijo la poni rosa mientras comenzaba a dar sus típicos saltitos...- por cierto... ¿cómo está Scootaloo?

-está bien, ahora está en la escuela... hoy irá a dormir a su casa club...- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

**Un rato después:**

llegamos hasta una casa muy peculiar... la razón, dentro de ella se escuchaba música electrónica a un volumen sobrenatural

-¿supongo que es aquí cierto?- le pregunté a Pinkie...

-sip...- me dijo ella mientras tocaba la puerta... luego de un rato tocando, ya que el ruido no dejaba escuchar la puerta, la unicornio blanca de crin azul neón abrió la puerta

-¡Hola Vinyl!- saludó Pinkie mientras entraba a la casa

-hola- yo también saludé a la poni

-hola amigos... ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Vinyl mientras bajaba un poco el volumen de su música

-pues... llegaron unas invitaciones desde canterlot, hoy haremos una fiesta allá... y queremos que asistas y nos apoyes con tu música- le dije

-lo siento... yo no voy a esas fiestas... son muy de la clase alta y todo eso, *susurrando* sólo ponen música clásica y esas cosas- dijo Vinyl un tanto desanimada

-ehmmm... ¿por qué lo dices en voz baja?- le pregunté... ella señaló discimuladamente la otra habitación... me asomé a ver de qué me estaba hablando la unicornio... dentro de la otra habitación estaba una poni gris con crin negra y Cutie Mark de una llave de sol... estaba tocando un gran chelo...

-lo ves... *susurrando*la princesa invitó a toda la orquesta de Octi... y si voy a molestarla ella se enojará mucho conmigo- dijo la Dj preocupada

-vamos Vinyl... ellos harán la fiesta más divertida...- dijo Pinkie tratando de convencer a la unicornio

-sí... además, yo conversaré con tu amiga si pasa algo, de todas formas haremos algunos cambios de música al final de la fiesta...- le dije

-pues... en ese caso, creo que iré- dijo ella

-genial, toma, aquí está tu invitación... y toma otra para tu amiga...- le dije entregándole dos invitaciones

-pero Octi ya tiene una, la princesa se la mando para que vaya con su orquesta ¿recuerdas?- me dijo ella mientras me devolvía una

-aaa si, si... ya bueno, entonces nos vemos en la fiesta...- le dije mientras Pinkie y yo nos íbamos

**Luego de un rato:**

-A ver... hemos invitado a casi media ciudad... creo que con eso basta, ya que conozco a la mayoría de los ponis que invitamos... además nos pasamos de la hora que nos dieron, así que hay que regresar al trabajo- le dije a Pinkie

-okidokiloki...- la poni rosa desapareció dejando sólo una nube con su forma...

-*suspiro* cuando sepa hacer eso ya no llegaré tarde a trabajar... pero por ahora, a caminar...- dije mientras camenzaba a caminar hacia la dulcería

**Punto de vista Luis:**

regresé algo cansado de todas las entregas y conversaciones con los clientes que no podrán recibir sus vestidos hoy... por suerte nadie se enojó, todos entenieron el estado de Rarity...

-¿y bien?...- me preguntó Spike, que seguía al lado de la unicornio

-ya terminé todo... ¿cómo sigue ella?-

-aún no despierta... pero creo que tiene pesadillas- me dijo el dragón

-bien, trata de calmarla...- le dije mientras me sentaba al lado del dragón

-¿cómo?...-

-pues... cántale, acaricia su cabeza... haz algo...- le dije

-bueno, bueno...- el dragón comenzó a acariciar la melena de la poni... luego de un rato ella se había calmado...

-lo ves... fue fácil...- le dije... pero de pronto *PLAF*... la hermana de Rarity entró dando un portazo

-¡¿ah?!- Rarity despertó

-hola Sweetie Belle- la saludó Spike

-hola Spike...- la pequeña subió a su habitación muy apresurada... luego bajó con un colchón inflable- hoy iré a dormir en la casa club... nos vemos- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse

-¡oh no!... ¡me quedé dormida!- dijo Rarity muy preocupada- ¡ahora no tendré tiempo de hacer los trajes!... ¡y nisiquiera terminé los trabajos!- se lamentaba la unicornio

-ya, calmate jefecita... ya todo está solucionado- le dije- conversé con los clientes, dicen que entienden lo que ocurrió y esperarán sin problemas...-

-¿y lo de la fiesta?-

-pues... ¡ya sé!...- escribí una carta rápidamente y se la di a Spike, él la envió a la princesa...

-¿qué fue eso?...- me preguntó la unicornio... antes de responderle Spike eructo otra carta

-a ver... ¡listo!... ahora no hay problema, le dije a la princesa algo sobre la fiesta... ahora todos podemos ir como queramos...- le dije

-pero... esto está mal... así no resaltaremos en la fiesta... seremos ponis aburridos, de seguro me veran como una poni fea y sin gracia...- la unicornio estaba empezando a hacer la típica escena... echada en el sillón y bueno... sólo faltaba el helado...

-ya, ya, calmese... no se de qué estas hablando Rarity... no importa como vayas, tu siempre te ves bien...-

-¿que no importa?- la poni empezaba a enojarse nuevamente

-hey, hey, escucha... eres la poni más linda y generosa que conozco... y si no me crees... dícelo Spike... ¿quién es la poni más bella que has visto?- le pregunté al dragón

-pues... Rarity- dijo el muy rojo

-sólo lo dicen para que no me preocupe- reclamó ella

-nope... te soy franco, si fueras una chica de mi dimensión, te aseguro que todos los chicos estarían tratando de conquistarte...- le dije

-¿eso es un cumplido?- me preguntó ella confundida

-bueno, en parte sí... a lo que quiero llegar es, que no importa como vayamos, lo que importa es que vayamos todos a divertirnos...- le dije tratando de convencerla...

-*suspiro* está bien... iremos como siempre- dijo la unicornio con algo de desgano

**Horas después:**

todos estábamos llegando al castillo... al parecer mucha gente importante de Canterlot asistirá a la fiesta... en fin,mientras haya más ponis, a fiesta será mejor

-bien... hora de la fiesta...- dije mientras entrábamos al salón... era muy grande, había un buffet, una orquesta de música clásica... el salón estaba muy adornado, además habían grandes mesas circulares por todos lados... en las mesas veíamos a muchos ponis que a diario saludábamos en Ponyville, a demás de algunos conocidos de Canterlot, como Star Shine, Winter, Sugar Plum, Flashbang junto a su pequeña hija, Kiara y Blaze...

-iremos a hacerle compañía a las princesas- dijo Twilight... todas las ponis de la armonía, junto a Lyra y Bon bon, fueron a sentarse en una mesa junto a las princesas, Shining Armor y su esposa... nosotros, los 8 humanos, también fuimos a saludar a las princesas... por suerte las mesas eran lo suficientemente grandes para que todos nos sentemos juntos...

luego de un buen rato escuchando la música y conversando... pues pasó alo extraño...

-di...disculpe señor...- un joven unicornio color azul, con Cutie Mark de un lápiz trazando una curva, se acercó a mí mientras estabamos conversando en nuestra mesa... traía una revista y una pluma...- ¿podría darme su autógrafo?- me preguntó...todos en la mesa se quedaron mirándome... y también al poni

-¿ah?... ¿por qué quieres mi autógrafo?...- le pregunté confundido

-usted es el soldado pesadilla... ¿acaso no sabe lo famoso que es?... mire, aquí hay un cómic- dijo mientras me mostraba la revista que traía

-¿aquí hay comics?- preguntó Kevin

-ehmm... sip...- le contestaron todos los ponis de la mesa

-oigan, oigan, paren todo...- dijo Dash- ¿acaso hay un cómic de Luis?...- preguntó la pegaso algo escéptica

-de hecho... yo lo estoy creando... y quería saber su opinión señor...- me dijo el poni mientras le respondía a Rainbow

-pues... a ver...- tomé la revista y le heché una mirada... se veía genial, como los cómics de mi dimensión... podía ver escenas en las que peleaba con monstruos sacados de las más terribles pesadillas y esas cosas...- amigo... déjame decirte... ¡que esto está cool!- le dije...

-hey, hey... aquí el obsesionado con los cómics soy yo- dijo Kevin- así que mi opinión es más importante... a ver...- Kevin me quitó el cómic y comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente- tiene buenas escenas... los dibujos están bien hechos... sip, es un buen cómic...- al oír eso, todos los que estaban en la mesa se acercaron a ver detrás de Kevin

-¡woo!...- el poni celebró la noticia sobre su trabajo

-¡oye!... mi cara está mal dibujada... me veo feo- reclamó Darwin

-Darwin... tu cara es así... acéptalo, eres feo- le dijo Alex... todos comenzamos a reír

-muy bien amigo... ¿dónde firmo?- le pregunté tomando la pluma

-en la primera página por favor...- me dijo él mientras tomaba el cómic y lo abría en la página mencionada...

-bien... veamos, ¿con mucho cariño?... no, suena gay... mejor escribo esto: amigo, me agradan tus ideas... espero ver pronto este cómic en las tiendas... saludos bro, y que se cumplan tus metas... firma, el Soldado Pesadilla (Luis)...- terminé de escribir la dedicatoria y firmé la revista, luego se la entregué al poni- ¿cuál es tu nombre amigo?-

-soy Magic Graphs... por cierto, muchas gracias...- dijo el poni muy alegre

-gracias a tí bro... por dibujarme más cool que al resto de humanos jajajaja... y toma algo más, espero que te agrade; pero ten cuidado de ponerla al fuego o algo así...- le dije mientras sacaba una bala de mi pistola y se la daba...

-¡wow!... muchas gracias amigo- luego de eso el poni se despidió de todos y se fue

-ehmmm... crees que logre hacer que se dispare...- me preguntó Seb

-nahh... no creo que sea tan loco...- le respondí

-oigan... ¿qué estábamos conversando?- preguntó Rarity

-pues... lo olvidé... mejor conversemos alguna otra cosa...- dijo Darwin

-¡wop! yo tengo una pregunta... pero todos deberán responderla...- dijo Pinkie mientras daba una pequeña risilla... al parecer trama algo...

-bueno Pikie... lanza la pregunta...- le dijo Darwin al ver que todos estábamos de acuerdo

-¿cuando fue su primera vez?- preguntó la poni rosa... todos pusimos una gran "PokerFace"...sabíamos que Pinkie hacía preguntas locas, pero esta sobrepasa nuestras expectativas

-bueno, mi primera vez fue cuando estaba en la discoteca... yo y una chica nos pasamos de copas y...- estaba diciendo Dan, pero Alex le cerró la boca

-sólo para aclarar... ¿primera vez de qué?- preguntó Alex

-la primera vez que besaron una chica... ¿qué creían tontitos? jijiji...- todos dimos un gran suspiro de alivio, al parecer Alex actuó justo a tiempo, antes de que Dan diga una gran estupidez

-bueno, yo empezaré...- dijo Seb- una vez en el colegio, cuando tenía 7 años... hice grupo con una amiga para la feria de ciencias... y bueno, cuando ganamos el primer premio me emocioné mucho, ya que era la primera vez que obteníamos un reconocimiento, y bueno... la besé...- dijo Seb algo avergonzado

-recuerdo ese día... luego recibiste una bofetada jajajaja... Darwin contó el final de la historia y todos comenzamos a reír...

-¿y qué hay de ti Luis?- me preguntó Pinkie

-pues... mi primer beso... fue cuando estaba en la calle, tenía 10 años... una chica resbaló en la vereda y casi la arrolla un auto, por suerte yo la agarré antes de que cayera... ella me dijo que estaba muy agradecida... y me besó...- dije mientras recordaba ese día riendo un poco...

-¿qué hay de Alex?...-

-jajajaja...- todos en el grupo comenzamos a reír...- recuerdo ese día... Alex tuvo que hacerlo porque perdió una apuesta- dijo Seb

-¿qué apuesta?...-

-bueno, el perdió en los videojuegos... y lo obligamos a besar a la chica más loca de la escuela...

-¿y lo hizo?- preguntaron todas las ponis al unísono...

-sí, lo hice... pero luego tuve que correr... la chica arrancó un pedazo de pizarra del salón y comenzó a corretearme por toda la escuela para romperme la cabeza...- dijo Alex muy avergonzado... todos reímos al imaginar la escena

-yo... pues... a mí me pasó algo muy diferente...- dijo Kevin recordando

***Flashback* (PDV Kevin)**

Estaba sentado en una banca en el patio de la escuela... de pronto una chica se acercó a mí...

-Hola...- me saludó ella

-Hola- le contesté

-¿quieres que te diga algo?- me preguntó ella mientras me hacía señas para que acerque mi rostro

-¿qué cosa?- le pregunté

-me gustas...- me dijo ella mientras me robaba un beso... luego de eso ella se fue y me dejó allí parado

***Fin Flashback***

-en fin, eso fue todo...- dijo Kevin

-lo mío fue algo parecido...- dijo Darwin

***Flashback* (PDV Darwin):**

y allí estaba, la chica que me gustaba, sentada en una banca al momento del recreo... me acerqué a ella...

-Hola- la saludé

-Hola- me contestó ella

-¿quieres saber algo?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-¿qué cosa?...- me preguntó ella

-me gustas...- luego de eso le robé un beso...

*PLAF*... y recibí una cachetada descomunal...

***Fin Flashback* (PDV Luis):**

-jajajaja- todos reímos al oír la historia de Darwin...

-bueno... esas fueron nuestras historias...- dijo Alex- ¿quién sigue?-

-la mía fue en una discoteca... estaba muy pasado de copas... y antes de vomit...- antes de que Alejo termine de contar su horrible historia, Alex lo interrumpió...

-oigan... no sé, derrapente me dio ganas de ir a bailar... ¿qué dicen?...- preguntó mi amigo... todos los ponis aceptaron y salieron a bailar, sólo la princesa Luna decidió saltarse el baile e ir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire... en la mesa sólo quedamos los siete humanos...

-hey Kevin... creo que es un buen momento para que hables con Luna...- le dijo Seb a nuestro amigo

-creo que tienes razón... iré a aclarar esto de una vez- dijo mi amigo mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia los jardines

-¿saben?... ustedes deberían ser más cariñosos conmigo...- nos regañó Lilian a todos los hombres que estábamos en la mesa...

-¿ah?...- todos nos quedamos confundidos

-ya saben... tratarme como reina... no sé, decirme princesa, un mi vida o un te quiero de vez en cuando... recuerden que soy la única mujer aquí... a no ser que quieran terminar montando ponis...- nos dijo la humana

-¿ah sí?... pues prefiero montarme una poni a decirte que te quiero- le dijo Darwin

-¡WOOOOOOOOOO!- todos los demás celebramos la cerrada de boca que le dió mi amigo...

-¡idiotas!...- Lilian se paró y salió molesta del salón... el resto de nosotros nos quedamos a conversar en la mesa

**Mientras tanto en una parte del castillo (Tercera Persona):**

-son unos idiotas...- Lilian caminaba molesta por los pasillo

-¡detente!...- una extraña aura oscura aparecióo de la nada y se presentó frente a la humana

-¿qué ocurre señor Black Heart?...- la mujer hizo una reverencia

-he estado vigilándolos... necesito que creen más problemas... necesito que rompan los lazos entre ponis y humanos...- reclamó el poni molesto

-sí señor... conversaré con los otros dos... empezaremos ya mismo...- dijo la humana

-está bien... no me decepcionen...- dijo el poni antes de desaparecer.

* * *

-SonicRush: Bueno amigos, esa fue la primera parte del capítulo... espero que les haya gustado... pronto subiré la segunda parte...

-Luis: como siempre, no olviden dejar sus Reviews...

-SonicRush: y si desean échenle un vistazo a mis otros fics... hasta luego ;D

-Luis: un gran brohoof para todos... cuídense. Cambio y Fuera :D


	8. Cap 5- Part 2: La apuesta

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este capítulo...

-Luis: bueno, esta vez podremos un poco de romance... al principio les parecerá algo cursi... pero luego vendrá el tipo de romance que les gusta... el romance algo loco XD... espero les agrade...

-SonicRush:ya, ya, no sea Spoilero... bueno, como dijo mi amigo, esperamos les agrade esta parte... así que... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 5- Parte 2: La apuesta...

* * *

bueno, los cinco humanos que quedamos en la mesa (Darwin, Seb, Dan, Alejo y yo) nos dedicamos a conversar un poco sobre... cualquier tontería que se nos ocurra... hasta que...

-oye Seb... creo que el hermano de Twilight te está llamando...- dijo le dijo Darwin a nuestro amigo

-¿ah?... aa, ya lo ví... enseguida regreso- Seb se levantó de su silla y caminó en dirección a Shining Armor

**Punto de vista Seb:**

caminé un poco por el gran salón y llegué hasta donde Shining estaba, él me pidió que lo acompañe un momento a los jardines...

-entonces dime amigo... ¿qué se te ofrece?...- le pregunté mientras llegábamos a uno de los grandes jardines del palacio

-pues... creo que llegó el momento de conversar de humano a poni... sé que tú tienes un interés por mi hermana...- me dijo el poni con seriedad

-oye, oye, tranquilízate Shining... ella me interesa, pero no como tú piensas... yo la veo sólo como una hermana...- le dije al capitán de la guardia real

-no estoy tan seguro de eso...- me dijo él

-escucha amigo... te diré la verdad... en realidad, en mi mundo me sentía algo incomprendido, ya que a menudo me molestaban en la escuela por ser el típico cerebrito... y bueno, siempre me agradó la idea de conocer a alguien como yo... esa alguien es Twi... pero la veo más como una hermana pequeña, alguien a quien le gusta aprender y escuchar las cosas fantásticas que le cuento sobre mi dimensión...- le expliqué al unicornio

-pues... creo que entiendo un poco eso...- me dijo el poni blanco algo triste... creo que sabía la razón

-¿sabes?... no te sientas triste... no estoy tratando de remplazarte...- le dije... el me miró algo apenado- hay algunos días en los que Twi me cuenta cómo era su vida de potrilla... y siempre que te menciona se alegra mucho, pero luego se pone un poco melancólica y triste al recordar que esos días ya no volverán...- al oír esto Shining se apenó mucho-... tranquilo amigo... al igual que tú, ella entiende que ahora eres alguien con una esposa y un reino que proteger... pero no te preocupes, a menudo converso con ella y la animo, después de todo, para eso estamos lo hermanos... como dije antes, no deberías preocuparte de mí respecto a ese asunto de las parejas... por otra parte... deberías vigilar a ese tal "Flash Sentry"... escuché a Twilight conversarme de él una vez...- le dije al poni

-está bien amigo... cuida a Twili... confío en tí, hermano...- me dijo el poni, me sentí muy alegre de que todo se haya solucionado... así que decidí despedirme de mi amigo y dar un paseo por el castillo... pero al llegar a la entrada algo me sorprendió...

-lo siento señor... si no tiene invitación no puede ingresar a la fiesta- decía uno de los guardias reales... me acerqué para ver mejor la escena...

-entiendo... creo que debemos regresar a Ponyville Derpy...- dijo un poni color café que conocía bien

-siento haber perdido las invitaciones Doctor...- dijo Derpy con tristeza

-¡oigan!...- llamé la atención de los dos ponis, que ya se estaban retirando

-¡Sebastián!...- me saludaron ambos al unísono

-hola amigos...- saludé a los dos ponis- ¿ocurre algo?- le pregunté al guardia

-bueno, los ponis no tienen invitación señor- me dijo el guardia

-entiendo amigo... pero creo que no habrá problema si digo que vienen conmigo ¿cierto?- le pregunté

-en ese caso... creo que no- me respondió él

-gracias... y sigue así, estás haciendo un buen trabajo...- le dije al guardia mientras entraba nuevamente al castillo junto a Derpy y el Doc

**Mientras tanto en los jardines (PDV Kevin):**

-"allí esta"- pensé al ver a la princesa en uno de los jardines... ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas, con la mirada perdida en las estrellas... me acerqué a donde ella estaba, y sin decir nada me senté a su lado en la banca...

(Canción: De que me sirve la vida- Camila)

luego de un rato estando junto a ella, no encontraba las palabras para poder llegar a ella... ni siquiera me sentía allí, al lado suyo... ambos estábamos perdidos en las estrellas, tratando de encontrarnos... o almenos yo lo intentaba, trataba de encontrar la razón de todo esto, una sola pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza... ¿en qué me equivoqué?...

-Lu... ¿Luna?...- bajé la mirada para al fin tratar de dirigirle la palabra a la princesa... pero vi algo que me confundió... ella estaba llorando...- ¿estas bien?...- le pregunté

-...- ella no me respondía... sólo seguía llorando en silencio

-...- yo me acerqué a ella y traté de calmarla...- Luna...- llamé la atención de la princesa, ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí...

-tú... ¿tú me odias verdad?*snif*- entre sollozos ella me hizo esa extraña pregunta...

-y...yo no te odio... ¿por qué lo haría?...- le pregunté confundido

-por lo que te hice *snif*... por lo que soy...- me dijo ella mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro

-¿qué?... ¿a qué te refieres?...- le pregunté aún más confundido

-lo que viste cuando estuvimos en esa máquina... yo soy Nightmare Moon...- me dijo ella muy triste- *snif* por eso no quería que te sientas obligado a ser mi amigo... no sería correcto *snif*...es por eso que te pedí que te alejaras... las ponis como yo deben estar solas- me dijo ella mientras continuaba llorando

-¿así que esa era la razón?...- pensé en voz alta...

-lo siento Kevin... y comprendo si me odias...- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a levantarse...

-no lo hagas... por favor quédate...- le dije mientras la tomaba de una pata... ella se sentó nuevamente...

-...- la princesa aún seguia tratando de ocultar su llanto... así que llevé mi mano hasta su rostro, y delicadamente lo moví hasta que ambos quedamos cara a cara...

-te aseguro Luna... que yo no te odio... y quiero ser tu amigo, nadie me obligó- le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos

-pero... yo soy Nightmare Moon...- me decía la poni

-eso lo sé...- le dije mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con mi mano-... además, yo se algo más importante...-

-¿qué cosa?- me preguntó ella

-bueno, sé que cuando quieres realmente a alguien... pues debes querer a su lado malo... porque a su lado bueno todos lo quieren...- le dije... al oír eso ella me miró algo confundida

-e...¿entonces?-

-no importa cuanto cambien las cosas... para mí siempre serás Lulu...-le dije mientras le daba un abrazo... ella me respondió el abrazo... y luego de unos segundos nos quedamos mirándonos cara a cara, aún seguíamos abrazados... sus hermosos ojos reflejaban el respaldor de la luna y las estrellas...

-¡bésala ya tonto!- escuché alguien gritando entre los arbustos...

-¿ah?...- dirigí la mirada al lugar donde provenía el grito- ... ¿Rainbow? ¿qué haces aquí?...- pregunté al ver a la pegaso asomar la cabeza por un arbusto...

-bueno... me aburrí con la música de la fiesta... además, Pinkie no quería venir a espiarlos sola- dijo la pegaso

-¡oye!...- Pinkie también asomó la cabeza por sobre el arbusto...- ¡te dije que no me delataras!...-

-bueno ya... haz algo de una vez- me reclamó la pegaso... yo fijé nuevamente la mirada en la princesa... aún estábamos abrazados, ella estaba algo avergonzada... yo me acerqué a su rostro y le dí un pequeño beso en la nariz...

-te quiero Lulu... y no pienso dejarte sola... te extrañé mucho todo este tiempo- le dije a la princesa...

-yo también te extrañé Kevin...- me dijo ella muy roja por lo que hice

-owww...- Pinkie y Rainbow estaban algo... bueno, como las típicas chicas al ver esta clase de escenas...

**Mientras tanto en la fiesta (PDV Luis):**

Entonces... qué opinan, ¿Kevin volverá a ser amigo de Luna?- preguntó Darwin... a decir verdad ya sólo quedábamos cuatro en la mesa (Darwin, Alejo, Dan y yo) y bueno, habíamos estado bebiendo un poco

-te lo aseguro... ya conoces a Kev... nadie le puede decir que no... ni siquiera las chicas- le contesté a mi amigo

-¡ja!... pero ella es una poni... esas yeguas sí que son difíciles de conquistar...- dijo Dan

-¿ah? ¿por qué lo dices?...-

-amigo... ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ellas sin que me eviten o me miren feo...- dijo Dan

-jajajaja... es porque no sabes comportarte... estas ponis son como cualquier chica normal de nuestro mundo... y los tarados como ustedes las asustan... además, ¿para qué quieres enamorar a una poni?- dijo Darwin

-ehmmm... tengo mis motivos... ¡no me juzguen!...- contestó el tarado

-de todas formas... sería algo fácil, si sabes pensar...- le dijo Darwin

-¿ah, sí? ¿qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?...- dijo Alejo

-¿en qué quieres perder?- le dijo Darwin

-bueno... apuesto 200 bits a que no puedes conseguir una cita con una poni...- dijo Alejo sacando una pequeña bolsa con el dinero y poniéndola en la mesa

-ja... eso es fácil tarado... hasta Luis puede hacerlo... y 200 bits es muy poco- dijo Darwin

-oye bro... a mí no me metas- le dije a mi amigo

-¡entonces que sean 400 bits!- dijo Dan poniendo una bolsa más en la mesa... ahora los dos tarados estaban apostando su dinero

-¿qué dices Luis?... compartiremos la mitad- me dijo Darwin

-oigan... ¿de dónde sacaron ese dinero?...- les pregunté a los dos tarados

-pues... a veces me acercaba a las ponis con la excusa de que necesitaba unos bits para hacer alguna cosa... y agunas me daban 50 o 60 bits con tal de que me aleje de ellas y no vuelva a hablarles...- dijo Alejo

-jajajaja...- Darwin y yo reímos al escuchar la estúpida historia

-entonces... ¿hay apuesta?- preguntó Darwin

-pero... no necesito una novia poni... creo que no me acostumbraría a todo eso...- le expiqué a mi amigo

-¿acaso tienes miedo?...- dijo Dan retándome

-¿crees que tengo miedo?... ahora verás tarado... sólo dime, ¿a quién debo conquistar?...- le pregunté

-pues... a ver... ¡ya sé!... ¿ves los tres ponis en aquella mesa?...- me preguntó Alejo

-sí... esos dos traen trajes medios raros... y la del centro trae uno como de capitanta de algún escuadrón o algo...- le dije al observar la mesa... habían tres pegasos... un macho de color azul (lo supuse por el color de sus alas), ojos verdes y crin y cola azules... además había otra poni, esta era una pegaso de color celeste, ojos color fucsia y crin blanca al igual que su cola... pero había otra poni más... ésta traía un uniforme algo diferente, como lo dije antes, tenía una especie de uniforme de capitana, era una pegaso de color amarillo, sus ojos eran de color anaranjado, al igual que el color de us crin y cola, su Cutie Mark era una especie de realámpago de fuego... traía una camisa y un uniforme azul con muchas insignias...

-bien Luis... deberás conquistar a la pegaso del uniforme... a ver si la tienes tan fácil como dices... ganarán el dinero cuando tú logres darle un beso sin que ella te golpee o te rechaze- me dijo Dan

-*suspiro* ¿enserio tarados?... por si fuera poco quieren que me vaya a enamorar ponis de alguna especie de escuadrón... - les dije

-ya veo... tienes miedo...- volvió a retarme Dan

-¡no tengo miedo!... ¡lo haré!- dije mientras tomaba de un sólo trago toda la bebida que quedaba en mi copa... y me lanzé a la acción...

me levanté de mi mesa y fui hasta donde los tres pegasos estaban...

-hola... ¿puedo sentarme?...- pregunté cortésmente

-adelante señor Luis, siéntese...- me dijo el pegaso azul muy emocionado

-ok gracias... ehmmm... ¿estás bien amigo?...- le pregunté al ver que el poni estaba algo inquieto

-sólo ignórelo señor... está emocionado por que usted está aquí... él es Soarin, a decir verdad, un gran fanático suyo...- me dijo la poni de crin blanca

-es cierto señor Luis... yo soy un gran admirador suyo... sé todas las historias de las batallas que ha tenido contra las terribles criaturas del mundo de las pesadillas...- me dijo el pegaso azul- ¿podría firmar mi traje?- me preguntó el poni muy alegre...

-claro... creo que no hay problema...- le dije

-¡genial!, iré por una pluma...- el poni salió volando mientras festejaba como un niño pequeño

-supongo que siempre es así...- dije al ver que las otras dos ponis no se sorprendieron por la actitud de su amigo

-supone bien señor... a propósito, soy Fleetfoot, miembro de los Wonderbolts- me dijo la poni de crin blanca

-un gusto conocerte Fleetfoot... por cierto, sólo diganme Luis... lo de señor me hace sentir viejo...- le dije riendo un poco- ehmm... ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté a la otra pegaso

-¿ah?... soy Spitfire...- me dijo ella con seriedad... "creo que esto será más difícil de lo que creí"...

-pues, es un gusto conocerla señorita Spitfire... veo que su uniforme es diferente al de sus compañeros...- le dije

-te lo dije Spit... si venías con tu uniforme de capitana llamarías la atención...- le dijo Fleetfoot a la pegaso amarilla

-pues sí... es diferente porque yo soy la capitana de los Wonderbolts...- me dijo ella

-bueno, yo también soy líder de un equipo... quizá podamos hablar de algunas cosas que tenemos en común...- le dije

-ya veo...- dijo Fleetfoot con una mirada de "veo lo que tratas de hacer"...- creo que iré a ver un poco la fiesta... los dejaré a solas para que conversen... diviértete Spit, ya era momento de que lo hagas...- dijo la pegaso bromeando un poco antes de irse...

-ya estoy de regreso...- dijo Soarin- aquí esta la pluma...- el poni me dió la pluma, y yo firmé su uniforme, aunque creo que le dolió un poco el tenerlo puesto...

-¡listo!...- dije al terminar de firmar

-¡muchas gracias!... si me disculpa, iré a ver a Fleetfoot, me está llamando desde la mesa del buffet...- dijo el pegaso mientras se iba

-¿y bien?... es una linda noche ¿no crees?...- le dije a la poni para tratar de iniciar la conversación

-si claro, lo que sea...- me dijo ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-¿estás bien?... creo que tuviste un mal día o algo...- le dije para iniciar una conversación de todas formas

-te equivocas... tuve un buen día... hasta que cierto idiota hizo una apuesta y vino a arruinármelo...- me dijo ella mirándome con mucha seriedad... al parecer había escuchado la conversación que tuve con mis amigos... debía actuar rápido y crear una estrategia... así que decidí usar un poco la lógica...

-ya veo... al parecer estuviste escuchando mi conversación... creo que fue una maniobra muy arriesgada de tu parte capitana... eso me dio oportunidad de entrar en el juego- le dije mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en la mesa como los mafiosos en las películas... ahora debía ser calculador, sólo así ganaría este juego entre líderes

-¿ah?... ¿a qué te refieres?...- me preguntó ella

-pues... por una parte... me descubriste, no debo mentir... pero por otra... también hiciste que yo te descubriera...-

-¿que descubrieras qué?-

-que estabas atenta a lo que decían en mi mesa... eso demuestra que tenías interes por alguien de esa mesa... y sólo estábamos cuatro humanos allí... ahora viene la pregunta, ¿quién de los cuatro será?- dije mientras me acercaba un poco más a la pegaso...- por ahora descarté a los dos humanos tarados... sólo quedan dos posibilidades... mi amigo Darwin, y yo- le dije

-y...yo... eso es mentira...- dijo la poni...

-pues... al parecer ni tú puedes creer eso... sólo mírate...- le dije... a decir verdad, ella se había puesto muy roja... además estaba sudando un poco por los nervios...

-yo... yo... ¿sabes?... dos pueden jugar el mismo juego...- me dijo ella mientras trataba de volver a su actitud seria, al parecer estaba tratando de voltearme la partida- seamos honestos... la única forma para que ganes es si consigues una cita mía...- me dijo ella... al parecer no escuchó la parte del beso

-bien jugado capitana...- le dije

-así que pongámoslo así... hay 400 bits... pero 200 serán para tu amigo... y los otros 200 para tí... así que tendrás que repartirlos...-

-¿ah?... wow... eso sí que no me o esperaba... linda, inteligente y calculadora... parece que tienes todas las de ganar en este juego...- le dije- peeero... no compartiré eso...-

-entonces lo perderás todo...- me dijo ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado... debo admitirlo... ella ganó el juego... así que sólo me quedaba aceptar sus reglas

-bien... ¿cuánto?- le pregunté

-150 para mí y 50 para tí- me dijo ella riendo un poco

-hey, no seas cruel... qué tal 130 para mí y 70 para tí...- traté de regatear con ella

-¡nada de eso!... deberás hacer una mejor oferta...- me dijo ella

-bueno, bueno... 100 para cada uno... ¿qué dices?- le pregunté

-okey... pero tú deberás pagar todo en la cita que tendremos...- me dijo ella satisfecha con el arreglo

-¿por qué no ahora?... la bebida y la comida aquí es gratis...- le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y la tomaba de una pata...

-pues... creo que está bien... ella voló a mi lado y juntos nos fuimos hasta el otro salón... en éste habían otras mesas más pequeñas, además de que habían algunas botellas de bebida...

-¿y bien?... ¿qué se le ofrece a la señorita esta noche?- le pregunté con el típico acento de un camarero

-jajaja... debo admitir que eres alguien agradable... aunque a primera vista parecías más frío... señor soldado pesadilla- me dijo ella

-¡oye!... yo no soy frío... sólo soy algo serio... pero no tanto eh...- le dije mientras tomaba una botella y servía su contenido en dos copas- por otro lado... tú no pareces una poni de esas que les gusta mucho la diversión...- le dije mientras ambos nos sentábamos en una de las mesas, quedamos frente a frente mientras conversábamos un poco

-es por mi trabajo... si me la pasara pensando en diversión todos los días, pues tendría un escuadrón de payasos...- me dijo ella

-buen punto... pero siempre es bueno algo de diversión...- le dije mientras tomábamos un poco de las copas

-pues... creo que tienes un poco de razón...- me dijo ella algo triste, yo pude notar eso

-¿ocurre algo?- le pregunté al ver su cambio de ánimo

-no es nada... mira, tus amigos vinieron a ver si lograbas la cita... creo que ganamos ¿cierto?...- me dijo ella para cambiar el tema

-ehmmm... pues... olvidé comentarte un pequeño detalle...- le dije a la pegaso

-¿qué cosa?- me preguntó ella

-bueno... la apuesta se gana... con un beso...- le dije... al oír eso sus ojos se pusieron como platos

-¿es enserio?...-

-oye, no te preocupes... entiendo si dices que no, de todas formas me agrada estar aquí conversando contigo...- le dije a la pegaso

-entonces... ¿vas a rendire y perder?- me preguntó ella

-bueno... no soy de los que se rinde y deja todo, de hecho soy un poco... extremista al competir... pero esta vez no quiero molestar a nadie, así que comprendo si dices que no- le expliqué

-en ese caso... creo que yo terminaré esta apuesta... ven aquí soldadito- dijo la pegaso

-¿ah?...- no entendí eso de terminar la apuesta... pero ella me hizo entender a la mala... ví que se tomó toda la bebida que quedaba en su copa de un sólo trago... algo que me hizo gracia, ya que yo suelo hacer eso cuando me decido por algo... en fin, sigamos... se tomó la bebida y acercó su rostro, luego me tomó del cuello con sus patas delanteras y literalmente me jaló del cuello hacia ella, terminamos besándonos por un largo rato... al principio me parecía algo extraño, ya que la poni tiene hocico duhh... pero... digamos que luego de unos segundos me acostumbré XD

**Punto de Vista Darwin:**

-¿tu crees que lo logre?- preguntaba Dan algo preocupado

-ya verán tarados...- les dije, hace un rato que Luis y esa pegaso están conversando mientras beben un poco... de pronto pasó lo que esperaba... gané la apuesta- ya, ya, paguen de una vez...

-demonios... pensé que lo golpearían o algo...- dijo Dan mientras sacaba el dinero de la apuesta

-en fin... sólo páguenme de una vez...- les dije a los dos... y bueno, recibí 400 bits

-**Volviendo con Luis:**

luego de un rato besándonos, nos separamos por falta de aire

-y...¿qué tal?- me preguntó ella

-nada mal para una poni eh...- le dije riendo un poco

-pienso lo mismo soldadito...- me respodió ella riendo

-creo que mejor nos vamos a otro lado a conversar... a mis amigos ya les molestó el perder la apuesta...- dije señalando la otra mesa

-me parece bien... al parecer mi equipo también está algo impaciente...- dijo ella señalando a dos pegasos que estaban espiándonos entre el gran grupo de ponis...

así que salimos a los jardines...

-y bien... ¿qué pasará con lo de la apuesta?..- me preguntó ella

-te la daré luego... quizá te visite en unos días...- le dije riendo un poco

-ehmmm... yo vivo en Cloudsdale... no creo que puedas pisar las nubes...- me dijo ella

-ya me las arreglaré... oye... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?...- le dije a la pegaso de crin naranja

-¿hace cuanto que no sales a divertirte o algo así?...- le pregunté

-pues... yo salgo a muchas de las fiestas de canterlot y eso...- me dijo ella tratando de responderme

-no... a esas cosas no me refiero... me refiero a salir con alguien... ya sabes, pasar el tiempo con alguien conversando o haciendo alguna cosa que les guste...- le dije

-pues... no lo he hecho desde hace tiempo...- me dijo ella algo apenada

-¿y no te gustaría eso?-

-bueno... yo... pues... con todo mi trabajo no tengo tiempo para eso...- me dijo ella tratando de terminar el asunto

-vamos... dímelo- le dije con curiosidad

-bueno ya, nunca he tenido novio ¿contento?... ningún poni se acerca a mí por mi carácter... y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas tontas...- me dijo ella muy molesta... ya veo a que se refiere con "carácter"...

-pues yo... ehmmm... lo siento Spitfire, creo que te molesté...- le dije mientras me sentaba en una banca de los jardines...

-*suspiro* escucha Luis... perdón por gritarte, pero a veces suelo ser ruda... es mi forma de ser- me dijo ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-te entiendo Spit... bueno, sobre eso que dijiste de cosas tontas... yo no opino lo mismo... de alguna manera debes darte un descanso de todo el trabajo créeme... y bueno, si deseas puedo ayudarte a cambiar de parecer...- le dije a la poni

-¿cómo piensas hacerlo?...¿obligarás a un poni a que salga conmigo?...- me cuestionó la pegaso

-bueno... si dices que no hay muchos ponis dispuestos a salir... pues creo que yo puedo hacer el papel de acompañante... claro, si no te molesta, sólo hasta que encuentres el poni para tí...- le dije

-¿entonces?... me estás tratando de decir que quieres que salgamos... como novios- me dijo ella

-tómalo como un trato... yo te ayudo a cambiar tu idea sobre la diversión... sólo hasta que encuentres a un poni con quien salir...claro, seremos algo como novios pero sin tanto arreglo de besos y esas cosas... será más salidas a divertirse... ¿qué dices capitana?- le pregunté... a decir verdad, me sentía mal al ver que alguien que trabaja tanto no se de un descanso... créanme, eso es algo muy malo, el estrés puede destruir tu autocontrol

-pues... si lo logras... creo que estará bien- me dijo ella

-okey- le dije

-entonces...¿novios?-

-ñehh... algo así- le dije

*Ring* *Ring*... en ese momento sonó mi celular...

-Yo: ¿aló?...

-Darwin: hey bro... creo que debes venir... es un buen momento para empezar a animar la fiesta un poco más... Kevin y Seb ya regresaron, además Alex y las ponis ya están en la mesa también...

-Yo:okey, voy enseguida... *cuelgo el teléfono*...

-¿ocurre algo?...- me preguntó Spitfire

-bueno, me llamaron para que animemos la fiesta... creo que esto te gustará- le dije mientras la invitaba a seguirme... ambos entramos nuevamente en el gran salón de las fiestas...

-muy bien bro...- dijo Darwin al verme llegar-... ustedes vayan a traer los instrumentos... yo iré a hablar con la Dj

-okey...- le dije mientras acompañaba al resto de mis amigos... fuimos hasta un salón donde habían muchos instrumentos... Kevin tomó la guitarra eléctrica, Seb tomó la otra guitarra, que era acústica... Alex tomó un bajo eléctrico y bueno... yo no tomé nada, el micrófono ya estaba arriba en el escenario, la batería y el piano también; los ponis de la orquesta estaban usando esos instrumentos...

**Tercera persona:**

se ve a la orquesta de Canterlot en el escenario... de pronto, los cinco humanos suben con algunos intrumentos... además, al lado de la batería aparece una unicornio blanca de crin azul

-¿Vinyl?...-pregunta una poni gris que está en la orquesta

-hola Octi... los humanos me invitaron... ¿qué cosas no?...- contesta la unicornio mientras con su magia carga una consola de Dj hasta el escenario

-muy bien... gracias a todos ustedes por la música amigos... pero por ahora nosotros tocaremos un poco de nuestra música...- dice Luis mientras toma el micrófono del escenario...

los ponis de la orquesta bajan del escenario con sus instrumentos, dejando a los humanos y a la Dj...

-oye Lulu... ¿crees que me puedas ayudar?...- dice Kevin señalando la guitarra eléctrica... la princesa carga un poco de magia y la dirige a la guitarra, ésta se ilumina de un hermoso color azul con destellos como las estrellas- genial...-

-ehmm... yo también necesito algo de ayuda- dice Alex con el bajo electrónico... Lyra carga un poco de magia desde el público y la dirige hacia el instrumento, éste comienza a brillar de un color dorado amarillento- gracias Lyra...-

-¡Hola!... bueno, hoy hemos decidido darle un poco más de alegría a esta fiesta... y lo haremos con un poco de música de nuestro mundo... les pido un aplauso para cada uno de mis amigos... en la batería está Darwin, en el bajo Alex, Kevin en la guitarra eléctrica, Seb en la guitarra acústica... además nos acompaña Dj Pon-3... y quien les habla va a cantar... *se escuchan muchos murmulos de los ponis*... en fin amigos... esta canción viene de parte de Kevin... y es para una gran amiga suya...

-así es Luna... es para tí...- dice Kevin desde otro micrófono- espero te guste la letra de la canción...-

-en fin, empecemos de una vez... esta canción se llama "Confesión"- Dice Luis mientras da la señal de inicio

**Canción: Confesión- Alkilados**

Hoy quiero confesar  
Para mí no es normal  
Que mi corazón  
Quiera estallar  
No no nouu

Cuando estas cerquita a mi  
Yo me siento tan feliz  
Y no quiero dejarte nunca.

Sola, que no quiero que te sientas mal  
Que contigo me voy a quedar  
Hasta el final.

CORO

Yo pintaría los planetas de colores  
Me haría doctor para curarte los dolores  
Por ti yo me convertiría en superman  
Vuela conmigo que te quiero llevar.

Y con el Grammy yo te llevo a las estrellas  
Para que vean que tú eres la más bella  
Te compraría una mansión en Hawái  
Quisiera con un besito hasta el cielo llegar.

Shabarabada  
Pasabordo  
Shabarabada  
Alkilados

somos tú y yo  
el mismo corazón  
Que está llena de ilusión amor  
Y cuanto esta cerquita a mi  
Yo me siento tan feliz  
Y no quiero dejarte nunca.

Sola, que no quiero que te sientas mal  
Que contigo me voy a quedar  
Hasta el final.

CORO

Yo pintaría los planetas de colores  
Me haría doctor para curarte los dolores  
Por ti yo me convertiría en superman  
Vuela conmigo que te quiero llevar.

Y con el Grammy yo te llevo a las estrellas  
Para que vean que tú eres la más bella  
Te compraría una mansión en Hawái  
Quisiera con un besito hasta el cielo llegar.

Y hoy pierdo la razón  
Y vine a regalarte el corazón  
Yo quiero acariciar toda tu piel  
Si tu no estas me voy a enloquecer.

Yo quiero tenerte  
Por siempre en mi mente  
Llevarte a una cena conmigo a parís  
Llevarte en mi diario  
En mi calendario  
Y recorrer el mundo.

Todo por ti  
Voy hasta el cielo por ti  
Entiende que esto es amor  
Que, no hay nada mejor  
Porque me siento feliz contigo.

CORO

Yo pintaría los planetas de colores  
Me haría doctor para curarte los dolores  
Por ti yo me convertiría en superman  
Vuela conmigo que te quiero llevar.

Y con el Grammy yo te llevo a las estrellas  
Para que vean que tú eres la más bella  
Te compraría una mansión en Hawái  
Quisiera con un besito hasta el cielo llegar.

Al terminar la canción se escuchan muchos festejos de parte de los ponis... al parecer les agradó la canción...

**Punto de vista Luis:**

en fin... luego de cantar algunas canciones más, la orquesta de ponis anterior regresó al escenario, nosotros bajamos del esceario y nos reunimos todos nuevamante en la mesa para conversar... al pasar las horas la fiesta comenzaba a tener cada vez menos ponis...bueno, ahora sólo quedaban algunas mesas con ponis... la mayoría conocidos nuestros... y como que a todos se nos habían pasado un poco las copas

-o..oigan chicos... no sé ustedes... pero me gustaría que todos cantáramos con ustedes una canción...- dijo Lyra en el grupo

-Lyra tiene razón... eso sería genial...- dijo Kevin

-bueno, ¿por qué no ahora?...- pregunté invitando a todos... luego de unos segundos convenciéndolos... pues todos comenzamos a subir al escenario nuevamente; pero esta vez con más ponis... estaban Lyra, Bon bon, las ponis de la armonía, las princesas, y bueno... Star Shine, Winter, Kiara... en fin, parecíamos otra orquesta completa... aunque Dan, Alejo y Lilian no quisieron acompañarnos... y la orquesta de ponis bajó nuevamente del escenario...

-bien... para los que aún quedan en la fiesta... vamos a cantar una canción muy animada... y les pediré que todos se levanten de sus asientos, ¡porque festejarán con nosotros!... ¡y espero que griten con todos nosotros en la parte del coro!...- dije por el micrófono antes de empezar la canción...- recuerden... escuchen el coro y repítanlo...- les dije a todos los ponis que estaban con nosotros en el escenario...- bien, esta canción se llama "Lucky Strike"

**Canción: Lucky Strike- Maroon 5**

You're such a motivator, I gotta get you here  
So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir  
You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game  
Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her

And I can't wait another minute  
I can't take the look she's giving  
You're body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million, my lucky strike

Got me so high and then she dropped me  
But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
Took me inside and then she rocked me  
She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like  
(Oh) My lucky strike  
(Oh) My lucky strike  
(Oh) You're body rocking, keep me up all night  
(Oh) One in a million, my lucky strike

Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky  
And I don't wanna go down, go down  
She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize  
She'll make me want her right now, right now

And I can't wait another minute  
I can't take the look she's giving  
You're body rocking, keep me up all night  
One in a million, my lucky strike

Got me so high and then she dropped me  
But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
Took me inside and then she rocked me  
She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like  
(Oh) My lucky strike  
(Oh) My lucky strike  
(Oh) You're body rocking, keep me up all night  
(Oh) One in a million, my lucky strike

Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
You're shaking like an earthquake  
Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
You're shaking like an earthquake

Got me so high and then she dropped me  
But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
Took me inside and then she rocked me  
She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like  
(Oh) My lucky strike  
(Oh) My lucky strike  
(Oh) You're body rocking, keep me up all night  
(Oh) One in a million, my lucky strike

My lucky strike, my lucky strike  
(Oh) You're body rocking, keep me up all night  
(Oh) One in a million

Bueno, al terminar la canción todos estábamos riendo y saltando... luego de un rato celebrando bajamos del escenario... en ese momento un poni se acercó a nosotros... tenía la apariencia de ser alguien de clase alta

-muy buenas noches señores...- saludó a todos en el grupo

-buenas noches- le dijimos

-mi nombre es Fancy Pants... me he quedado hasta el final de esta fiesta por un motivo en especial...- dijo el poni- desearía saber si pueden asistir y tocar algunas canciones en el cumpleaños de mi esposa Fleur de Lis... se les dará una buena suma de dinero por aceptar, a mi esposa le fascino su música...- nos dijo el poni

-claro señor... y no se preocupe por lo del dinero... de seguro nos divertiremos en esa fiesta... así que tómelo como un favor...- le dije al poni- y bueno, también necesitará ese dinero para contratar a una orquesta como la de esta noche... de seguro algunos colegas suyos querrán oír algo de música clásica...-

-lo tendré en cuenta... en cuanto alistemos los preparativos, les enviaré una carta con la hora y fecha del evento... gracias, y que tengan buenas noches- dijo el poni antes de retirarse

en fin, luego de un rato más la fiesta llegó a su fin... al parecer todo salió bien esta noche... Kevin y Luna volvieron a ser amigos, gané 100 bits y una novia poni... y bueno, algunas otras cosas más

**Punto de Vista Seb:**

estábamos de regreso en el tren hacia Ponyville...

-oigan... no creo que la Dj esté bien...- dije al ver a la unicornio blanca... ella estaba sentada sola en una de las sillas del tren...

-bien, iré a verla...- dijo Darwin mientras iba a conversar con la poni... luego de un rato regresó

-¿y bien?...- le preguntamos

-bueno, al parecer su amiga se molestó con ella... creo que nuestra forma de animar la fiesta la fastidió- dijo mi amigo mientras señalaba a la amiga de la Dj... era una poni gris con crin negra, tenía una pequeña corbata color púrpura al igual que el color de sus ojos y el de su Cutie Mark, que era una clave de sol, además traía consigo un gran chelo en su funda, creo que la vi tocando en la orquesta...

-oigan... creo que alguien debería hablar con esa poni... no creo que Vinyl tenga la culpa...- le dije a mis amigos

-bien, entonces ve y has algo...- me dijo Dan, que también estaba en el vagón

-okey, okey, yo voy...- me levanté de mi asiento y fui hasta donde estaba la poni gris...- ehmmm... hola- le dije mientras me sentaba

-...- ella no me respondió sólo estaba mirando a través de la ventana

-ehmm... ¿hola?- le dije nuevamente... pero no me respondió- creo que no me oíst...-

-si te escuché...- me dijo ella mientras volteaba a verme

-pues... mi nombre es Sebastián...- le dije presentándome- quería hablarte sobre lo de tu amiga...- le dije señalando a la unicornio blanca

-¿sólo eso?- me dijo nuevamente...

-escucha... tu amiga no tuvo la culpa... nosotros queríamos divertirnos a nuestro estilo...

-¿a su estilo?... nos quitaron el trabajo a todos los de la orquesta... teníamos la invitación para tocar en el evento del señor Pants...- me reclamó ella molesta... luego respiró un poco y volvió a estar seria- sólo vete...- me dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada y ocultaba su rostro en la funda de su chelo...

-oye... si te contenta... no aceptamos esa oferta del todo, le dijimos que contrate también a una orquesta...- ella levantó las orejas al oír lo que dije... eso me causó algo de gracia...

-¿entonces?...-

-no creo que haberte dejado sin trabajo...- le dije- y bueno, no deberías estar molesta con tu amiga...- le dije

-pues... creo que tienes razón... me disculparé con ella en casa...- dijo la poni gris...

-por cierto, me gustó su música...- le dije

-¿escuchas música clásica?- me dijo ella con curiosidad

-a veces, me ayuda a pensar...-

-¡últaima parada! ¡Ponyville!- gritó el poni de la estación...

-ven... te ayudaré con eso...- le dije mientras cargaba su instrumento

-pues... gracias...- me dijo ella

-no es nada...- le dije- por cierto... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Octavia... Octavia Melody- me dijo la poni de ojos púrpura

-en ese caso... fue un gusto conocerte Octavia- le dije mientras nos despedíamos en la estación... luego de eso, ambos caminamos en direcciones diferentes... yo regresé a casa con mis amigos... con el cuerpo algo molido de tanto trago y celebración...

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de equestria:**

-¿y bien?- preguntaba un oscuro poni entre las sombras

-los tres humanos empezarán pronto señor... de seguro lograrán separar a las ponis de esos cinco idiotas...- contestó Black Heart

-espero que no me fallen... esos humanos podrían eliminarlos si los descubren...

-lo sé señor... pero no se preocupe... me aseguré de poner una sorpresa dentro de cada uno de nuestros tres humanos... créame... si los otros los descubren, pues se llavarán una gran sorpresa tratando de eliminarlos... además, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que esa unicornio ceda ante el poder de las pesadillas... muajajajaja...

-muajajajaja...- ambos ríen macabramente...

* * *

-SonicRush: Bueno amigos... esa fue la segunda parte del fic... con muchas cosas nuevas, que darán inicio a nuevas locuras en esta temporada...

-Luis: Como siempre no se olviden de dejar su Review y visitar los otros fics, un gran Brohoof para todos, y cuídense. Cambio y Fuera :D

-SonicRush: ya escucharon a mi amigo... hasta pronto ;D


	9. Cap 6: Entrenamiento de pesadilla

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!, bienvenidos al capítulo 6 de esta temporada

-Luis: como saben, el escritor ha estado algo ocupado, por ello sólo actualizará éste fic :(

-SonicRush: en fin, espero les agrade... y un gran abrazo para mi amigo LightningRunner18 que me dejó entrar a su set en su fic de "Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardián"... y también a "Thousandton Remade", que me pidió subir el capítulo XD

-Luis: bueno, y sin más demoras ni saludos... ¡ah!... falto saludar a ByFanfiction por darnos un poco de participación como personajes secundarios en su fic "Big Stars"... eso es todo en la sección de saludos...

-SonicRush: ahora sí... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento de pesadilla...

* * *

Me levanté temprano como siempre, salí de mi habitación luego de asearme y cambiarme, y vi algo que me pareció malo...

-hey Lilian...¿qué haces ahí?- le pregunté a la humana al verla salir del cuarto de Scootaloo

-nada... sólo vine a conversar, pero ya me voy...- me contestó ella mientras bajaba al primer piso

-"será mejor que averigue un poco"- pensé mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la pegaso- Scootaloo,¿puedo pasar?- pregunté

-adelante- esuché la voz de la pegaso

entré a la habitación y no encontré nada fuera de lo normal... sólo algo de desorden, la pegaso aún estaba en la cama arropada entre las sábanas

-ehmm... disculpa, ¿podrías decirme por qué Lilian estuvo aquí-? le pregunté a la pequeña

-bueno... vino a decirme un par de cosas y se fue- me dijo respondió la potrilla mientras se sobaba los ojos...

-ya veo... no te estuvo molestando ¿cierto?- le volví a preguntar

-pues... creo que no- pude notar algo de duda en la respuesta... después de todo, los pequeños no saben mentir...

-entiendo... te quiero en la sala en media hora... habrá reunión- le dije seriamente mientras salía de su habitación...

**Punto de vista Scootaloo:**

-entiendo... te quiero en la sala en media hora... habrá reunión- me dijo Luis mientras salía de mi habitación

-está bien...- le dije con desgano... creo que lo que Lilian me dijo es cierto...

***Flashback***

-hey pequeña torpe... despierta...- escuché una voz entre sueños

-¿ah?...- me levanté algo adormilada...- ¿Lilian? ¿qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunté a la humana al verla en mi habitación

-yo... nada... sólo venía a decirte algo importante- me dijo ella

-¿qué cosa?- le pregunté

-pues... es algo simple... ellos no te quieren aquí- me dijo ella

-¿quiénes?- le pregunté

-no te hagas la tonta... ellos... Luis y los demás idiotas...- me dijo ella

-estás mintiendo... Darwin me trajo aquí, él dice que yo soy su hermana...- le reclamé

-¿y tu crees eso?... escucha pequeña sabandija... ese idiota sólo te trajo aquí por lástima... y debes saber... que Luis no tiene lástima...- me dijo ella

-¿ah?- eso me dejó algo confundida

-lo que oíste... sólo piensa un poco... la única razón por la que ese idiota de su líder nos deja vivir aquí es porque somos de la misma especie... pero tú no lo eres... eso significa que será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que él busque la manera de hacer que te largues de aquí...- me dijo la humana con odio

-si claro... dí lo que quieras...- le dije mientras volvía a acostarme- Darwin ya habló con Luis...-

\- ¡ja!, ¿crees que Darwin desobedecerá una orden de su líder?...ya verás... sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que Luis de la orden, y no importa lo que Darwin diga... no conseguirá evitar que te largues de aquí...- me dijo ella mientras salía de mi habitación...

***Fin Flashback***

en fin... me levanté de la cama y luego de asearme bajé a desayunar

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Hace un rato ya que comuniqué a todos que hay reunión... depués de desayunar todos fuimos a la sala para hablar

-¿y bien? ¿cuál es el problema ahora?- me preguntó Dan

-bien, escuchen... ya que estoy de vuelta en casa, llegó la hora de poner nuevas reglas aquí...- dije seriamente... pude escuchar un "te lo dije" muy bajo de parte de Lilian hacia Scootaloo

-me parece bien, no podemos seguir aguantando más tonterías en esta casa- dijo Alex refiriéndose a los tres tarados...

-bien... empecemos... en primer lugar, a ustedes tres- dijo señalando a Lilian, Dan y Alejo- se les prohíbe acercarse a molestar a Scootaloo... y al resto de ponis-

-vamos viejo... no nos has visto hacer nada...- me reclamó Alejo

-no, pero he oído lo que estan haciendo... así que no molesten más... si escucho alguna queja de parte de Scootaloo o de otra poni... pues sabrán por qué los demás me obedecen...- los amenacé

-bueno, bueno... ¿qué más?- me preguntó Lilian

-bien, como es imposible que algún poni les de trabajo, ya que saben que ustedes son idiotas... pues aún debemos vigilarlos... pero aún así, evitarán molestarnos en el trabajo...- les dije

-bueno, bueno... ya entendimos... además, hoy nos quedaremos en casa- dijo Dan

-bien, eso es todo... ya pueden irse...- les dije, en ese momento todos se levantaron y volvieron a los que estaban haciendo antes...- excepto Darwin y Scootaloo... necesito hablar con ustedes...- dije antes de que ellos dos se vayan

-bien bro... ¿que sucede?- me preguntó mi amigo mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a la pequeña pegaso...

-bien, tengo algunas reglas para ustedes dos... ya que tú estás acargo de ella...- le dije a Darwin

-okey...- dijo Darwin

-para empezar... tú estarás a cargo de Scootaloo, si ella necesita alguna cosa te la pedirá a tí, y si tú estas ocupado o algo, entonces puede pedirnos ayuda a cualquiera de nosotros cuatro...- le dije a mi amigo

-me parece bien- djio Darwin

-bien, ahora escucha pequeña...- le dije a la pegaso- podrás salir a jugar cada día... luego de que termines todas tus tareas de la escuela y límpies tu habitación- al decirle esto ella se molestó un poco- si necesitas ayuda con tus tareas puedes acudir a uno de nosotros-

-bueno... creo que eso es aceptable...- dijo Darwin tratando de discimular la molestia de Scootaloo

-lo sé, es algo molesto... pero en esta casa se necesita orden, y me aseguraré de que todos cumplan ese orden... desde el más pqueño de la casa, hasta el más grande...- dije- sigamos... Darwin, cada 15 días traerás un reporte con las calificaciones de Scootaloo... debemos saber cómo le va en la escuela...-

-ahhh... pero...- Scotaloo protestó haciendo el típico sonido con los dientes

-ehmm... ¿no crees que es algo extremista?- me preguntó Darwin

-nada de eso... debemos lograr que ella sea buena en la escuela... no lo hago por molestarla... ahora escucha... sé que no puedes volar- le dije a la pegaso, eso la incomodó un poco- ¿alguien está ayudándote con eso?- le pregunté

-bueno... Rainbow me ha estado ayudando un poco- me respondió ella

-bien, seguirás con eso... además Darwin te ayudará con eso de aprender a volar...- dije señalando a mi amigo

-pero... yo no se volar...- dijo mi amigo

-pídele ayuda a Seb... él debe saber algo sobre aerodinámica y esas cosas...- le respondí

-¿eso es todo?- me preguntó Scootaloo

-sólo una última cosa... si esos tres tarados te molestan o algo... sólo avísame o avísale a Darwin... nos encargaremos de ellos- le dije- ya puedes irte a la escuela...- le ordené

-pero...- la pegaso me replicó

-¿pero qué?- le pregunté

-es sábado...-

-bueno... entonces... no sé, quédate aquí...- djie algo avergonzado...- en fin, me voy a trabajar...- salí de casa y luego de caminar un rato llegué a la boutique de Rarity

-hola Luis...- me saludó Rarity con algo de desgano al verme entrar, ella estaba algo despeinada y desarreglada

-hola jefecita... ¿estás bien?...- le pregunté preocupado al verla así

-si... sólo es ese maldito dolor de cabeza... por suerte logré terminar los pedidos...- dijo ella mientras señalaba una pila de cajas...

-bien, ¿donde son esas entregas?...- le pregunté

-son en Cloudsdale... deberás ir a entregarlas todas...- me respondió ella

-ehmm... jefecita, yo no puedo pisar las nubes...- le dije

-lo sé Luis... para eso deberás ir a casa de Twilight, pídele prestado su globo y dile que use en tí el hechizo para poder pisar las nubes...

-okey...-

-termina las entregas y tendrás el resto del día libre... yo me quedaré aquí a descansar un poco... tuve pesadillas toda la noche y no pude dormir...- me dijo la unicornio blanca

-bien, te veré luego Rarity, descansa...- le dije antes de salir de casa con todas las entregas...

Luego de caminar por un buen rato llegué a casa de Twilight... al parecer ella y Seb están haciendo un poco de limpieza, icluso están limpiando la casa rodante... sí amigos, ahora esos dos cerebritos se apoderaron de la casa rodante y la hicieron su laboratorio...

-¡hola!...- saludé mientras entraba en la casa rodante...

-hola Luis- me saludó Twilight

-hola bro... en un segundo te atendemos, estamos haciendo algo de limpieza por aquí...- me dijo Seb; a decir verdad la casa rodante está muy desordenada... aparte de las cosas de laboratorio que tiene Seb, también hay algunas cajas que guardamos aquí como si fuera un almacén...

-okey... oye Seb... ¿qué es eso?- le pregunté a mi amigo al ver una pequeña caja negra con detalles plateados en uno de los rincones donde estaba el desorden

-eso es... ¡nada! ¡no es nada!...- mi amigo se puso muy nervioso al ver que descubrí la caja... por alguna razón trató de ocultarla...

-ehmmm... ¿me dices que hay adentro?-

-no es nada, enserio... Twi, ¿podrías llevar esta caja a otro lado?...- dijo mi amigo haciéndole señas a la unicornio para que desapareciera la caja

-okey...- la unicornio morada usó su magia y desapareció la caja de mi vista... luego ellos continuaron con la limpieza

-bueno, a lo que vine... necesito que Twilight me preste su globo- dije a los dos cerebritos

-pues, se lo presté a Darwin... no creo que haya salido tadavía, tal vez lo encuentres...- me dijo ella mientras seguía con lo suyo

-oookey... entonces necesito que uses en mí ese hechizo para pisar nubes...- le pedí a la unicornio

-bueno, eres el segundo que lo pide hoy...- me dijo ella

-¿quién fue el primero?- le pregunté

-Darwin- me respondió ella con cara de "duhhh"

-bueno, bueno... ¿me haces el favor?-

-está bien...- Twilight concentró algo de magia en su cuerno y me envolvió con un aura morada...- ¡listo!

-¿ahora puedo pisar nubes?- le pregunté

-¡exacto!- me dijo ella

-jajajaja... sabes, al decir eso suenas como Seb... bueno, hasta luego...- dije antes de salir apresurado a buscar el globo con mi loco amigo dentro...- ¡HEY DARWIN!- grité al ver a mi amigo

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!- me dijo él desde arriba

-¡BAJA EL GLOBO!- le dije

-¡¿PARA QUÉ?!-

-¡PARA QUE SUBA TARADO!-

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ GRITAS TANTO?! ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTOY SÓLO UNOS CENTÍMETROS SOBRE TÍ?!...-

-... ah bueno... creo que exageré un poco... ahora déjame subir...- le dije a mi amigo...

-bien, ahora bajo...- luego de que suba al globo comenzamos el viaje a Cloudsdale

-y bien... ¿a dónde van?- le pregunté a Darwin, que estaba acompañado de Scootaloo

-vamos al hospital de pegasos de Cloudsdale... vine a pedirle ayuda a Seb con eso de volar, y bueno, Twilight me mandó para ese hospital... dice que allí nos pueden ayudar- me respondió mi amigo

-¿y tú?, ¿a dónde vas?...- me preguntó Scootaloo

-bueno, iré a entregar estos paquetes... y luego... no sé... creo que visitaré a Spitfire...- le dije a la pegaso

-me parece bien... luego de ir con Scootaloo a ese lugar, iré a visitar a Lyra y Bon bon... de seguro les agradará verme por ahí...- dijo Darwin

-me parece genial...- le contesté...

En fin, luego de un rato en el globo llegamos a Cloudsdale... allí cada uno tomó su camino... y luego de entregar todos los vestidos, fuí a pedir muchas direcciones... y logré llegar a los cuarteles de los Wonderbolts ¡YAY!... ñehh... no es para tanto... al parecer están estrenando un nuevo cuartel...

-¡Hola!- saludé a un par de pegasos que estaban en la puerta- ehmm... necesito entrar un momento-

-claro señor, sólo dejeme informarle a la capitana de su...- me estaba diciendo el guardia pero lo interrumpí

-no, no, por favor, necesito que sea una sorpresa... ¿me dejan pasar?- pregunté nuevamente

-lo siento, no podemos dejar pasar a nadie sin permiso de la capitana- me dijo el otro pegaso

-¿saben quién soy cierto?- les pregunté seriamente

-sí, lo sabemos señor- me dijeron ambos

-bien, ¿saben lo que pasará si la capitana Spitfire se entera que me tuvieron aquí parado?- les dije... ambos pegasos se miraron uno al otro- creo que será mejor que me dejen pasar amigos...- les dije a los ponis

-*suspiro* está bien, puede pasar...- me dijo uno de ellos- pero que la capitana no se entere de esto eh- me dijo mientras abría la puerta

-"ahora que lo pienso... ¿por qué tienen esa puerta de entrada si ellos vuelan para llegar aquí?"- pensaba mientras entraba al cuartel...

Luego de un rato rondando por el lugar, logré encontrar la oficina de la capitana gracias a las direcciones que me dieron Soarin y Fleetfoot...

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc* toqué la puerta de la oficina

-adelante...- escuche la voz de Spit

-¡soldado Luis reportándose capitana!...- dije mientras entraba a la oficina, vi que la pegaso estaba llenando unos documentos, y habían muchos más sobre su escritorio- por cierto, aquí está tu parte de la apuesta- le dije mientras le entregaba una bolsa con bits..

-¿ah?... ¿cómo llegaste aquí?- me preguntó ella confundida mientras guardaba la bolsa

-Twilight me prestó su globo...- le dije

-okey...- me dijo ella mientras volvía a concentrarse en los documentos

-oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer por la noche?- le pregunté

-¿es enserio?... ¿acaso no ves?...- me dijo ella señalando el montón de papeles

-bueno, bueno, no te enojes... de seguro puedo ayudarte- le dije

-nada de eso... estos documentos sólo pueden ser aprovados por mí, y no firmaré algo que no he leído...- me dijo la pegaso

-está bien, no te molesto con eso- le dije- ¿y de qué son esos papeles?-

-tuvimos un cambio de dirección en los cuarteles... por eso tengo que hacer mucho papeleo...- me dijo ella mientras firmaba un documento y tomaba otro para leerlo-*suspiro* además de esto tengo que acudir al entrenamiento de esta tarde... será un día muy atareado...-

-oye... si quieres puedo ayudarte con lo del entrenamiento-

-bueno... no creo que a los pegasos les agrade la idea de entrenar con alguien que no puede volar...- me dijo ella riendo un poco

-pues entonces no hay nada que temer... de seguro les gustará entrenar conmigo... lo verán como un paseo en el parque...- le dije riendo un poco

-sin ofender Luis... pero necesito alguien con caracter para entrenar a esos cadetes... y bueno, hasta ahora no te he visto levantarle la voz a alguien o algo así...-

-bien, entonces los entrenaré y que ellos te digan si soy un buen capitán o no...- le dije tratando de convencerla

-*suspiro* está bien... creo que los pegasos tendrán el día de hoy libre... si es que no puedes poner orden claro...- me dijo ella en tono retador

-ya verás Spit... luego de conocerme como capitán... esos pegasos van a pedir piedad en los entrenamientos...- le dije

-ookey... entonces ve y dile a Soarin y Fleetfoot que avisen a todos los cadetes... el entrenamiento empezará en media hora

**Media hora después:**

me encontraba en el patio del cuartel... había muchos pegasos con sus uniformes, todos en una fila y esperando a que Spitfire aparezca para dar órdenes...

-bueno... ¿ahora qué hacemos?- me preguntó Soarin

-tranquilo amigo... yo les explicaré lo del entrenamiento, Fleetfoot y tú quédense a un lado, puede que los necesite para que apoyen en alguna cosa

-okey- me dijeron ambos pegasos

-bien...- caminé hasta el grupo de cadetes... pude ver que había algunos hablando y haciendo un poco de desorden- ¡ATEN..CIÓN!- di la orden y todos volvieron a formar filas- ¡BIEN, ESCUCHEN TODOS... EL DÍA DE HOY YO SERÉ SU CAPITÁN... Y HARÉ EL ENTRENAMIENTO!- al decir esto muchos pegasos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y otros se reían... me acerqué a uno de ellos- ¿cual es el chiste cadete?- le pregunté seriamente

-ninguno señor... sólo que usted no puede volar- me dijo el pegaso conteniendo las ganas de reír

-¿crees que eso me va a detener?...- volví a cuestionarlo...

-no lo sé capitán- me dijo él... todos los demás guardaron silencio

-¡escuchen todos!... ¡en mi dimensión, nosotros dominamos aire mar y tierra gracias a nuestra inteligencia!... ¡si creen que el no tener alas nos hace débiles, se equivocan!... ¡si uno de nuestros inventos creados para dominar los cielos atacara a esta dimensión; creanme que no quedaría ni una sola cosa en pié!...- al oír esto todos en la formación pusieron un rostro serio...- ¡ahora escuchen!, ¡sé que no puedo volar!... ¡así que hoy pasarán la mayor parte del entrenamiento en tierra!-

-sin ofender capitán... pero somos Wonderbolts... estamos aquí para dominar los cielos...- dijo un pegaso en la formación

-¡primero aprenderán a dominar la tierra señores!- les dije- ¡ahora al suelo y denme 100 lagartijas!- todos me miraron con cara de "¿es enserio o estás jodiendo?"...- ¡¿ACASO NO ME OYERON?!- todos comenzaron a hacer lagartijas...

**100 lagartijas después...**

todos los pegasos volvieron a ponerse en atención luego de hacer lo que les pedí...

-bien, ¡ahora quiero 20 vueltas al cuartel!...- ordené... pero los pegasos no se movieron- ¿no me oyeron?-

-esto no es un entrenamiento...- dijo un pegaso en la formación- ¿por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?...- preguntó en voz alta... en ese momento me acerqué hasta él y lo tomé del cuello de su traje

-escúchame cadete... si te digo que des vueltas, la única pregunta que espero es ¿cuántas?... si te digo que vueles, tú preguntas ¿cuán alto?... pero si te atreves a preguntarme... ¿por qué debes hacerlo?... entonces te patearé el trasero hasta que ya no puedas caminar, ¡¿entendido?!...- le pregunté

-sí capitán- dijo el pegaso algo asustado

-bien, regresemos al entrenamiento- le dije mientras lo soltaba y regresaba al frente de todos

-¿ahora qué?...- preguntó otro

-¡serán 30 vueltas!- todos protestaron...- ¡y si no se cayan serán 50!- en ese momento los pegasos no dijeron nada más y se pusieron a correr...

**Un largo rato después:**

Todos los pegasos ya habían terminado de dar las 30 vueltas...

-bien señores... ahora que acabamos con el calentamiento pod...- escuché un gran ¡¿QUÉ?!...- sí, ese fue el calentamiento... ahora escuchen... ahora empezará el entrenamiento en el aire...

-al fin, ya era hora de usar las alas..- dijo un pegaso en el grupo...

-bien, todos vayan a casa y regresen con sus alforjas... ¡ya, ya, ya!- ordené... los pegasos volaron a casa, aunque algo confundidos por lo que les pedí que trajeran...

-ehmm... Luis, ¿para qué les pediste que trajeran sus alforjas?- me preguntó Soarin

-bueno, tengo algo planeado... y ustedes me ayudarán... busquen las cosas más pesadas que puedan cargar y tráiganlas...

**Minutos después:**

-bien... estas son las cosas que encontramos...- me dijo Fleetfoot- ¿servirán?- me preguntó

-porsupuesto...- le dije mientras veía que los cadetes regresaban con sus alforjas aseguradas a sus lomos...

-¡muy bien señores!... ¡quiero 10 vueltas al cuartel, esta vez volando!- ordené

-¿sólo 10?- esuché una voz desde el grupo

-no se preocupen... no será tan fácil... todos llenen sus alforjas con estas cosas...- dije señalando las cosas que Soarin y Fleetfoot habían traído... luego de unas cuantas vueltas los pegasos ya estaban a punto de darse por vencido- ¡sigan adelante!... ¡¿acaso no querían usar las alas?!- les gritaba desde el cuartel... uno a uno los pegasos aterrizaban nuevamente en el patio...

\- *jadeo* diez vueltas capitán *jadeo*- dijo uno de los pegasos del grupo

-muy b... ¡Soarin, ayuda a ese!- le dije al pegaso señalando a uno de los cadetes que aún no terminaba las 10 vueltas, estaba por desmayarse... mientras mi amigo iba a ayudarlo, el pegaso comenzó a caer en picada...

-¡ire a apoyar!- Fleetfoot también aceleró hacia el pegaso... por suerte ambos ponis lograron salvar al cadete y regresarlo al cuartel...

-muy bien señores... lo que acaba de pasar se volverá frecuente si se confían... ahora sigamos con el entren...- antes de que termine de hablar escuché un gran "¡noo!" desde el grupo- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunté

-capitán... estamos muy cansados...- dijo un pegaso del grupo

-bueno, tómense 10 minutos... seguiremos el entrenamiento con los que desean regresar, los que ya se rindieron pueden irse a casa...- dije mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la oficina de Spit

-¿y bien?...- me preguntó la capitana

-ñehh... creo que exageré un poco... pero servirá para que no se quejen de tus entrenamientos- le dije a la pegaso

-*suspiro* sólo espero que no hayas matado a alguno con tu entrenamiento...- me dijo riendo un poco

-bueno... pues...-

-¡¿LO HICISTE?!- me preguntó ella preocupada

-nope... jajaja... ya enserio, no te preocupes por eso, tú encárgate de los papeles- le dije mientras volvía a salir de la oficina... caminé hasta el patio nuevamente...

-bueno, al parecer no regresarán...- dijo Soarin luego de estar parados 10 minutos

-ñehh... creo que tuvieron suficiente...- le dije al pegaso

-esperen un momento... creo que ahí vienen...- dijo Fleetfoot mientras señalaba una mancha azul en el cielo... y efectivamente, todo el escuadrón estaba de regreso

-¡cadetes listos capitán!- dijo uno de los pegasos

-¿ah?... creí que no regresarían, ¿por qué lo hicieron?- pregunté

-somos Wonderbolts... no nos rendimos nunca- dijo otro de ellos

-bueno entonces... a ver... *suspiro* me quedé sin ideas... ¿alguna idea amigos?- le pregunté a Soarin y Fleetfoot

-pues... todo lo que debían hacer lo hicieron, aunque a tu manera... creo que el entrenamiento de hoy terminó...- me dijo Soarin

-bien, en ese caso... todos tienen el resto del día libre...- les dije a los cadetes mientras me retiraba, pude escuchar algunos suspiros de alivio desde el grupo, sabía que estaban exhaustos... regresé a la oficina y hable con Spit un rato...- entonces te veo en la noche- le dije a la capitana mientras salía de la oficina hacia mi casa... luego de caminar por un rato en las nubes... pues llegué al globo de Twilight...

-llegas justo a tiempo bro...- me dijo Darwin, que llegó junto a Scootaloo en ese momento

-¿acaso ibas a dejarme aquí en las nubes?- le pregunté

-vamos amigo... tu novia es la capitana de los pegasos... podías pedirle que mande algunos de sus amigos a que te carguen hasta la casa...- me dijo él mientras subía al globo

-jajajaja... eso sí que sería extraño bro...- le dije riendo mientras también subía al globo- oye Darwin... ¿cómo les fue en eso del hospital?...- le pregunté mientras omcnezábamos a descender hacia Ponyville

-ñehh... le hicieron algunos exámenes a Scootaloo... y dijeron que me entregarían los resultados en unos días- me respondió mi amigo

-aaaa... oye... de casualidad, ¿sabes que tiene Seb guardado en esa caja del camper?- le pregunté

-¿qué caja?- me preguntó el confundido

-una caja pequeña, color negro, con unos detalles plateados- le dije mientras con las manos hacía una forma como de la caja

-ehmm... yo, no... ¡no lo sé!- me respodió Darwin... a decir verdad estaba muy nervioso

-estás mintiendo... vamos bro, dímelo...- le dije

-enserio no lo sé...- me dijo él

-vamos , no se lo diré a nadie...- volví a insistir

-no yo... ¡mira ya llegamos!...-

-ehmm... aun faltan unos metros antes de tocar tierra... así que dímelo de una vez- le dije algo enojado

-ehmm... yo... ¡no me arrepiento!- gritó él mientras se arrojaba del globo... por suerte no estábamos tan alto...- ¡te veo en casa Scootaloo, iré a visitar a Lyra!- gritó antes de irse corriendo...

-*suspiro* tonto... Luis vive con nosotros- dijo la pequeña pegaso mientras hacía el típico Facehoof

-"jajaja... ya me enteraré de lo que hay en esa caja..."- pensé mientras caminaba a casa...

por la noche salí a pasear con Spit un rato y regresé super cansado... no sabía que le gustaba caminar tanto XD

* * *

-SonicRush: Bueno amigos... ese fue el capítulo de esta semana... bueno, a decir verdad fue el único fic que actualizé esta semana... es que estuve con muchas tareas y exámenes, ni siquiera pude entrevistar a alguno de ustedes para el fic de entrevistas T_T...

-Luis: ya, ya... no sea llorón y de las buenas noticias...

-SonicRush: ¡ah sí!... nuestra comunidad United Brony Division (U.B.D) ha alcanzado el segundo puesto a nivel de staff ¡YAY!... y bueno, si desean unirse sólo envíenme un mensaje... además pueden buscarme en facebook o Taringa...

-Luis: y volviendo con el fic...

-SonicRush: cierto... bueno, este cap sólo es el inicio de las maldades por parte de los tres humanos...

-Luis: ¿qué más tendrán planeado los tres humanos? ¿qué rayos esconderá Seb en la caja? ¿qué le está pasando a Rarity?... descúbranlo en esta temporada de Vacaiones Dimensionales...

-SonicRush: no olviden dejarnos sus Reviews para saber si les gustó el cap, eso es todo... hasta luego ;D

-Luis: un gran brohoof para todos y hasta la próxima... Cambio y Fuera :D


	10. Cap 7: Día de las bofetadas

-Lightningrunner18: SA-LU-TATIONS every brony and pegasister... lo sé, lo sé, no es mi fic...

-Luis: hola a tod... ¿qué haces aquí Light?...

-_Light_: bueno, SonicRush me invitó para presentar el fic, ya que ahora él está atendiendo asuntos legales

-Luis: eso lo sé... yo lo denuncié por maltrato al personaje luego de hacer este capítulo

-_Light_: jajajaja... pero debes admitir que esto estuvo gracioso...

-Luis: ¡no te rías! T_T...

-_Light_: bueno, bueno, mejor dejamos de Spoilear y nos dedicamos a responder algunas cosas... en especial esos comentarios...

-Luis: ¡ah, sí!... bueno, primero queremos agradecer a todos por sus comentarios... y bueno, sobre lo de ponerme pesado en el capítulo anterior, es que trataba de actuar como la capitana Spitfire para que sus cadetes me hagan caso XD...

-_Light_: en fin, lo de la caja lo sabrán luego de unos capítulos... aunque yo ya lo sé...

-Luis: me lo podrías decir...

-L_ight_: nope... y no insistas... volviendo al tema, una vez más, gracias por comentar :D... ¡nunca lo sabrás! *corre por el escenario como un loco*

-Luis: ahora sí... ¡dímelo de una vez! *trata de atrapar a _Light_ pero se cae del escenario*

-_Light_: bueno, sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!... *susurrando* Rush me dejó usar su frase XD...

* * *

Capítulo 7: Día de las bofetadas...

* * *

han pasado algunos días desde que fui al cuartel de los Wonderbolts... hoy me levanté temprano como de costumbre... bajé a desayunar y me encontré con mis cuatro amigos...

-hola equipo- saludé a todos

-hola Luis- me saludaron ellos

-¿y los otros tres tarados?- pregunté

-siguen durmiendo... al parecer se desvelaron anoche-

-ookey... bueno, a desayunar y luego al trabajo- dije mientras me servía un poco de café y tomaba asiento...

-buenos días- dijo Scootaloo mientras entraba en la cocina

-buenos días- saludamos todos a la pequeña

-oye bro... ¿qué pasó con lo de Scootaloo?- le preguntó Seb a Darwin al ver a la pegaso

-bueno, nos dijeron que los resultados no tardarían mucho... de seguro los recibiré pronto- respondió mi amigo

-muy bien amigos... ya me tengo que ir, los veo más tarde- dijo Alex mientras se levantaba y salía de casa

-yo también me voy- dijo Kevin

-iré a dejar a Scootaloo en la escuela y luego me iré a trabajar- dijo Darwin mientras salía con la pequeña

-y eso nos deja a los dos... ahora dime bro... ¿qué escondes en la caja esa del camper?- le pregunté a Seb

-no es nada amigo... sólo uno de mis experimentos... bueno, ya me voy- me dijo él mientras rápidamente salía de casa

-genial... nunca lo sabré...- pensaba mientras yo también salía a trabajar... de camino a la boutique pensaba en hacer cualquier cosa después del trabajo, quizá vaya a visitar a Lyra...

Luego de caminar por un buen rato llegué hasta la conocida boutique...- "sólo espero que Rarity esté mejor, últimamente ha estado con muy mal humor"- pensaba mientras abría la puerta- ¡hola jefecita!...- saludé al ver a Rarity en su sillón, al parecer estaba ocupada con el correo

-¡tú!...- la unicornio dejó las cartas, bajó del sillón y se acercó mirándome con ojos de asesina...

-¿yo?- pregunté confundido al ver la actitud de mi amiga

-¡eres un maldito!... te di un trabajo, te di mi confianza, ¡creí que era tu amiga!... ¡¿y eso es lo que piensas de mí?!- me dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi

-ehmmm... no entiendo a lo que te refieres...- le dije mientras comenzaba a retroceder- yo no nunca eh dicho nada malo de tí... yo no soy así- ahora sí estoy preocupado

-¡déjame decirte lo que eres!... ¡eres un idiota, malagradecido, hipócrita!...- a medida que ella decía todo eso de mí comenzaba a caminar hacia mí, y yo retrocedía... hasta que llegué a la puerta de la boutique...

-pero yo...-

-¡CÁLLATE!... ¡LARGO DE MI BOUTIQUE!, ¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDO!, ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA!- gritó ella mientras abría la puerta con su magia

*PLAF* *PLAF*

-¡auch!...- salí de la boutique con la cara marcada... había recibido dos bofetadas llenas de ira de parte de la unicornio...- espero que esto se aclare... y que volvamos a ser amigos...- le dije a Rarity, que seguía mirándome con odio desde su puerta

-¡YO NO!- me gritó ella antes de dar un portazo lleno de rabia...

-bueno... es oficial, Rarity está de muy mal humor... será mejor que le pregunte a sus amigas a ver si me dan una solución...- caminé en dirección a casa de Fluttershy... de seguro ella sabrá como calmarla...

estaba caminando por el mercado del pueblo, cuando de pronto encontré a la pegaso que iba a buscar...

-¡hey Fluttershy!...- llamé la atención de la poni, ella al verme comenzó a volar hacia mí...

-...- ella no dijo nada, al llegar hasta mí pude notar que ella estaba muy triste y enojada a la vez

-¿ocurre alg... *PLAF*- antes de terminar la pregunta recibí una bofetada que me hizo caer al piso, pero Fluttershy no fue quien lo hizo...

-¡IDIOTA!- Rainbow había llegado volando para golpearme

-¿qué rayos hice?- le pregunté a la pegaso desde el suelo...

-¿qué hiciste? ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! *PLAF*- la pegaso me cacheteó nuevamente...

-¡hey detente!... Fluttershy ayúdame con esto...- le dije a la pegaso mientras intentaba levantarme... pero ella me empujó levemente y caí nuevamente al suelo...- ¿por qué hiciste eso Fluttershy?- le pregunté muy molesto- ¿acaso les he hecho algo?- le pregunté a las dos pegasos

-¡¿TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU HONOR BASURA?!-me dijo Rainbow antes de comenzar a levantar vuelo...

-pero... chicas...- me levanté y traté de razonar con ellas

-vámonos Fluttershy... a éste idiota no vale la pena tenerlo como amigo...- dijo Rainbow mientras salía volando junto a la pegaso amarilla

-genial... ¿alguien sabe que rayos les pasa hoy?- le pregunté a todos los ponis que estaban viendo la escena anterior

-...- ellos no respondieron nada, sólo siguieron viendome con desaprobación

-¿es enserio?... nisiquiera sé por qué me golpearon- dije antes de irme del lugar...- "bien, Rarity está molesta conmigo... Rainbow y Shy, también lo están... quedan Lyra, Bon bon, Twilight, Pinkie y Applejack... de seguro Pinkie me ayuda a alegrar a esas ponis..."- pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la dulcería

Luego de un rato de caminata llegué a Sugarcube Corner

-Hola bro- me saludó Darwin al verme entrar

-Hola Darwin...- le respondí

-¿no deberías estar en el trabajo?- me preguntó

-debería... pero Rarity me despidió...- dije

-¡¿te despidió?!-

-sí... y luego me cacheteó la cara... y eso no es todo... Rainbow y Fluttershy también hicieron lo mismo... y no sé por qué lo hicieron- le dije algo molesto

-eso si que es extraño... de Rainbow lo espero, pero...¿Fluttershy haciendo eso?-

-lo sé... por eso vine a ver a Pinkie... de seguro ella sabrá como solucionar estos problemas... ¿dónde está ella?- pregunté

-está por allá, hace un rato que entregaron el correo y ella se está encargando de eso...- me dijo Darwin señalando a la poni

-genial, iré a hablar con ella...- le dije a mi amigo mientras caminaba hacia la poni rosa, ella estaba en una mesa leyendo las cartas...- hola Pinkie... ¿de casualidad no sabes lo que le pasa hoy a tus amigas?...- pregunté mientras me sentaba al lado de ella

-...- la poni no me respondió... pude notar que su cabello se había vuelto lacio... como la Pinkie de... las pesadillas... creo que estoy jodido...

-¿estás bien Pinkie?- preguntó Darwin mientras se acercaba

-Darwin... dile a esta basura que salga de mi vista...- fue lo único que dijo la poni

-pero... yo no hice nada- reclamé...

-eres un cretino... ¿esto es lo que piensas de tus amigas?- me preguntó ella mientras me daba una bofetada y me mostraba una carta... pude notar que Pinkie estaba muy triste, tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero además estaba muy furiosa

-¿ah?... a ver...- tomé la carta y comenzé a leerla mientras me sobaba la cara...- "Pinkie Pie... sólo hay algo más estúpido que esa poni y sus amigas, y son sus fiestas... no puedo creer que a alguien se le ocurra hacer tantas tonterías y nadie haga nada... deberían crear una ley en contra de ponis estúpidas como esa, lo un..."- dejé de leer la carta llena de insultos y pasé a leer el final- "Atentamente: Luis"- la carta tenía mi nombre...- ¡esto no lo escribí yo!- grité mientras veía la carta

-¿y por qué tiene tu nombre?...- me preguntó ella aún molesta

-no lo sé... espera, ¡entonces esto es lo que le pasó a las demás!... debo evitar que estas cartas llegen a las demás ponis...- dije mientras me levantaba- ¡regresaré para arreglar esto Pinkie!- grité mientras salía corriendo de la dulcería- "veamos, quedan Lyra, Bon bon, Applejack y Twilight"... son todas las ponis que mejor conozco en esta ciudad... primero Lyra y Bon bon"- pensaba mientras corría en dirección a la casa de las ponis... luego de unas calles logré ver a lo lejos la casa de mis amigas... y el cartero justo en frente...- ¡hey tú!, ¡detente!...-

-¿ah?...- el poni del correo volteó confundido

-espera *jadeo*... no debes *jadeo*... entregar una carta *jadeo*- le dije mientras me acercaba muy cansado

-¿cuál de ellas?...- me dijo él mientras me mostraba el correo de las dos ponis

-a ver... ¡esta!- dije mientras cogía la carta que tenía mi nombre en la parte del remitente- gracias amigo, hasta luego...- dije mientras nuevamente corría en dirección a la casa de Twilight... luego de más calles logré llegar...

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

toqué la puerta apresurado... la unicornio morada abrió la puerta lentamente

-hola Twilight *jadeo*...venía a ver si recibiste una cart... *PLAF*-

-¡recibí tu carta tonto!...- me dijo ella muy enojada

-yo no la escribí, arreglaremos esto luego- le dije mientras corría nuevamente... esta vez hacia Sweet Apple Acres...

luego de correr como un loco... pues llegué casi muerto a la granja...

-¡hey tú!...- justo frente a mí había un pegaso entregando el correo- necesito una de esas cartas- le dije acercándome y buscando en el correo de la poni vaquera...

-¿ah?... no deberías hacer eso- me dijo el pegaso

-si, si, lo que sea... ¡listo!, ya puedes seguir- le dije mientras tomaba la carta que buscaba... caminé de regreso a casa leyendo las dos cartas que había logrado detener, ambas cartas decían mi nombre al final, y además estaban llenas de malas palabras e insultos contra las ponis que conocía... quien haya echo esto me las pagará... pero ahora debo solucionar el problema con las ponis que recibieron las cartas...

-oye bro... ¿me puedes decir qué rayos hiciste?- me preguntó Kevin al verme pasar por el pueblo- Fluttershy está muy triste y dice que es tu culpa...-

-ve y dile a Fluttershy que necesito hablar con ella y con Rainbow... dile que yo no escribí esas cartas...- le dije a mi amigo

-oookey... tendrás que ir a su casa para hablar de esto- me dijo Kevin mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Fluttershy

-genial... ahora conversaré con Rarity, de seguro ya se le ha pasado un poco la cólera...- pensaba en voz alta mientras caminaba por el pueblo... de pronto vi a una pegaso que conocía...- ¡hola Derpy!... ehmm... ¿Derpy?...- la poni e crin rubia no me habló, estaba sentada en una banca, me acerqué para asegurarme de que me vea- ¿ocurre algo?... *PLAF*- y bueno... recibí una bofetada más para mi colección

-¡no quiero que te me acerques!*snif* ¡nunca! *snif*- Derpy se fue llorando

-demonios... ahora sí que estoy enojado, el idiota que hizo esto me las pagará...- dije mientras contenía las ganas de golpear a alguien, estaba a punto de seguir caminando, pero vi que la pegaso gris había dejado la carta en la banca; así que la tomé y la leí de camino a la boutique...- veamos: "Derpy... alguien sabe cómo esta retrasada consiguió trabajo... y para colmo tiene alas, como si no fuera suficiente el tenerla que aguantar en la tierra... debería presentar una queja por poner a ponis ineptos a trabajar, apuesto a que esa torpe ni siquiera sabe escribir bien su nomb..."- dejé de leer la carta al notar que llegué a la boutique- bien, hora de comenzar a resolver este problema...- dije mientras abría la puerta... al entrar ví que Rarity estaba en su sillón durmiendo... así que me acerqué y me senté junto a ella- *susurrando* Rarity... Rarity...- traté de despertarla

-uhmm... ¿ah?- la unicornio despertó y levantó la mirada- ¡TÚ!- dijo enojada mientras volvía a mirarme con odio

-hey tranquila, primero escucha lo que te diré...- le dije tratando de calmarla

-¡que no sabes qué significa "lárgate"!- me reclamó ella

-¡escúchame!- le dije mientras me levantaba furioso- ¿crees que yo me atrevería a escribir una carta con esas cosas sobre tí?...

-¡yo nunca mencioné una carta!- me reclamó ella

-lo sé... alguien envió cartas con ofensas a todas las ponis que conozco...- le dije mientras me sentaba nuevamente- he recibido bofetadas toda la mañana...- le dije fastidiado

-¡aún así, no te creo!-

-¿no me crees?... ¿acaso piensas que no tengo honor?... yo siempre estaré agradecido por todo lo que tú y tus amigas han hecho, ¡sólo un traidor haría estas cosas!... ¡y no me gusta que pienses eso de mí!- le grité enojado... creo que la ira se me pasó un poco de las manos... ahora Rarity estaba llorando- Rarity... lo... lo siento, yo no quería gritarte así...- le dije mientras trataba de calmarla- es sólo que me ofende que ustedes piensen eso de mí...-

-yo también lo siento querido...- me dijo ella ya calmada- confío en tí... debí haberte preguntado primero... pero es que, al leer eso me enfurecí...-

-te entiendo...- le dije mostrándole todas las cartas que tenía...- cada una de ellas tiene muchas estupideces... todas iban para las ponis que conozco... hay una para Applejack, otra para Lyra y Bon bon, tengo una de Derpy que no pude detener... y bueno, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy y tú también tienen de estas...- le dije

-eso es terrible...- me dijo ella muy preocupada...

-lo sé... y ahora debo arreglar esto...-

-oye Luis...- me llamó la unicornio

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunté

-cre...creo que estás olvidándote de alguien...- me dijo ella preocupada mientras señalaba por la ventana

-¿de qui...- antes de terminar la pregunta vi por la ventana a cierta pegaso que me estaba buscando- ahora sí... ya estoy jodido... Spitfire me va a matar...- dije mientras veía a la poni con una carta entre las patas y echando humo por las fosas nasales... de pronto ella dirigió su vista hacia la ventana... y me vió

-¡LUIS!- gritó enfadada mientras se acercaba a la boutique

-te...tengo miedo Rarity... escóndeme- le dije mientras intentaba correr a alguna parte...

-creo que será mejor calmarla y hablar con ella... de seguro entenderá- me dijo la unicornio con seguridad

**Tercera persona:**

se ve a Spitfire entrando a la boutique a toda velocidad...

-¡VEN AQUÍ!-

*PLAF* *PLAM* *PAG* *PLAF*...

\- ¡AHHH!...¡AYUDA!-

**Una paliza después (PDV Luis):**

-¿ah?... ¿qué pasó?...- desperté muy adolorido, me encontraba en el suelo y con algunas marcas de cascos en el cuerpo... por alguna razón no sentía la cara...

-... y eso fue lo que pasó- Rarity estaba hablando con Spitfire

-entonces... no fue él- dijo Spitfire señalándome

-¿por qué la violencia?- pregunté levantándome con dificultad

-no te preocupes Luis... ya hablé con Spitfire- me dijo Rarity

-pues está bien... aunque hubiese sido mejor que hablaran antes de que ella me deje inconsciente...-

-ehmm... jeje... lo siento- me dijo Spit algo avergonzada

-sí, sí, no hay problema... créeme que hoy los golpes y bofetadas estan lloviéndome- le dije

-bueno, debes arreglar esto- me dijo la pegaso

-tienes razón... haré que el que escribió esto pague por dejarme sin trabajo y sin amigos- dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-ehmmm... respecto al trabajo, estás contratado de nuevo Luis- me dijo Rarity- lamento el malentendido de la mañana-

-¡gracias jefecita!... ahora iré a arreglar las cosas- dije mientras salía de la boutique... por alguna razón Spitfire me siguió

-¿a dónde vas ahora?- me preguntó ella

-iré a hablar con Futtershy y Rainbow Dash- le dije- ehmm... ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?-

-¿me estás echando?- me preguntó ella

-nada de eso... es que luego me dices que se te acumula el trabajo y todo eso...- le respondí

-no te preocupes... no tenía mucho que hacer hoy... así que pedí permiso en el trabajo-

-osea... que pediste permiso para venir a golpearme... (-_-)

-jeje...bueno, algo así-

-mira, ya llegamos- le dije al ver que estábamos frente a la cabaña de Fluttershy

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

-pasen- Kevin abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar- Flutter y Rainbow ya están aquí- al entrar vimos que las dos pegasos estaban sentadas en el sofá

-bien... ¿para qué nos llamaste?- me dijo Rainbow enojada

-chicas... lo que les voy a decir es la más sincera verdad... esas cartas no las escribí yo- les dije

-¿y cómo creerte?- me cuestionó la pegaso arcoíris

-*suspiro* escuchen... me he pasado toda la mañana tratando de solucionar este gran problema... y recibiendo muchos golpes...- le dije a la pegaso- al parecer a algún idiota le pareció gracioso hacer esto...- les dije mientras ponía sobre la mesa todas las cartas que tenía...ellas se acercaron a la mesa a ver las cartas

-aquí hay una para Applejack, otra para Derpy...- Fluttershy comenzó a revisar todas las cartas

-todas están llenas de insultos...- dijo Rainbow

-entonces...- Rainbow me vió algo avergonzada por lo que pasó hace rato

-lo sentimos Luis...- me dijo Fluttershy, tan tímida como siempre

-no hay problema... bueno, debo irme a solucionar el problema con Twilight y Derpy...- dije mientras me despedía y salía de la cabaña junto a Spit

luego de un rato de caminata y conversación, estábamos llegando a la biblioteca

-¡hey Luis!... ¿qué rayos es esto amigo?- me preguntó el Doctor mientras me mostraba una carta...

-no puede ser... ¿también te mandaron una?... esucha amigo, yo no escribí esas cosas...- le dije al poni café

-lo suponía... sabía que tú no harías esto...- me dijo el Doc

-¡al fin!... alguien que analiza las cosas y no va directo a golpearme...- dije aliviado

-¿tienes que recordármelo a cada rato?- me preguntó Spit algo molesta

-ya, ya, mejor no te digo nada- le dije mientras me acercaba y tocaba la puerta de la biblioteca... por suerte para mí, Seb abrió la puerta

-que bueno que llegaras bro... necesitas aclarar algo...- me dijo mientras me mostraba la carta

-yo no la escribí...- le dije

-lo sé...- me dijo él- pero a Twilight le molestó esto...- dijo señalando una parte de la carta... al leerla ví que hablaba algo sobre él y la unicornio haciendo ya saben qué cuando están solos en el laboratorio

-pero yo no la escribí...-

-bueno, ella estaba furiosa... y tenía que golpear a alguien...- me dijo él

-eso no importa ahora... ¿dónde está ella?-

-está en el laboratorio... estamos creando nuevos hechizos para defendernos o atacar, por si algo pasa...- me dijo él

-ookey... quiero hablar con ella-

luego de un rato conversando con la unicornio y mi amigo... llegamos a arreglar todo esto

-bueno, todo está arreglado ahora... sólo falta que hable con Derpy-

-oye... aún falta saber quíen fue el poni que hizo esto- me dijo Twilight

-o la persona...- dijo Seb... al oír eso levanté la mirada, ya sabía quién... o mejor dicho, quienes eran los culpables

-creo saber quienes lo hicieron...- dije en voz alta

-¿los tres idiotas cierto?- me preguntó Seb

-creeme bro... haré que deseen no haberme conocido... por cierto, ¿me prestas tu globo?- le pregunté a Twilight

-claro...-

**Un largo rato después:**

y aquí estoy... parado frente a la casa de Derpy, con el hechizo para pisar nubes claro está...

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

-¿quién?-

-*susurrando* di algo Spit... si me escuha no querrá abrir la puerta- le dije a la pegaso

-okey... Derpy, soy Spitfire-

-hola Spi...- al abrir la puerta la poni del correo me vió

-Derpy, debo hablar contigo...- le dije mientras evitaba que ella cerrara la puerta

-¿crees que es gracioso? ¿has venido a burlarte?- me dijo ella triste y a la vez enojada

-yo no escribí esa cosa Derpy... somos amigos, no le haría eso a una amiga- le dije

-eres alguien malo... dijiste que soy una torpe, que deberían echarme de mi trabajo y de Ponyville- me reclamó ella entre lágrimas

-pero yo no escribí eso...- le dije nuevamente- yo no pienso eso de tí... eres una gran cartera, y eres una poni ecepcional, el día que nos conocimos me ayudaste a regresar a casa, y eso nunca lo olvidaré...- le dije a la pegaso gris

-e... entonces... ¿tú no lo hiciste?- me preguntó ella

-no lo hice... y nunca lo haría...- le respondí

-pues... en ese caso... lamento haberte golpeado Luis... soy una tonta... ¿me perdonarías?- me preguntó ella muy apenada

-ñehhh... ven aquí tontita- le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

-oookey... ya que está todo arreglado... debemos irnos, creo que debes golpear a algunos humanos- dijo Spitfire

-tienes razón... hasta luego Derpy- nos despedimos de la pegaso y fuimos de regreso a Ponyville

de camino a casa, un pegaso de los Wonderbolts llegó y habló con Spit, al parecer tuvo algo que hacer, así que levantó vuelo y me dejó solo...

-"genial... ahora esos idiotas me las pagarán..."- pensé mientras abría la puerta... al entrar me topé con todos ellos en la cocina

-pfff... hola Luis jajajaja...- me saludó Dan mientras reía

-¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?- me preguntó Lilian

-si Luis... ¿cómo te fue?- me preguntó Alejo, que estaba tomando una taza de café...

-...- no les dije nada, fui hasta la mesa, agarré la taza de café caliente y s la lancé a Dan en la cara

-¡AGHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!-

-¡idiotas!... ¡pagarán todo lo que hicieron!- les reclamé mientras hacía tronar mis puños...

-hey, hey, tranquilo... sólo era una broma...- dijo Alejo tratando de calmar las cosas

-¿ah, sí?... de seguro esto les hará gracia...-

*PAM* *POW* *PLAF*...

**Una paliza después:**

-¡y tú!... ¡limpia todo esto!- le ordené a Lilian, sólo golpeé a los otros dos tarados... el castigo para ella será encargarse de limpiar el desastre que dejé al ajustar cuentas...

por la noche todos estábamos en casa... me sentí bien al haber arreglado todo ese asunto de las cartas... incluso los idiotas decidieron disculparse, enviaron invitaciones a todos los ponis que molestaron...para una pequeña reunión en la cual pedirán disculpas... sólo espero que no hagan alguna otra tontería... además... ahora estoy comenzando a sentir el dolor en el rostro por todas esas bofetadas T_T...

**Por la madrugada: **

-¡PINKIE!- me levanté como un loco al recordar que no hablé con esa poni, me vestí y salí corriendo de casa en dirección a la pastelería... al llegar todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero la puerta estaba abierta... así que entré y encendí la luz... y allí estba Pinkie, sentada en la misma silla que se quedó en la mañana- ¿qué haces allí Pinkie?- le pregunté

-dijiste que regresarías para arreglar esto- me dijo ella, aún tenía el cabello lacio

-ookey... bueno, lo de las cartas fue una "broma" de los tres tarados...- le dije- yo no pienso eso sobre tí...-

-sólo una cosa... ¿qué hay de mis fiestas?- me preguntó ella

-amiga... tus fiestas son las mejores... son más divertidas y "sanas" que cualquier fiesta de mi mundo, así que nunca me perdería una- le dije a la poni rosa... al oír eso su cabello volvió a hacerce esponjoso... y bueno, Pinkie volvió a ser Pinkie; luego de que me quite todo el aire con un abrazo rompe pulmones, me despedí de ella y regresé a casa con tranquilidad...

* * *

-_Light_: bien amigos... ese fue el capítulo que mi amigo Rush escribió... esperamos que les haya gustado

-Luis: como siempre, no olviden dejarnos su Review y si desean visitar los otros fics... hoy tenemos una entrevista más en el fic de "conociéndonos mejor"...

-_Light_: además, no se olviden de visitar mis fics eh... un saludo y hasta pronto... *susurrando* espero que Rush regrese pronto

-Luis: eso es todo, un gran brohoof para todos y cuídense... Cambio y Fuera ;D

**Mientras tanto en un calabozo:**

-SonicRush: genial, es la segunda vez que termino aquí... ese tarado de Luis me las pagará...


	11. Cap 8: Terapia de inspiración

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos! bienvenidos al capítulo ocho de esta temporada... un capítulo con algo de romance... espero que les guste

-Luis: bueno, mejor no demoremos...

-SonicRush: tienes razón... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 9: Terapia de inspiración...

* * *

me levanté temprano, me alisté y bajé a tomar desayuno... antes de entrar a la cocina escuché la conversación que tenían mis cuatro amigos

-recuerden... Luis no debe saber lo de la caja hasta ese día...- dijo Seb

-ya, ya, no me lo repitas tanto que no soy tarado...- dijo Darwin

-¿repetir qué?...- pregunté mientras entraba en la cocina

-nada, nada...- dijeron todos mientras levantaban sus tazas de café

-bien, si no me lo quieren decir...- les dije mientras tomaba una taza y me servía algo de café

-bueno, bueno... de hecho te lo diré- me dijo Seb

-bien habla... "al fin me dirán lo de la caja"- pensé

-estaba invitando al equipo a que vayan a casa de Twilight esta tarde... por cierto también estás invitado- me dijo él... obviamente eso no era lo que quería oír- ¿contento?...-

-sí...- le dije mientras tomaba el café de un solo trago y salía de la casa- iré a trabajar, los veo en la tarde...- dije mientras cerraba la puerta...- veamos... escuché que no me dirian lo de la caja hasta un día en específico... pero qué día... ¿alguna fecha importante quizá?...- pensaba en voz alta mientras caminaba a la boutique de Rarity... luego de un rato pensando llegué a la boutique- ¡hola jefecita!...- saludé mientras entraba en la casa de Rarity

-Hola Luis...- me saludó la unicornio blanca

-¿qué tal?, ¿cómo estás hoy?- le pregunté

-bien... al menos pude dormir bien...- me dijo ella

-me parece genial... oye Rarity...-

-dime querido...-

-¿de casualidad hay alguna fecha importante que esté cerca?- le pregunté

-pues... no que yo recuerde... ¡espera!... ¡en dos semanas será el cumpleaños de Applejack!- me dijo ella alegre

-¡cumpleaños!... ¡eso es!...- dije al darme cuenta...- ¡mi cumpleaños también es en dos semanas!...-

-¿enserio?, ¿qué día?- me preguntó ella

-ehmm... déjame ver... ¡el viernes!- le respondí

-¡por Celestia! ¡tu cumples años el mismo día que Applejack!...- dijo Rarity sorprendida

-¡woo! ¡mi cumpleaños será en dos semanas!...- comencé a saltar de la emoción mientras abrazaba a Rarity, tecnicamente estaba haciendo una loca celebración XD...

-¡wooo! ¡eso es fabuloso!- Pinkie apareció de la nada y comenzó a celebrar conmigo- ¡haremos una doble fiesta!- djio la poni rosa

-jeje... ehmm... Pinkie, ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo?- le pregunté mientras me detenía

-okey... los veo en la tarde chicos...- dijo la poni mientras desaparecía dejando una nube rosa

-cierto, Rarity, Seb dijo que quiere vernos a todos en la casa de Twilight por la tarde- le dije a la poni

-está bien...- dijo ella- por cierto, mañana será esa cena a la que nos invitaron Dan y los otros dos... para disculparse- me hizo recordar ella

-cierto... lo había olvidado...-

-bueno, será mejor empezar a trabajar...-

-¡a la orden jefecita!...-

**Por la tarde:**

Estábamos todos reunidos en la biblioteca... frente a nosotros teníamos a Seb y Twilight sin decir nada, sólo esperando...

-y bien... ya estamos todos... así que empieza- reclamó Darwin

-esperen... aún faltan dos ponis...- dijo Seb, en ese momento las princesas aparecieron en la biblioteca

-lamento la demora mis queridos ponis y humanos... pero les traigo buenas noticias, los otros imperios ya están haciendo el acuerdo para la Organización de los Imperios Unidos...- nos dijo Celestia muy alegre

-me parece genial princesa...- le contesté

-muy bien, ahora acompáñennos- dijo Twilight mientras llevaban a todos al zótano de la biblioteca... no tenía nada nuevo ni eso... se veía igual que el resto de la casa

-bien, ya que están todos... ¡es hora de comenzar!...-dijo Seb- por favor, apaguen sus celulares, Kevin, deja de conversar con Luna... y bueno, aquí empieza lo importante... escuchen, desde que llegamos aquí hemos tenido que adaptarnos, ya que la tecnología aquí no es la misma que en nuestra dimensión, además aquí la magia es la que ayuda a los ponis... así que un día, mientras Twilight y yo ordenábamos un poco la biblioteca, se me ocurrió una loca idea... ¿qué pasaría si mezcláramos la magia de esta dimensión con la tecnología de la nuestra?...

-y entonces... ¡decidimos hacer esto!- completó Twilight mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y dirigía un hechizo hasta una gema que estaba en el centro de la habitación... la gema comenzó a brillar y emitir un extraño ruido, como el de las computadoras en nuestra dimensión... y de pronto...

-¡WOW!... ¿es enserio bro?- preguntó Darwin... teníamos muchas pantallas como de computadora por todos lados, estas estaban flotando como si fuesen hologramas, todas salían de la gema y tenían un color morado, como el de la magia de Twilight...

-déjenme decirles que hicieron un trabaja épico- les dije mientras veía una de las pantallas... esta tenía información sobre los libros de la biblioteca- ehmm... ¿lo están usando sólo para los libros?...- pregunté

-bueno, por ahora nos ayuda a ordenar... ya que es algo difícil modificar esa gema para que cumpla otras funciones... es como instalarle una especie de Software...- dijo Seb

-pero podrían usar otras gemas con otros fines...- dijo Celestia

-¿como cuáles?- preguntó Twilight

-la defensa del reino por ejemplo... eso podría darnos ventaja en caso de alguna batalla o algo así- les dije

-de hecho... estuve pensando en eso... y dieñé algo que los dejará impresionados- dijo Seb- Twi... podrías traer el "proyecto"...-

-enseguida regreso- dijo la unicornio mientras iba arriba y regresaba con unos planos-

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Alex

-es la última defensa, el arma que acabará con las guerras... peeeero, no está lista aún, necesitamos una gema muy grande para lograr esto, además de que la estructura es casi como la de un rascacielos...- dijo Seb mientras desenrrollaba el plano... en él había la imaben de una torre, dentro de ella habían muchos pisos llenos de cuartos de control y esas cosas, y en la punta de la torre había una especie de extraña antena...- yo lo llamo... el proyecto "Excalibur"...

-cool...- dijo Dash mientras todos veíamos la extraña torre

-pero... no creo que los otros imperios estén de acuerdo con eso- djio Celestia

-no hay problema con eso princesa, cada imperio tendrá una llave... el Excalibur sólo se activa cuando todas las llaves están encendidas... así que, si uno de los imperios no está de acuerdo en usarlo, no se usará...-

-suena lógico- dijo Luna

-bien, creo que es una buena idea de defensa, la conversaré con los demás reinos y con el capitán de la guardia, quizá en unas semanas necesitaremos unos planos para hacer eso realidad- dijo la princesa

-sería genial princesa... bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que mostrarles...- dijo Seb

-bien, fue un gusto verlos a todos... ¿vamos Luna?- dijo la princesa a su hermana

-ehmm... Tia... creo que me quedaré un rato más, Kevin quiere invitarme a cenar y...- Luna no pensaba irse

-usted también está invitada princesa- dijo Kevin

-bien, entonces vamos a cenar...- dijo Celestia

-oigan, yo acompañaré a Applejack a la granja, nos vemos luego en casa- dijo Alex mientras salía junto a AJ

-ookey... bueno chicos, me tengo que ir... mañana habrá mucho por hacer y... ñehh... ya tengo sueño- les dije a todos mientras salía de la biblioteca

**Punto de vista Seb:**

-oigan, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Rarity

-pos... no sé, dijo Darwin-

-por cierto, ¿sabían que Applejack y Luis cumplen años el mismo día?- dijo Pinkie

-jaja... eso sí que es algo poco visto... ¡el cumpleaños!- dije al recordar

-¿qué tiene, será en dos semanas?- me dijo Darwin

-si, pero debemos ir preparando todo...- le contesté

-y bien, ¿por dónde empezarán entonces?- preguntó Rainbow

-que les pareceria ehmm... ¿música?- dijo Fluttershy

-me parece bien, Darwin y yo iremos a ver a la dj... ustedes búsquen alguna cosa más que necesitemos preparar- les dije a las ponis mientras salía junto con Darwin

-okey- dijeron las ponis antes de que salgamos

luego de un buen rato caminando y conversando llegamos a la casa de Vinyl, por suerte Darwin conocía el camino...

-es aquí...- dijo Darwin mientras tocaba la puerta, luego de unos segundos la dj abrió la puerta

-hola chicos...

-hola Vinyl... veníamos a conversar contigo... ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó mi amigo

-claro... sólo tengan cuidado de no hacer ruido, Octi está practicando un poco y no le gusta que la desconcentre...- dijo ella mientras nos hacía una señal para que entremos

ambos obedecimos y entramos a la casa, nos sentamos en uno de los sofás; pero al entrar pude ver que en una de las habitaciones estaba la poni gris tocando el chelo... pero se veía algo frustrada

-oye Vinyl... ¿cuanto tiempo lleva haciendo eso?- le pregunté a la unicornio blanca

-ha estado toda la mañana en eso... es una melodía que está tratando de componer... pero ultimamente no está muy inspirada que digamos...- me dijo Vinyl algo preocupada por su amiga

-bueno... creo que yo podría ayudarla un poco...- le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá- aveces yo también me bloqueo, y sé donde encontrar inspiración...- le dije a Vinyl

-bien, espero que funcione...- dijo ella

-por cierto, Darwin, tú y Vinyl conversen sobre lo que queríamos decirle...-

-¿qué?-

-lo del cumpleaños tarado...-

-aaaa... verdad, no te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí a conversar con ella- me dijo mi amigo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

-genial... los veré más tarde- dije mientras caminaba a la habitación donde vi a Octavia... entré lentamente... era ua especie de cuarto de música, había muchos instrumentos ahí

-... ugh... *chillido del chelo*...- ella estaba concentrada en la melodía... ni siquiera me prestó atención... así que decidí ayudarla un poco... me acerqué hasta el piano que estaba en la habitación... y toqué unos acordes para acompañarla- ¿ah?...- la poni dio vuelta para ver quién estaba en el piano... yo le hice una seña para que continuara co su melodía... y ella asintió con la cabeza...

luego de unos minutos tratando de acompañar a la chelista, ella se detuvo... a decir verdad, sonó genial...

-es una hermosa melodía... ¿tú la compusiste?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba del piano

-si jeje...- ella estaba algo apenada- aunque aún no está lista... digamos que no estoy muy inspirada que digamos...- me dijo ella

-sabes... yo tengo una solución para la poca inspiración...- le dije

-¿cuál es?, ¿me la podrías enseñar?- me preguntó ella con curiosidad

-bien, pero antes...- tomé su chelo y lo guardé en su estuche, luego me acerqué nuevamente a ella- ahora sí... ¿vamos?

-¿a dónde?...- me preguntó

-pues a darte inspiración... tengo un lugar que te agradará... vamos, confía en mi- le dije

-está bien...- ambos salimos de la casa

luego de un rato caminando llegamos hasta un lugar en las afueras de Ponyville

-ehmm... ¿seguro que no estámos perdidos?...- me preguntaba la poni gris algo preocupada

-no te preocupes Tavi, yo sé perfectamente dónde estamos...- le dije mientras cargaba su chelo

-¿Tavi?...- la poni me miró, se había puesto muy roja

-lo siento, es que como tu amiga te dice Octi... lo siento, se me escapó...- le dije avergonzado

-jeje... no te preocupes, de hecho me agrada que me llames así- me dijo ella un poco apenada

-genial :D... mira, ya llegamos...- le dije mientras señalaba un lugar... era un pequeño muelle cerca de un lago, el lugar era muy colorido y rodeado de flores, había muchos animales pequeños y aves rondando por entre los árboles... sin lugar a dudas era un lugar hermoso- ¿qué opinas Tavi?- le pregunté

-...- la poni no me decía nada, sólo observaba todo el lugar con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes...

-sabía que te gustaría jeje...-

-co...¿cómo encontraste este hermoso lugar?- me preguntó ella maravillada

-bueno, yo y Twilight estábamos buscando una gema... y pasamos por aquí...-

-¿y Twilight y tú son...?- me preguntó ella algo curiosa

-jeje... todos piensan eso... pero ella y yo somos como hermanos...bien, ¿qué esperas?...- le dije mientras le entregaba su chelo... ella lo tomó y fue hasta el centro del muelle y comenzaba con su dulce melodía... busqué un lugar en el pasto para recostarme, luego de una hora de escuchar, la música se detuvo... así que me levanté a ver que pasaba...- ¿ocurre algo?...-

-nope... sólo que me cansé un poco...- me dijo ella mientras ponía cara de cansancio...

-jeje... cargar ese chelo debe ser agotador... déjame ayudarte, le dije mientras tomaba el instrumento y o guardaba en su funda, luego me puse la funda en la espalda y cargué a la poni en mis brazos...- ¿qué tal así? ¿estás mejor?- le pregunté

-ehmm... creo que sí, gracias...- me dijo ella muy roja por lo que hacía- bueno, ¿de regreso a casa?...-

-aún no linda... la terapia de inspiración aún no termina...- le dije mientras caminaba de regreso al pueblo

-entonces... ¿a dónde vamos?- me preguntó ella mientras disfrutaba del paseo...

-iremos a cenar, nada mejor que una cena para recuperar energías... no te preocupes, yo invito- le dije amablemente

-está bien...- Tavi y yo conversamos durante todo el camino... y bueno, tocamos temas muy personales...

-entonces... ¿aún no has tenido un poni especial?- le pregunté

-hasta ahora no... ¿por qué la pregunta?...- me cuestionó ella algo avergonzada

-bueno es que... como te estoy conociendo, ya me pareces una poni genial... y el hecho de que no tengas alguien que se fije en ti pues... jeje...- trataba de darle una explicación

-bueno... tú tampoco tienes una poni o humana especial ¿o sí?...- me preguntó ella

-pues no... creo que casi todos mis amigos tienen eso...

-¿ah? creí que sólo Luis era el humano que salía con una poni...- dijo ella

-eso sí... pero hay otras cosas... por ejemplo Alex, a decir verdad él y Applejack se están llevando muy bien... y Kevin, que siempre está al lado de la princesa Luna...

-¿y Darwin?... siempre lo veo con Pinkie

-nahh... él me lo dijo, ve a Pinkie como una hermana igual de alocada que él... pero no le agradaría como poni especial... dice que está buscando a una chica un tanto más "atrevida" o algo así...- le dije riendo

-jajaja... te apuesto que Vinyl y él harían una loca pareja jajajaja...- ambos comenzamos a reír... pero de pronto me detuve y ambos nos miramos preocupados...

-ehmm... dejamos a Darwin y Vinyl sólos en tu casa...- le dije preocupado

-...- ella sólo asintió con la cabeza

-ñehh... de seguro sabrán comportarse y no hacer alguna tontería...- le dije

-tienes razón... oye Sebas...- me dijo ella

-¿Sebas?...- le pregunté

-bueno, tú me dices Tavi... así que te diré Sebas- me dijo ella algo avergonzada

-me parece bien... dime Tavi, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?-

-pues... durante todo el tiempo que has estado aquí... ¿cuál es la poni más linda que has visto?...- al terminar la pregunta ella misma se avergonzó...- lo siento, no quería incomodarte, sólo tenía curiosidad por saber...-

-no te preocupes... bueno... creo que hasta ahora aun no he conocida a alguien tan...- cada palabra mía apenaba más a la poni... era como afenderla...- ehmm... te diré cuando la vea... mira ya llegamos- le dije para tratar de terminar la conversación... llegamos a un lujoso restaurante...

-ehmm... este lugar es algo caro... ¿seguro que quieres entrar aquí?-

-mmmhhhmmm- asentí mientras entraba cargando a la poni... algunos de los ponis que estaban adentro se quedaron viéndonos...

-creo que mejor me bajas...- me dijo ella apenada

-okey...- la baje y ambos nos sentamos en una mesa... luego de unos segundos llegó un camarero... pedimos algo y luego nos quedaba esperar... pero fue algo incómodo, la poni de ojos violeta aún estaba algo apenada por lo que le dije hace un rato... creo que será mejor arreglar esto...- oye Tavi...-

-¿qué pasa?- me preguntó ella

-recuerdas lo que te respondí... lo de avisarte cuando encuentre a esa poni...- le dije

-sí, si lo recuerdo- me dijo ella emocionándose un poco

-pues... creo que la encontré... mira lentamente hacia tu derecha- al oír esto ella se apenó mucho... sé que parece cruel, pero créanme, es un detalle muy peculiar

-aaa... okey...- me dijo ella mientras volteaba con desgano...- oye... ahí sólo hay... un... espejo...- dijo ella mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo del restaurante

-así es...- le dije... al oír eso ella se emocionó... sus hermosos ojos violeta se iluminaro nuevamente...

-entonces tú... yo... gracias por el cumplido Sebas...- me dijo ella muy roja

-jeje... no es nada linda...-

luego de cenar salimos del restaurante con destino a la casa de la poni

-oye... ¿qué crees que pase con Darwin y Vinyl?- me preguntó ella en el camino

-ñehh... funcionará- le respondí

-¿ah? ¿a qué te refieres?-

-es simple... todo en el universo sigue determinadas reglas, incluso las parejas... te daré algunos ejemplos...- le dije- no es por desear mal o algo eh... peeero, Luis el el tipo supero organizado y controlador... así que tarde o temprano terminará apegado a una chica que sea algo rebelde y no le guste mucho seguir las órdenes...-

-¿algo así como la ley de los opuestos?- me preguntó ella

-¡exacto!... pasando a otra pareja a la que aplica la misma ley... Kevin es el tipo más sociable que conozco, y bueno... la princesa Luna es una poni algo callada y tímida... así que esa pareja también funcionará... luego tenemos a Alex... eso tardará un poco... eh escuchado que Applejack es algo testaruda y terca... pero será cuestión de tiempo para que se de porvencido en su lucha por no aceptar que está enamorada... y bueno, Alex también... pasando a Darwin... ése tarado y Vinyl de seguro se llevarán muy bien- le dije

-¿pero? ¿qué pasó con lo de los opuestos?...- me preguntó ella confundida

-bueno... Darwin nunca sigue las reglas... incluso esa, y no podemos cambiarlo...- le dije

-entiendo... ¿y qué hay de tí?-

-bueno... a mí me gustaría ehmm... no lo sé, alguien que me escuche, que me hable... alguien con quien compartir, ¿sabes?, hay muchas formas de llegar al corazón de alguien... y bueno, al mío se llega con música- le dije- a decir verdad, me encantaría encontrar a alguien que aprecie y comparta mis gustos por la música y la tecnología...-

-¿música clásica?- me preguntó ella

-bueno, esa es una... tambien me gusta la música...- estaba diciendo pero ella me interrumpió

-¿romantica?- me preguntó ella

-exacto- le dije- ¿cómo lo supiste?-

-pues... también me agrada ese tipo de música... la verdad, me siento igual que tú... casi nadie en Ponyville está interesado en la música clásica... creo que tú eres el único que conozco...- me dijo ella

-jeje... tú también eres la única que conozco...

-¿y Twilight?- me preguntó

-no es tan fan de la música... ella prefiere leer- le respondí- yyy... llegamos- dije mientras nos deteníamos en su puerta... al parecer tardamos mucho, ya era de noche

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*... toqué la puerta... y Vinyl atendió

-hola Octi... ¿qué tal estuvo la cita?- preguntó la unicornio blanca... no pude evitar ponerme rojo, noté que Tavi tambien se puso así...

-jeje... bueno, digamos que la terapia de inspiración funcionó- dijo ella mientras me veía algo avergonzada por el comentario de su amiga

-oye Vinyl... ¿y Darwin?...- le pregunté

-ehmmm... se fue hace rato... por cierto, estaré en esa fiesta- me dijo ella

-genial- le respondí

-ehmm... qué tienes en el cuello... es una... ¿mordida?- preguntó Tavi mientras veía a su amiga unicornio

-no... no es nada... nada... bueno, tengo que hacer algo...- Vinyl entró en la casa y nos dejó a ambos en la puerta

-oookey... conversaré con Darwin sobre esto...- le dije a Tavi

-y yo con Vinyl... gracias por todo Sebas... me inspiraste mucho, digo, tu terapia jeje- me dijo ella algo avergonzada

-también me agradó pasar la tarde contigo... hasta luego- me despedí de la poni y fui a casa... al llegar me encontré con Darwin en el sofá- oye tarado... ¿qué hiciste mientras no estaba?...- le pregunté

-nada, nada... no hice nada... *mirada nerviosa*-

-te conozco... apuesto a que hiciste algo estúpido... vi que Vinyl tiene marcas de tus dientes en el cuello-

-jeje... sólo conversamos y bromeamos un poco... nada más... luego vine a casa...-

-yyy...-

-ya, ya, sólo un par de besos... tú sabes, no teníamos nada más que hacer para pasar el rato...-

-tarados...-

-¿qué?... por la hora que llegas, de seguro tú y Octavia también se divirtieron...-

-sí... pero no haciendo tonterías como ustedes... ahora me voy a dormir...- le dije mientras subía a mi habitación

-descansa... mañana cerá la cena de los tres tarados-

-cierto, lo había olvidado... bueno, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana-

y así fue el día... conociendo un poco mejor a una linda poni...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fue el capítulo de esta semana... no se olviden de dejar su Review, agregarme a Facebook y echarle un ojo a mis otros fics ;D

-Luis: al parecer habrá más de una sorpresa en los siguientes capítulos... así que estén atentos... un gran brohoof para todos y cuídense... Cambio y Fuera


	12. Cap 9: Mal presentimiento

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!, bienvenidos al noveno capítulo, un capítulo que marcará el destino de tres personajes no tan queridos por ustedes...

-Luis: así es amigos, este capítulo dará inicio a un acontecimiento importante...

-SonicRush: por cierto, desde hace capítulo que he olvidado algo muy importante para mí... bueno, de seguro han notado la nueva imagen de portada... pues es gracias a un gran amigo mío... ¡gracias Androsi!... bueno, con todas las tareas y esas cosas olvidé agradecer a mi amigo; pero ya lo recordé... eres grande bro, muchas gracias :D

-Luis: y bueno... respecto a un Review que hacía la pregunta de cómo hago un brohoof sin cascos... pos, hago puño y listo ;D

-SonicRush: qué respuesta tan lógica...

-Luis: ñehh... a mí me funciona

-SonicRush: como sea, mejor dejamos de perder el tiempo... así que... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 9: Mal presentimiento...

* * *

Me levante como de costumbre... hoy los tres tarados harán su "cena de disculpas"... sólo espero que no tramen nada malo, de lo contrario me encargaré de los tres...

-buenos días a todos...- saludé mientras entraba a la cocina

-buenos días- me contestaron todos

-¿y bien?...- pregunté al ver a Alejo y los otros dos desayunando- ¿harán lo de la cena?...-

-sí... en un rato saldremos a comprar los ingredientes- me dijo Lilian

-sólo espero que no sea alguna tontería suya...-

-hey, no seas tan desconfiado- me dijo Dan

-por cierto, haremos Pizza- dijo Alejo

-me parece bien... sólo eviten usar carne- les dijo Alex

-entendido-

Luego de un rato desayunando, todos salimos de la casa con diferentes destinos, yo como siempre fui a la boutique...

-¡buenos días jefecita!- saludé a Rarity mientras entraba

-hola Luis... qué bueno que llegaste, hay mucho trabajo hoy... así que tendrás que quedarte hasta más tarde entregando todos los pedidos- me dijo la unicornio

-no hay problema Rarity- le dije mientras comenzaba con mi trabajo

**Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres (Tercera Persona):**

Se ve a una poni y un humano recolectando manzanas...

-será un largo día... y hay muchos árboles por recolectar- decía el humano

-lo sé Alex... ¿pero eso no nos detendrá cierto?- preguntaba la poni

-tienes razón Applejack... oye, voy a tomar un poco de agua, enseguida regreso- dice Alex mientras camina hacia la casa de la poni

-está bien, no te tardes mucho eh...-

En ese momento una humana entra en la granja

-hey... ¿dónde está Alex?- preguntó la humana

-fue a mi casa por un poco de agua... ¿por qué la pregunta Lilian?- preguntó la poni

-eso no te importa-

-no... eso sí me importa-

-ohh... vamos... no seas estúpida, sigues creyendo que él y tú llegarán a algo...-

-eso no te importa-

-pues sí me importa... Alex no debería andar perdiendo su tiempo en cosas estúpidas... como tú por ejemplo-

-ahora sí te voy a...- la poni estaba a punto de golpear a la humana

-hola Lilian... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Alex mientras regresaba

-vine a avisarle a "esta" que la cena será a las 6 de la tarde- dijo Lilian señalando a la vaquera

-pues ya me avisate... así que puedes largarte- dijo la poni molesta

-hey... no se peleen... si eso es todo, Applejack estará ahí Lilian- dijo Alex mientras despedía a la humana

-bien, me voy *susurrando* esto no ha terminado estúpida poni- dijo la humana antes de irse

-genial... ¿podrían dejar de pelar alguna vez?...- pregunta Alex a la poni

-no... eso nunca pasará...- contestó Applejack- ahora que recuerdo, debo ir a dejar una entrega de manzanas a la casa de Rarity... ella me pidió que se las llevara, dice que anda muy atareada y no podrá salir a hacer las compras...- menciona la poni antes de tomar una canasta con manazanas y caminar hacia el pueblo

-bien, vamos a visitarla- dice Alex mientras la acompaña

**Mientras tanto en el campo (PDV Kevin):**

-...y entonces le dije, es una anémona anónima jeje...- terminé mi chiste

-jeje... no entendí- me dijo Fluttershy mientras sonrreía algo tímida

-lo sé Fluttershy, mis chistes son algo raros XD... peeero, hago lo posible por iniciar una conversación... a decir verdad has estado muy callada-le dije a la pegaso

-bueno... no es nada... sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento desde que me levanté... y no sé que es lo que pasa...- me dijo la poni algo confundida

-anímate linda... quizá sólo sea idea tuya, ambos estamos bien... y te cuidaré si algo pasa- le dije

-gracias Kevin... por cierto, ¿como te fue en tu cena con Luna ayer?- me preguntó la poni algo curiosa

-pues... conversamos y nos divertimos mucho, Celestia también la pasó bien, dijo que espera se repita alguna vez- le dije

-suena bien... por cierto, vi a Dan en el mercado, me avisó que la cena será a las 6-

-bien, entonces alimentemos rápido a estos animalitos...- le dije mientras daba algunas nueces a las ardillas

**Volviendo a la boutique (PDV Luis):**

-bien jefecita... el señor Runner y su esposa Trina ya tienen su pedido, junto con las otras prendas para sus tres hijos...- dije mientras entraba en la tienda

-perfecto querido, la esposa de ese poni es una gran cliente...- me dijo Rarity

-jeje... de seguro, su esposa lo estaba amenazando con un bat para que compre el vestido XD- dije riendo un poco

-bien, continuemos con el trabaj...- antes de que la unicornio termine de hablar, Applejack y Alex entraron en la boutique

-hola Rarity- saludó Alex

-¡KIAAA!- Rarity dió un grito mientras literalmente arrastraba a Applejack y Alex hasta la puerta- tienen los cascos llenos de tierra...-

-ehmm... bueno, podías avisar...- dijo Alex

-te traje las manzanas... ¡y encima me echas de tu casa!- reclamó Applejack

-¡pues si estuvieras más limpia pasarías con gusto!- reclamó Rarity...

-oigan no peleen... oigan... escuchen... oi...gan...- a pesar que trataba de hablar con las ponis, ambas estaban lanzándose miradas de ira y no hacían caso

-Applejack ha estado así toda la mañana, desde que Lilian nos visitó...- me dijo Alex algo fastidiado

-bueno... será mejor que les demos una lección... tú sigueme el juego- le dije a Alex

-okey...-

ambos nos pusimos al lado de las ponis... yo al lado de Rarity, y Alex al lado de Applejack

-¡hey Alex!... ¡dile a Applejack que se comporte!- le grité a mi amigo

-¡no! ¡tú dile a Rarity que se comporte!...- me gritó él

-¡¿ah, sí?!... ¡pues si Applejack no se comporta Rarity le dará una lección!- le grité nuevamente... en ese momento las ponis dirigieron su mirada a nosotros dos

-¡pues será Applejack quien le de una lección!- dijo Alex

-¡tendrá que pasar sobre mí!- dije empujando a mi amigo...

-¡¿ah, si?!- él me empujó... y así comenzamos a repartirnos golpes por todas partes... pero todo era armado

-¡chicos deténganse!- gritó Rarity asustada

-¡no hasta que Applejack te pida perdón!- le grité mientras seguía peleando con Alex

-¡Alex! ¡detente ahora mismo!- gritó la poni vaquera

-¡no hasta que Rarity se disculpe contigo!- reclamó mi amigo...

-¡chicos, Applejack y yo ya nos perdonamos!- gritó Rarity desesperada

-¡pruébenlo!- gritamos ambos humanos... en ese momento ambas ponis se dieron un abrazo mientras se pedían disculpas una a la otra

-jeje... y así se soluciona un problema con violencia...- dije mientras Alex y yo dejábamos de pelear y comenzábamos a reír

-esperen... ¿ustedes lo planearon todo?- preguntó Applejack

-sip... es mejor verlas amistadas... aunque tengamos que aguantar algunos golpes verdaderos...- dije sobándome la cara...

-jajajaja... - todos comenzamos a reir un buen rato...

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca (PDV Sebastián):**

-...y eso fue todo...- le contaba a Twilight mientras terminábamos de ordenar algunos libros

-entonces tuviste una cita con Octavia eh...- me dijo ella

-sip... ¿acaso estás celosa?- le pregunté bromeando

-tonto... yo... bueno, creí que dejarías de ayudarme aquí si te la pasas saliendo- me dijo ella algo apenada

-nahh... aunque salga no me olvido de mi pequeña hermanita Twili...- dije mientras le revoloteaba la crin

-¡que no soy una potranca!... tengo tu edad- me reclamó ella

-oowwww... la pequeña Twili quiere jugar a ser grande...- le dije como si estuviera hablando con un bebé

-¿ah, si?... ¡vas a ver!...- en ese momento la unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y comenzó a levitar el libro más pesado de la biblioteca

-ehmm... Twi... ¿podrías bajar ese libro?... ¡Spike! ¡Twilight se volvió loca denuevo!, ¡ven a ayudarme!- al terminar de decir eso comenzé a correr hacia la calle

-¡ahora sí compraste boleto!- gritó ella mientras comenzaba a perseguirme

luego de un buen rato persiguiéndome regresamos a la biblioteca muy cansados...

-por cierto*jadeo*, dijiste que hoy llevarías el camper a tu casa*jadeo*...- me dijo Twilight

-cierto*jadeo*... y a las 6 será la cena de esos tres*jadeo*...- dije recordado

-correcto...- me respondió ella

**Horas después (6:00 p.m.)...**

Twiight, Spike y yo estábamos yendo a la cena en la camioneta...

-listo, llegamos...- dije mientras nos deteníamos frente a la casa... al entrar notamos que éramos los primeros en llegar...

-bien chicos, aquí está la pizza- dijo Dan mientras dejaban la gran pizza sobre la mesa

-okey... genial, creo que a los demás se les olvidó lo de la cena...- dije algo fastidiado- Twilight, quédate aquí a esperar a los demás, yo iré a ver a Luis, Spike tú ve a ver a Kevin- dije mietras abría la puerta, en ese momento me encontré con Applejack y Alex

-hola, ¿llegamos tarde?- preguntó Alex

-bueno, llegaron segundos... creo que a los demás se les olvidó... en ese momento apareció Rainbow- bien, ya son tres... Alex, tu ve a avisarle a Darwin, Spike y yo iremos con los demás... las ponis se quedarán aquí a esperar...- dije, todos aceptaron y fueron cada uno a donde indiqué

luego de caminar por un rato llegué hasta la boutique de Rarity...

-hola- saludé al entrar, ahí estaban Rarity y Luis

-hola bro... ¿vienes por lo de la cena cierto?- preguntó Luis

-sip...- le contesté

-bien, Rarity, anda adelantándote... Seb y yo iremos a avisarle al Doc y a Derpy... me había olvidado de ellos- dijo Luis

-está bien, los veo ayá chicos- dijo Rarity antes de irse

-bien, vayamos por el Doc y luego a la casa de Derpy- dije mientras acompañaba a Luis- ¿qué hay de Spit?- pregunté

-no podrá venir... motivos de trabajo- me dijo él mientras seguíamos caminando

**Punto de vista Alex:**

-oigan... ¿no se olvidan de algo?- pregunté a Pinkie y Darwin al entrar a la dulcería

-cierto, ¡la cena!- dijo Pikie- los veo en la cena chicos...- en ese momento la poni desapareció dejando sólo una nube rosa

-ehmm... mejor caminamos lento, no quiero cansarme tratando de alcanzarla...- dijo Darwin

-okey- le dije mientras salíamos de la tienda...

**Mientras tanto en la casa (tercera persona):**

se ve a Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow en la casa, de pronto alguien toca la puerta, son Rarity y Pinkie que acaban de llegar...

-oigan... no sé ustedes, pero yo ya tengo hambre... ¿qué tal si comemos un poco de pizza mientras los demás llegan?- preguntó Rainbow mientras se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba una tajada de la pizza

-bueno... no sería mala idea...- dijo Applejack haciendo lo mismo- sabe bien...- completó la poni al dar una mordida... las demás ponis también tomaron una tajada de pizza mientras esperaban...

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

-cierto Spike... vamos Fluttershy, los demás ya deben estar esperándonos- le dije a la pegaso mientras cargaba a Spike en mis hombros y caminaba hacia la casa

-ehmm... yo... no lo sé... sigo con ese mal presentimiento...- me dijo la pegaso muy dudosa

-vamos linda... no hay de que temer- dije mientras tomaba a la poni de una pata y la llevaba conmigo

**Un rato después:**

Luego de caminar por un buen rato, llegamos a la puerta de la casa... al parecer Seb trajo la caminoneta...

-jeje... creo que llegamos igual de tarde que todos- dije a ver que los demás comenzaban a llegar, estaban Luis, Darwin, Derpy, el Doc, Alex y Seb

-bien, pasemos... dijo Luis mientras llegaba a la puerta y la abría...

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!...- todos nos quedamos sorprendidos de lo que veíamos... Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow y Rarity estaban en el suelo... todas las ponis estaban temblando incesablemente, sus estómagos estaban muy hinchados y una especie de extraña espuma salía de sus bocas...

-¡CHICAS! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! ¡DIGAN ALGO!- todos nos acercamos preocupados tratando de averiguar lo que había ocurrido

-...- las ponis no respondían... ni siquiera trataban de hablar, podíamos oír como se esforzaban para poder respirar

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡LLÉVENLAS A LA CAMIONETA!- gritó Luis mientras cargaba a Rainbow... el resto de nosotros cargamos a las demás ponis, Derpy, Spike y el Doctor estaban ayudando en todo lo posible... pero Fluttershy estaba paralizada por el miedo

-¡Fluttershy!... ¡reacciona!...- le dije mientras cargaba a Rarity y la llevaba a la camioneta, todos ya estaban ahí, aunque tuvimos que poner a las ponis en la parte trasera

-¡te dije que pasaría algo malo!...- me dijo ella mientras rompía en llanto- ¡tengo miedo!- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a temblar

-¡LLÉVANOS AL HOSPITAL!- ordenó Luis, al instante Darwin encendió la camioneta y aceleró hacia el destino... al llegar entramos a toda prisa mientras cargábamos a las ponis

-¡¿qué les pasó?!- nos preguntó la enfermera muy preocupada

-¡no lo sabemos! ¡pero deben ayudarlas!...- le dije mientras dejábamos a las ponis en las camillas del hospital...

**Horas después (PDV Luis):**

Llevamos cerca de tres horas sentados en la sala de espera... todos estamos muy preocupados, el hecho de no saber lo que ocurrió con las ponis nos está enfadando cada vez más... en ese momento apareció uno de los doctores...

-¿y bien?- le pregunté preocupado

-por suerte todas ya están recuperándose... tuvieron suerte de llegar rápido, de lo contrario habrían muerto por no poder respirar... o algo peor- dijo el doctor con seriedad

-¿qué fue lo que les pasó?- preguntó Seb

-al parecer consumieron harina mágica industrial... esta tiende a expandirse descomunalmente, por eso sólo lo usan para fabricar productos en grandes cantidades...- nos dijo el doctor- al consumirlo, la masa se expandió en sus estómagos, por ello estaban hinchadas, además de que estaban arrojando eso por la boca, tuvieron mucha suerte... he oído casos en los que los ponis han explotado...- dijo el doctor, todos guardamos silencio... la situación era muy seria- tuvimos que hacerles un lavado estomacal, deberán quedarse aquí unos días-

-¿cómo llegó eso a sus estómagos?- preguntó el Doc

-aun no lo sabemos... pudieron haberlo respirado sin darse cuenta, o ingerirlo, a incluso tomar un poco que cayó en su agua o algo así...- nos dijo el poni

-¿podemos verlas?- preguntó Fluttershy

-pueden ir a verlas, pero no hagan que intenten hablar, aún están recuperándose- nos dijo el doctor

-entendido- todos entramos en la habitación donde estaban las ponis... ellas aún tenían el estómago hinchado... se veían muy decaídas

-chicas... si pueden oírnos muevan la pata derecha- dije... las ponis hicieron lo que les pedí

-bien, por suerte logramos llegar a tiempo... nos alegra que ya estén mejor- dije apenado

-Pinkie, dime qué fue lo que pasó- dijo Darwin mientras se acercaba a la poni rosa

-y...yo com... *cof* *cof*- la poni se esforzó por decirnos, pero no pudimos entenderla

-no intenten hablar, aún no pueden hacerlo- les dijo Seb

-¡pero deben decirnos quién es el culpable!- reclamó Darwin con enojo

-cálmate tarado, así no llegaremos a nada- dijo Alex con seriedad

-por lo menos digan una palabra... algo que hicieron todas para que esto pase- dijo el Doc analizando la situación

-tienes razón... digan chicas... ¿qué hicieron antes de que llegáramos?...- preguntó Seb, en ese momento Rainbow comenzó a tratar de hablar

-*cof* *cof*... p... pizza... *cof* *cof*- dijo la pegaso con pesar... en ese momento todos supimos lo que había pasado

-escuchen chicas, ustedes deberán quedarse aquí por unos días...- les dije

-pe..pero*cof* *cof*- Applejack intentó hablar

-no te preocupes Applejack, yo me encargaré de la granja- dijo Alex, la poni sólo asintió con la cabeza

-Twi, tú descansa; Seb y yo nos haremos cargo de la biblioteca... vendremos a visitarte todos los días- dijo Spike muy triste

-*cof* *cof* mi... mi hermosa *cof*... figura *snif*...- Rarity estaba llorando mientras veía su hinchado estómago

-no te preocupes jefecita, yo me encargaré de todo... te ayudaré a recuperarte, te lo prometo- le dije a la unicornio mientras acariciaba su crin para calmarla

-Rainbow, yo despejaré el cielo mientras tú estés aquí...- dijo Derpy tratando de calmar a la pegaso

-*cof* *cof* gra...cias *cof*-

-ya no se esfuercen por hablar chicas... será mejor que descancen- dijo Spike

-el dragón tiene razón- dijo Kevin

-chicos, la hora de visitas está por terminar- dijo Redheart mientras entraba en la habitación

-Darwin... ¿alguna cosa que tengas que decir?... ya debemos irnos- le dije a mi amigo, ya que él era el único que no había hablado con las ponis para animarlas

-Pinkie, chicas... les juro que mataré al idiota que hizo esto... nadie le hace daño a mis amigas y sale ileso...- dijo Darwin mientras salía de la habitación

-ehmm... bueno, nos veremos mañana chicas, cuidense y recupérense pronto- dijo Kevin mientras salíamos de la habitación... fuimos hasta la puerta de salida del hospital... ya eran cerca de las 9: 30 de la noche

-bien chicos, tengo que irme...- dijo el Doc

-yo también... mañana tendré que terminar las entregas temprano para hacer el trabajo de Rainbow Dash- dijo Derpy

-yo igual, nos vemos mañana Seb- dijo Spike mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca

-okey, cuidense- dijimos

-oigan... esperen un momento... ¿dónde está Darw...*cheeerk*- antes de que Alex termine la pregunta escuchamos el chillido de los neumáticos... nuestro amigo había encendido la camioneta y salido a toda velocidad hacia la casa

-¡Darwin espera!- gritó Kevin tratando de llamar su atención... pero fue en vano- ¿a dónde va?... ¡carajo!, ¡va hacia la casa! ¡los va a matar!- dijo mi amigo al recordar lo que dijo Darwin

-¡debemos detenerlo! ¡rápido, todos a la casa!- ordené

-Fluttershy, ve a tu casa... tú no puedes ver lo que está por ocurrir- dijo Kevin a la pegaso antes de que comencemos a correr, la poni asintió y fue hacia su casa

luego de un buen rato corriendo, llegamos a casa... la camioneta ya estaba estacionada en frente... así que entramos muy apurados... al abrir la puerta nos alarmamos mucho... Alejo ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente, pudimos ver que Darwin nockeó a Dan de un solo golpe y luego tomó a Lilian del cuello para empezar con lo que prometió...

-¡hey! ¡detente!...- todos nos abalanzamos hacia Darwin, por suerte logramos detenerlos antes de que mate a alguno de ellos... aunque no pudimos llegar a tiempo para detener la paliza... Dan y Alejo tenían la nariz y la boca reventadas...

-¡¿por qué detenerme?! ¡se lo merecen!- gritó Darwin mientras luchaba por liberarse

-¡no seas idiota! ¡¿qué pensarán todos si se enteran que los mataste?!- le gritó Alex mientras todos sentábamos al descontrolado en una silla

-¡me importa un carajo lo que piensen los demás!- gritó el

-escucha, trata de calmarte... todos sabemos que se lo merecen... pero no podemos hacer eso... piensa en lo que pasará luego... ¿cómo nos verán sabiendo lo que pasó?- traté de razonar con él

-¡no me importa!- me contestó él de manera despectiva

-¡no digas eso!... ¡todos confían en nosotros!... ¡piensa en las princesas, en Pinkie y las otras ponis! ¡piensa en Scootaloo!- le grité para que reaccione... en ese momento él dejó de luchar

-*suspiro* tienes razón...- me dijo él- no debería manchar mis manos con la sangre de estas basuras...- dijo mi amigo mientras se levantaba

-por cierto ¿dónde está Scoot?- preguntó Kevin

-fue por Sweetie Belle, dijo que ambas dormirían aquí mientras Rarity se recupera- dijo Darwin mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina

-¿se recupera de qué?- preguntó Lilian

-no te hagas... sabemos lo que hicieron- le dije

-¿eh?... ¿hacer qué?- preguntó ella

-lo de la harina esa, la magica...- le dije

-ehmm... no sabíamos que harina comprar... sólo escogimos una al hazar- dijo Dan mientras se levantaba torpemente

-¿qué nos asegura que no mienten?- preguntó Alex

-ehmm...-

-sólo vayan a sus habitaciones... hablaremos de esto mañana, no quiero que Sweetie y Scootaloo los vean así, de seguro se asustarían mucho- les dije... los tres obedecieron y subieron a tropezones por las escaleras- y tú... ve a quitarte la sangre de los brazos... no servirá de nada seguir intentando darles una lección...- dije seriamente...

luego de un rato las dos potrancas llegaron a casa, no notaron nada de lo que pasó antes, así que sólo entraron y subieron a la habitación de Scootaloo...

**Por la madrugada:**

eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, no he podido dormir, hace un rato que bajé a la cocina y me quedé a pensar un rato...

-tampoco puedes dormir sabiendo que casi todas están en el hospital ¿cierto?- me preguntó Alex, que también bajo a la cocina

-bueno... en parte sí... aunque tengo otro motivo- le dije

-¿cuál?- me preguntó él

-no puedo dormir sabiendo que esos idiotas siguen vivos...- respondí algo molesto

-¿ya tienes un plan?-

-todavía no... pero algo se me ocurrirá...-

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fue el capítulo, espero les haya parecido interesante... y mañana subiré otro ;D

-Luis: y bueno, como siempre no se olviden de dejar su Review para saber si les gustó o visitar el Facebook de SonicRush, o su perfil de Fanfiction

-SonicRush: tu lo has dicho bro, eso fue todo por ahora. hasta luego :D

-Luis: ¿qué tendré planeado para los tres humanos? ¿qué pasará con las ponis?... descúbranlo en esta temporada de Vacaciones Dimensionales... un gran brohoof para todos y hasta pronto. Cambio y Fuera...


	13. Cap 10: La caja secreta

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡hola!, bienvenidos al capítulo diez

-Luis: en esta ocasión haremos un salto temporal hasta dos demanas después del capítulo anterior... así que sí amigos... será una fecha muy importante jeje

-SonicRush: mejor dejamos de spoilearlos y empezamos el cap... así que... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 10: La caja secreta...

* * *

Hoy me levanté con el ánimo por las nubes... la razón, pues hoy es nada más y nada menos que mi cumpleaños... ah, y también el de Applejack, me enteré que cumplimos años el mismo día... por cierto, hace una semana que las ponis se recuperaron de lo de la pizza y todo volvió a ser como antes :D...

bajé las escaleras con prisa... y me encontré con todos en la cocina...

-¡buenos días!- saludé alegremente

-buenos días Luis- me saludaron todos

-estoy muy contento amigos... ¿saben qué día es?- pregunté mientras me sentaba con una taza de café

-sip... es el cumpleaños de Applejack, y Pinkie dijo que vayamos todos a ayudarle- dijo Darwin con alegría... al instante todos salieron de casa muy alegres

-pe...pero... mi ...cum... yo...- me quedé solo en casa balbuceando como tarado- genial... se olvidaron de mí- pensé en voz alta... luego de desayunar salí hacia el trabajo... al parecer será un día como cualquier otro...

**Mientras tanto en Sugarcube Corner (PDV Kevin):**

Todos estamos alistando la fiesta, nuestro plan saldrá a la perfección... de hecho será algo raro, nunca habíamos celebrado una doble fiesta...

-oigan... ¿trajeron lo que les pedí?- preguntó Seb

-pues el camper y la camioneta están afuera- dijo Darwin

-bien, Kevin... ve a traer la caja...- me ordenó Seb

-oigan... ¿por qué siempre yo?- pregunté

-porque eres el más tarado... así que anda...- me dijo Alex

-bueno, bueno...- salí de la pastelería y subí al camper que estaba estacionado en frente... busqué la caja como un loco...- ¡aquí está!... ¿pero qué...?...- me sentí muy afortunado... además de la caja, encontré algo que me quitará el aburrimiento por el resto de tiempo aquí... esto es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado... tomé la caja y escondí la otra cosa... será mejor que nadie del equipo se entere de lo que encontré...

**Volviendo con Luis:**

llegué hasta la boutique... y encontré un cartel que decía... "cerrado por hoy"... demonios, todos se van al cumpleaños de Applejack y me dejan de lado... ¿ahora a quién visito?... ya sé, veré a Fluttershy...

luego de caminar un buen rato llegué hasta la casa de la pegaso... y encontré un cartel parecido... demonios... mejor voy a ver a Scootaloo, de seguro le agradará verme en la escuela...

luego de caminar... pos ya no sentía mucho las piernas, llegué hasta la escuela y me senté en una banca a esperar... en ese momento sonó la campana de recreo... así que Scoot debe andar por aquí... esperé mientras oía a los ponis conversar y reír... pero escuché algo que llamó mi atención

-oye Scootaloo... ¿cómo va todo con tu nueva casa?-

-pues... todo bien, Darwin es supero cool... pero Luis es algo molesto, ese tonto sólo está para decirme "has tus tareas", "limpia tu habitación" y cosas así... la verdad me aburre mucho, no sé como Darwin y los demás lo soportan...- dijo la pegaso algo fastidiada

-*cof* *cof*...- hice algo de ruido para que las ponis me vieran- ¿así que un tonto eh?-

-ehmm... pues sí, sólo me fastidias para que haga las tareas...- dijo ella mostrándome que no estaba intimidada por que la escuchara

-sabes Scoot... creo que estas siendo algo atrevida, considerando que soy como tu hermano mayor... podría darte un castigo...- le dije

-¿ah, sí?... ¡pues al carajo con tus castigos!...-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- me levanté muy alterado por lo que acababa de oír- ¡¿SABES LO QUE ESA PALABRA SIGNIFICA?!- le grité

-pues... no, pero Darwin la usa muy seguido...- dijo ella algo intimidada por la forma en que le hablé

-*suspiro* tendré que conversar seriamente con ese idiota...- pensé en voz alta- y tú Scootaloo... te prohibo hablar ese tipo de palabras, son groserías- le dije

-lo ves... ¡sólo estás prohibiéndome cosas!- reclamó ella

-oh, vamos... no seas tan pesimista... lo hago por tu bien niña...- le dije- yo me preocupo por tí-

-tú no te preocupas... Darwin lo hace... tú sólo te preocupas por tus tontas reglas...- dijo ella- vamos chicas, antes de que me prohiban más cosas...- dijo ella mientras se iba junto a las dos pequeñas...-

-ugh... tendré que arreglar esto luego...-

salí de la escuela en dirección a... bueno, ya no tengo otro lugar a dónde ir... mejor voy a visitar a Applejack

**Volviendo a la pastelería (PDV Darwin):**

-Oigan, yo traje la piñata... de hecho yo mismo la hice hace unos días, ¿qué opinan?- dije mientras mostraba mi obra maestra

-ehmm... Darwin... ¡¿estás loco?!- me preguntó Dash

-ehmm... un poco... ¿por qué lo dices?-

-sólo mira la piñata... ¿quieres que nos encierren en un calabozo?- me dijo la pegaso

-ya, ya, no sea llorona... si preguntan digan que yo la hice- le dije mientras guardaba nuevamente la piñata- te apuesto que a Luis le gustará jeje...-

-sí, sí... cuando vean tu piñata terminarás en el calabozo tarado...- me dijo Dash

-por cierto... ¿qué hay en la caja?- preguntó Twilight mientras señalaba la caja que Kevin había traído

-pues... esto...- dijo Seb mientras abría la caja y mostraba lo que tenía adentro...

-es... increíble...- fue lo que dijimos los humanos al ver el regalo que iba a recibir Luis

-me gusta el color...- dijo Rarity

-se ve cool- dijo Rainbow

-¿puedo probarla?- preguntó Kevin

-nope... sólo Luis lo hará... es su regalo- dijo Seb mientras volvía a guardar el regalo en la caja

-por cierto... ¿dónde está Luis?-

-ñehh... lo dejamos en casa, así que de seguro fue a trabajar, pero como no encontró a Rarity debe estar vagando por ahí...- dijo Seb

-pues apresurémonos con lo de la fiesta, de seguro no tardará en llegar aquí- dije mientras continuábamos con los preparativos

**Punto de vista Luis:**

bien... llegué a Sweet Apple Acres, ahora a visitar a Applejack... de seguro le agradará verme por aquí... caminé hasta la entrada y vi a la poni pateando algunos árboles

-¡hola Applejack!- le dije mientras me acercaba

-¡hola compañero!- me saludó ella

-por cierto...- me acerqué a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo- feliz cumpleaños linda-

-gracias Luis, feliz cumpleaños para tí también...- dijo ella respondiéndome el abrazo

-jeje... ¿quieres algo de ayuda?- le pregunté mientras me ponía frente a un árbol para patearlo

-¿crees poder hacerlo?- me preguntó ella

-creo que ¡agh!... nope...- le dije cojeando un poco

-jeje... a Alex le pasó lo mismo... por eso él me ayuda con las cestas- dijo ella

-entonces te ayudaré con eso... por cierto, ¿dónde está Alex?- le pregunté a la vaquera

-me pidió el día libre... dijo que tenía algo que hacer- me respondió

-aaaa... bueno, al menos te dio el abrazo, ¿cierto?-

-ehmm... nope, me pidió el día ayer... así que no lo he visto hoy- me dijo ella

-entiendo, no eres la única... también se olvidaron de mí- le dije mientras ayudaba con las cestas

-no te preocupes Luis... si algo sé es que nuestros amigos nunca se olvidan de nosotros...- me dijo ella

-pues... bueno, de seguro tienes razón...- le dije un poco dudoso

-ya lo verás compañero... por ahora sigamos con las manzanas-

**Tres horas después:**

Aplejack y yo estábamos terminando el trabajo de hoy, además Big Mac estaba haciendo lo mismo por otra parte

-¡oigan! ¡Applejack, estás ahí!- preguntó Kevin, que acababa de llegar

-¡aquí estoy!- dijo la vaquera entre los árboles

-que bueno... venía a avisarte de algo muy importante... Alex tuvo un accidente- dijo Kevin, en ese momento la poni se alteró

-¡¿qué?!... ¡¿qué le pasó?!...¡¿dónde está?!... ¡¿por qué no lo ayudaste?!-

-cálmate un poco... ya están ayudándolo... pero él no podrá terminar lo que tenía que hacer... y pidió que tu vayas a tomar su lugar- dijo Kevin

-¿ah?-

-esucha, él te pidió el día libre porque Pinkie necesitaba ayuda, ella está preparando un pedido especial, y necesitaba la ayuda de todos nosotros...- dijo mi amigo- por eso necesitamos tu ayuda...-

-bueno... está bien, vamos...-

-tú también debes venir Luis- me dijo Kevin

-okey...- dije mientras seguía a mis amigos... a decir verdad ya me imaginaba lo que estába por ocurrir... aunque decirle a Applejack que Alex sufrió un accidente me pareció algo cruel... en fin, caminamos hasta Sugarcube Corner... Kevin abrió la puerta yyyy... no había nada...

-ehmm... se supone que había algo aquí o...-

-nope... sólo ayudamos a Pinkie- dijo Kevin... en ese momento apareció la poni rosa con un pastel realmente grande...

-que bueno que estén aquí amigos, necesito que me ayuden a llevar este pastel...- dijo Pinkie

-bien, ¿a dónde lo llevamos?- pregunté

-es para un amigo de Twilight... así que deberán ir a verla a la biblioteca- dijo la poni rosa

-bien, bien... venga el pastel...- dije mientras cargaba el pastel... por suerte Applejack me ayudó con eso... salimos de la pastelería en dirección a la biblioteca

-ehmm... te noto algo... ¿triste?- me dijo Applejack

-bueno... imaginé que tenían una especie de fiesta sorpresa en la pastelería o algo así...- le dije a la poni

-no te preocupes... de seguro planean algo...- me dijo ella

-tienes razón... apuesto a que la fiesta sorpresa será en la biblioteca...- le dije a la vaquera mientras apresuraba el paso

caminamos cargando el gran pastel hasta llegar a la biblioteca... toqué la puerta...

-¡pasen!- esuché la voz de Twilight... así que abrí la puerta yyyyy... nada

-ehmm... creo que ya perdi la esperanza- le dije a Applejack

-bueno, creo que me equivoqué esta vez- dijo la vaquera

-que bueno que vinieran chicos... mi amigo ya estaba algo impaciente... bueno, los veo luego...- la unicornio se teletransportó junto con el pastel

-¿por qué no se teletransportó a la pastelería y luego a ver a su amigo?- reclamé confundido

-no lo sé... mejor vámonos- me dijo Applejack

-también estas algo triste- le dije

-pues... creo que se olvidaron de nosotros...- me dijo la vaquera- *suspiro* sólo quiero volver a mi granja...-

-bien, te acompaño...- le dije- y dime linda... ¿cómo vas con ya sabes quién?-

-¿eh?-

-ya sabes... no te hagas... ¿no recuerdas lo que conversamos antes de la Nightmare Machine?...- le pregunté

-aaa.. si lo recuerdo... pero... jeje, no creo que él lo sepa...- me dijo la poni

-bueno, a esta altura creo que ya se ha dado cuenta- le dije

-¿tú crees?-

-no lo sé... pero bueno, sólo dale tiempo...- le dije

conversamos de todo un poco mientras caminábamos a la granja... hasta que llegamos...

-bien, necesitaré algo de ayuda para guardar las carretas en el granero- dijo AJ

-¡cuenta conmigo vaquera!- le dije a la poni... ambos tomamos un par de carretas y caminamos hacia el granero... abirmos la puerta y...

-¡SORPRESA!- todos estaban dentro del granero, Kevin y los demás, Spitfire, Derpy, el Doc, Lyra, Bon bon, los otros tres humanos... incluso Twilight con el gran pastel...

-te lo dije Luis...- me dijo Applejcak muy alegre

-bueno... siempre tuviste la razón- le dije a la poni

-pasen de una vez...- dijo Alex

-¡Alex! ¡estás bien!- dijo Applejack mientras entraba al granero, mi amigo se acercó y le dió un fuerte abrazo

-feliz cumpleaños Applejack- dijo Alex... el resto de los humanos y ponis también se acercaron a saludarla

-ehmm... ¿feliz cumpleaños a mí?- dije algo apenado... nadie me saludaba T_T

-¡ven acá hermano!- todos mis amigos se acercaron a saludarme, luego los ponis hicieron lo mismo

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Lyra saltó y me dió un fuerte abrazo

-gracias Lyra- dije mientras abrazaba a la unicornio...

-Feliz cumpleaños Luis-

-gracias a tí también Bon bon-

-bien, ¡a festejar se ha dicho!-

todos estuvimos disfrutando de la fiesta, había mucha música, algunos juegos y algo de bebidas... no sé como rayos hicieron para traer soda de naranja...

-oye bro... ¿cómo le hicieron para la soda?- le pregunté a Seb

-ñehh... encontré algunas latas en la camioneta, y le dije a Twi que use su hechizo para multiplicarlas...- me dijo mi amigo

-suena bien...-

**luego de un buen rato de festejar...**

-¡Muy bien! ¡todos reúnanse!...- dijo Darwin mientras hablaba por un micrófono- ¡llegó la hora de la piñata! dijo señalando un bulto amarrado al techo... estaba cubierto con una manta... así que no podía ver qué clase de piñata era...- ¡admiren! *jala una cuerda y cae la manta* *se esuchan algunos suspiros de sorpresa*

-ehmm... Darwin... ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO CABRÓN?!... ¡ES UNA PIÑATA DE CELESTIA!...- le dije al ver la piñata descubierta

-ehmm... nope... Celestia tiene crin de arcoíris... esta tiene el crin rosa... así que no es ella... es... ehmmm... ¡Molestia!, ¡sí, así se llama la piñata!- dijo mi amigo

-hola mis queridos ponis... lamento la demora, tuve algunos asuntos reales que aten...der... ¿quién lo hizo?...- Celestia había llegado a la fiesta junto con Luna y nuestros amigos de Canterlot... al parecer no le agrada la piñata...

-esteeee... ¿qué cosas no?- todos habían señalado a Darwin- por cierto, se llama Molestia... jeje...- mi amigo se hizo a un lado

-¿así que Molestia eh?...-

-vamos Celi... es sólo una piñata... a quién no le gustaría verse en una piñata...- dijo Darwin en su defensa- venga, juguemos...- Darwin sacó un bat y se lo dió a la princesa para que golpee a la piñata

-así que... te gustaría verte como piñata...- dijo la princesa... en ese momento lanzó un hechizo hacia Darwin... y bueno una luz rodeó a mi amigo... cuando volvimos a verlo... ¡era una piñata viva!

-oigan yo *burp*...- Darwin estaba arrojando dulces mientras eructaba XD- demonios... ya me parezco a Spike...-

-bueno... juguemos- dijo Celestia mientras levitaba el bat con su magia

-yo... ¡ADIOS!- Darwin comenzó a correr por la granja mientras Celestia lo seguía de cerca con el bat... todos reíamos al ver la escena

-jajaja... le dije a ese tarado que eso terminaría mal- dijo Rainbow mientras reía

luego de una buena persecución, Darwin y la princesa regresaron a la fiesta, Celestia regresó a Darwin a su forma humana... y bueno, nos divertimos un poco golpeando la piñata que Darwin hizo

-¡HORA DE LOS REGALOS!- dijo Pinkie mientras nos mostraba muchos reagalos en un rincón... todos nos acercamos a verlos... la primera fue Applejack, le regalaron muchas cosas, entre ellas un nuevo sombrero, aunque muy adornado., sabemos que era el regalo de Rarity... y bueno, un collar genial, creo que se lo dió Rainbow... pero lo que a mi parecer le gustó más fue el regalo de Alex... mi amigo le regaló una pañoleta para el cuello de color rojo... la poni se lo puso en cuanto la vió...

-bien, mi turno...- dije viendo los regalos que quedaban...- a ver... este es de... Lyra Heartstrigs... gracias hermana- dije mientras abría el regalo... era un cómic junto a una carta

-es el primer comic de tu historia... corrí a comprarlo en cuanto supe que había salido... y bueno, la carta es personal- me dijo ella alegre

-pues... es un regalo muy lindo de tu parte- dije dándole un abrazo

-esperen... ¿el nombre completo de Lyra es Lyra Heartstrings?...- preguntó Darwin

-ehmm...sip...- djio Lyra

-¡¿y por qué nunca me lo dijeron?!- preguntó el loco

-bueno yo...-

-¡¿alguien más me oculta algo sobre su nombre?!-

-bueno... todos me dicen "Bon bon" de cariño por mi Cutie Mark... pero mi nombre es Sweetie Drops...- dijo Bon bon

-¡ya no quiero seguir viviendo con mentiras! *se avienta por la ventana*- Darwin se aventó y se fue corriendo... pero luego de un rato regresó...

-oookey... sigamos con los regalos...- y así continué hasta que no quedaba nada, recibí muchos regalos, todos me parecieron geniales...

-hey bro, falta uno...- dijo Seb mostrándome lo que anhelaba ver... la caja esa que no me dejaban ver...

-¿por eso la ocultaban?-

-de hecho la teníamos en el camper desde hace tiempo... te la ibamos a dar en tu cumpleaños... y bueno, es hoy...- me dijo Alex

-bien... veamos...- abría la caja y me quedé estupefacto...- ¡WOOO! ¡ES UNA DESERT EAGLE!...- tenía en mis manos una pistola épica, era de color plateado y con una pequeña inscripción a lo largo del cañón...- "Good Night"...- pronuncié al leer lo que decía la inscripción- jeje... buena frase antes de mandar a alguien a "dormir"- dije

-¿y bien?... ¿que esperas para probarla?- preguntó Kevin

-okey...- todos salimos del granero, afuera mis amigos habían puesto algunas latas de soda usadas... así que apunté y... *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*- ¡WOOO! ¡esto está super cool!... gracias amigos...-

-de nada bro...-

todos regresamos contentos al granero...

-bueno, hora del pastel- dijo Rarity

-genial... saben, no puedo creer Pinkie haya hecho uno tan grande- dije mientras veía el gran pastel

-de hecho... recibí ayuda de Dan y los demás...- dijo Pinkie tan alegre como siempre

-espera... ellos... ¡ALÉJENSE DEL PAST... *BOOM*...- en ese instante el pastel explotó cubriendo a todos con glaceado y esas cosas

-jajajajaja...- Dan y los otros dos tarado comenzaron a reír

-¡USTEDES!- me enojé mucho por lo que habia pasado...

-oye cálmate un poco Luis... sólo es una broma, nadie salió herido ¿cierto?...- dijo Alejo..

-esperen... ¿donde está Lyra?- dije viendo a todos los ponis cubiertos de pastel- ¡LYRA!- vi a la unicornio en el suelo... corrí hasta ella y la levanté, la poni estaba inconsciente... al parecer estaba muy cerca del pastel cuando éste explotó...

-¡la llevaré al hospital!- dijo Twilight, al instante ella se teletransortó junto con Lyra... todos en la fiesta se quedaron en silencio...

-todos vayan a casa... la fiesta terminó...- dije con seriedad... los ponis obedecieron y salieron del granero hacia sus casas... sólo quedaron las cinco ponis de la armonía, Spike, Bon bon, las princesas, Star Shine y Winter...

-¡¿cómo se atrevieron a hacer esto?!- la princesa estaba furiosa por lo que había pasado

-era una simple broma... no creíamos que alguien saldría lastimado...- se justificaron los tres

-además... Pinkie nos dio permiso de ayudar a hacer más divertida la fiesta...- dijo Dan... todos miramos a Pinkie algo molestos, ella sabía que esos tarados no era de fiar...

-pero yo... no pensé que...-

-exacto Pinkie... no lo pensaste... y ahora pasó esto...- dio Applejack enfadada

-¡yo no sabía que harían esto!- dijo Pinkie antes de salir corriendo del granero mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas

-debemos irnos al hospital...- dijo Alex

-podemos teletransportarlos hasta aya- dijo Luna

-yo iré en un momento... creo que alguien debe hablar con Pinkie- dijo Darwin

-bien... espero que lo de Lyra no pase de un susto... ustedes tres, vayan a casa- dije antes de que la princesa nos haga desaparecer con su magia

**Punto de vista Darwin:**

salí en busca de la poni rosa... caminé un buen rato sin rumbo fijo... hasta que oí algunos sollozos cerca de un lago...

-¿Pinkie? ¿estás ahí?- pregunté... nadie respondió, solo seguían llorando... me acerqué un poco más... y efectivamente, era la poni rosa... estaba al lado del lago observando su reflejo mientras lloraba... su crin se había vuelto lacia...- Pinkie...- dije mientras me acercaba a mi amiga

-yo *snif*... yo no quería *snif* arruinar la fiesta...- me dijo ella muy deprimida

-tú no lo hiciste linda... esos tontos se aprovecharon de tu inocencia...- le dije a la poni mientras le daba un abrazo para calmarla

-soy una tonta *snif*- ella seguía llorando

-no Pinkie... tú no eres tonta... eres inocente, tú confiaste en ellos... y ellos se aprovecharon... pero no te preocupes, ellos la pagarán... pagarán por hacerte llorar...- le dije mientras seguía abrazándola para consolarla...

**Mientras tanto con Luis:**

Todos estábamos nuevamente en la sala de espera... esta vez el Doctor no se tardó mucho en aparecer

-les tengo buenas noticias... la señorita Heartstrings está bien... sólo tuvo una pequeña contusión por el golpe... pero nada grave, sólo necesitará un par de días aqui para recuperarse, pueden ir a verla...

-estaré un momento a solas con ella- le dije al grupo mientras me levantaba- esperen aquí- ellos obedecieron... caminé hasta la habitación y cerré la puerta, vi que Lyra estaba despierta, tenía unas vendas en la cabeza

-el doctor dice que estaré bien...- me dijo ella

-vine a hablar contigo sobre esto...- le dije mostrándole la carta... la había leído mientras esperaba en la sala de visitas...

***Flashback***

estaba esperando y recordé la carta de Lyra... la abrí cuidadosamente y comencé a leerla:

"Querido Luis... te escribo para desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños... hoy es un día muy especial para tí, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme algo triste... la razón, pues cada vez queda menos tiempo y ya casi se cumple un año desde que llegaste a Equestria junto con los demás... pensé en escribir esta carta para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por equestria... tú y tus amigos han protegido a todos los ponis... debo admitir que me siento muy feliz al saber que me consideran como su hermana... espero que nunca cambies y siempre seas tan amable y cuidadoso; y que te acuerdes de mí incluso cuando regreses a tu mundo... te quiero mucho y te deseo la mejor de las suertes hermano... con cariño Lyra"

no pude evitar sentirme algo triste al leer la carta...

***Fin Flashback***

-pues...-

-...- no dije nada, fui hasta la unicornio y le di un fuerte abrazo... ella derramó algunas lágrimas... ambos sabíamos que lo de la carta era cierto...

-te prometo que siempre te cuidaré Lyra... así como tu me cuidaste y ayudaste desde que nos conocimos...- le dije a la poni mientras seguía abrazándola...

-gracias... hermano- me dijo ella... luego de un momento más abrazándola salí y llamé a los demás... todos entraron a ver a la poni, se sintieron muy aliviados al saber que estaba bien...

-hola chicos... acabamos de llegar...- dijo Darwin mientras entraba en la habitación, junto a él estaba Pinkie, aunque se veía algo triste...

-lamento lo que pasó Lyra *snif*- Pinkie se disculpó... aunque ella no tenía la culpa

-no hay problema Pinkie, después de todo, tú y yo somos amigas ¿cierto?- dijo Lyra para animar a la poni rosa

-¡cierto!- dijo Pinkie mientras volvía a ser la de antes... en ese momento ella desapareció y volvió a aparecer con muchos globos que decían cosas como "mejórate pronto" y " te queremos"... todos reímos un poco

-debo hablar seriamente con esos humanos- dijo Celestia con autoridad

-no se preocupe princesa... yo me haré cargo...- le dije, luego de un rato todos regresamos a casa... Winter dijo que se quedaría en nuestra casa mientras Lyra se recupera... al parecer se preocupa mucho por ella... es un gran poni, no me sorprendería verlo pronto junto a Lyra... al llegar a casa los tres idiotas ya estaban cada uno en sus habitaciones... habían dejado un cartel en la sala que decía "lo sentimos"... créanme... me aseguraré de que lo sientan...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno, esa fue la décima entrega de esta temporada... Spoiler Alert!... en el próximo capítulo ocurrirá algo que todos ustedes esperan muajajajaja

-Luis: al parecer será un cpítulo de su agrado... bueno, no se olviden de dejar su Review y agregar a favoritos jeje... tambien pueden buscarnos en facebook y leer los otros fics... eso es todo, un gran brohoof para todos *hace un puño como saludo* y hasta la próxima. Cambio y Fuera...

-SonicRush: hasta pronto amigos ;D


	14. Cap 11: ¡ESTO ES EQUESTRIA!

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola amigos!, bienvenidos a un capítulo muy esperado por todos ustedes... aunque bueno, también es un capítulo algo triste... pero no se preocupen, lo importante es lo que pasará... y bueno, ¡el pueblo ha hablado!... y este capítulo se creó

-Luis: sí amigos, Rush siempre está atento a los comentarios y a lo que el público pide... así que disfruten el cap

-SonicRush: y sin más que decir... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 11: ¡ESTO ES EQUESTRIA!...

* * *

hoy me levanté muy temprano... a decir verdad, hace unos días recibí tres noticias... dos buenas... y una... ehmm... mejor lo analizan ustedes...

***Flashback***

fui al hospital a ver cómo se encuentra Lyra, llegué hasta su habitación... la puerta estaba abierta, supongo que Winter ya está hablando con ella, después de todo él siempre la visita desde temprano... en fin, en cuanto puse un pie en la habitación lo ví... Winter y Lyra estaban besándose...(noticia 1: Lyra y Winter ya son enamorados...)

-*cof* *cof*- hice algo de ruido, al esucharme ellos dos se separaron

-Lu...Luis... yo... Winter... ehmm...- Lyra no sabía que decirme... ambos ponis se habían puesto muy rojos

-el doctor dice que en un rato te darán de alta- dije tratando de cambiar el tema (noticia 2: Lyra ya está bien...)

-me parece genial- me dijo Lyra

-a mí también...- en ese momento una enfermera entró a la habitación... nos pidió que esperáramos a Lyra afuera... así que Winter y yo salimos

-yyyy... ¿estás molesto?- me preguntó Winter algo asustado

-*suspiro* ¿desde cuándo que no me cuentan?- pregunté

-pues... hoy me atreví a decírcelo... y bueno, ella también siente lo mismo...- me dijo el unicornio avergonzado- ¿tienes algo que decir?- me preguntó

-sólo una cosa... cuídala y trátala como una princesa... porque si me entero que la has hecho sufrir... te las cortaré...- le dije en tono serio

-te refieres a mis...-

-¡Bien chicos, ya estoy aquí!- Lyra llegó muy alegre

-okey, bueno Lyra... tengo que irme, Spit me pidió que nos reunamos en un café a unas calles de aquí, así que los veré luego... cuídense los dos...- dije antes de caminar hacia el café

-ok, tú también cuídate...- me dijeron ambos

caminé unos minutos hasta llegar al lugar que me dijo Spit... al entrar noté que la pegaso estaba en una de las mesas... me acerqué a ella y tomé asiento

-hola Spit- la saludé

-hola Luis- me dijo ella... se veía algo triste y preocupada

-¿ocurre algo?... te noto preocupada- le dije

-pues... *suspiro* es verdad Luis... estoy muy preocupada...- me dijo ella

-vamos, relájate un poco... cuéntame, ¿qué te sucede?-

-yo... *suspiro* lo siento Luis... no creo tener el valor para contártelo... creo que mejor me voy...- dijo ella mientras intentaba levantarse, pero yo la detuve

-hey... confío en tí, no aceptaré que salgas por esa puerta sin haberme contado tu problema... ¿acaso no confías en mí?- le pregunté

-pero yo... es que... tú te molestarás y me odiarás...- me dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada muy apenada

-hey... sólo dímelo, te prometo que no me enojaré...- le dije mientras levantaba su rostro y la miraba a los ojos

-*suspiro* escucha Luis... tú me has enseñado muchas cosas... y gracias a tí aprendí que el trabajo y la diversión siempre son necesarios para mantenerte saludable mentalmente... tú cumpliste con el trato...- me dijo ella

-bien, eso lo sé... ahora dime, ¿qué te preocupa?...- le pregunté

-pues... conocí a un pegaso en una conferencia... y él... *suspiro* me invitó a salir...- dijo ella- y yo...-

-entonces... ¿aceptaste?- le pregunté

-aún no le he dado una respuesta... quería que tú lo supieras antes... pues... ya sabes, lo de tú y yo...- ella no sabía como decírmelo

-estás interesada en él ¿cierto?- le pregunté calmadamente

-*suspiro* yo... lo siento Luis... por eso quería hablar contigo...- me dio ella

-hey tranquila... sabía que esto llegaría a pasar...- le dije

-¿ah? ¿enserio?-

-mira Spit... yo no estaré aquí por siempre... además, tarde o temprano eso pasaría... ya que ambos iniciamos esto como un trato... y el trato era que tú seas feliz... así que, ¿quién soy yo para impedirte ser feliz?... eres libre de elegir linda...- le dije con calma... a decir verdad me sentía algo... ¿celoso?... no sé... el hecho de haber compartido mucho con ella, nahh... ya se me pasará...

-gracias Luis... tú eres muy amable e inteligente...- me dijo ella

-Spit... si necesitas ayuda con algo o algún consejo... sólo avísame, ya sabes dónde encontrarme... siempre seré tu amigo y estaré para apoyarte...- le dije mientras ambos salíamos del café...

-está bien, y si tú necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme...- me dijo ella... nos dimos un último beso como despedida... luego ambos tomamos rumbos diferentes... (noticia 3: volví a estar soltero...)

***Fin Flashback***

en fin... no se imaginan la cara que pusieron las ponis y mis amigos al enterarse de la tercera noticia... en especial cierta unicornio blanca... ella armó todo un drama... aunque no es para tanto, yo sigo siendo el mismo, y siempre con la misma gente :D... ¿en qué estaba?... ¡ah, sí! me levanté, bajé las escaleras...

-buenos días- saludé a los que estaban en la cocina... estaban casi todos, sólo faltaba Darwin

-¿alguien ha visto a Darwin?-

-creo que fue a dejar a Scootaloo a la escuela- me dijo Kevin

-bueno... me parece genial que se esté preocup...- no terminé de hablar y escuchamos un portazo... Darwin había entrado en la casa

-hola Darwin...- saludó Kevin al ver a mi amigo entrar en la cocina...

-...- Darwin no dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando hasta estar frente a Alejo... y en ese momento *PLAM* le dió un golpe que lo botó de la silla...

-¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!- preguntó Alejo desde el suelo...

-¡TE MATARÉ HIJO DE PERRA!... ¡¿CREES QUE ES GRACIOSO BURLARTE DE ESO?!...- mi amigo había enloquecido... estaba golpeando a Alejo mientras todos tratábamos de detenerlo...

-¡DARWIN CÁLMATE!- todos nos abalanzamos sobre él... logramos inmovilizarlo, aunque él seguía luchando por liberarse... Alejo habia quedado inconsciente en el suelo... al parecer el tarado de Darwin le rompió la cabeza, había algo de sangre debajo de él...

-¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?!... ¡ESE MALNACIDO SE METIÓ CON QUIEN NO DEBÍA!- gritó mi amigo

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunté mientras aún seguíamos deteniéndolo

-busca en mi bolsillo...- dijo él... yo me acerqué y saqué un papel arrugado... era una carta, pero habían escrito algo en el sobre...

-"JAJAJA"... ¿por qué escribieron esto?- pregunté

-¡ÉL LO HIZO!...- dijo mi amigo muy furioso...

-okey... veamos de qué se burlaba...- dije mientras le hechaba un ojo a la carta... al terminar de leerla me quedé sorprendido... y a la vez enfadado...- ustedes dos... suban a este idiota a su habitación y déjenlo ahí... ¡ahora!- les dije a Dan y Lilian... ambos me hicieron caso y se llevaron al que estaba inconsciente...

-lo mataré... juro que lo haré...- dijo Darwin mietras lo levantábamos del suelo...

-¿qué dice la carta?...- preguntó Seb

-*suspiro* son los resultados de los exámenes de Scootaloo...- dije muy preocupado- aquí dice que ella nunca podrá volar...- cuando terminé de hablar todos se quedaron en silencio...

-ese maldito destruyó los sueños de Scoot... me encargaré de él...- dijo Darwin

-¿y dónde está ella?- le pregunté

-la llevé a la escuela... ella no quería ir, pero le dije que fuera a ver a sus amigas... luego de eso fui a preguntarle a Derpy quién recibió el correo hoy- dijo él

-¿cómo encontró esto la pequeña?- le pregunté

-pues... ese tarado lo dejó bajo la puerta de su habitación...

***Flashback* (PDV Darwin):**

me levanté temprano hoy... la verdad no sé ni por qué lo hice jeje... en fin, bajé a esperar a los demás un rato en la cocina; pero como nadie bajaba, decidí ir a decirle a Scootaloo si quiere desayunar... subí las escaleras hasta su habitación

*toc* *toc* *toc*

-... *sollozos*...- podía escuchar un pequeño llanto desde la habitación

-¿Scootaloo? ¿estás bien?- pregunté mientras abría la puerta... al entrar en la habitación vi que la pequeña pegaso tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada para tratar de acallar su llanto...- ¿qué te sucede Scoot?- me acerqué a ella muy preocupado y me senté en la cama mientras trataba de ver su rostro

-...- ella no me decía nada, sólo seguía llorando

-Scootaloo, dime qué te sucede- le ordené mientras levantaba su rostro de la almohada... la pegaso tenía los ojos muy hinchados de tanto llorar... se la veía muy decaída

-... ¡eso sucede!...- me dijo ella con rabia mientras señalaba un papel en el piso...

-¿qué es esto?- pregunté levantando el papel... era una carta con una frase de "JAJAJA" en el sobre, comencé a leerla y me topé con una muy mala noticia...

-de...debe haber un error linda... yo sé que...-

-¡cállate!- me dijo ella golpeando mi pecho mientras seguía llorando- ¡yo nunca podré volar! *snif*... no importa cuanto me esfuerze *snif*... todo fue en vano... seré una inútil toda la vida *snif*...- dijo la pegaso antes de ocultar su rosotro en mi pecho... ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente

-escucha Scootaloo... esto está mal... de seguro hubo un error, yo sé que puedes hacerlo...-

-¿acaso no lo entiendes?...- me dijo ella

-no, no lo entiendo... ¡y no pienso escuchar a esta estúpida carta!- dije arrugando la carta y guardándola en mi bolsillo... luego levanté el rostro de la pequeña y limpié sus lágrimas con mis manos- escúchame bien Scootaloo... tú vas a volar, tú lo lograrás- le dije mientras la veía a los ojos

-¿y por qué crees eso? *snif*...-

-porque yo creo en tí... y porque eres mi hermana, ¿acaso crees que dejaré que te rindas tan fácilmente?... para nada señorita, no importa cuanto nos tardemos, yo siempre estaré para apoyarte...- le dije dándole un abrazo...

-pe...pero... ¿qué dirán los demás?- me preguntó ella, al parecer ya se había calmado un poco

-no me importa lo que digan los demás... además... ningún poni sabrá de esos resultados...- le dije mientras seguía abrazándola

-gracias... hermano...- me dijo la pegaso mientras me correspondía el abrazo... luego de un rato le dije que debía ir a la escuela... aún estaba algo desanimada y me pidió no ir, pero le dije que tenía que hacerlo ya que Luis se enojaría con ambos si ella faltaba...

-bien, adiós Darwin... te veré en casa más tarde...- me dijo ella mientras se despedía de mí, la había acompañado hasta la escuela... al parecer sus dos amigas la estaban esperando

-te veo luego Scoot... recuerda lo que te dije... ¡ah!, ¡y una cosa más!... te quiero hermana...- le dije antes de irme... sé que sono algo raro saliendo de mí, un loco que golpea todo lo que se mueve, ñehh...

luego de despedirme de Scoot fui hasta la oficina de correo; ahí encontré a Derpy y le pregunté quién recibió las cartas hoy... ella me respondió que fue Alejo...

***Fin Flashback* (PDV Luis):**

-así que... ese tarado hizo esto... creo que debo hablar seriamente con ellos... Alejo está inconsciente, así que empezaré hablando con Dan...- dije luego de escuchar todo lo que había pasado...- Seb, ve a casa de Rarity y dile que no podré ir a trabajar hoy...- le dije a mi amigo

-bien, iré a verla en un rato- dijo él

-yo no iré a trabajar hoy... esperaré a que Scootaloo regrese para llevarla a pasear y jugar un poco... creo que en este momento necesita distraerse... así que Seb... también hazme ese favor- dijo Darwin

-por cierto, hoy te acompañaré en el trabajo- dijo Lilian a Alex mientras ella bajaba las escaleras

-oookey... espero que esto no sea para molestar a Applejack...- dijo mi amigo

-no te preocupes... no creo que le importe...- respondió la humana

-bien equipo, nos vemos más tarde... y tú, Dan, acompáñame... tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio- le dije mientras salía de casa y subía a la camioneta, Dan me siguió y ambos salimos hacia el lugar que tenía planeado

**Un rato después:**

Dan y yo habíamos recorrido mucho camino en la camioneta... a decir verdad hace un rato que nos adentramos en el bosque Everfree... al parecer este lugar no tiene fin, por suerte me aseguré de trazar y aprender la ruta que debo seguir según mi plan...

-oye Luis... ¿a donde vamos?- me preguntó Dan mientras seguíamos recorriendo el bosque...

-no te preocupes... llegaremos pronto...-

-oye Luis... aquí entre nosotros... por qué no decidimos gobernar este lugar... ya sabes, sólo "encargarnos de las princesas" y listo, todo lo que pidamos lo tenemos- dijo él tratando de iniciar una conversación

-no traicionaré a nadie... ¿alguna otra cosa que tengas que decirme?- le pregunté en tono serio

-pues... ehmm... nope... ¿algo que tú tengas que decirme?...-

-¿sabes?... he tenido una frase rondando mi cabeza toda la mañana... a veces debes liberar a tu demonio interior para obtener la paz...- le dije antes de volver a quedarme callado

-okey... no entendí muy bien...- me dijo él... en ese momento detuve la camioneta... habíamos llegado al lugar que tenía planeado

-bien... baja...- le dije mientras me bajaba de la camioneta, él hizo lo mismo...

-oye, aquí sólo hay un precipicio... órale, si que está alto...- dijo Dan mientras se acercaba al borde del precipicio

-¡ahora escucha tarado!...- le dije mientras permanecía cerca de la camioneta

-¿ah?... ¿qué?- Dan volteó algo confundido

-escucha... estoy harto de todas sus estupideces... hasta ahora sólo han causado problemas, así que decidí encargarme de todos ustedes... uno por uno...- dije seriamente

-¿estás demente?...-

-no te preocupes... tienes dos opciones... el bosque y el precipicio...- le dije- elije... si tomas el bosque nunca lograrás regresar... los lobos y las mantícoras se encargarán de tí antes de que encuentres el camino... y bueno, la forma más rápida sería el precipicio...que tengas suerte...- dije mientras comenzaba a subir a la camioneta

**Tercera persona:**

Se ve a Luis acercándose a la puerta para subir a la camioneta

-*susurrando* tomaré la tercera opción...- dice Dan mientras saca un cuchillo que tenía escondido y corre hacia Luis... rápidamente el humano apuñala a Luis en el estómago... Luis cae de rodillas...

**Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres (PDV Alex):**

Llevo un buen rato intentando trabajar... y digo intentando porque desde que llegué a la granja Lilian sólo se ha dedicado a abrazarme y esas cosas mientras Applejack nos mira...

-oye Alex... voy por un poco de limonada... ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso?- me preguntó Applejack mientras dejaba de patear los árboles

-claro Applejack, me gustaría mucho...- le dije a la poni

-okey, enseguida regreso...- dijo Applejack mientras caminaba hacia su casa, no sin antes ponerle mala cara a Lilian por lo que estaba haciendo

-oye... ya deja de hacer eso...- le dije molesto

-¿hacer qué?-

-molestar a Applejack... sé por qué lo haces...- le dije

-vamos idiota... por qué no le dejas en claro a esa estúpida poni lo que nunca pasará con ella- me dijo la humana- te lo digo como amiga-

-no necesito tus consejos...- le dije

-si claro... veo que necesitas ayuda... mejor te ayudo sin que me lo pidas...- me dijo ella

-¿a qué te ref...- antes de que termine de hablar Lilian me besó...

-oye Alex aqui está la lim...- Applejack llegó en ese momentó y encontró la escena... yo empujé a Lilian y traté de hablar con ella

-Applejack no es lo que...- antes de que termine de hablar la poni tiró el vaso rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y luego corrió hacia su casa- ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!- le grité a Lilian... luego comencé a caminar hacia la casa de Applejack

-te dije que necesitabas ayuda... no me lo agradezcas...- dijo ella mientras me seguía y caminábamos entre los árboles

-¡tú eres una tonta!... ¡hiciste llorar a mi hermana!- Applebloom apareció y comenzó a gritarle a Lilian mientras se atravezaba en su camino

-¡no estorbes!- gritó Lilian, y con total descaro pateó a la pequeña

-¡Applebloom!- me acerqué corriendo a la pequeña para ver si estaba bien- ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?-

-e...estoy bien*snif*...- me dijo ella mientras comenzaba a llorar...

-ve a tu casa linda... yo tengo que solucionar un problema aquí...- le dije... la potrilla obedeció y se fue a casa- ¡estás loca!... ¡es sólo una niña!- le grité a Lilian

-¡ella se lo buscó!-

-¿sabes qué?... ¡lárgate de aquí!... en cuanto Celestia se entere de todo esto lo único que verás serán los barrotes de una celda- le dije

-¿y quién se atrevería a decirle?- me cuestionó ella

-¡yo lo haré!- le dije... en ese momento ella se abalanzó sobre mí... comenzamos a forcejear...- ¡¿qué rayos haces?!... ¡suéltame!...- le grite mientras me movía por todos lados tratando de zafarme de ella...

-¡idiota!-

-¡AGHH!- Lilian había logrado tumbarme... caí sobre los vidrios del vaso que Applejack había roto... sentía como éstos se incrustaban en mi espalda... para suerte mía algo pasó

-¡AHH!- Applejack llegó y pateó a Lilian... la humana rodó unos metros al caer en el suelo

-gra...gracias por ayudarme Applejack...- le dije a la poni mientras me levantaba...

-¡no vine a ayudarte!... ¡nadie se mete con mi hermana!...- dijo la poni muy furiosa... al parecer no quiere saber nada de mí... aunque noté que sus ojos estaban algo rojos... sip, estuvo llorando...

-¡ya verás estúpida poni!- gritó Lilian mientras se levantaba... en ese momento ella arrancó una rama punteaguda de uno de los árboles... y corrió hacia Applejack- ¡TE MATARÉ!- gritó ella...

-¡NO! *FLAG*- yo me interpuse entre Lilian y Applejack... logré detener a la humana, aunque un poco de la rama se incrustó en mi brazo... pero eso no era lo peor... de hecho, la peor parte se la llevó Lilian... ella no había notado que la rama tenía punta por ambos lados... y terminó con el pecho atravesado por ésta...

-¡Lilian!- Applejack y yo nos asustamos mucho al ver que Lilian cayó al suelo... ella seguía consciente, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre...

-*cof* *cof* estúpidos...

-escucha, te llevaremos al hospital...- Applejack estaba muy asustada, aunque ella no había formado parte del accidente

-¡tú eres una maldita! *cof* *cof*... jajajaja...- la humana comenzó a reír desquiciadamente...

-oye cálmate, te llevaremos al hosp...

-¡cállate idiota!... jajaja*cof*... ustedes morirán*cof*... él los matará*cof*... Black Heart los hará pagar*suspiro*...- dijo ella antes de dar un último aliento

-¿ah?... ella dijo... ¿Black Heart?...- eso me dejó muy confundido... de pronto escuché como un sonido muy leve

*tic*... *tic*.. *tic**tic**tic*

-¡APPLEJACK!- corrí un poco y me lanzé sobre la poni para protegerla con mi cuerpo... luego de esto el cuerpo de Lilian explotó dejando sólo un cráter... pero algo extraño fue que la explosión era de un color azulado... como el color de la Nightmare Machine...

-¡¿WHAT DA FAQ?!...- lo que acababa de ocurrir me dejó estupefacto

-¿podrías quitarte?- me preguntó Applejack en tono serio...

-¿estás bien?, ¿no te pasó nada?...- le hacía miles de preguntas mientras revisaba que esté bien

-sí, sí lo estoy...- me dijo ella mientras se levantaba...

-oye... yo no besé a Lilian...- le dije

-¿por qué debería importarme?- me dijo ella... bueno, es una buena forma de cerrarme la boca...

-debemos avisar a los demás... de seguro Dan y el otro también están planeando algo...- dije mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el pueblo sin importarme las heridas que tenía... mientras lo hacía saqué mi celular traté de llamar a mis amigos...- ¡demonios!

-¿qué sucede?- me preguntó Applejack, que también estaba corriendo hacia el pueblo

-Luis no contesta... esta mañana él y Dan fueron en la camioneta... escucha Applejack, en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad ve a ver a las demás ponis y adviérteles de esto- le dije

-bien, pero intenta llamar a los demás...- me dijo la poni

-está bien...- le dije mientras llamaba a otro de mis amigos...

**Punto de vista Darwin:**

estaba sentado en el sofá... la verdad me estoy aburriendo un poco... así que decidí limpiar mi pistola...

*RING* *RING* *RING*... mi celular comenzó a sonar... dejé mi pistola en la mesa y contesté

-¿hola?...-

-¡Darwin!... ¡Alejo es de lo malos!... ¡debes hacer algo!...- dijo Alex... se escuchaba muy alterado...- ¡¿me estás oyendo?!-

-*cuelgo el teléfono*... sólo eso necesitaba saber...- dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y subía hacia la habitación donde estaba el tipo inconsciente... abrí la puerta lentamente... pero él no estaba en la cama

-¡¿creíste que sería fácil?!- Alejo me embistió y ambos salimos de la habitación, rodamos por las escaleras mientras forcejeábamos...

**Punto de vista Luis:**

me encontraba en el suelo... pero no tenía de qué preocuparme...

-¿creíste que no sospechaba? ¡eres un completo imbécil!...- me gritó Dan mientras se alejaba nuevamente

-...jaja...jajajajajaja...-comencé a reirme mientras me ponía de pié nuevamente...- sabes algo hijo de perra... ya tenía todo planeado... sólo necesitaba un motivo para matarte...- le dije mientras me quitaba el polo y mostraba el chaleco que Rarity hizo para mí... éste no tenía ni un rasguño, el cuchillo ni siquiera logró hacerle algo... en ese momento saqué la pistola que recibí en mi cumpleaños

-y...yo... e...escucha Luis...- Dan se aterró al ver cómo me acercaba lentamente... el humano comenzó a retroceder mientras me veía... pero sólo logró llegar hasta el borde del precipicio

-arrodíllate...- le dije fríamente

-amigo yo...-

-dije... ¡ARRODÍLLATE! *BANG* *BANG*- le dí un tiro en cada pierna

-¡AGGHH!- Dan cayó de rodillas mientras gritaba de dolor- ¡¿por qué lo haces?!

-¡¿TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR?!- dije mientras seguía acercándome

-escucha... podemos empezar denuevo... mira lo que haces... ¡somos hermanos de raza!-

-¡TÚ NO ERES MI HERMANO!- le grité

-¡acaso esos ponis lo son!... ¡sólo míralos, simples animales!... esucha Luis... podemos tomar este reino, tener todo lo que queramos... sólo déjame con vida, y nos encargaremos de que este mundo sea como el nuestro...- me dijo Dan en un último intento por salvar su vida...

-llegas a este mundo a crear problemas... ofendes a todos los ponis que conocemos y queremos... ¡¿por qué no lo entiendes maldita sea?!- a este punto ya estaba cerca de Dan

-¡esto puede ser nuestro nuevo mundo!- me dijo él

-¡esto nunca será nuestro mundo!... ¡ESTO ES EQUESTRIA!- al terminar de decir esa frase levanté mi pierna y patié a Dan con todas mis fuerzas... el humano cayó desde lo alto del precipicio mientras lanzaba miles de groserías y maldiciones... mientras iba a la camioneta escuché una explosión proveniente del precipicio...- "de seguro el tarado trajo granadas"- pensé...

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville (PDV Alex):**

Estaba corriendo por las calles en dirección a la casa... de pronto me encontré con Seb

-¿a dónde con tanta prisa?- preguntó

-Alejo es malo, Alejo es malo, Alejo es malo...- repetía mientras seguía corriendo... al parecer mi amigo captó el torpe mensaje y comenzó a seguirme... luego de un rato corriendo, llegamos a la casa... abrimos la puerta rápidamente y... nos sorprendimos mucho... toda la sala estaba destrozada... y en medio de ella estaba Alejo tirado, sobre él estaba Darwin golpeándolo brutalmente... mi amigo tenía los brazos y el pecho salpicados con la sangre del tipo...

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS?!- ambos dijimos al ver la escena...

-¿eh?... mejor acabo con esto...- dijo Darwin mientras se levantaba de encima de Alejo y caminaba hacia la mesa...

-*cof* *cof* yo... yo sólo quería *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*- Alejo estaba intentando hablar... pero Darwin se encargó de ponerle fin a sus palabras con cuatro balas en la cabeza...

-genial... ¿ahora quién limpia la sala?- dijo Seb

-esperen... ¡rápido, cúbrance!- grité al recordar lo que ocurrió con Lilian

-¿eh?...- Darwin escuchó el sonido... en ese momento tomó el cuerpo de Alejo y lo metió en el baño de respaldo... luego cerró la puerta de la habitación... al instante se escuchó una explosión...

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot (Tercera Persona):**

Se ve a ambas princesas caminando por uno de los jardines...

-y bien... ¿lo admitirás ahora?...- pregunta Celestia a su hermana

-¿admitir qué?...- pregunta Luna

-que él te gusta...- dice la princesa del sol

-¿quién?...- pregunta nuevamente su hermana menor

-él... ya sabes... Kevin...- dice la alicornio blanca

-yo no... no me... *suspiro* ¿leíste mi diario? ¡te juro que...-

-no leí nada... sólo te lo quise preguntar jiji...- Celestia dio una pequeña risa al decubrir a su hermana

-pues... yo... promete que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿okey?...- dijo Luna muy avergonzada

-bien... pero antes... te gusta Kevin, te gusta Kevin, te gusta Kevin...- la princesa comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Luna mientras repetía la frase como una potrilla

-¡¿ah, sí?!... ¡pues a tí te gusta Star Shine!- gritó la princesa Luna... al instante Celestia se puso muy roja...

-pues... yo ehmm... jeje... promete no...- Celestia estaba muy apenada

-prometo no decirlo...- dijo Luna

-bien... a propósito... ¿cómo estarán los humanos?- preguntó Celestia tratando de cabiar el tema

-no creo que debas preocuparte... de seguro están bi... *BOOM*...- antes de que Luna terminara la frase, un gran objeto cayó en el jardín, dejando un gran cráter...

-ehmm... eso es... ¿un excusado?...- preguntó Luna al ver el objeto que aterrizó

-creo que mejor vamos a verlos...- dijo Celestia mietras caminaba con su hermana de regreso al castillo...

**Volviendo a Ponyville (PDV Luis):**

regresé al pueblo... al parecer nadie ha notado nada... llegué hasta la casa y para sorpresa ahí estaban todos reunidos...

-Luis... ¿estás bien?- me preguntaron todos al verme bajar de la camioneta

-ehmm.. sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?...- dije algo confundido

-los otros tres humanos... no eran para nada buenos...- dijo Applejack

-por suerte me encargué de Alejo...- dijo Darwin

-lo de Lilian fue un accidente... pero sirvió para descubrirlos...- dijo Alex

-oigan... no entiendo...- dije

-ehmm... ¿y Dan?- preguntó Seb

-intentó atacarme y cayó por un precipicio...- respondí

-¿no notaste una extraña explosión?- me preguntó Alex

-ehmm... sip...-

-bien, esos tres eran malvados... estaban trabajando para un tal Black Heart... aunque no tengo ni idea de quién es...- dijo Alex

-pero yo sí...- todos volteamos al oír la voz... era Celestia y su hermana que acababan de llegar...

**Una explicación después:**

-así que... es un enemigo más...- dije al terminar de oír a las princesas... todos esábamos reunidos en la biblioteca

-eso es cierto- contestó Celestia

-bien... haremos lo posible por estar atentos a cualquier cosa...- dije

-okey... creo que iré al hospital un rato... tengo la espalda llena de vidrio molido T_T...- Alex se fue adolorido

-ehmm... yo ire a limpiar la sala jeje...- Darwin también se fue

-antes de irme... debo darles dos noticias más- dijo Celestia

-¿cuáles princesa?- preguntó Seb

-la primera es que tu proyecto fue aprovado por la ya formada Organización de los Imperios Unidos...- respondió la princesa

-y la segunda...-

-bueno... es un gran favor que les quiero pedir- nos dijo ella

-bien, adelante...- dije

-pues... los otros gobernantes aprovaron el proyecto con una condición... ellos quieren que ustedes entrenen a sus escuadrones... y bueno, nosotras también queríamos pedirles ese favor- dijo Luna

-ehmm... creo que no hay problema... claro, si es que podemos hacer un cuartel aquí o algo así... además sólo podemos entrenar a uno de los escuadrones, así que recomiendo que nos envíen a los mejores- le dije a la princesa

-bien... no se diga más, en unos días tendrán el cuartel... y Sebastián, necesito esos planos mi querido amigo- dijo Celestia muy alegre

-claro princesa- Seb fue y regresó con los planos del "Excalibur"- esto va a ser grande...

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Equestria...

-¿y bien?... ellos ya acabaron con tu estúpido plan... ¿que piensas hacer ahora?, ¡habla antes de que te mate!- gritaba muy furioso un poni entre las sombras

-cálmese mi señor... recuerde que aún tenemos a la unicornio... ella se encargará de todo...- dijo Black Heart

-eso espero... y entonces dominaremos Equestria... muajajajajaja...- el poni comenzó a reír desquiciadamente...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... este fue el capítulo de la semana... a decir verdad es el único fic que pude actualizar... he tenido muchas tareas en la uni... en fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D

-Luis: no se olviden de dejarnos su Review y visitar los otros fics... un gran brohoof para todos y cuídense bros... Cambio y Fuera :D


	15. Cap 12: La llegada de un nuevo heroe

*se abre el telón*

*el público reclama furioso*

-SonicRush: bueno, bueno... sé que me he demorado mucho, pero es que tenía muchas tareas y exámenes amigos...

-Luis: Rush tiene razón, tuvo que hacer muchas cosas para pasar los cursos XD

-SonicRush: gracias por divulgarlo Luis... bien, mejor dejamos de hablar de mis notas y comenzamos con el nuevo capítulo... así que... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Capítulo 12: La llegada de un nuevo héroe...

* * *

**Por la madrugada (PDV Luis):**

me levanté en medio de la noche... la verdad no he podido dormir bien desde hace unos días debido a algunos motivos; el primero, Celestia y el resto de gobernantes ya nos mandaron sus equipos de soldados para que los entrenemos... es sorprendente la rapidez con la que los unicornios construyeron el cuartel, por suerte Seb logró convencerlos de que incluyan nuestra tecnología en el cuartel, así que gracias a la magia y la tecnología tenemos el cuartel más avanzado de Equestria... y bueno, del resto de imperios también :D... pero por el otro lado, tuve que decirle a Rarity que ya no podría trabajar con ella... me sentí un poco mal por ello, ya que me había encariñado con mi jefecita, además ella esta teniendo algunos problemas de sueño... al parecer las pesadillas han vuelto a invadir sus sueños; espero que se mejore... en fin, retomando con lo mío, me levanté y bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina, una vez ahí me serví un vaso con agua... la noche era fría... me encantan ese tipo de noches, así que abrí una de las ventanas y me senté en el sofá para observar un poco el paisaje...

**Un rato después:**

*blam*

-¿eh?... ¿qué fue eso?...- me había quedado dormido en el sofá, me levanté algo adormilado al escuchar el ruido, al parecer sólo era la ventana que había dejado abierta... así que fui hasta ella y la cerré...- bueno, ahora sí a dorm... ¡AHH!...- al darme media vuelta me topé con unos grandes ojos de color cereza

-shhh... tranquilo...- sentí el casco de cierta pegaso en mi boca para silenciarme...

-*susurrando*¿Dash?... ¿qué rayos haces aquí a esta hora?...- pregunté en voz baja

-pues... no lo sé, andaba deambulando... no he podido dormir por pensar en algunas cosas...- me dijo ella mientras me veía con una... ehmm... extraña mirada?

-¿se puede saber qué clase de cosas?...- le pregunté algo curioso...

-pues... un chico atento como tú deberia saberlo...- dijo ella mientras ponía su casco delantero en mi pecho y jugaba un poco...

-ehmmm... te...¿te sientes bien?...- le pregunté mientras quitaba su casco con mi mano

-me siento muy bien, ¿tu no crees que me veo bien?...- me preguntó ella mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el mío

-pues... yo... ehmm...- poco a poco iba retrocediendo mientras trataba de aclarar mi mente y alejarme un poco de la poni...- Da...Dash...-

-¿si Luis?...- la pegaso me tenía arrinconado en una esquina de la sala...

-yo... ehmm... pues... jeje, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo bien jeje...- le dije algo nervioso... ¿es idea mía o ella quiere besarme?

-todo lo contrario... creo que nos estamos entendiendo perfectamente...- dijo suavemente la pegaso mientras acercaba su cara a la mía

-"bien.. si no puedes con ella... al menos disfruta el momento..."- pensé mientras yo tambien acercaba mi rostro...

-¡LUIS! ¡DESPIERTA TARADO!...-

-¡¿EH?!... *PLAF*... ¡¿QUÉ CARAJ... to...todo fue un sueño...- dije en voz baja, Alex y los demás me habían despertado, caí del sofá mientras babeaba uno de los cojines...

-jajajaja... tu cara de idiota no tiene precio bro...- Kevin estaba tirado en el piso mientras reía como un loco...

-ya, ya, no sea bruto... ¿qué hora es?...- pregunté mientras me levantaba algo tarado por el sueño

-pues... es la hora de dejar de soñar con Dashi...- me dijo Seb riendo

-¿eh?- eso me dejó confundido

-vamos... no te hagas, te escuchamos hablando dormido... era como... oh sí Dash, nos estamos entendiendo bien... jajajajaja...- Darwin también se unió a la broma

-jaja... ya no me molesten... suficiente tengo con entrenar a esos cadetes del cuartel- les dije mientras me servía el desayuno

-oye, tranquilo bro... sabemos que estás estresado... y bueno, ya no tienes con quien salir...- dijo Alex

-y dale con eso de Spitfire... ¡estoy bien!, *suspiro* iré a ver a Rarity- dije mientras salía de casa... a decir verdad todos han estado molestándome desde que Spit y yo decidimos dar por terminado el acuerdo, piensan que me siento triste o algo así... pero yo estoy igual jeje, ya se les pasará...

caminé hasta la boutique mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos... y bueno, al llegar entré tan alegre como siempre

-¡hola jefecit... digo Rarity!...- a veces olvido que ya no trabajo para ella

-hola Luis... justo ahora esperaba que me visites, ¡tengo algo preparado para tí!- me dijo ella mientras me llevaba hasta un banco de madera y me hacía sentarme en él... al lado de donde estaba sentado había una gran cortina

-ehmm... ¿para qué es esto?- pregunté algo confundido

-pues es una sorpresa... verás querido... desde que volviste a estar solo te he notado algo apagado...- me dijo ella mientras hacía brillar su cuerno

-¿tú tambien vas a empezar con eso?- le pregunté... en ese momento ella lanzó un hechizo hacia mi- ¿qué me hiciste?-

-nada de que preocuparse... sólo es para que no reconozcas voces...- me dijo ella... en ese momento escuché varias voces detrás de la gran cortina... pero no podía diferenciarlas, es como si todas tuvieran el mismo timbre...

-bien... empecemos con mi idea para tu cita perfecta..- dijo la unicornio mientras de una pequeña caja sacaba unas fichas de preguntas

-¿es enserio?...- le dije algo fastidiado

-vamos Luis... inténtalo...- me dijo ella

-pero...-

-hazlo por mí, por tu amiga Rarity...- me dijo la unicornio mientras ponía ojos de cachorro

-bien, pero no prometo nada serio eh...- le dije

-bien, primera pregunta... ¿cómo sería tu cita perfecta?

-pues... depende... podría ser en un lujoso restaurante con una luna llena iluminand...- en ese momento pude oír algunos supiros desde el otro lado

-¡aburridooo!...- escuché una voz detrás de la cortina

-bien, bien, no soy de esos... sería algo como ir a dar una vuelta y conversar... o qué se yo, ir a tomar algo de cidra talvez jeje-

-¡eso está mejor!- volví a escuchar...

-bien... ¿como pasarían el tiempo?- Rarity hizo la segunda pregunta, esta vez hacia las ponis de la cortina

-iríamos a conversar todos los días en el parque y pasaríamos tiempo juntos ahí...- dijo una de las voces

-dando largas caminatas por la ciudad...- escuché otra voz

-ehmm... sin ofender pero no soy tan fan de estar dando exesivas muestras de cariño en lugares como un parque y esas cosas jeje...- la verdad lo que escuché no me llamó mucho la atención

-pues yo... qué sé... jugando videojuegos, escuchando música y bueno, haciendo algo de deporte y una conversación de vez en cuando sobre cualquier cosa...- dijo una tercera voz

-hey...me agrada eso eh... quizá sea una buena idea despues de todo Rarity...- le dije a la unicornio luego de oír la respuesta tras la cortina

-bien entonces está decidido... tú y la poni que escogiste tendrán una cita...- me dijo Rarity mientras nuevamente hacía brillar su cuerno

-okey, okey... pero no tan deprisa... sólo hablaremos un poco para conocernos...- dije mientras Rarity me lanzaba otro hechizo, ahora sí podía diferenciar las voces

-jeje... seguro Luis- dijo la voz tras la cortina... por alguna razón me pareció... familiar...

-¿quién es la que escogí?- pregunté algo curioso, aunque a decir verdad con todo esto de entrenar a los nuevos no tengo mucho tiempo para citas...

-muy bien Luis... aquí están las ponis...- Rarity levantó la corina con su magia y... habían tres ponis... una era Redhearth, la siguiente no la concía XD... y la tercera era...- ¡¿Rainbow?!- dije algo nervioso ya que al ver a la poni... pos recordé el sueño

-bueno chicas... fue un placer que estuvieran aquí para ayudarme- dijo Rarity mientras acompañaba a las dos ponis que no fueron escogidas... y bueno, ahí note que Rainbow fue la que escogí...

-ehmm... yo creo que ya me voy...- dije algo incómodo... a decir verdad me da algo de vergüenza salir con Dash después de la payasada de mi cerebro

-¿ocurre algo Luis?- me preguntó Rainbow

-nada... es sólo que... ¡recordé que tengo que ir al cuartel!- dije mientras salía de la boutique y comenzaba a correr... pero era en vano, ella seguía pegada a mí...

-vamos Luis, puedes decírme lo que te pasa en realidad...- me dijo Rainbow mientras se atravesaba en mi camino... luego de esto ella acercó su rostro al mío... demasiado diría yo...

-yo ehmm... no... mi... sueño... yo...- me había puesto muy nervioso al recordar nuevamente la escena

-pffff..jajajajajaja...- la pegaso se tiró al piso mientras reía como loca

-¿de qué te ríes?- le pregunté

-sé lo del sueño Luis jajajajaja...-

-¿eh? espera... ¡TÚ!- me acerqué muy molesto...

-hey, hey, tranquilo... sólo fue una pequeña broma para que te relajaras amigo... vi que estabas muy decaído, así que le pedí a Twilight que use en mi el echizo de navegar en los sueños, sólo era broma...- me dijo ella

-ugh... sólo déjame en paz...- le dije mientras me alejaba caminando

-hey espera... no todo es broma... digo, si quieres ir a dar un paseo o salir a hacer algo de ejercicio puedes llamarme...- me dijo la pegaso, sólo lo decía porque se sentía culpable...

-no tengo nada que decir...- le contesté mientras seguía caminando... ella sólo se fue y me dejó... caminé hasta llegar al cuartel- bien... hora de empezar la rutina...- dije mientras abría la puerta...

**Mientras tanto en la escuela de Ponyville (PDV Scootaloo):**

-Se lo digo chicas... ese tonto no ha dejado de molestarme...- le explicaba a Sweetie Belle y Applebloom

-pero, dijiste que Darwin te ha ayudado...- me decía Sweetie

-él sí... pero Luis, sólo se dedica a gritar... y cuando Darwin le dice algo, él le responde diciendo: "sabes lo que pasará"... como si yo no lo supiera... él me quiere fuera de la casa...- expliqué

-pues... eso sí que es malo... por cierto, esta tarde entregarán el reporte de notas... ¿Darwin vendrá?- me preguntó Applebloom

-supongo que sí- respondí

**Por la tarde...**

estaba en el salón junto a Darwin... todos los ponis del salón estaban junto a sus tutores, la reunión estaba casi por terminar, así que la maestra decidió repartir de una vez los reportes...

-y bien, eso es todo... les deseo buenas tardes...- dijo la maestra para dar por terminada la reunión

-ehmm... ¿ocurre algo Darwin?- le pregunté al humano, a decir verdad él se notaba muy preocupado

-no, no es nada hermanita... sólo que... ehmm... al parecer no te ha ido muy bien en las clases...- me dijo él mientras miraba mis calificaciones

-pues creo que sólo es cuestion de estudiar más, lo haré- le dije

-te entiendo... sólo que será algo difícil explicárselo a Luis...- me dijo él mientras salíamos de la escuela en dirección a casa

-lo sé... él no me quiere en su casa...- le dije algo deprimida

-no digas eso... él se preocupa... aunque no lo de a notar mucho jeje...- Darwin trató de animarme

-sí, sí lo que digas...-

-oye, no seas tan pesimista... Luis se preocupa por tí, al igual que todos los demás lo hacen, todos nosotros te queremos... aunque no lo digamos muy amenudo jeje...-

-bien, confiaré en tu palabra...- le dije

**Luego de un rato...**

Llegamos a casa, al parecer Luis sigue en su trabajo... al igual que todos los demás, Darwin fue el único que pidió permiso para no ir al cuartel hoy, ya que tenía que asistir a mi escuela...

-ugh... qué pésimo día...- Luis abrió la puerta mientras entraba junto a todos los demás- espero que me tengas buenas noticias Darwin...- dijo el humano mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-pues... debemos hablar bro...- dijo Darwin mientras se acercaba al sofá y le mostraba mi reporte a Luis

-*suspiro* Scootaloo... ve a tu habitación, Darwin y yo debemos tratar un asunto serio...- dijo Luis

-bien...- fui hasta las escaleras, pero me oculté detrás de ellas para poder escuchar la conversación

-oye bro, es sólo un tropiezo... pronto ella lo logrará...- trató de explicar Darwin

-no tenemos tiempo para eso, ella debe aprender rápido, de lo contrario sabes lo que pasará- contestó Luis molesto... a decir verdad ya me cansé de todo eso de "sabes qué pasará"... si me van a echar de aquí, pues me iré diciéndole a Luis todo lo que pienso de él...

-sabes lo que pasará, sabes lo que pasará... ¿es lo único que sabes decir?...- pregunté molesta mientras me acercaba a la sala... todos estaban viéndome

-creí haberte dicho que subieras...- me dijo Luis

-¿y para qué?... ¿crees que no sé lo que quieres hacer?, si quieres que me vaya de aquí sólo dímelo-

-*suspiro*... escucha Scootaloo... no sé de que estás hablando, he tenido un día pésimo y no estoy con ánimos de nada...-

-nunca tienes ánimo de nada tonto... eres un humano aburrido... por eso no tienes amigos...- le dije

-¡oye!, yo sí tengo amigos...- me reclamó él

-¿ah, sí?... pues no tienes... ehmm... ¡no tienes novia!... por eso Spitfire no quiere salir contigo...-

-¡se acabó!... ¡ve a tu cuarto niña, estás castigada!- dijo él muy molesto

-*suspiro* ¿nunca cambiarás cierto?... en esta casa no cabemos los dos...- le dije antes de subir... luego caminé hasta mi habitación...- lo siento Darwin... sólo espero que no te enfades conmigo por lo que haré...- pensé en voz alta... luego de eso tomé mi scooter, algunas cosas de mi cuarto y salí por una de las ventanas... ¿pero a dónde iría?... no puedo ir con mis amigas, ellos me descubrirían... será mejor que me oculte en un lugar donde nunca buscarían... en el bosque...

**Punto de vista Luis...**

-no puedo creerlo... ¿oyeron como me habló?- a decir verdad eso último si me había dolido

-es sólo una niña bro, no debiste ser tan rudo...- me dijo Kevin

-lo sé... pero ella no me obedece... y saben lo que pasará si no mejora en la escuela... saben que están evaluándonos, y si no somos buen ejemplo nos la quitarán y la llevarán a un orfanato...- les dije

-sí lo sabemos... pero ella no lo sabe, ella piensa que no la queremos en la casa- me dijo Darwin

-*suspiro*... bien, ve a hablar con ella bro, tú eres el único al que obedece, en un momento subo a aclarar todo...- le dije a mi amigo

-bien...- dijo Darwin mientras subía hacia la habitación de Scootaloo

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville (PDV Scootaloo)...**

-"necesitaré algo de comida antes de entrar a bosque"- pensé mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad... entonces fui hasta el mercado y comenzé a buscar algo de comer, por suerte tengo guardados algunos bits...

-oiga señor, cuánto cuesta esta frut...- estaba diciendo cuando algo llamó mi atención

-woof woof...

-¡hey!... ¡un perro!, ¿es suyo?...- le pregunté al poni de la tienda

-no es mío niña... ese perro me anda siguiendo desde la otra ciudad, al parecer olió las galletas que traje a vender...- me respondió el vendedor mientras me mostraba unas galletas

-*sollozos*- el perro comenzó a suplicar en cuanto vió las galletas... se veía muy tierno, aunque era un perro grande y algo intimidante...

-se ve que estas hambriento amigo... oiga señor, ¿cuanto por las galletas?- le pregunté al vendedor

-5 bits...-

-bien démeleas, y también esas frutas- le dije

-está bien, serán 8 bits niña- dijo el poni

-tome...- le dí el dinero al tipo y tomé las galletas junto con las frutas...- toma amigo, espero que te gusten...- le dije al perro mientras le daba las galletas, sin pensarlo dos veces éste se abalanzó sobre ellas y comenzó a comerlas- jeje... si que tenías hambre... bueno, llegó la hora de irme...- me despedí del can mientras caminaba hacia el bosque...

**Volviendo con Luis...**

-bien... supongo que ya debe subir...- dije mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Scoot... a medio camino vi que Darwin salía de la habitación muy enojado- ¿qué pas... ¡AGHH!- antes de terminar de hablar recibí un golpe que me hizo rodar por las escaleras...

-¡ahora sí!... ¡te voy a romper la cara idiota!- Darwin bajó las escaleras dipuesto a seguir golpeándome... pero no sería tan sencillo

-¿ahora qué imbécil?- me puse de pié y logré bloquear algunos golpes

-¡por tu culpa ella se fué! ¡te pondré en tu lugar!- dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el estómago... el resto del equipo se acercó a tratar de detener la pelea

-¡no se de que hablas!- le dije contestándole el golpe... logré darle un derechazo en la cara... un poco de sangre salió de su boca... pero él ni siquiera se movió

-ahora sí... te acabaré...- Darwin quitó mi puño de su cara y me tomó del cuello del polo... yo por mi parte trataba de golpearlo, pero era en vano, el tipo que antes era mi amigo ahora estaba hecho una bestia... de un golpe me abrió la ceja, podía sentir el hilo de sangre que bajaba por mi rostro...

-¡DETÉNGANSE IDIOTAS!...- Alex y el resto del equipo intervino y logró separarnos...

-¡tú echaste a Scootaloo de la casa!- me inculpaba Darwin mientras intentaba zafarse- ¡¿así dices ser un líder?!-

-¡yo no lo hice! ¡y sí soy un buen líder!- le reclamé

-¡¿y qué ejemplo le diste?! ¡sólo te dedicaste a molestarla con tus estúpidas reglas!-

-¡¿ah sí?!... ¡¿y qué ejemplo le diste tú?!... ¡ni siquiera le enseñaste a respetar pedazo de imbécil!-

-¡cállense los dos! ¡en lugar de estar peleando deberían estar buscándola!...- dijo Alex en ese momento todos nos tranquilizamos y tratamos de imaginar un lugar al que ella pudo haber ido...

-debemos buscarla de una vez...- dijo Seb

-bien, Alex, ve a buscarla a Sweet Aple Acres...-ordené- Kevin, tu ve a casa de Rarity, Seb encárgate del centro de la ciudad... Dar...

-yo la buscaré por mi cuenta... esto no ha terminado idiota...- me dijo Darwin antes de salir de la casa

-pues aquí te espero...- le dije- yo buscaré por las afueras de la ciudad... recuerden... nadie debe saber que Scoot está perdida, de lo contrario todos estaremos en muchos problemas...- dije al equipo antes de salir

**Mientras tanto en el bosque (PDV Scootaloo):**

Me encontraba andando entre los árboles... a decir verdad no he recorrido mucho camino, aun me siento algo apenada por lo preocupado que debe estar Darwin... pero no puedo dar marcha atrás, es mi decis... - ¿eh?... ¿quién anda ahí?...- mientras estaba en mi scooter escuché un ruido entre los arbustos que me sacó de mis pensamientos...- ¡no intentes asustarme... te lo advierto!... *ruidos de ramas*... sa...sal de ahí... ¡KIAAA!...- de entre los arbustos salió una criatura y se abalanzó sobre mí...

**Punto de Vista Alex:**

Bien... ahora debo ir a la granja... como si fuera fácil hablar con Applejack así como está, desde lo que pasó con Lilian ella ya no quiere ni verme... y bueno, el dejar de trabajar con ella para irme al cuartel no ayudó mucho... a menudo se comporta como una niña pequeña, cuando la visito y le ayudo con alguna tarea ella sólo me ignora y evita mirarme... ya nisiquiera quiere hablar conmigo... como si ser inmadura fuera la solución del problema... en fin, ya estoy aquí

-¡hey Applejack!- saludé a la poni al entrar en la granja

-...-

-¡Applejack!-

-¿qué quieres?... ¿acaso no ves que estoy ocupada?...- me preguntó ella molesta

-*suspiro* escucha, ya te dije que eso de Lilian no fue mi culp...

-eso no me importa... ¿sólo viniste para eso?...-

-¡hey!... ¡si me quieres echar de aquí sólo dimelo!-

-¡pues las puertas están abiertas!...

-¡la granja no tiene puertas!...-

-¡es un decir tarado!-

-*suspiro* escucha, no vine a discutir con una niña de 8 años... vine a hablar con alguien responsable- dije para terminar la pelea

-pues si eso piensas entonces ve a otra parte... porque ni siquiera tú eres responsable- me dijo ella molesta... ella creía que ganó la pelea

-*suspiro* bien, buscaré a Big Mac... de paso le pregunto si tiene alguna lámpara vacía...- dije mientras me iba... no la dejaría ganar esta vez

-¿para qué?-

-para guardar ese maldito genio tuyo...- la poni se quedó muy molesta mientras me iba... encontré al poni rojo entre los árboles... le pregunté si había visto a su hermana Applebloom... me dijo que ella estaba ayudando a la abuela Smith con algunas tartas... eso confirma que Scootaloo no está aquí... luego de ello salí de la granja a continuar la búsqueda en otro lugar...

**Volviendo al bosque (PDV Scootaloo):**

-¡KIAAA!... ¿eh?... perro tonto, me asustaste...- sobre mí tenía al mismo perro de hace un rato, al parecer quería hacerme compañía, aunque no me agrada mucho que me pase la lengua por la cara...- bueno, bueno... puedes acompañarme, pero no molestes mucho...- le dije mientras me levantaba y subía nuevamente a mi scooter para continuar mi camino

-woof woof...-

-sí sí, lo que sea... sólo espero que...- antes de terminar de hablar escuché nuevamente ruidos...- espero que sean amigos tuyos...- le dije al perro... de pronto, de entre los arbustos salieron dos lobos de madera... comenzé a acelerar por el bosque en cualquier dirección para lograr perder a esos monstruos, pero sin querer tropecé con el scooter y caí por un desnivel muy empinado...- ¡AGHH!...- me arrastré hacia un arbusto para tratar de ocultarme... los lobos de madera no podían bajar, pero parecía que iban a rodear esa caída... estaba sola, no veía al perro ese por ningún lado... sólo me quedaba una salida...- ¡AYUDAAAAAA!...-

**Punto de vita Luis:**

Me encontraba a las afueras de Ponyville, estaba por terminar la búsqueda en ese sector y pasar a otro lugar, cuando de pronto un ligero sonido llamó mi atención...

-*levemente* ayudaaaa...-

-¿eh?... ¡Scoot!...- comencé a correr mientras me adentraba en el bosque... no sabía por donde ir, sólo me guiaba por lo que oía... a medida que me acercaba podía escuchar el grito con más claridad... llegué hasta un pequeño barranco...- ¡SCOOTALOO, ¿DONDE ESTÁS?!...- por un segundo me escuché como el hippie ese que resolvía misterios con su perro... en fin, miré hacia abajo y logré ver un pequeño bulto entre unos arbustos

-¡aquí!...- me dijo la pequeña... sin pensarlo dos veces bajé por ese barranco para ayudar a la pequeña... al llegar abajo pude verla claramente, tenía algunos raspones... pero no pude ver nada grave...

-ya tranquila... vine a ayu...- antes de terminar escuché un gruñido detrás mío... giré mientras sacaba mi pistola... eran dos lobos, logré darle a uno, pero el segundo clavó sus garras en mi mano, el dolor me hizo soltar el arma... institivamente patié al lobo, corrí hasta la pequeña y la cargué, me lanzé bajo una especie de enrredadera hecha con ramas y raíces de viejos árboles... eso detendría al lobo, pero no por mucho tiempo, el animal estaba usando sus garras para romper las raíces...

-¿estás bien Scootaloo?...- le pregunté a la pegaso mientras la revisaba en busca de heridas graves...

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...- era lo único que ella me decía, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y estaba temblando...

-tranquila pequeña... tú no tienes la culpa...- le dije mientras trataba de calmarla... la sangre de mi mano había manchado su pelaje... al notarlo traté de que ella no viera la herida que el lobo me hizo...

-sí es mi culpa... si no hubiese huído no estaríamos aquí... lo siento Luis...- me dijo ella muy asustada

-no linda... todo esto fue mi culpa... nunca debí tratarte así... *suspiro*es sólo que... yo fui criado así... y quería que aprendieras a valerte por tí misma, ya que pronto será hora de que Darwin y el resto de nosotros nos vayamos...- le expliqué- pero... cometí un grave error... nunca actué como debí hacerlo... en todo este tiempo... no he sido un hermano para tí...- le dije muy apenado...- lamento todo esto Scootaloo... espero me puedas perdonar...

-te.. te perdono...- me dijo ella mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo... le correspondí el abrazo... estuvimos unos segundos compartiendo ese emotivo momento hasta que el crujido de las ramas nos hizo volver al problema...

-¿qué haremos ahora?...- me preguntó la pequeña muy asustada

-*suspiro* nunca fui un buen hermano... pero este es el momento para empezar a hacerlo...- le dije mientras me levantaba- escucha Scootaloo... el pueblo está en esa dirección, cuando te de la señal correrás hasta tu scooter, subirás a él y te irás lo más rápido que puedas... sin mirar atras... ¿me oíste?- le dije a la pegaso

-pe...pero tú... ¿qué pasará contigo?...- me preguntó la poni

-no te preocupes linda... yo estaré bien...- dije mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrrisa... después de todo, si le digo lo que me pasará ella no querrá irse y dejarme solo- ¿estás lista?- le pregunté

-bien...- me dijo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza

-okey... a la cuenta de tres...- dije mientras tomaba una de las raíces para usarla como arma- uno... dos... ¡TRES!...

la pegaso salió corriendo de entre las raíces hacia su scooter... el lobo trató de atacarla pero yo me interpuse en su camino, el animal se abalanzó sobre mí y trató de morderme, por suerte puse en su hocico el pedazo de madera que tomé y lo usé como un tapón... pero eso no me protegió de sus garras... en un instante tenía el pecho ensangrentado gracias a las filosas garras del lobo... Scootaloo tomó su scooter... pero no recordó el no mirar hacia atrás, en cuanto lo hizo ella quedó paralizada del miedo al ver la escena...

-¡NOOOO!...¡SUELTALO!- la pequeña gritaba aterrada por lo que veía

-¡SCOOTALOO, VETE DE AQUÍ!- le grité mientras luchaba por quitarme al lobo de encima...

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ AQUÍ!-

-¡SÓLO HAZL...-en ese momento algo muy inesperado pasó... otro animal se unió a la pelea... pero este estaba de mi lado... era... ¿un perro?... parecía un pastor alemán; era grande, casi del mismo tamaño que el lobo, se veía algo lastimado pero eso no le impidió darle batalla al lobo... aproveché la situación, me arrastré hasta mi arma y la tomé...

*BANG* *BANG*... el lobo cayó echo leña... la pequeña pegaso corrió hasta mí con lágrimas en los ojos y me abrazó muy fuerte

-eres un gran tonto... ¿por qué lo hiciste?- me preguntó ella mientras lloraba

-te dije que no miraras atras... era la única forma de ponerte a salvo...- le dije mientras intentaba levantarme... luego de algunos tropiezos logré caminar... poco a poco Scootaloo y yo... y el perro por alguna razón, comenzamos a salir del bosque

-¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda?- me preguntó la pegaso mientras me veía andar a tropezones

-sí Scoot, sólo apresurémonos en salir de el bosque, no creo poder enfrentar mas cosas de esas...- le dije tratando de lucir lo más normal posible... a decir verdad me siento algo débil por la sangre que perdí... pero creo que llegaré a salir del bosque

luego de un rato de caminata logramos llegar al final del bosque... al salir pude ver que el resto del equipo estaba ahí... incluyendo Darwin

-jeje... la encont...- antes de que termine de hablar darin se acercó y me dió un derechazo... todo se volvió oscuro...

**Un momento antes (PDV Alex):**

Todos nos reunimos en la entrada del bosque, hace un momento oímos dos disparos desde el bosque, estábamos dispuestos a entrar para averiguar lo que pasó...

-si le ha pasado algo a Scootaloo juro que mataré a ese idiota de Luis...- dijo Darwin muy molesto

-pues mejor entremos a ver...- dijo Kevin, pero de pronto aparecieron tres figuras de entre la maleza... eran Luis, Scootaloo y... ¿un perro?

-lo ves... ahí están... oh no...- dijo Seb, al igual que los demás también notó la sangre en el pelaje de la pegaso... si ella está herida Luis acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte... Darwin se comenzó a acercar a nuestro amigo...

-jeje... la encont...- estaba diciendo Luis... pero Darwin lo derribó de un solo golpe...

**Dos días después (PDV Luis):**

-¿eh?... ¿donde estoy?...- desperté muy desorientado... lo único que recuerdo es haber salido del bosque y ser golpeado

-ya despertó...- pude oír unas voces... al dirigir mi vista hacia donde las oía pude ver que eran mis amigos humanos junto a Scootaloo... también noté que estaba en el hospital

-¿que rayos hago aquí?- pregunté

-pos... estuviste muy herido y te trajimos aquí jeje...- me dijo Kevin

-¿nada más?...- pregunté

-pues... *suspiro* estabas tan débil que Darwin te noqueó por dos días...- dijo Alex

-lo suponía... tengo buena memoria...- dije algo molesto

-bien, supongo que ya está todo arreglado conmigo, así que regresaré a visitarte más tarde bro...- dijo Kevin

-¡yo también!- dijeron Alex y Seb al unísono mientras salían de la habitación, quedamos solo Darwin, Scoot y yo...

-*susurrando* vamos, dícelo tonto...- Scootaloo estaba presionando a Darwin para que hablara

-*susurrando* bien, bien, lo haré...- dijo él- ehmm... así que... está haciendo frío eh...- me dijo el tarado, al instante escuché el sonido del facepalm que hizo Scoot

-¿es enserio?...-

-*suspiro* bueno ya, lamento haberte golpeado amigo... es sólo que me sentía furioso... luego me enteré de lo que hiciste para salvar a Scoot... y bueno, ya estoy aquí... lamento lo de la pelea... y sé que según las reglas esto merece un castigo, o mejor dicho una destitución... si es así estoy dispuesto a ser responsable por mis actos, no quiero ser un mal ejemplo...

-pfff...jajajaja... si claro, cuando tú dejes de ser un mal ejemplo yo seré presidente de Equestria...- le dije riendo

-¡hey no es broma!- me reclamó

-no estoy bromeando tarado... sé que es imposible para tí ser un buen ejemplo... sólo mírate... una máquina de golpes, con un vocabulario que consta en su mayoría de groserías y unos modales que asustarían a cualquiera... no sé como no te han betado de equestria aun...-

-pues...-

-jeje... ¿sabes bro?... por eso estás en el equipo, sería aburrido que todos me hicieran caso ¿no crees?...- le pregunté mientras le extendía la mano en señal de tregua... el me contestó el saludo- el día que tengas un buen comportamiento... creo que será el día que proclamen la paz mundial...

-pues... lo lamento pero eso no pasará... y tengo un gran argumento en contra...- me dijo él

-¿ah sí?... muestrame ese argument...- estaba diciendo

-BURRRRP- si amigos... el argumento era un gran eructo

-¡SHHH! -la enfermera apareció en la habitación muy molesta...- no deben hacer eso en el hospital... y Luis, el doctor dice que ya puedes irte...- me dijo la poni

-okey...-

luego de un rato salimos con dirección a casa...

-me alegra que todo vuelva a ser como antes... o mejor que antes...- dijo Scootaloo

-sip, nada como estar en casa...- dije mientras abría la puerta...

-woof woof...- al abrir la puerta me encontré con el perro de hace unos días

-ehmmm... Luis... mientras estabas en el hospital decidimos adoptar una mascota...- me dijo Scoot

-ooookey... espero que no cause problemas- dije al ver a la nueva mascota

-no te preocupes, conversamos con Fluttershy y ella nos ayudará a entrenarlo...- me dijo Seb, el resto del equipo tambien estaba ahí

-¿y que nombre le pusiste?- le pregunté a Scoot

-pues... aun no tiene uno...- me dijo la pegaso

-oigan... ¿qué les parece si lo llamamos "Hero"?... después de todo... este amigo es un héroe- dijo Kevin

-me agrada... ¿y a tí amigo?-

-woof...

-ñehh... tomaré eso como un sí...-

* * *

-SonicRush: bien, ese fue el primer cap que escribo luego del descanso que tomé... espero les haya gustado amigos, como siempre los invito a leer los otros fics que pronto estaré actualiando y buscarme en facebook, o buscar la comunidad... eso es todo, hasta luego ;D

-Luis: un gran brohoof para todos y cuídense mucho. Cambio y Fuera :D


	16. Cap 13: Poción de Atracción

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... hoy les traemos un capítulo muy interesante, ya que la mayor parte será narrada en tercera persona

-Luis: esperamos les guste :D... y bueno...

-SonicRush: sin más demoras...

-Luis: ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 13: Poción de Atracción...

* * *

**En Sweet Apple Acres 6:00 p.m (PDV Alex):**

Hoy al igual que todas las tardes llegué a la granja... como siempre Applejack me ignoró cuanto pudo, esto me está matando... el hecho de saber que nuestra gran amistad terminó así...

-oye Alex... ¿no piensas hacer nada?- escuché una voz detrás mío

-¿eh?... hola Applebloom... jeje, ¿nada respecto a qué linda?- le pregunté

-respecto a mi hermana- me respondió ella, también ha notado como Applejack me ignora... de hecho todos lo han notado

-no hay nada más que hacer pequeña... he intentado todo: hablar con ella, ayudarle en todo, tratar de animarla o hacerla reír... pero nada funcionó- le dije a la potrilla

-*suspiro* yo que quería tenerte como cuñado...- me dijo ella

-jeje... ¡¿espera que?!... creo que estás algo confundida linda... yo no... este... bueno... yo...-

-hola Applebloom, hola Alex, hola Big Mac, hola Applejack...- esuchamos una voz acercarse...

-hola Scootaloo- contestamos todos

-hola a todos- y Darwin estaba junto a la pegaso...

-hola- saludamos a mi amigo

-¿qué haces aquí bro?- le pregunté

-bueno hace unas semanas le pedí a Big Mac que nos de un lugar aquí para guardar las motos... y vine a llevarme la mía...

-y yo vine a acompañarlo- dijo Scoot

-ehmm... sabes que es peligroso...- le dije a la pequeña

-no te preocupes... traje mi casco- me dijo ella mientras se ponía el casco azul que usa siempre con su scooter...

-ve despacio tarado... y ten cuidado- le dije a Darwin

-okey, okey... ya oíste Scoot... agárrate fuerte- dijo el loco mientras corría a un lugar del granero... al poco tiempo escuché una de las cuatro motos... Darwin salió a toda velocidad en su moto, una cross de color rojo, la pequeña Scootaloo estaba aferrada de él mientras el loco salía disparado de la granja...

-bien... será mejor que tome mi moto y me asegure de que no se lastimen...- dije mientras iba al granero... tomé mi moto, una cross de color verde oscuro, y salí en búsqueda de Darwin

**Punto de Vista Applebloom:**

Esto se ve tonto, mi hermana y Alex ya nisiquiera se hablan... si se nota a kilómetros que ellos quieren estar juntos, debo hacer algo... y ya tengo un plan...

**Por la noche, en la casa club de las CMC:**

-Y bien Cutie Mark Crusaders... ¡tenemos una misión!- le decía a mis dos amigas

-pero eso es muy peligroso... ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó con tu hermano y la señorita Cherilee?- me dijo Sweetie Bell

-sí, pero esta vez será diferente... investigué un poco y conseguí un hechizo más efectivo... el hechizo de multiplicación de atracción- les dije mientras abría un libro que saqué de la biblioteca- dice que éste hechizo magnificará la dosis de atracción natural que tienen dos ponis... pero es escencial que ambos lo beban, de lo contrario sólo uno de ellos quedará locamente atraído hacia el otro... esta vez lo haremos bien, no hay que preocuparnos de que vean a otros porque el hechizo funciona sólo con verdaderos sentimientos...- expliqué

-y si hay algún error... ¿cómo podemos quitarles ese efecto?- preguntó Scootaloo

-hay dos maneras... la primera es esperando hasta la media noche... y la segunda, con un beso de la poni elegida por el que bebió la poción- le respondí

-entonces... creo que funcionará de maravilla... y recibiremos nuestras Cutie Marks de ponis cupido- dijo Sweetie

-bien dicho Sweetie Belle... ahora sí, ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders operación cupido!-

**Al día siguiente (PDV Luis):**

Me levanté temprano como siempre... hoy no es un día culaquiera... la razón, Seb irá con los cadetes de nuestro cuartel a ver el proyecto Excalibur... Celestia nos llamó y dijo que ya casi todo está terminado

*toc* *toc* *toc*

escuché toquidos en la puerta...

-¡voy!...- bajé a abrir y vi que era uno de los cadetes, de hecho era el capitán de un escuadrón de ponis...

-¡Sprinterfire reportándose señor!... tenemos todo listo para la visita a Equestria...- me dijo él... es un pegaso de crin y cola verde, pelaje azul, ojos color azul marino y su Cuite Mark es una espada en llamas...

-muy bien cadete, ¡descanse!- le dije al pegaso

-oye Luis, ¿quien está en la...¡hola Sprinter!... pasa amigo, ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?- Kevin había bajado las escaleras y estaba en la cocina desayunando...

-okey- Sprinterfire entró en la casa

-jej... Kevin... ¿qué te dije de tratar así a los cadetes?...-

-vamos bro, no estamos en entrenamiento en este momento... en el cuartel podemos ser estrictos... pero en casa somos chéveres, ¿cierto Sprinter?- preguntó mi amigo

-cierto- dijo el pegaso azul mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan

-ñehh... creo que tienes razón...- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta la cocina

luego de un rato los demás bajaron y estuvimos conversando mientras desayunábamos...

-...en fin, como les dije traje todas las motos a casa... aunque las puse en el cuarto ese de atrás... quizá luego les hacemos un garaje...

-genial, muero por ir a dar una vuelta- le respondí

-bien... Sprinterfire y yo iremos a ver al resto de cadetes... será un largo día en el Excalibur jeje...- dijo Sebastián mientras terminaba de desayunar y salía junto al cadete

-oigan, ¿y Scoot?-

-fue a pasar la noche en su casa club...- contestó Darwin

-okey... bueno, creo que debemos ir a la estación a depedir a Seb ¿cierto?- preguntó Alex

-correcto... vámonos- le dije a mi amigo mientras los cuatro salíamos de casa

**Un rato después...**

Nos encontrábamos todos en la estación... Sebastián, Spike, Twilight y muchos cadetes de todo el cuartel estaban listos para partir... el resto de las ponis también había venido a despedir a Twilight

-bueno, espero regresar mañana temprano... de seguro estará todo en orden al llegar- dijo Seb mientras esperábamos el tren

-oye Alex, trajimos algo para tí...- escuchamos tres voces decir la frase al mismo tiempo

-hola niñas...- dijo Alex al ver a las Crusaders detrás de él, las pequeñas traían una jarra con una bebida de un color extraño

-toma, es un jugo que hicimos...- dijo Applebloom

-gracias- Alex tomó el jugo- oigan... sabe algo diferente... pero me agrada- dijo mi amigo

-tambien hicimos un poco para tí Applejack, ¿quieres?- preguntó Sweetie Belle

-no gracias dulzura, antes de venir aquí desayuné un buen jugo de manzana, y me siento algo llena- contestó la vaquera

-oigan, ¿puedo tomar un poco?- preguntó Darwin

-pues... ehmm... nosotras lo...- las pequeñas no querían ceder

-vamos, no sean malitas...- dijo mi amigo insistiendo

-*suspiro* bueno... pero sólo un poco- dijo Scootaloo... al instante las otras dos niñas la miraron algo preocupadas- ¿qué?... lo conozco, y no dejará de rogar hasta que tome un poco...- se justificó la pegaso

-oookey... oigan... está bueno... ¿no han pensado en vender esta cosa?- preguntó mi amigo

-ehmm... nope...-

-¡pero está cool!- dijo Darwin

-oigan... si está buena yo quiero un poco- dijo Seb mientras se acercaba y tomaba un poco de ese jugo

-que más da... yo igual- dije mientras hacía lo mismo

-yo tambien- dijo Kevin

-sorry bro, ya no hay más...- le dije al ver que yo tomé el último vaso

-okey, de todas formas gracias...- dijo mi amigo algo desilucionado

-si sabe bien...- dije

-bien... hora de irnos- dijo Seb al ver el tren- vamos Twi, el proyecto está esperando-

-sí- dijo Twilight mientras subia junto a Spike, Seb y los cadetes en el vagón... luego de unos minutos el tren partió

-okey amigos... hora de volver a nuestras cosas- dije

-oigan, no tenemos nada más que hacer hoy... ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo en Sugarcube Corner?- preguntó Kevin

-me parece buena idea- le dije- ¿vienen chicas?- le pregunté a las ponis

-okey- dijeron ellas al unísono...

-ustedes también pequeñas- le dije a las Crusaders...

-está bien- me contestaron

**Un rato después (Tercera Persona):**

Se vé a todos reunidos en la dulcería...

-y bueno, esa es la razón por la que odio el color rojo...- terminaba de contar Luis

-ñehhh... eso ya lo sabía- dijo Darwin

-oigan amigos... discúlpenme un momento, iré a lavarme la cara... me siento algo extraño...- dijo Alex mientras se levantaba y caminaba al baño

-oye Applejack... ¿por qué no hablas con él?- preguntó Rarity a la vaquera

-¿eh?... no tenemos nada de que hablar- contestó ella

-jeje... ¿que tal de sentimientos?- dijo Darwin

-yo... ehmm... no, no tengo nada- dijo la poni muy avergonzada

-wuuuuuu...- todos en la mesa comenzaron a molestar a Applejack

-ya no la molesten... si ella quiere guardarse sus sentimientos... pos debe tener un buen motivo- dijo Luis- ehmm... bro, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó a Darwin

-¿eh?...s...sí, sólo que...- Darwin se levanta de la mesa

-¿qué cosa?- pregunta Fluttershy

-no, nada... iré a lavarme la cara- dice Darwin mientras va al baño

-bien... ¿alguna idea de qué les pasa?- pregunta Kevin

-nope... ni idea... aunque, creo que ya me contagiaron...- dice Luis algo cansado- ya regreso...- el otro humano tambien va al baño

**En el baño...**

Se ve a Alex y Darwin en el suelo... Luis entra en el baño y los ve... intenta salir pero cae desmayado... luego de unos minutos los tres humanos se ponen de pié... no han cambiado en nada, su apariencia sigue siendo la misma

-¿eh?... ¿están bien los dos?- pregunta Alex

-sí... pero... ¿qué nos pasó?- pregunta Luis- ¿alguna idea Darwin?

-Wubs...- responde el humano

-¿qué?- ambos amigos lo miran algo extrañados

-no lo sé... pero se me vino esa palabra a la cabeza... y bueno, la imagen de la Wubs...- respondió Darwin

-¿la qué?- pregunta Alex

-la Wubs... es así como el tarado llama a Vinyl...- dice Luis- ahora no es tiempo para pensar en Rainbow, debemos saber que pasó...- dice el humano

-pero nadie dijo estar pensando en Rainbow genio...- le respondió Darwin

-ehmm... jeje... creo que tengo un problema... no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza...- dijo Luis

-ni yo a Vinyl...- dijo Darwin

-ehmm... estamos en problemas bros... siento ganas de besar a Applejack- dijo Alex preocupado

**Mientras tanto en el tren...**

Se ve a Sebastián dormido sobre una de las mesas del vagón...

-Seb, ¿estás bien?- le pregunta Twilight mientras se acerca a despertarlo

-ehmm... si Tavi...- dice Sebastián mientras se levanta

-soy Twilight tonto, no Tavi... de seguro andas pensando en Octavia tonto jaja- le dice la unicornio riendo

-jeje... se me fue...- dice el humano- pero no pasa nada, sigo siendo el mismo...-

**Volviendo a Sugarcube Corner...**

-¿como que se están tardando no crees?- pregunta Rarity

-si lo noté- dice Kevin- mira, ahí vienen- dice al ver a los tres humanos regresar

-¿pasó algo?- pregunta Pinkie

-jeje... sólo esto...- Luis se acerca y abraza a Rainbow... todos se quedan sorprendidos... incluso Rainbow...

-suéltame tarado, ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué quieres?- preguna la pegaso intentando liberarse

-ñehh... un beso- dice Luis mientras intenta acercarce más a ella... pero la pegaso lo golpea y logra liberarse

-¡agh!... mi ala...- dice Rainbow, que se lastimó el ala al caer sobre la mesa

-¡oye tarado, cálmate!- dice Kevin alejando a Luis de Dash

-jeje... yo tengo algo pendiente tambien...- dice Alex mientras comienza a acercarse a Applejack... intenta hacer lo mismo pero la poni naranja lo hace retroceder con una fuerte patada- ugh... no importa cuanto me golpees... te seguiré queriendo...-

-¡oigan ya!... ¡deténganse!- dice Rarity

-¿a dónde fue Darwin?- pregunta Applejack

-yo que sé... por ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en esas cosas... sólo pienso en tí Applejack- responde Alex

-e... esto me está asustando...- dice Fluttershy mientras se esconde bajo la mesa

**Punto de Vista Kevin:**

Hace un momento que mis tres amigos han regresado, por alguna razón se están comportando como desquiciados...

-¡deténganse ahora!- les decía Rainbow, pero ellos seguían intentando acercarse- ¡¿acaso no ven que asustan a las niñas?!

-chicas... salgan de aquí... no creo poder detenerlos más tiempo...- les dije a las ponis...

-bien, iremos a ocultarnos- dijeron ellas mientras corrían

**Punto de Vista Applejack:**

Salimos corriendo de la tienda, me pregunto ¿qué rayos les pasa a los chicos?...

-oigan, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Rainbow

-vayamos a mi granja... será mejor alejarnos de aquí- les dije a todas...

luego de correr por un buen rato llegamos a la granja...

-rápido, por aquí- les dije a las chicas mientras señalaba el granero, todas entramos en él...

-alguien sabe algo sobre eso... ¿por qué ellos están actuando así?- preguntó Fluttershy

-yo no lo sé Fluttershy-

-ni yo- dijeron las demás

-si pudiera volar me iría a casa a ver si ese tarado me alcanza... pero me lastimé el ala al caer en la mesa- dijo Rainbow

-ehmm... y si... tal vez... nosotras tuvimos algo que ver...- dijo Applebloom... al instante todas las miramos preocupadas

-*suspiro* ¿qué hicieron esta vez Sweetie Belle?- preguntó Rarity molesta

-pues... *suspiro* fue el jugo...- dijo la unicornio blanca

-¿qué le pusieron al jugo?-

-era una poción para atracción- dijo Scootaloo

-¡¿y para qué hicieron eso?!- preguntó Rainbow molesta

-no queríamos que les pasara... sólo queríamos que Alex y Applejack la tomaran...- dijeron las tres pequeñas asustadas- queríamos que vuelvan a quererse...-

-*suspiro* esuchen niñas... no debieron hacer eso, no pueden obligar a alguien a hacer eso- le dije a las potrillas

-pero el te quiere hermana... me lo ha dicho- me dijo Applebloom

-pero eso no justifica nada... ahora dígannos, ¿cómo les quitamos el efecto de la poción?- preguntó Rainbow

-pues... deberán esperar hasta la media noche... el efecto se borrará en cuanto lleguen las 12- dijo Scootaloo

-genial... ¿alguna otra manera?- preguntó Pinkie

-pues... también se quita con un beso de la poni elegida...- dijo Sweetie

-bien, debemos resistir hasta la media noche, ni loca dejo que Luis me bese- dijo Rainbow

-estoy de acuerd...

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

escuchamos fuertes toquidos en la puerta del granero...

-¡ya estoy aquí!- Kevin había llegado a la granja- me alegra encontrarlas amigas... ¿están todas bien?-

-sí... ¿qué pasó con los demás?- pregunté

-les dije que fueron a casa de Fluttershy... pero no tardarán en encontrarnos... debemos buscar un mejor lugar...- respondió Kevin- Big Mac dice que hay un buen lugar al norte, casi terminando el huerto de manzanas

-pues... creo que está bien, vámonos de una vez- dije mientras salíamos del granero

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville (Tercera Persona):**

Se ve a Darwin parado frente a la casa de Octavia y Vinyl...

*toc* *toc* *toc*... el humano toca la puerta

-¿si?... hola Darwin ¿buscas a Vinyl cierto?- pregunta Octavia, que abrió la puerta

-si Octavia... ¿podrías llamarla?-

-lo siento, no está en casa... hace media hora partió a Canterlot, dice que habrá una fiesta y ella será la Dj invitada...- dijo la poni gris

-¿y exactamente dónde es esa fiesta?- preguntó Darwin

-en Sweet Street... esa calle estará muy animada esta noche-

-bien, gracias por la información...- dice el humano antes de irse

-de nada, oye Darwin... ¿no has visto a Sebas por ahí?- pregunta Octavia antes de cerrar la puerta

-está en Canterlot, la princesa lo mandó llamar, pero vendrá mañana temprano...-

-okey gracias-

**Por otro lado en Canterlot:**

-...en fin, esa es la ley para el uso del proyecto Excalibur... no hay fallos, y no hay malos entendidos, todos necesitan estar de acuerdo para que sea usado en un conflicto como último recurso...- explicaba Sebastián a todos los líderes de imperios reunidos en la sala

-me parece bien... pero necesitaremos tener esa gema- dijo uno de los grifos

-no se preocupen... he enviado soldados a buscarla, en cuanto la encuentren procederemos a traerla para terminar el proyecto- dijo Celestia

-entonces está todo bien, los Imperios Unidos aprueban todas las pautas de uso... así que pasemos al segundo punto a tocar... déjenme presentarles a Sprinterfire... uno de los capitanes de los escuadrones que entrenamos, y el mejor hasta ahora en los entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo- explicaba Sebastián- él tendrá a cargo la exposición de todos los avances logrados en el cuartel, y el comienzo de las intervenciones en misiones y conflictos por parte de nuestra división... la "Black Division"...- al oír estas palabras todos los líderes miraron muy interesados el tema a tratar...

**Punto de vista Sebastián:**

Ha pasado un largo rato de exposición... a decir verdad ya son cerca de las 9 p.m... por suerte todo salió correctamente, tenemos a todos los imperios apoyando nuestros proyectos, durante la tarde hicimos una visita a la torre Excalibur, ya casi todo está listo y nuestra tecnología ha llamado mucho la atención...

-y bien... ¿tienes algo en mente?- me preguntó Twi

-por ahora... lo de siempre...- le contesté

*Ring* *Ring*

-¿aló?... hola Kevin, ¿qué sucede?-

-bro, Luis y los demás se volvieron locos... están buscando a las ponis como acosadores... ¡ese jugo los ha vuelto locos!

-ooookey... ¿es broma verdad?-

-no estoy bromeando... tuve que buscar un lugar para que ellas se oculten... necesitamos una manera de que no nos encuentren... no tardarán en hacerlo... el jugo tenía un hechizo de atracción, no dejan de pensar en las ponis-

-ugh... está bien, trataré de llegar mañana temprano... de seguro todo estará bien mañana- le dije

-¡pero estan buscándolas ahora!-

-ñehh... sólo será cuestión de que se acostumbren... estoy en la reunion bro, hablamos luego...*cuelgo el teléfono*-

-¿pasó algo?- me preguntó ella

-nada fuera de lo normal... los chicos tomaron ese jugo y al parecer tenía una poción de atracción... ahora no pueden sacarse a las ponis de la cabeza... y están buscándolas, pero no te preocupes... ya les pasará- le respondí

-espera... tú también tomaste ese jugo... ¿por qué no estas como ellos sin dejar de pensar en tu poni?- me preguntó ella confundida

-ese es mi secreto Twili... yo siempre estoy pensando en Tavi...- le dije

-ya, no seas cursi y pensemos en como ayudarlos... de seguro deben estar asustadas-

-no te preocupes, de seguro algo se les ocurrirá-

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de Canterlot (Tercera Persona):**

Se ve una gran fiesta en una calle, hay muchos ponis celebrando, la música está muy alta y hay muchas luces de colores... de entre toda la multitud se ve a un humano acercarse lentamente al escenario... al llegar arriba toma un micrófono y la música se detiene...

-¡muy buenas noches Canterlot!- dice Darwin desde el escenario, todos los ponis lo ven- ¡¿cómo la están pasando?!- pregunta el humano

-¡bien!- responden los ponis en coro

-¡pues me alegra!, ¡¿listos para el rock?!-

-¡sí!-

-¡pos que pena porque no traje guitarra!-

-owwww-

-¿Darwin?, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta Vinyl sorprendida de ver al humano en el escenario

-sobre eso... he venido hasta aquí, no para hablar ni nada de eso... ¡sinó para reclamar algo que me pertenece!- responde el humano mientras se acerca a la unicornio blanca

-¿qué cosa?- pregunta la poni

-¿tú que crees?- en ese momento el humano se acercca a la Dj y le da un apasionado beso... todos en el público se sorprenden... luego de un largo beso el humano se separa algo confundido- Vi... Vinyl... ¿dónde estoy?... q... ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?...- pregunta Darwin algo desorientado

-pues lo dijiste hace unos segundos...- dice Vinyl muy roja

-¿qué cosa?... no recuerdo nada...- dice el humano

-pues... dijiste que venías a reclamar algo...- le explica ella

-¿qué cosa?-

-bueno, mejor te lo recuerdo así- la unicornio usa su magia para acercar al humano hasta ella... y lo besa nuevamente... todos en el público comienzan a celebrar nuevamente...

-jeje... ya recordé... vine a reclamar tu corazón...- dice Darwin

-owwww... eres un loco romantico...- le dice la Dj

-shhh... que nadie se entere, que crean que soy solo un loco-

-si... pero eres mi loco...-

**Volviendo a Sweet Apple Acres (PDV Kevin):**

-Bien chicas... son las 11:25 p.m... sólo media hora más y estarán a salvo...- le dije a las ponis

*ruidos de motores*

-esperen... ¿escuchan eso?- le pregunté a ellas... de pronto los vimos... en plena oscuridad aparecieron dos luces...- son las luces de las motos...- dije en voz baja- *susurrando* deben ir a otro sitio... vayan a mi casa, nunca las buscarán ahí... rápido, yo los entretendré- le dije a las ponis... ellas obedecieron y silenciosamente comenzaron a moverse...-

-¡se que están por aquí!- dijo Luis

-¡vamos Apolshack... déjese querer!- gritó Alex como todo un mariachi ebrio...

-"bien, hora de distraerlos"...- comencé a correr en dirección opuesta a las ponis mientras hacía ruidos para llamar la atención de los dos humanos...

-¡ahí están!...- Luis y Alex aceleraron en mi dirección, al parecer mi plan funcionó

**Un rato después (Tercera Persona):**

Se ve a todas las ponis entrando en casa de los humanos

-¡rápido, aseguren las puertas!- dijo Applejack

-¡entendido!- dice Pinkie mientras saca tablas de la nada y las clava en la puerta

-¡haz lo mismo con las ventantas Pinkie!- dice Rarity

-está bien...- Pinkie obedece y asegura las ventanas de igual manera

-bien... son las 11:45... sólo 15 minutos y estaremos a salvo

-y pensar que todo esto lo hizo un jugo...- dice Scootaloo muy asustada

-espero hayan aprendido la lección niñas... no se debe jugar con el amor... pueden pasar cosas malas- dice Fluttershy muy preocupada

-vamos... ¡avanza rápido!- le reclama Rainbow al reloj, como estudiante en último día de clase...

*ruidos de motor*

-oh no... ellos están aquí...- dice Fluttershy mientras se esconde debajo de la mesa junto con las Crusaders

-oigan... ¿por qué escapamos nosotras?... si sólo están buscando a Dashi y Applejack... esto tiene menos lógica que yo- reclama Pinkie

-porque somos sus amigas Pinkie... y estamos juntas en esto, apoyando a nuestras amigas- le dice Rarity mientras intenta esconder a Dash y AJ

de pronto una de las ventanas se quiebra... la razón... un cuerpo acaba de atravesarla mientras rompía las tablas...

-¡Kevin!- dicen todas las ponis asustadas

-¡¿de quién fue la idea de poner tablas en las ventanas?!- reclama el humano mientras se levanta y se quita los vidrios de la ropa- se nota desde metros que hay alguien ocultándose aqui-

-upsi... mejor las quito- dice Pinkie quitando las tablas de las ventanas... y la de la puerta

-¡no Pinkie!- dicen las ponis... pero era tarde, al hacerlo la puerta se abrió de golpe... Alex y Luis entraron aún subidos en las motos...

-bien... ¿donde están?- reclama Luis buscando a Dash

-te lo diré sobre mi cadáver- dice Kevin

-¿ah sí?... ven aquí tarado... te enseñaré porqué gane los guantes de box con llamas... *PAG* *PLAF* *POM*- Alex baja de la moto y bueno... ya saben lo que le pasa a Kevin

-lo siento chicas...- dice Kevin desde el suelo

-bien... veamos...- Alex comienza a buscar y al mover una puerta de la alacena descubre a las ponis...- ¡ustedes!... pueden irse- le dice Alex a Pinkie, Rarity y una Fluttershy desmayada bajo la mesa

-¡no!... ¡yo cuidaré a mi amiga de monstruos como ustedes!- dice Rarity poniéndose frente a Alex

-jeje... no te haré nada...- Alex toma el mantel de la mesa y atrapa a la unicornio blanca... la amarra con una cinta que encontró en la alacena y la avienta sobre el sofá

-¡dejame salir tonto!- reclama Rarity desde el sofá

-Pinkie... sólo le quiero dar un beso... así que hazte a un lado- dice Alex

-pero yo..-

-si lo haces no lo diré a Luis que te comiste el primer pastel que le hicimos para su cumpleaños...-

-okidokiloki... pero sólo un beso eh...- dice Pinkie mientras se va

-¡Pinkie!- reclama Applejack mientras trata de safarze del abrazo de Alex

-shhh.. ya, ya linda... calmate un poco... yo no te haré daño, nunca lo haría ¿recuerdas?- le dice Alex mientras le acaricia la crin- ¿sabes?... siempre me gustaron tus ojos... esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, creeme que daría mi vida con tal de que me mires a los ojos como solías hacerlo antes...- dice el humano mientras mira a la vaquera a los ojos... ella se averrüenza al oír eso

-a...a, sí... entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?- le reclama ella

-porque era la única manera... siempre que intenté acercarme a tí, tú me rechazabas... escucha linda, yo no besé a esa loca... nunca lo haría... porque ella no era para mí, pero tú eres diferente... contigo me siento diferente, siento que valgo para algo... me siento como un héroe, tú eres mi energía...- le decía Alex mientras la miraba fijamente y acariciaba su cabello

-e...¿enserio?- dice la poni muy roja

por otra parte Luis se acerca a Rainbow, él aún está en su moto

-jeje... no puedes huír Dashi...- le dice el humano mientras intenta acercarse

-o vámos tarado... sé que estas molesto por esa broma que te hice... pero no es para tanto...- dice Dash mientras retrocede lentamente... poco a poco retrocede hasta quedar en un rincón de la casa...

-ehmm... ¿qué harás ahora Dashi?- le pregunta Luis al verla acorralada

-¡aahhh!... ¡ya me cansé de correr maldito tarado!... ¡quieres un beso! ¡toma!- la pegaso se avalanzó sobre Luis botándolo de la moto, ambos caen al suelo besándose...

-e... ¡¿eh?!... ¿por qué hiciste eso Dash?...- Luis se levanta confundido

-pues tú... yo... la poción... yo...- Rainbow se levanta y nota que en el reloj son las 12:03 a.m...- olvídalo tarado...

-ookey... oye Alex... me alegro que vuelvas a hablar con Applejack-

-¿eh?... yo no...- Alex se da cuenta de que tiene abrazada a Applejack y la suelta...- lo siento, no sé que me pasó yo...

-no importa...- le dice Applejack, luego de esto ella se va y vuelve a su semblante serio

Una larga explicación después:

-... y eso fue todo lo que pasó...- dice Kevin a sus dos amigos

-así que... ellas pusieron una poción en el jugo...- dice Luis algo molesto

-lo sentimos...- dicen las tres pequeñas

-*suspiro* supongo que no hay problema... me siento muy cansado como para pensar en un castigo dice Luis mientras se soba la cabeza

-en fin... es de madrugada, así que pueden quedarse a dormir aquí chicas... iré a dormir a mi habitación, algunas pueden ir con Scootaloo y otras en las habitaaciones vacías...- dice Luis

-yo tambien me voy a dormir- dice Alex mientras saca a Rarity de el saco hecho con el mantel... casi al instante recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de la unicornio...- bueno, me lo merecía...

-bien, todos vayan a dormir... mañana habrá mucho que limpiar...- dice Luis

**Ya en las habitaciones...**

Se ve a Applejack en una de las camas, junto a ella está su hermana

-hermana... ¿sigues molesta?- pregunta Applebloom

-Applebloom... hiciste algo muy malo...- dice la poni naranja

-pero, no lo hice para mal... es más, cuando Alex te decía todas esas cosas... tú no te veías molesta...- dijo la potrilla, haciendo que su hermana se ponga muy roja

-sólo duérmete Applebloom...- dice la vaquera inflando los cachetes...

-jejeje... sabía que te gustaba Alex- dice Applebloom riendo

-que te duermas pequeña- dice Applejack muy avergonzada

-bueno me duermo, descansa... y sueña con Alex...- dice la pequeña antes de cerrar sus ojos

**Y en Canterlot:**

Se ve a Darwin y Vinyl en plena fiesta...

-¡woooo!... ¡habrá fiesta hasta que amanezca!- dice Darwin

-¡sip!- le dice la Dj- y bueno, es una forma de celebrar el ser novios ¿no?- dice Vinyl riendo

-¡exacto!...- dice el humano mientras se une a la fiesta

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, ese fue el capítulo de esta semana... si se preguntan por qué lo hice... este capítulo dará una buena introducción a todo lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, que de hecho será un especial... el especial de Hearts and Hooves Day ¡YAY!... bueno, cuidense mucho y no se olviden de echarle un ojo a mis otros fic... hasta pronto :D

-Luis: recuerden agregar a favoritos y seguirnos en facebook o a la comunidad... un gran brohoof para todos y hasta la próxima. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	17. Cap 14: Hearts and Hooves Day

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!, bienvenidos al capítulo especial de este fic

-Luis: y para dar inicio queremos invitar a un amigo nuestro, él es... Carlos *no aparece nadie en el set*

-SonicRush: ehmm... ¿no que venía?

-Luis: no lo sé... dijo que nos acompañaría durante la presentación del fic... *de pronto se escuchan ruidos de helicóptero*

-SonicRush: ¿oyen eso?... *antes de que sigan hablando un tipo entra por una cuerda rompiendo la ventana*

-Luis: ¡hola Carlos! *saluda a Carlos, un tipo de 1.90, cabello negro peinado al estilo de Cristiano Ronaldo, ojos azules, trae unos jeans negros y una chaqueta del mismo color*

-Carlos: ¡hola a todo el mundo! mi nombre es Carlos y vine a ayudar a presentar el fic

-SonicRush: genial... ahora tambien me destruyen este set T_T

-Luis: ya, ya, no sea llorón y de inicio el cap

-SonicRush: pero mi set...

-Luis: ¡que no sea llorón!

-SonicRush: bueno *snif*, adelante Carlos *snif*

-Carlos: ok... bueno amigos, este es el capítulo especial planeado por Rush, esperamos lo disfruten... en el se celebrará un día muy importante para los Equestrianos y como él siempre dice... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 14: Hearts and Hooves Day

* * *

**Por la madrugada (PDV Rainbow Dash):**

*PLOM*

-¿eh?... ¿qué fue eso?- me levanté al escuchar un ruido en medio de la noche... escuché algunos pasos... así que tomé un bat que estaba debajo de mi cama y salí de mi habitación... con algo de nervios llegué hasta la cocina...- jeje... sólo fue el viento- dije al ver una de las ventanas abiertas

-*susurrando* ¿eso crees?- esuché una voz detrás mío

-¡ahh!- di media vuelta y traté de usar el bat... pero una mano detuvo mi golpe...- ¡¿Luis?!... ¡¿qué rayos haces en las nubes?!... ¡fuera de mi casa!- le grité al humano

-hey, tranquila linda... no querrás lastimarte...- me dijo él mientras me quitaba el bat y lo lanzaba a un lado

-¿qué haces aquí tarado?... ¿qué no ves la hora que es?- le dije molesta

-si veo... y bueno, vine a hacer una cosa...- me contestó... luego de ello comenzó a acercarse a mi

-e...este... yo... ¡hey!... ¡sé lo que intentas tonto!...- le dije.. continué retrocediendo hasta llegar a un rincón de la cocina

-perfecto... así me dejo de rodeos...- dijo él... intenté volar, pero estaba demasiado cerca y él me atrapó...- ¿a dónde vas cariño?- intenté luchar, logré llegar hasta la sala pero él aún estaba apresándome... ambos caímos en el sofá hecho de nubes

-¡suéltame!-

-nope... ahora cálmate- el humano me abrazó... luego me soltó en el sofá... por alguna razón no podía mover mi cuerpo, estaba como paralizada- ¿sabes?... es bueno soñar algunas veces linda... por cierto... me enteré de algo que te gustará- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

-¡¿qué cosa?!- le pregunté mientras seguia intentando moverme... él se acercó hasta mi oreja

-*susurrando* que esa noche fue tu primer beso... y tú me lo diste- me dijo él

-¡¿quién te dijo eso?!... ¡me las van a pag...

-shhh... tranquila linda... mejor relájate...- me dijo él mientras me acariciaba la crin... luego bajó hasta mi cuello y se acercó a mi rostro- bien... tu me diste un beso esa noche... y vine a devolvértelo...- me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío

-jej... buen intento... pero esta broma del sueño la hice yo primero tonto... sé que despertaré antes de que me beses asi que rind...- antes de que termine de hablar... él me besó

-feliz Hearts and Hovees day linda...- me dijo antes de volver a besarme...

-Luis y Rainbow sentados en un árbol... Luis y Rainbow sentados en un árbol...- comencé a escuchar pequeñas voces en mi cabeza que repetían lo mismo una y otra vez... de pronto todo se volvió oscuro

-¿ugh?...- luego de eso desperté en mi cama... tenía la almohada en mi boca y estaba toda babeada...- ¡LUIS! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS MALDITO TARADO!

**Punto de Vista Luis:**

bien... hoy es un día algo diferente... la razón, me contaron que hoy es un día festivo conocido como "Hearts and Hooves day"... algo parecido a "san valentin" en nuestra dimensión, así que me levanté como todo un señor solitario... creo que soy el único sin planes para hoy...

-hola equipo- saludé a todos mientras bajaba a la cocina

-hola Luis- me saludaron todos al unísono

-y bien... ¿qué planes para hoy?- pregunté con algo de desgano... ya sabía que todos tenían el dia ocupado

-pues... iré a ver si Applejack quiere salir a tomar algo... o al menos intentaré lograr que me hable esta vez...- dijo Alex

-suerte con eso bro... yo iré a Canterlot a visitar a Lulu, quizá tenga ganas de dar un paseo por la ciudad- dijo Kevin

-yo tengo que visitar a Tavi... vino ayer para decirme que tenía un importante favor que pedirme... así que iré a ver que necesita- dijo Seb

-ehmm... Luis... yo estaré con la Wubs por el resto del día... y bueno, como tu no tienes con quien salir quiero que vayas a la escuela a recoger a Scootaloo- me dijo Darwin

-gracias tarado... necesitaba que me lo recordaran lo solo que estoy...- le dije algo molesto

-hey, no te enojes... quizá Pinkie o Twilight quieran salir- me dijo Darwin

-bien... supongo que está bien invitarlas a salir para pasar el rato celebrando la amistad- dije mientras terminaba de desayunar y me levantaba

-okey... ¡hora de empezar el día!- dijo Kevin mientras salía junto con los demás, cada uno con rumbos diferentes...

**Punto de Vista Kevin:**

caminé calmadamente hasta la estación de Ponyville... de paso saludé a todas las parejas que encontraba en las calles del pueblo, a decir verdad este día parece muy especial para los equestrianos...

-un boleto para Canterlot amigo- le dije al poni de la boletería

-toma Kevin... y que tengas buen día- me contestó él

-igualmente...- le dije mientras tomaba el boleto y me sentaba a esperar el tren... luego de unos minutos llegó el tren y me embarqué en el viaje

**Punto de Vista Sebastián:**

-y bien... aquí estamos ¿alguna idea de para qué me llamó Tavi?- le preguntaba a Darwin, que vino a casa de las ponis

-no sé... pero yo vine por la Wubs... habrá un evento por este día y vamos a ir a animar la fiesta- me dijo él mientras tocaba la puerta... Vinyl abrió la puerta

-hola Vinyl- saludamos a la unicornio

-hola chicos- nos contestó ella- Darwin, deberás ayudarme a cargar esto...- dijo la poni mientras le daba a mi amigo algunos equipos para Dj

-okey- Darwin tomó las cosas que le dijeron

-oye Vinyl, ¿Octavia está en casa?- le pregunté a la unicornio

-sí, está en el cuarto de instrumentos... ha estado ahí toda la mañana, está algo estresada... no ha salido ni siquiera para desayunar- me dijo ella preocupada

-okey... iré a verla enseguida- dije mientras entraba en la casa

-bien... hora de irnos- dijo Darwin mientras salía junto a Vinyl

-okey, suerte con lo del evento- les dije antes de cerrar la puerta...- "bien... creo que será mejor ayudar a Tavi un poco"- pensé mientras iba hacia la cocina... preparé un desayuno algo simple, jugo de naranja y un par de sandwiches de margaritas- "creo que esto le gustará"- decía para mí mismo, tomé el vaso de jugo junto con el plato de sandwiches y caminé hacia el lugar que me indicó Vinyl... al acercarme pude oír una melodiosa voz acompañada por los sonidos del piano

**(Canción: Llegaste tú (acustico)- Jesse y Joy)**

Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad  
mi corazon lloraba de un vacío total  
todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
eras tú mi necesidad

triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar  
más deseperada, era imposible de estar  
todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
eras tú mi necesidad, alzé mi rostro y...

llegaste tú, todo cambió  
llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó  
llegaste tú, volví a nacer

por tanto tiempo quise encontar la solución  
a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior  
todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué  
eras tú mi necesidad, alzé mi rostro y...

llegaste tú, todo cambió  
llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó  
llegaste tú, volví a nacer

al acercarme a la puerta noté que era Tavi quien estaba en el piano... me acerqué silenciosamente ya que ella aún no me había visto

-*susurrando* es una hermosa canción- le dije al oído... ella se asustó un poco, pero al voltear vio que era yo

-me asustaste...- me dijo ella muy avergonzada

-quería sorprenderte... buenos días Tavi- le dije mientras ponía el desayuno sobre el piano- provecho- le di la señal para que ella coma

-pues... gracias Sebas...- me dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo de naranja- sabe bien-

-de nada linda... oye, ¿y esa canción que escuché hace un momento?- le pregunté... al instante ella se avergonzó un poco

-pues... la escribí cuando regresé de ese paseo que dimos hace unos días- me dijo la poni- llegué muy inspirada y bueno, la hice... ¿qué te parece?- me preguntó ella

-me agrada... bueno, aquí estoy... ¿qué necesitas que haga por tí?- le pregunté algo curioso

-ehmm... yo... *suspiro* déjame explicarte todo el problema- me dijo Tavi mientras caminaba hacia su sala y se sentaba en el sofá

-bien, adelante... soy todo oídos- le dije sentándome a su lado

-escucha... - mientras ella me hablaba fue y trajo un álbum de fotos- desde que era pequeña mis padres siempre han sido algo... ehmmm... digamos que han estado algo inconformes con mis decisiones... y bueno, a menudo me decían críticas como... eres una pony terrestre, trata de tener más modales al comer y todo eso- a medida que ella me contaba su vida me iba mostrando algunas de las fotos de su familia... se veían muy refinados y todo eso- en fin... hace unos días mis padres enviaron una carta... en ella me reprochaban el hecho de que aun no tengo un poni especial ni nadie con quien salir...-

-¿y qué pasó?- le pregunté

-pues... les conté que tú y yo hemos estado saliendo algunos días... y entonces... ellos... *suspiro*-

-vamos, dímelo linda- le dije

-*suspiro* ahora ellos creen que tú y yo somos novios- me dijo ella muy avergonzada

-bueno... por mí no hay problema con que tus padres crean eso... si con ello dejan de criticarte pues...-

-ese no es el problema...-

-¿entonces?-

-ahora que ellos creen que eres mi novio... quieren venir de visita para conocerte...-

-¿y cuando sería eso?- le pregunté algo

-esta tarde... quieren que vayamos a cenar... así que... quería pedirte el favor de que... que... seas mi novio por un día- me dijo ella, se había puesto muy roja

-pues... está bien Tavi, sólo dime la hora y aquí estaré para apoyarte- le dije

-¡genial!... gracias Sebas, gracias, gracias, gracias...- de pronto me abrazó, se veía muy emocionada- ehmm... jeje, lo siento-

-no hay problema

-bien, debes venir aquí a las 6:00 p.m... dijeron que llegarían a esa hora- me dijo ella

-ehmm... hasta entonces... ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-pues... ordenaré un poco mi casa... de seguro será lo primero que mis padres critiquen... por suerte Vinyl no estará hoy, la última vez que vinieron se pasaron la mañana criticándola...- dijo ella apenada

-oye Tavi, cálmate... yo te ayudaré con tu casa, no te preocupes... todo saldrá bien linda- le dije

-eso espero Sebas...-

**Punto de Vista Luis:**

Entré a Sugarcube Corner... traía el pelo y la cara llenos de ceniza... creo que mi ropa está humeando...

-hola Luis... ¿qué te pasó amigo?- me preguntó Pinkie al verme llegar

-pues... digamos que a Rainbow Dash no le gusta que la inviten a salir en esta fecha...- le respondí mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar- dame una rebanada de pastel pinkie- le pedí

-okidokiloki- dijo la poni rosada mientras desaparecía dando brincos

-bien... una menos para la lista...- pensé en voz alta mientras sacaba una libreta... en ella tenía apuntados los nombres de algunas ponis que tenía planeado invitar

-aquí está tu rebanada de pastel- me dijo Pinkie- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó señalando la libreta

-es una lista de ponis que tenía pensado invitar a salir...- le dije mostrándole los nombres...

-ehmm... la mayoría está marcada-

-si... son las que ya tienen pareja o no quieren salir... Winter y Sugar Plum vinieron a visitar a Lyra y Bon Bon... la enfermera Redheart dice que hoy tiene que trabajar, al igual que Rarity que está terminando algunos vestidos para la noche... Twilight dice que estará investigando más de la tecnología... y bueno, Rainbow me acaba de lanzar algunos rayos...- le dije a Pinkie

-bueno, aun tienes un nombre en la lista... y soy yo jiji- me dijo ella

-sip... bueno, ¿qué dices linda?... ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo por el día de la amistad?- le pregunté

-me encantaría Luis... pero... Sprinterfire me invitó ayer... y bueno, de hecho está esperándome en aquella mesa- me dijo ella mientras me señalaba al pegaso azul unas mesas más adelante

-¡buenos días señor!- me dijo el cadete haciendo el típico saludo militar

-sí, sí lo que sea... buen día a ti tambien...- le contesté algo desanimado, ya que Pinkie era la única que me quedaba- bueno... me retiro, que tengan una buena cita- dije antes de salir de la dulcería... luego de un rato caminando recordé que debía recoger a Scootaloo de la escuela... así que comencé a caminar hacia ese lugar...

**Mientras tanto en al escuela (PDV Scootaloo):**

-... pues... al parecer es otro año que la maestra pasará sola- dijo Applebloom al ver a la maestra Cherilee en su escritorio

-sip... por desgracia ya no podemos intervenir- dijo Sweetie Belle

-lo único que queda es ir a casa... en mi caso esperar a Luis...- le dije a mis amigas... en ese momento llegó Luis

-hola niñas...- dijo él... se veía algo... ¿tostado?

-hola Luis- saludamos al humano

-¿qué te pasó?- le pregunté

-ñehh... quise invitar a salir a Dash y me cocinó a rayos... al parecer pasaré sólo este día del amor y la amistad jeje...- dijo él algo desanimado

-pues... apuesto a que todo esto es porque no sabes cómo invitar a una poni y no la pasaría bien contigo- le dijo Sweetie Belle a Luis

-¿eh?... oye niña, yo si sé como invitar a una poni- respondió él

-pero con ese ánimo ni siquiera conseguirás invitar a la poni menos dulce y agraciada- le dijo nuevamente mi amiga

-¿ah, sí? pues te apuesto que puedo conseguir una cita con la poni más dulce de este lugar y hacer que la pase bien- dijo Luis confiado

-hecho-

-ugh... y díganme... ¿quién es la poni mas dulce de por aquí?- preguntó él

-está por ahí- le dijo Sweetie señalando a la maestra Cherilee

-ehmmm okey... y si lo consigo quiero que admitas que yo gané...- dijo él mientras caminaba hacia el salón

**Punto de Vista Luis:**

jeje... sé que ellas me están usando para que su maestra tenga una cita... pero si no les sigo el juego estaré aburrido y solo el resto del día, así que mejor invito a la maestra a salir...

-bien... Scootaloo, no hay nadie en casa así que puedes pasar el resto de la tarde con tus amigas si es que sacas a pasear a Hero...- le dije a la pegaso antes de entrar en el salón de clases

-okey- me dijo ella

-hola maestra Cherilee- saludé a la poni, que estaba en su escritorio ordenando algunas cosas

-hola Luis... creí que vendrías dentro de unos días por las notas de Scootaloo... déjame decirte que están haciendo un buen trabajo, ella ha mejorado mucho en sus calificaciones- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa

-gracias maestra... pero no vine a eso... de hecho quería preguntarle si tiene planes para esta tarde- le pregunté

-pues... a decir verdad no... pero estoy acostumbrada a estar sola...- me dijo ella- ¿te han contado lo que sucedió una vez?, cuando Scootaloo y sus dos amigas quisieron conseguirme una cita con Big Mac

-jeje... si escuché esa historia... bueno, al menos las niñas no lo hicieron con malas intenciones- le dije

-bueno, creo que en eso tienes razón- me contestó ella

-lo ve maestra... dígame, ¿le gustaría salir conmigo?... digo, ni usted ni yo tenemos planes en este dia de la amistad... así que, ¿qué dice?- le pregunté

-pues... me parece bien... pero deberás decirme sólo Cherilee en lugar de tratarme como alguien mayor- me dijo ella algo avergonzada

-entiendo linda, ¿nos vamos?- le pregunté

-claro Luis- me dijo ella mientras bajaba de su escritorio y caminaba a mi lado... al salir del salón pude ver a las Cutie Mark Crusaders celebrando mientras nos espiaban... ñehh... típico juego de niñas

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot (PDV Kevin):**

-...entonces... no podrás salir a dar un paseo...- le decía a Luna luego de escuchar sus explicaciones

-lo siento Kevin, nos invitaron a un gran evento por este día... y bueno, debemos asistir- me dijo ella nuevamente

-bien... ¿puedo ir como tu acompañante?- le pregunté

-supongo que sí, le preguntaré a mi hermana si podemos llevar acompañantes- me dijo ella mientras iba en busca de Celestia

-"genial... viajo para invitarla a salir y no puede... espero que la reunión sea buena..."- pensaba mientras esperaba en el jardín

luego de unos minutos Luna regresó...

-buenas noticias, podemos llevar acompañantes- me dijo ella

-genial, ¿y a quién llevará Celi?- pregunté

-pues... supongo que a Star Shine... ultimamente los he visto conversando mucho juntos- me dijo ella riendo un poco

-me alegra saber que Celi esté pasando tiempo con alguien más...- le dije

-bien, debo ir a prepararme para el evento... la reunión será en una hora...- me dijo ella

-okey, estaré aquí esperándote- le dije

**Por la tarde (PDV Seb):**

*toc* *toc* *toc*

-bien, esos deben ser mis padres...- me dijo Tavi- recuerda lo que te dije...-

-okey- le dije mientras iba junto a ella para abrir la puerta... al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con dos unicornios...

-buenas tardes- saludé a ambos ponis

-hola papá, hola mamá- saludó Octavia

-hola hija...- dijeron ambos

-así que... ¿es éste?... esperaba algo menos diferente...- dijo el padre mientra me examinaba con la mirada... era un unicornio de color café muy oscuro ojos de un color café rojizo, crin y cola de color negros y una Cutie Mark de un lapiz sobre una libreta...

-también es un gusto conocerlo señor...- le dije algo serio

-no le hagas caso joven... está algo molesto por el viaje... el tren se demoró 15 minutos de más... deberían despedir a todos esos vagos de la estación...- dijo la unicornio, que era de un color blanco, su melena y ojos eran de un color violeta muy similar a los ojos de Tavi, y su Cutie Mark era un pentagrama con muchos puntos como notas musicales-y bien... ¿no piensas presentarnos a tu novio?- preguntó la madre de Octavia

-¡si claro!... papá, mamá, él es Sebastián- dijo la poni gris- Sebastián, ellos son James Melody y Arial Song, mis padres- me dijo ella

-un placer conocerlos- dije con amabilidad

-oye, veo que la vaga de tu amiga no está en casa- dijo el padre de Tavi

-ehmm... Vinyl fue a participar en un evento musical... y no es una vaga- dijo Tavi avergonzada

-de todas formas, sigo cuestionando tu decisión de haberte mudado a este pueblucho...- contestó el unicornio

-ejem... ¿nos vamos a la cena?- la madre de Tavi intervino en al discución

-está bien...- dijo con desgano el señor Melody... ambos ponis dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia el restaurante

-esta será una larga cena...- le dije a Tavi

-ugh... lo sé...- me dijo ella preocupada

**Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres (PDV Alex):**

Bien... oficialmente esto se fue al demonio... he perdido toda la mañana intentando hablar con Applejack y ella ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra... sólo me ignora y evita mirarme, como si no existiera... ya me estoy cansando de esa tonta actitud de niña malcriada

-y pensar que toda la tarde la pasé aqui sin llegar a nada- dije en voz alta...

-Applejack... deje una de las carretas en por allá... ¿podrías ir a traerla?- dijo Big Mac a su hermana

-bien, voy a traerla- dijo la poni naranja mientras se perdía entre los árboles de manzanas... en ese momento Big Mac se me acercó

-oye Alex... sé lo que está pasando...

-sí, es algo obvio lo que Applejack me está haciendo- le dije algo molesto

-no te enojes con ella... nunca ha estado enamorada antes...- dijo el poni rojo... eso me avergonzó un poco

-ugh... ¿y que puedo hacer ahora?... ya me quedé sin ideas... y ella sigue sin hablarme- le dije

-siguela y trata de arreglar esto con ella a solas... si hay más a su alrrededor ella nunca hablará de sus sentimientos...- dijo

-oye, oye... ¿de cuando acá eres experto en estas cosas?-

-amigo, he leído muchos poemas y libros de eso... que sea alguien tímidoy de pocas palabras es muy diferente...

-genial... buena respuesta romeo... bien, iré a ver eso

-suerte amigo...

-¿y por qué me ayudas?

-porque me ayudaste con Fluttershy...- me dijo él- y porque no encontraré un mejor candidato para novio de mi hermana-

-jeje...okey, voy entonces...- le dije riendo un poco

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot (PDV Kevin):**

Hace unos minutos que llegamos a la reunión... sin embargo no quieren que Star Shine y yo entremos... según ellos no cumplimos con sus estándares... esos estirados nos arruinaron la tarde...

-Lo siento princesas... pero como les expliqué, sólo pueden entrar ustedes dos, el guardia y el humano deberán esperar afuera- dijo el poni de la puerta mirándome con algo de desprecio

-pero nosotras oímos que podíamos traer a cualquier acompañante...- Luna intentaba convencer al poni, pero era en vano

-hey Lulu... no te preocupes,Celi y tú pueden ir a ese evento... nosotros esperaremos aquí- le dije a la princesa de la noche

-¿están seguros?- preguntó Celestia

-adelante, no queremos ocasionar alguna discución por ir en contra de los estándares- le dije a la alicornio

-bien... en ese caso, nos vemos en unas horas- dijo Celestia

-te veré luego Kev...- me dijo Luna mientras me daba un abrazo, Celestia hizo lo mismo con Star...

-okey chicas, esperaremos aquí- les dije... ambas princesas entraron al gran establecimiento

-¿y ahora qué?- me preguntó Star algo molesto- esos tarados nos arruinaron la tarde-

-sip... pero no nos arruinarán del todo, haremos algo para cuando las princesas salgan...- le dije mientras caminaba hacia otro lado, el unicornio me siguió

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville (PDV Luis):**

-y bien... ¿qué te parece el lugar?- le pregunté a Cherilee

-es un restaurante muy lindo, y la comida sabe bien- me dijo ella

-jeje... sigo sin creer que es la primera vez que vienes a este restaurante- le dije

-créelo Luis... nunca antes ma habían invitado a cenar aquí- me dijo ella- mira, por ahí está Sebastián- me dijo al ver una de las mesas... y era cierto, en una de las mesas estaban Seb y Octavia junto con otros dos ponis... aunque no se veían del todo contentos

**Punto de Vista Sebastián:**

Hace un rato que llegamos al restaurante... mientras preparan nuestros platos ya escuché las quejas del mal servicio y de los colores del lugar y todo eso... Tavi tenía razón... sus padres son un gran dolor de cabeza

-...y sigo odiando esa forma de comer de los terrestres...- dijo el padre de Tavi al ver que en una de las mesas habían dos ponis comiendo, ya que no tenían alas ni cuerno debían comer como los animales de nuestro mundo

-ehmm... la comida está lista- dijo el camarero acercándose

-gracias- le dije

-ya era hora...- dijo Arial

mientras nos servían pude notar algo de verguenza en Tavi, ella no quería empezar a comer ya que el comentario de su padre también la había ofendido... así que hice lo más sensato a mi parecer... dejé mi plato a un lado y tomé el de Tavi, tome su tenedor y le dí de comer como si fuera una pequeña

-¿por qué haces eso?- me preguntó la madre de Tavi algo confundida

-ñehh... me gusta mimarla- le dije a la unicornio... ella no me contestó nada y siguió comiendo...

-*susurrando* gracias...- me dijo Tavi algo avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo

-*susurrando* no hay de que linda- le dije

**Punto de Vista Luis:**

Llebábamos un buen rato cenando... cuando Cherilee vio algo desde la ventana

-¿oye esas no son?... ¿eh?... ¿qué hacen ahí niñas?- sip... Cherilee acaba de descubrir a las Crusaders... al parecer andaban espiándonos escondidas detrás de un arbusto

-pues... ya nos íbamos...-al verse descubiertas las pequeñas se acercaron a la ventana avergonzadas

-vengan aquí niñas...- la maestra se veía algo molesta... las tres potrillas fueron hasta la puerta y entraron al restaurante- ahora díganme... ¿qué le hicieron a Luis?-

-¿eh?... perdona Cherilee... pero ellas no me hicieron nada, yo te invité a salir por mi cuenta...- le dije

-sí... y no tuvimos nada que ver en esto... no hicimos ni apostamos a Luis nada de nada...- dijo Sweetie Belle... ya la regó...

-esperen... ¿apostar?...- dijo Cherilee mientras volteaba a verme... se veía muy molesta- ¿todo esto era sólo una apuesta?- me preguntó ella enojada

-pues... escucha Cherilee... no quería pasar solo este día, y tú estabas sola, así que te invité...-

-no me respondiste... ¿apostaste con ellas?- me cuestionó

-bueno sí per...-

-eres un...*PLAF*... ¡tarado!- Cherilee me dió una buena bofetada y se fue del restaurante...

-¡espera!... niñas, tengan y vayan a pagar la cuenta... yo iré a arreglar este malentendido...- dije mientras sacaba algo de dinero y lo ponía en la mesa... luego de eso salí corriendo tras la maestra... logré seguirla hasta que ella llegó a su casa... al instante me cerró la puerta en la cara- Cherilee... esto es un mal entendido... dejame explicarte todo esto- le dije a la poni tocando la puerta

-no quiero saber más de esta broma de mal gusto... sólo vete de aquí...- me dijo ella... se oía muy triste y a la vez enojada

-pero linda... estas confundida... y no me iré hasta aclarar las cosas...-

-pues entonces ve a traer tu carpa... porque no pienso abrir esta puerta por nada del mundo- dijo ella desde el otro lado

-ugh... esto está mal... y no me iré hasta arreglarlo...- dije mientras me sentaba junto a la puerta a esperar que ella decida salir a conversar

**Punto de Vista Sebastián:**

Al parecer las cosas no le estan saliendo bien a Luis... acaba de recibir una bofetada y salió del restaurante

-supongo que tenían razón... los humanos son sólo unos monos maleducados- dijo el padre de Tavi al ver la escena

-lamento decirle que se equivoca señor... mi amigo es una gran persona y es el líder de nuestro equipo, el hecho de que esté teniendo un mal día no significa de que sea alguien sin modales...- le respondí de manera seria

-temo decirte que no concuerdo contigo... hasta ahora sigo sin aceptar esto...- dijo el unicornio

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó la madre de Tavi

-el que nuestra hija haya conseguido esta cosa de novio- dijo él señalándome

-¿sólo eso?. le pregunté con cara de que no me importe

-no... no solo eso... tambien la decisión de venir a este pueblo, de vivir junto a una vaga, buscarse una pequeña banda en lugar de la gran fama que conseguiría en Canterlot... desde que ella vino aquí sólo ha tomado malas decisiones...- comenzó a decir el señor Melody- ¿y ahora qué?... ¿crees que permitiré que mis nietos salgan caminando en dos patas?... eso es algo que yo no...

-¡basta!...- Tavi golpeó la mesa con su casco... tenía lágrimas en los ojos...

-hija, estás armando una escena- dijo Arial a la poni gris

-...- Octavia no dijo nada... sólo comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y luego se fue... sus padres y yo nos quedamos en la mesa algo atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar... Tavi había explotado, tantos años escuchando las críticas de sus padres la habían echo llegar a este punto

-señores... debo decirles que no fue un gusto cenar con ustedes... ahora, si me disculpan, iré a hacer algo que ustedes nunca hicieron... iré a apoyar a Octavia, en lugar de estar criticando sus decisiones...- luego de decir esto me levanté de la mesa y fui hasta la salida... al parecer la poni gris se fue a casa, debo ir a hablar con ella...

**Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres (PDV Alex):**

Estoy junto a Applejack nuevamente... y sigue sin decirme nada, incluso la escucho renegar en voz baja por estar a mi lado

-oye... si no quieres que siga insistiendo sólo dímelo de frente en lugar de portarte como una niña engreída- le dije algo molesto

-...- ella no me dijo nada... sólo volteó y me sacó la lengua

-¿ah, sí?... pues si te vas a portar como una niña malcriada... ¡te corregiré como una niña malcriada!- le dije enojado, a decir verdad ya me cansó todo esto

-quiero ver que lo intent...-la poni intentó retarme... pero antes de que termina de hablar la tomé de las patas y la coloqué boca abajo sobre mis rodillas

*PLAF* *PLAF* le di dos fuertes nalgadas como un profesor corrigiendo a un niño malcriado

-¡AHHH! ¡IDIOTA!...- la poni comenzó a luchar y logró liberarse... al instante se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a golpearme- ¡te enseñaré a no molestarme!-

-¡tú comenzaste!- le dije mientras daba media vuelta en el suelo y quedaba sobre ella... logré inmovilizar sus patas usando mis brazos y piernas

-¡tarado! ¡te odio! ¡te odio!...- me repetía ella mientras seguía luchando

-¡escucha! ¡yo no quería besarla!... ¡ella lo hizo! ¡y tú sólo actúas de manera tonta!- le dije

-¿¡tonta?!... ¡tú no me importas! ¡desearía nunca haberte conocido!...- me dijo ella... decidí ignorar todo eso, sabía que ella estaba molesta por lo del beso con Lilian...- ¡¿por qué no te vas de una vez?!-

-¡¿quieres que me vaya?!... ¡bien!... ¡me iré en unos meses!... ¡espero que te olvides de mí y de todo lo que sentías!- al decir las últimas palabras ella dejó de luchar... se veía muy avergonzada y molesta

-t... ¡tú!... ¡te odio!- me dijo ella

-¡¿crees que yo no me odio?!... ¡cada día vengo a intentar hablarte!... ¡y hasta ahora nunca conseguí nada!... ni siquiera puedo decirte lo que siento... me largaré en unos meses y me llevaré todo esto conmigo...- le dije... a decir verdad yo también sentía algo de ira hacia mí mismo... el hecho de pasar todo este tiempo calculando y pensando las cosas en lugar de actuar con el corazón- esucha Applejack... sé que tú no me odias...- le dije mirándola a los ojos

-y...yo... yo...-

-sé que te gusto...- le dije... ella se avergonzó mucho

-eres un idiota *snif*- ella intentaba ocultar su rostro... pero no podía, estaba sobre ella inmovilizándola y ambos habíamos quedado cara a cara- ¿quién te lo dijo?

-nadie... fuiste tú, no puedes mentir... y menos si estoy mirándote a los ojos...- le dije

-pues... ugh... sólo déjame aquí y vete tonto...- me dijo ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-n... no... por favor... no llores Applejack...- solté una de sus patas y con mi mano libre le limpié las lágrimas- vamos linda... ¿qué pasó con la poni que luchaba por lo que quería?- le pregunté

-dejé de hacerlo cuando entendí todo...- me dijo ella- esto no puede seguir... en unos meses te irás... y yo me quedaré como una tonta aquí... así que intento olvidarte, pero contigo siempre aquí no puedo hacerlo... ¿qué pensará mi familia y mis amigos de todo esto?- me dijo ella

-linda... no es momento de preocuparse por todo lo que venga... es momento de ver el presente... y sobre lo que digan los demás... si ellas son tus amigas de verdad, ellas se alegrarán al verte feliz...- le dije mientras la liberaba... ambos nos sentamos en el pasto

-ehmm... a... Alex.. yo... lamento todo esto... y lamento nunca habertelo dicho...- me dijo ella muy avergonzada mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro

-pues... yo tambien lamento este mal entendido... y lamento no haber hecho esto antes...- dije mientras levantaba su rostro con mi mano y le deba un beso...

-...- luego de separarnos Applejack no dijo nada... sólo se quedó muy avergonzada

-Alex...-

-¿sí linda?-

-acércate un poco- me dijo ella... yo obedecí y me acerqué lentamente

*PLAF* la vaquera me dió una fuerte bofetada

-¡hey!... ¡¿por qué la violencia?!- le pregunté

-¡por lo de hace rato tonto!- me dijo ella mientras me señalaba su flanco... creo que no medí mi fuerza con esas nalgadas... ella tenía los costados muy rojos

-pues... jeje... lo siento, pero mira el lado bueno...-

-¿cuál?-

-ehmm... nunca antes esas manzanas habían estado tan rojas jeje...- le dije señalando su Cutie Mark

-eres un tonto...- me dijo ella dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su casco... luego de esto me dio un abrazo- extrañé hablar contigo Alex-

-yo también te quiero linda- le dije- ¿y bien?... ¿qué dices?... ¿una salida oficial con tu humano especial?- le pregunté bromeando un poco

-pues... no sé cómo tome esto mi familia... lo de un novio...-

-oye, tu familia está preocupada por que no hablábamos... incluso Big Mac me pidió que hable contigo- le dije

-entonces... ¿esto fue parte de su plan?- me preguntó ella

-ehmm... en parte sí... pero yo hice todo-

-recuerdame golpearlo cuando lleguemos...- me dijo ella mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar de regreso

-jeje... ¿y entonces?... ¿ya decidiste?- le pregunté aún sentado en el pasto

-sip

-¿y...?

-...- ella se acercó y me dió un beso- feliz Hearts and Hooves Day- me dijo mientras volvia a caminar

-feliz Hearts and Hooves Day linda, te quiero- le dije mientras la acompañaba

**Punto de Vista Sebastián**

Me encuentro tocando la puerta de la casa de Tavi... puedo oír su llanto del otro lado

-vamos linda... abre la puerta- le dije- yo no te voy a juzgar... vine a apoyarte- al decir esto la poni abrió la puerta lentamente- ven, no quiero verte triste- le dije mientras la cargaba hasta el sofá

-no importa cuanto me esfuerce*snif*... ellos nunca estarán contentos*snif*- me dijo ella

-hey vamos... anímate... aunque ellos te critiquen tú sigue adelante- le dije mientras acariciaba su crin... ella tenía su rostro pegado a mi pecho mientras sollozaba

-¿y por qué debería de hacerlo? *snif*- me preguntó ella mientras despegaba su rostro y me miraba a los ojos

-pues... porqué debes hacerlo por tí, no por ellos... hazlo por tí y por todos los que te quieren apoyar; por todos tus amigos... hazlo por mí- le dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas- algún día ellos se darán cuenta de lo rquivocados que estaban... tú eres una poni escepcional, tienes muchos talentos... y no deberías sentirte triste por esas críticas sin sentido- le dije dándole un abrazo... ella me lo correspondió

-gracias Sebas *snif*-

*toc* *toc* *toc*

-Octavia... sabemos que estás ahí... necesitamos hablar- esuchamos la voz de la madre de Tavi

-ugh... debes arreglar esto ahora Tavi... no te preocupes, yo te apoyaré- le dije mientras iba a abrir la puerta... luego de eso los padres de Tavi pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en un sofá frente a la chelista, yo me senté al lado de ella

-bien... comencemos...

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot (PDV Kevin):**

-bien... ya está anocheciendo, pero tenemos todo listo para la sorpresa- le dije a Star Shine... teníamos preparado una noche de campo bajo las estrellas... sí, noche de campo... es que no es de día

-sólo falta ir por las princesas- dijo Star

-bien, andando... y recuerda, es una sorpresa- le dije antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar donde hace unas horas empezó el evento... luego de un rato caminando llegamos hasta el sitio... al aprecer acaba de terminar, vimos muchos ponis saliendo...

-oye Kev... ahí están las princesas- me dijo Star señalando a las dos alicornios

-bien vamos por ellas...- caminamos hasta estar frente a las dos ponis- hola princesas- las saludamos

-hola chicos... ugh... esta reunión no fue tan animada que digamos... de hecho parecía más una reunión de negocios- dijo Celestia con cansancio

-estoy algo cansada...- dijo Luna

-ehmm... disculpen... ¿les gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad?- preguntó Star

-lo siento chicos... pero estoy algo cansada debido a esta reunión...- dijo Celestia

-yo igual... no tengo ganas de hacer algo...- dijo Luna

-pero... Lulu... dijiste que saldríamos- le dije

-sí, lo sé Kevin... pero no pensé que esto sería tan tedioso...- me dijo ella- pero te prometo que mañana saldremos- me dijo ella... Celestia también afirmó

-pero no queremos salir mañana... la invitación fue hoy- dijo Star

-vamos chicos... no sean tan precipitados, mañana podremos salir con más calma...- dijo Celestia

-mi hermana tiene razón... vengan, iremos al castillo- dijo Luna

-ugh... olvídenlo chicas... las alcanzamos luego...- le dije mientras caminaba de regreso al lugar de la sorpresa, Star me siguió

-¿y ahora qué?...- me preguntó él

-no hay nada que hacer... la sorpresa se fue al demonio- le respondí al unicornio blanco

-pensar que estuvimos preparando esto toda la tarde-

-chicas... quién las entiende... están cansadas, pero nosotros también... y sólo queríamos darles una sorpresa...- ambos llegamos al lugar de la sorpresa... había una manta echada sobre el césped, algo de comida en unas cestas y un hermoso cielo iluminado de cientos de estrellas ya que la noche había llegado

-bien... brindo por un día aburrido- dijo Star tomando una copa... yo hice lo mismo

-jeje... salud bro...- le dije

-y yo brindo por una linda sorpresa- escuchamos una voz detrás nuestro... al voltear vimos que era Celestia, estaba junto a su hermana

-¿eh?... princesas yo...- Star se avergonzó mucho

-no te disculpes Star... te entiendo- dijo Celestia

-¿cómo nos encontraron?- pregunté

-vimos que no se dirigían al castillo... así que decidimos seguirlos...- dijo Luna- ehmm... ¿aún queda en pié lo de salir?- preguntó

-claro linda... vengan, siéntense- dije... ambas princesas se acercaron y todos nos sentamos en la manta

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville (PDV Luis):**

llevaba más de dos horas sentado afuera de la casa de Cherilee... como le dije no me moveré de aquí hasta que ella me escuche... de pronto escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y Cherilee se asomó...

-¿por qué sigues aquí?- me preguntó ella confundida

-te lo dije linda, no me iré hasta aclarar todo- le dije

-pero no hay nada más que aclarar... sólo me invitaste a salir para ganar una apuesta-

-eso no es cierto... yo estaba sólo en este día... y hubiera apostado o no te hubiera invitado a salir, porque ambos somos amigos- le dije

-bueno... yo... *suspiro* perdón por esa bofetada- me dijo ella

-no hay problema... he recibido tantas en este fic que ya no siento la cara...-

-¿eh? no entiendo-

-ñehh... olvídalo, estoy hablando tonterías-

-okey... ¿y qué fue lo que apostaron?- me preguntó ella

-pues... Sweetie Belle dijo que yo no sería capaz de conseguir salir ni con la poni menos agraciada de este lugar... y yo le dije que invitaría a salir a la poni más dulce y agraciada de este lugar, y que la pasaríamos bien...-

-¿entonces?... ¿por eso me invitaste a salir?- me preguntó ella

-sí... y bueno, lamento si te hice pasar un mal rato Cherilee... no tenía planeado ese tipo de problemas- le dije a la maestra

-pues... a decir verdad me divertí mucho con ese paseo y la cena... aunque no terminó muy bien que digamos... pero de verdad te digo que sí la pasé bien...- me dijo ella... luego de eso me dió un beso en la mejilla- gracias Luis, y feliz día de la amistad- me dijo ella antes de volver a entrar a su casa

-gracias por escucharme Cherilee... nos veremos luego- le dije antes de despedirme y caminar a casa

mientras iba caminando pasé por un parque y esuché algo que llamó mi atención...

-ese tonto de Luis robó mi primer beso...-

-¿eh?...- al ver quien dijo eso noté que era Rainbow... estaba sentada en una banca dándome la espalda... así que me acerqué lentamente y me senté a su lado... creo que ella se merece una disculpa, me he dado cuenta que este día es muy especial para los Equestrianos... y si este día es así ya me imagino lo importante que resulta su primer beso...

-hola...- le dije algo tímido... esperaba una bofetada o algo así de parte de la pegaso

-¿qué quieres?-

-*suspiro* vine a pedirte una disculpa... por lo de hace unos días, no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, pero aún así te pido perdón- le dije

-¿ah, sí?... ¿y lo del sueño qué?, sé que te burlas de mí por eso-

-¿qué?... yo no me burlo- le dije

-claro que lo haces... copiaste mi broma... entraste a mi casa y todo eso... ¡y me besaste denuevo!... y desperté...- me dijo ella furiosa

-oye Dash... yo no entré en tu sueño, no copié tu broma... espera... ¿soñaste conmigo?- le pregunté

-pues... sí...- me dijo ella avergonzada- seguro le pediste a Twilight que te diera el hechizo para entrar en mis sueños- me dijo ella

-nope... no lo hice... desde ayer estaba preocupado por buscar alguien para salir jeje...- le dije- oye... y dices que soñaste con que te besaba-

-ugh... olvídalo tonto... la razón por la que no olvido eso es porque no me gustó- dijo ella

-no lo olvidaré, y quizá tu tampoco lo puedas hacer- le dije- la unica forma sería reemplazar ese momento-

-si claro... ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

-la verdad no... y ahora que recuerdo, aun no me he cobrado esa broma tuya...- le dije- y bueno, espero que no te moleste que cambie tu broma- le dije mientras me acercaba un poco más

-¿cambiar mi broma?-

-sip... la cambiaré un poco... por ejemplo... en lugar de asustarte sólo me acercaré y haré esto...- le dije mientras delicadamente acariciaba su crin... al principio ella intentó separarse, pero luego de un momento dejó de luchar... en ese momento me acerqué a su rostro y le dije suavemente- *susurrando*y ahora me aseguraré de que olvides ese feo beso...- al decir esto le dí un delicado beso... creo que ella no esperaba que hiciera eso, porque en cuanto lo hice sus alas se levantaron de golpe- y... ¿qué tal?- le pregunté bromeando un poco

-pues... aun recuerdo el otro- me dijo ella

-entonces tendré que esforzarme un poco más...- le dije mientras volvía a acercarme a ella

-no digas a nadie de esto tarado...-

-¿de qué?- dije mientras la besaba nuevamente

-bien dicho-

**Punto de Vista Sebastián:**

-... y por todo ello, te quiero pedir una disculpa hija...- terminó de hablar el padre de Tavi

-yo también, fuimos muy duros al criticar tus decisiones hija- dijo Arial

-pues... acepto tus disculpas papá, y las tuyas también mamá- dijo la poni gris

-bien, en ese caso doy por terminado todo este problema familiar... y sin ninguna otra queja yo...- estaba diciendo pero me interrumpió la madre de Tavi

-espera, sólo tengo una queja...- dijo ella

-ugh... bien señora Arial, cuál es su queja-

-pues ustedes son novios...- dijo Arial

-ehmm... sí- le respondimos Tavi y yo al unísono

-pero durante toda la tarde no se han dado ni un sólo beso... así que les pido que se den uno- dijo ella... al escuchar eso la chelista y yo nos miramos algo preocupados...

-pues... yo... Tavi... ehmm... está bien- dije- bien linda... ven aquí...- me acerqué a Tavi y le di un beso, ella me lo correspondió aunque estaba algo avergonzada- listo, ahora sí ya no hay quejas...-

-sip, asunto terminado- dijo la señora Song

-si nos disculpan, ya es algo tarde así que mi esposa y yo debemos retirarnos- dijo el señor Melody

-claro, los acompañamos hasta la estación- dijo Octavia

-bien... vamos- todos salimos de casa en dirección a la estación... esperamos el tren unos minutos y nos despedimos de los unicornios... decidí acompañar a Tavi de regres a su casa, pero en el camino encontramos una gran multitud reunida en una de las calles... entre la multitud vi a Luis acompañado de Rainbow- ¡hey Luis!... ¿sabes que está pasando aquí?- le pregunté a mi amigo

-pos... ni idea, dicen que algo grande está por empezar...- dijo él

-¡hellow!... ¿que hacen todos aquí?- preguntó Alex, que llegaba junto a Applejack

-no lo sé... no tengo ni id...- antes de que termine de hablar se escuchó una voz

-¡hola a todo Ponyville!... ¡somos Vinyl y Darwin, y les deseamos un felíz Hearts and Hooves Day a nuestro estilo!- en ese momento aparecieron los dos personajes en el escenario...

-oigan... vengan aquí arriba...- Darwin nos llamó a los tres al escenario... Alex, Luis y yo subimos- tomen, ayúdenme con el show...- nos dijo mientras nos entregaba micrófonos- ¡ahora Vinyl!...- al dar la señal la unicornio dio inicio a la música

**(Canción: DJ got us falling in love- Usher feat Pitbull)**

So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Usher, don't lie  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil  
Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,  
That's how we roll  
My life is a movie, and you just tivo  
Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock  
Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock  
Mami on fire, psh, red hot  
Bada bing, bada boom  
Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew  
And tonight it's just me and you

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, thank you DJ

en fin... luego de un rato más de canciones y diversión acompañé a Tavi a casa... al parecer fue un día algo complicado para todos... pero por suerte todos tuvimos un final feliz al terminar la noche...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fue el capítulo especial, espero les haya gustado

-Carlos: y como siempre les recomendamos visitar el resto de fics, en especial el de entrevistas que Rush acaba de actualizar, y yo soy el invitado :V... ahora sí me despido *sale rompiendo otra ventana*

-Luis: ¿eso era necesario?

-SonicRush: mi set T_T

-Luis: bueno, eso fue todo, sigannos en facebook y en la página de la comunidad, nos vemos luego. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	18. Cap 15: Una aventura más

*Se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... espero la estén pasando bien por ahí

-Luis: ¿cómo han estado?, sé que no nos vemos desde hace un tiempo... pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí :D

-SonicRush: la verdad es que he tenido muchos contratiempos ultimamente amigos... y bueno, les dejaré meyor información al final del cap

-Luis: así que mejor empecemos de una vez con el capítulo

-SonicRush: y como siempre digo... ¡A leer se ha dicho! :D

* * *

Capítulo 15: Una aventura más...

* * *

Hoy me levanté muy temprano, la razón... Seb dijo que quiere a todos reunidos en el cuartel a primera hora, así que tomé desayuno y rápidamente salí hacia el cuartel; al llegar pude ver que todos estaban reunidos ahí, mis amigos humanos, los cadetes, las ponis de la armonía y Spike

-buenos días a todos- saludé al entrar

-buenos días- me contestaron todos en coro

-bien, ya estamos todos... espero que Celestia esté lista para iniciar la transmisión...- dijo Seb mientras daba una señal a Twilight... la unicornio lanzó un rayo de magia sobre una pequeña gema ubicada en el techo de cuartel y al instante un olograma aparecio... era Celestia... y estaba... comiendo pastel...

-ñam ñam ñam ñam... oye Luna... deberías probar esto- decía la princesa... al parecer no ha notado que nuestro olograma está a un lado de su trono

-ehmm... princesa...-

-¡¿eh?!...- la princesa hizo desaparecer el pastel casi al instante- *cof* *cof*... creí que sería dentro de media hora- dijo ella

-ehmm... nope jeje, bien princesa... ¿cuál es el motivo de su llamada?- preguntó Alex

-bueno, les tengo noticias... el proyecto Excalibur ya casi está terminado, lo único que nos hace falta es una gran gema para usar como fuente de poder- dijo ella

-genial princesa, me alegra saberlo... ¿pero donde conseguiremos una gema de gran tamaño?- preguntó Seb

-bueno, envié un grupo de mis guardias en una misión a un pueblo de Diamond Dogs- dijo Celestia

-pero los ponis y los perros diamante no se llevan bien- dijo Twilight preocupada

-lo sé Twilight... pero su misión es intentar establecer relaciones de negocios, ellos pueden darnos una gema a cambio de algo que deseen- dijo la princesa

-¿y cuando regresarán?- pregunté

-pues de hecho ya deberían estar aquí... supongo que debió surgir un percan... - la alicornio no terminó de hablar cuando se escuchó un azotón en la puerta

-¡princesas! ¡deben venir rápido!- se escuchó la voz de Star Shine, el guardia real se oía muy alterado

-¿qué suced...- de pronto sus palabras se cortaron... pudimos notar que el rostro de Celestia cambió a uno de mucha preocupación

-¿qué sucede ahí princesa?- pregunté

-chicos... deben venir aquí... esos perros diamante no se saldrán con la suya...- fue lo único que dijo la princesa antes de que el olograma desapareciera...

-bien... ya escucharon a la princesa... todos debemos ir a Canterlot- dijo Alex...

**Horas después:**

Nos encontrábamos en la estación de Canterlot, las ponis de la armonía, Spike y todo el grupo de cadetes de diferentes especies decidieron acompañarnos... caminamos un poco hasta llegar al castillo...

-venimos a ver a las princesas- le dije a los guardias reales

-adelante, están en la zona de cuidados intensivos- dijo uno de los guardias... al oír eso todos nos preocupamos

-bien, andando...- ordené, todos fuimos hasta la zona indicada por el guardia... al llegar nos encontramos con ambas alicornios, además estaban Winter y Star Shine

-hola princesas... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Kevin

-una desgracia Kevin... esos perros diamante atacaron despiadadamente a los guardias... les quebraron las alas y las costillas... por suerte pudieron huír y regresar al castillo- dijo Celestia

-creí que ellos irían a hablar pacíficamente, ¿cómo pasó todo esto?-

-esa era su misión... pero no sabemos que pasó allí... los heridos no han podido decir una sola palabra, no han despertado desde que llegaron a cuidados intensivos- dijo Luna

-será mejor intentar conseguir ese diamante en otro lado... creí que esos perros diamante serían más civilizados... pero me equivoqué...- dijo Celestia

-esto no se quedará así... nos encargaremos de todos esos malditos...- dijo Darwin

-princesa... hace unos momentos recibimos los informes del resto de grupos enviados a otros lugares... al parecer no hay ese tipo de gemas en ningún otro lugar...- dijo Star Shine

-entonces sólo queda regresar a ese lugar... pero no se preocupen... esta vez lo haremos nosotros- le dije a las princesas... al instante las ponis pusieron cara de preocupación

-no Luis... no permitiré que alguien más salga perjudicado en esto... lamentablemente el proyecto Excalibur deberá ser pausado- dijo Celestia

-¡nooooo!... ¡princesa, conseguiremos esa gema!... ¡Kevin logrará convencerlos!- decía Sebastián al ver que su querido proyecto estaba en juego

-si princesa, Seb tiene razón... con Kevin de nuestro lado lograremos traer esa cosa- le dije a la alicornio

-no chicos... como les dije no podemos arriesgarnos a que más salgan perjudicados- dijo ella con seriedad

-princesa... yo estoy dispuesto a ir... los intereses de todos los imperios están en ese proyecto, así que deberemos arriesgar para ganar- le dije

-pues... *suspiro* supongo que tienes razón Luis... pero deberán organizar muy bien todo esto...- dijo ella

-bien, empecemos con el plan- le dije... luego de unos minutos todos nos reunimos en una de las salas...

**Media hora después:**

-bien... ese será el plan, ustedes y el resto de la Black Division irán en esa misión, confiamos en ustedes chicos

-una cosa más princesa...- le dije

-¿qué necesitas?- me preguntó ella

-los elementos no pueden ir- le dije con seriedad

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿por qué dices eso?!- me preguntaron las seis ponis sorprendidas

-no podemos retrasar la misión... y perdemos la ventaja si entramos en combate y debemos protegerlas- les dije... la verdad es que ellas no deben ir porque su presencia no está incluida en mis verdaderos propósitos

-tienes razón- me dijo Celestia- chicas... lamentablemente no podrán ayudar en esta misión- dijo la princesa a las seis ponis

-pero... princesa nosotras nos podemos cuidar solas- dijo Rainbow

-sí, ni siquiera notarán nuestra presencia- añadió Twilight

-la decisión fue tomada... ninguna de ustedes irá- les dije

-lo siento chicas, pero Luis es el que liderará esta misión, y el sabe por qué toma esta decisión- dijo Luna

-owwww...- todas las ponis hicieron un gesto de desaprobación

-bien... hora de irse... será un largo viaje hasta ese pueblo... tengo entendido que el lugar ese es muy frío

-sí... deberán ir preparados para las temperaturas extremas de la noche en ese lugar- dijo la princesa de la noche

-entendido... muy bien caballeros... tenemos una misión, todos los cadetes podrán tomar parte en esto, los quiero a todos reunidos aquí con su equipamiento y listos para el viaje en dos horas...- di la orden, al instante todos salieron del lugar... algunos unicornios se teletransportaron con un buen grupo de cadetes poni y minotauro, los grifos salieron volando a toda velocidad...

-bien, hora de irnos...- al decir esto Celestia nos transportó a todos a Ponyville usando su magia... todos fuimos a prepararnos... y luego los cinco humanos visitamos a Lyra y Bon bon para decirles que estaríamos fuera de Ponyville... como siempre se preocuparon de más... al regresar al punto de encuentro noté que las ponis de la armonía tenían algunas alforjas... así que les recordé una vez más que ellas no irían con nosotros...

**Dos horas después:**

nos encontrábamos ya todos en el punto indicado... estábamos listos para partir

-muy bien, recuerden tener mucho cuidado al hablar con esos perros diamante chicos... cuidense mucho y buena suerte- dijo Celestia antes de despedirnos

-bien... ¡todos en marcha!- dije, en ese momento salimos del castillo en dirección al pueblo de los perros diamante

**Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo (Tercera Persona):**

-oigan... debemos ir y ayudarlos- decía Applejack a las otras cinco ponis

-pero la princesa nos dijo que no lo hagamos- dijo Fluttershy con temor

-la princesa no lo dijo... lo dijo ese tonto de Luis- respondió Rainbow

-tecnicamente es cierto... aunque no deberíamos desobedecerle- dijo Twilight

-vamos Twilight... los chicos estarán enfrentándose a esos malvados perros diamante... será mejor que tengan algo de ayuda- dijo la poni naranja

-pues... supongo que tienen razón, los chicos se preocupan de que nos pase algo; pero podemos cuidarnos solas... así que vamos- dijo la unicornio...

-pe... pero... Luis se molestará si nos ve seguirlo- dijo Fluttershy

-creo que puedo solucionar eso...- contestó Twilight mientras hacía brillar su cuerno

**Horas después (PDV Luis):**

Nos encontrábamos caminando entre piedras y más piedras... hace ya un par de horas el tren nos había dejado en la última estación, y aún nos faltaba mucho camino por recorrer antes de llegar al pueblo...

-muy bien señores... ahora ya conocen el verdadero plan- le dije a los cadetes mientras avanzábamos

-si... aunque se desvía un poco de los intereses de la princesa- dijo uno de los cadetes

-créanme... ella nos lo agradecerá, y si no es así yo me haré responsable- le dije- bien... debemos llegar a esas montañas antes de que anochezca... acamparemos allí- ordené señalando un par de montañas a lo lejos...

-entendido- dijeron los cadetes mientras seguíamos caminando... cada paso nos acercaba más a ese pueblo... y cada vez sentíamos más frío, notamos que al acercarse más el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve... de pronto vi algo en la nieve

-¡alto!... ¡¿quién anda ahí?!- le quité el seguro a mi rifle y me acerqué al lugar donde vi el suceso...- jej... nada...- dije en voz baja al ver que sólo había nieve

-¿oye Luis que pasó?- Seb se acercó a ver si estaba bien

-todo bien bro, sólo que me pareció ver algo... un momento... ¿qué es... ¡huellas!...

-si... son huellas... de... ¿ponis?... se supone que ningún poni viene por este lugar... y están recién hechas- dijo Seb acercándose a las huellas... yo hice lo mismo

-espera... ¿escuchas eso?- escuché una respiración cerca de mí...- ¡muéstrate!- grité volviendo a adoptar posición de ataque... de pronto escuché un ligero quejido

-¡¿pero qué?!... ¡Twilight!... ¡chicas!- todos nos sorprendimos al ver la escena... de la nada habían aparecido las seis ponis de la armonía

-¿Twilight estás bien?- le preguntó Sebastián a la unicornio... pude notar que un poco de sangre bajaba de su nariz

-s... sí... ugh... chicas... no... no pude mantener el hechizo por más tiempo- dijo ella mientras se sobaba la cabeza- c...creo que... - antes de terminar Twiight perdió la conciencia... sus amigas lograron evitar que se desplome en el congelado suelo

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA AMIGA?!- todas las ponis estaban muy asustadas

-supongo que eso pasa cuando intentas mantener un hechizo por horas sin haberlo practicado mucho antes...- dijo Seb mientras cargaba a la unicornio morada en sus brazos- hace sólo unos días que ella empezó a practicar ese hechizo... debió haberse sobreesforzado al intentar ocultar a todas durante tanto tiempo

-pues ustedes tienen la culpa por no dejarnos venir- reclamó Rainbow

-¡CÁLLENSE!- grité muy enojado...- ¡ustedes son un grupo de desobedientes!- les grité a las cinco ponis restantes- ¡acaso no me oyeron!

-oye cálmate Luis... sólo vinimos a ayudar compañero- me dijo Applejack

-¡¿ayudar?! ¡no les pedimos ayuda!... ¡ahora nos retrasarán!- le grité molesto... en realidad ahora que ellas están aquí será imposible poner en marcha mi plan

-¡oye!... ¡no le grites a AJ!...- me reclamó Dash

-¡tú cállate! ¡ninguna de ustedes debería estar aquí!- le refuté

-Luis... te estás pasando... cálmate de una vez- me dijo Rarity

-¡¿que me calme?!... ¡ahora me trajeron más problemas de los que tenía!- le dije

-oye bro, Rarity tiene razón... ¿ahora debemos evitar llamar la atención recuerdas?- me dijo Seb

-¿y qué?... ¿las llevaremos hasta el pueblo?... ni hablar, Twilight se las llevará de regreso- le dije a mi amigo

-pero ella está muy cansada... no podrá usar su magia por horas...- me dijo él

-genial... bien, uno de los cadetes deberá irse con todas ellas- dije mirando al escuadrón de ponis

-lo siento señor... no pienso perderme la primera misión oficial de la Black Division- dijo uno de los unicornios

-bien... entonces regresarán ellas solas

-no pueden regresar solas... es peligroso- me dijo Kevin

-aaa... ¡maldita sea!...- ahora no me queda de otra...

-vamos bro... ellas sólo quieren ayudar...- me dijo Darwin

-¿y ahora tú?... bien, al carajo... ¿quieres que nos ayuden?, entonces bien... cambio de objetivos... ustedes cuatro deben proteger a las seis desobedientes mientras dure la misión... tienen prohibido entrar en combate a menos que sea inminente- le dije a los cuatro humanos

-pero... ugh... ahora nos arruinas la fiesta a nosotros- dijo Darwin

-¡cierra el hocico y obedece!... ¡que tengo suficiente con seis desobedientes aquí!- le grité

-¡oye idiota!... ¡no es mi culpa que esto pasara!...- Darwin se acercó y se armó la pelea... por suerte no llegamos a los golpes antes de que nos separaran

-jej... gracias por la ayuda chicas... la mision va de maravilla... ahora sigan caminando...- dije antes de retomar el rumbo

**Punto de Vista Kevin:**

Llevamos caminando cerca de 3 horas, hace un largo rato que Twilight despertó... ya está anocheciendo... y el frío ya nos está afectando a todos

-¡ahí adelante!... ¡veo una cueva!- dijo Luis... había comenzado una fuerte nevada... todos entramos en el lugar indicado y nos aseguramos de que no haya ninguna amenaza- bien, esuchen... todos descansaremos aquí por esta noche... iremos al pueblo mañana a primera hora- dijo él señalando el pueblo a lo lejos... luego de decir eso él fue a la puerta a vigilar... alejado de todos en el grupo

-bien... hora de descansar- dije sentándome en el frío suelo- ugh... como que necesitaremos una fogata- le dije a los demás

-pero no tenemos madera querido...- me dijo Rarity- ugh... este frío me está matando, y las prendas de mis alforjas no me abrigarán lo suficiente- se quejó ella...de pronto Luis se acercó al grupo

-toma, no quiero más percances- dijo dándole el abrigo que había traído...

-los demás también tenemos frío- dijo Darwin

-pues aguántate llorón...- le dijo él antes de volver a la entrada de la cueva

-jej... tarado... peero... miren que tenemos ahí...- dijo Darwin señalando las alforjas de Twilight... sip, estaban llenas de libros

-¡no se atrevan!...- dijo ella al notar lo que haríamos

-jeje... vamos Twili... sólo necesitamos un par de esos... y trajiste cerca de diez- le dije

-ugh... no puedo hacerlo...- dijo ella... pero aun seguía algo débil, por lo que Darwin aprovechó y tomó los libros sin problemas

-al menos déjenme escoger- suplicó la unicornio

-bueno, bueno... bien, aquí tenemos uno llamado... "Amor de Corazón"...- dije viendo uno de los libros

-¡ese no!... ¡es hermoso!...- la poni dió un salto y tomó el libro

-okey, okey... y el de... "Sin Recuerdos"...-

-¡también es hermoso!- dijo ella arranchándomelo

-ugh... y este de "El Ilusionista en Equestria"

-tampoco...

-"Magia entre dos mundos"

-nope-

-"hijo de Dragones"-

-nope-

-"Ponys Creed"

-nope-

-¡ya basta!... ¡estos los quemo!- Darwin tomó tres libros al azar y los puso en el suelo

-espera... ¿de qué son esos libros?- preguntó Seb

-a ver... uno dice "Pacto de Lealtad"... otro "Cutie Maldición" y el otro... "Vacaciones Dimensional...- entes de que termine de hablar el tarado les prendió fuego de la nada

-jeje... ese ultimo libro sonaba aburrido... ehmm... Alex...- llamé a mi amigo algo preocupado

-¿sí?-

-¡te estás incendiando!- le grité al ver que su pelo estaba en llamas

-¡AHH!- Alex corrió y enterró la cabeza en la nieve

-¿como carajos pasó eso?- preguntó Seb

-ni idea...- le dijo Pinkie confundida... algo extraño de ver por cierto...

-oigan... ¿no creen que deberían ir a hablar con Luis?- dijo Sprinterfire desde el grupo de cadetes

-lo haremos en un momento amigo- le dije

-pobre Luis... aunque es un tonto... debe sentir mucho frío ahí afuera- dijo Rarity observando a nuestro líder

-a no ser que ser tonto te haga inmune al frío...- comentó Pinkie

-los estoy escuchando- dijo Luis

-jiji... lo siento- dijo la poni rosa

-creo que deberían ir a hablar con él- dijo Applejack, que estaba abrazada de Alex a un lado de la fogata, yo por mi parte estaba cerca de Rainbow y Fluttershy, Seb se había quedado cuidando de la aún debil Twilight y Darwin andaba conversando un poco con Pinkie y Rarity

-yo iré- dijo Rarity, luego se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada de la cueva, donde Luis estaba sentado... ella se sentó a un lado suyo y comenzó a decirle algunas cosas, no pude escuchar ya que ambos conversaban en un tono no tan alto, y los cadetes estaban conversando también... pero luego de un momento la unicornio blanca regresó

-¿y bien?, ¿cómo te fue linda?- le pregunté

-bien, aunque Luis está algo molesto aún... quise invitarlo a venir, pero dice que debe vigilar... y dice que no tiene frío por ahora...- me dijo ella- aunque se ve algo... solitario-

-es cierto...- dijo Seb- nosotros los humanos somos un tanto extraños... podemos soportar el frío, el dolor y muchas otras cosas... pero nunca aprendimos a soportar la soledad...-

-sip... y por eso ahora te toca ir a tí Rainbow...- le dije a la pegaso

-¿qué?, no pienso ver a la cara a ese tonto- dijo ella molesta

-vamos... sabemos que tú eres la única que puede ayudarlo ahora... ya que nosotros terminaremos peleándonos como el tarado de Darwin- dijo Seb

-ugh... está bien...- dijo ella mientras se levantaba con desgano

Punto de Vista Luis:

Me encontraba en la entrada de la cueva... planeando la manera de cumplir mis objetivos, de pronto escuché a alguien respirando a mi lado

-jej... hace algo de frío...- me dijo Rainbow

-¿es lo mejor que tienes?- le pregunté

-bien... quédate aquí si quieres...-

-adelante... ellos no te recibirán si te regresas ahora- le dije a la pegaso...

-tarado... no debiste gritarle así a mis amigas- me dijo ella

-no debieron desobedecerme- le refuté

-aun así... Fluttershy tenía mucho miedo-

-¿y tú también?-

-yo no te temo-

-si claro... ahora dime... ¿qué necesitas?... ya le dije a Rarity que no puedo dejar este lugar-

-pues... quiero que te disculpes- me dijo ella

-no lo haré... ustedes deben pedirme perdón...- le dije

-estás equivocado...-

-tú estás equivocada-

-*gruñido*-

-ugh... seguiremos así hasta morir congelados, ¿cierto?- le dije cansado de discutir... había notado que ella estaba temblando con cada ventisca que pasaba por la entrada

-pues... yo... tarado...- me dijo ella mientras trataba de dicimular

-jej... yo también te quiero- le dije riendo- ¿sabes?... también tengo frío así que... ¿tregua?- le pregunté acercándome un poco más hacia ella

-bueno... ya qué...- me dijo ella mientras me rodeaba la espalda con una de sus alas... yo dejé que ella se apoyara en mí... aunque se sentía avergonzada ya que sus amigas la estaban viendo- que te quede claro que sólo lo hago para no morir congelada- me dijo ella

-sí, sí... la señorita Dash no quiere morir congelada- le dije mientras le revoloteaba la crin... pude escuchar algunas risas y comentarios de parte de los grupos que estaban en la cueva

-tonto...-

**Por la madrugada:**

Al parecer ya todos están dormidos... levanté a Dash y la llevé con cuidado al grupo...

-nos vemos pronto Dashi... esta misión la debo cumplir yo solo- le dije antes de dejarla acostada... luego tomé un par de abrigos y me los puse encima... salí en medio de toda la nieve con dirección al pueblo de los perros diamante... caminé por un largo rato hasta llegar al pueblo... se veía algo vacío, pero supongo que es porque nadie anda despierto aún... pero de pronto escuché algo... una especie de fuerte quejido...

-¡AGHHHH!- el grito volvió a repetirse

-*susurrando* viene de la mina...- dije en voz baja mientras veía la entrada a la mina- será mejor ir con cuidado...- caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada de esta... lo que ví me dejó estupefacto...

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot (Tercera Persona):**

Se ve a un guardia correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la princesa Celestia...

-¡Princesa Celestia!... ¡debe venir urgente!- grita el guardia muy exaltado... en ese momento las puertas se abren dejando ver a la alicornio blanca con un rostro muy preocupado

-¿qué sucede?- pregunta ella

-¡los ponis del ataque!... ¡están diciendo algo muy importante!, debe ir a oírlos... la princesa Luna ya está ahí- dice el guardia

-bien... iré a verlos- dice Celestia mientras se teletransporta a la zona de cuidados intensivos... al llegar encuentra a su hermana muy preocupada...

-Celestia... tenemos que hacer algo pronto- dice la princesa de la noche

-¿qué pasó?

-no fueron los perros...- dice uno de los ponis víctimas del ataque

-¿qué?, ¿entonces qué pasó?

-fueron esas cosas... las que atacaron Equestria... ellos lo hicieron... en cuanto los vimos decidimos regresar... pero aun así lograron atacarnos- dijo otro de ellos

-¡oh no!... ¡los chicos!- dijo Celestia muy preocupada

-¡debemos ir cuando antes!- dijo Luna

-bien, Luna ve a reunir al ejército imperial... iré a avisarle a los elementos de la armonía que estaremos en ese lugar batallando-

-entendido- al decir esto ambas princesas tomaron rumbos diferentes... la princesa Celestia se teletransportó a Ponyville apareciendo frente a la casa de Twilight

*toc* *toc* *toc*

-ya voy... ¿quién busca a esta hora?... ¡princesa Celestia!...- el pequeño dragón Spike se asomó por la puerta

-Spike... debo hablar con Twilight urgentemente- dijo la princesa

-ehmm... ella... e... ¡fue a dormir a casa de sus amigas!- respondió el muy nervioso dragón

-¿a cual de todas?- preguntó la princesa

-a la de... de...-

-¿me estás ocultando algo Spike?- preguntó con seriedad la alicornio

-y...yo... yo... *suspiro* Twilight y las demás ponis fueron con los humanos...- dijo el dragón avergonzado- lo siento princesa- dijo él

-¡oh, no!...- la princesa no dijo nada más, al instante se teletransportó de regreso a Canterlot, dejando al dragón púrpura muy confundido

**Mientras tanto en la cueva (Tercera Persona):**

Se ve a uno de los grifos despertarse, también hay un pegaso despierto... se trata de Sprinterfire

-oye Sprinter... ¿Donde está Luis?- pregunta el grifo

-no está aquí... creo que fue al pueblo... debemos seguirlo- respondió el pegaso

-adelante...-dijo el grifo mientras tomaba su ballesta

ambos cadetes saliron silenciosamente de la cueva y se dirigieron al pueblo... luego de un rato de caminata por el frío lugar llegaron a oír unos ruidos...

-vienen de por allá...- dijo el grifo mientras ambos se acercaban al lugar señalado... los cadetes entraron en una mina... y vieron algo sorprendente... estaba llena de extraños ponis oscuros... ellos habían esclavizado a los perros diamante y los tenían trabajando con cadenas y latigazos...

-*susurrando* psss... por aquí- se escuchó un susurro proveniente de unos barriles.. los dos cadetes fueron llamados por Luis

-*susurrando* ¿y ahora que hacemos señor?- preguntó Sprinterfire

-*susurrando* no hay de otra... debemos salir de aquí...- dijo el humano... rápidamente los tres se comenzaron a escabullir entre las sombras... pero de pronto

-¡hey!...- uno de los enemigos los vió

-ataquen- ordenó Luis mientras quitaba el seguro de su rifle... así comenzó una lucha dentro de las minas... algunos de los perros diamante aprovechaban el bullicio para liberarse y escapar...

**Mientras tanto en la cueva (PDV Alex):**

Me levanté al escuchar disparos a lo lejos... noté algunos otros también se habían despertado

-¡todos arriba!...- dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi arma

-¡Luis no está!- dijo Seb

-tambien faltan dos cadetes- informó uno de los minotauros

-los disparos vienen del pueblo... el tarado de Luis fue a cumplir con su objetivo- dije- debemos ir a arreglar esto... ustedes quédense aquí- le ordené a las ponis de la armonía mientras todos salíamos de la cueva

-¿qúe? ¿de qué objetivo están hablando?... la princesa dijo que era una misión para negociar- dijo Twilight

-no negociamos con quien ataca a nuestros aliados... esta no es una misión en busca de negocios... es una misión en busca de venganza... así que no salgan de aquí- les dije antes de partir... corrimos lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al pueblo... el lugar estaba desolado, sin embargo aún oíamos los disparos... de pronto un perro diamante se apareció en la calle... todos levantamos nuestras armas dispuestos a disparar...

-¡no disparen!... ¡por favor!... ¡esas cosas están atacándonos!... ¡y a sus amigos también!- dijo él mientras salía corriendo del lugar

-¿eh?... - no entendíamos bien lo que quizo decir... hasta que Luis y los otros dos cadetes aparecieron por una de las esquinas... estaban siendo perseguidos por los mismos enemigos que atacaron Canterlot hace un tiempo

-¡no se queden ahí!... ¡dispárenles!- gritó Luis mientras se tiraba al suelo junto a los cadetes... al instante abrimos fuego... muchos ponis oscuros comenzaron a caer agujereados por balas y flechas y se deshacían en el suelo... pero no notamos que nos estaban rodeando...

-¡enemigos a las seis en punto!- dijo uno de los cadetes unicornio mientras creaba un escudo

-¡cúbranse!... ¡intenten buscar un buen lugar!...- ordenó Luis... todos formaron grupos y buscaron cobertura

luego de un par de tiros más la ciudad estaba despejada... algunos perros diamante salían de sus casas a agradecer lo que habíamos hecho... pero de pronto

-¡GARRWWW!...- una extraña bestia oscura apareció desde las minas... era como un gran bulto, medía alrededor de 5 metros... y emitía un chillido ensordecedor...

-genial... ya nos cargó el payaso...-

-no vengas con tonterías Darwin... esa cosa cae a como de lugar...- dijo Kevin mientras le disparaba con su Saiga... sólo logró hacerle algunos raspones

-¿y ahora?- pregunté... antes de poder hacer algo la bestia se abalanzó sobre nosotros... pero de pronto algo la detuvo... era un campo de fuerza de color morado

-¿eh? ¡Twi!... ¡les ordenamos quedarse en la cueva!- gritó Seb

-¡necesitan ayuda!- dijo la unicornio mientras se acercaba a todo el grupo- es hora de probar el hechizo que creamos Seb...- dijo ella... de pronto comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno con mucha intensidad- ¡Light Machinegun!- gritó la unicornio... en un segundo muchas esferas de color morado salieron disparadas... todas impactaron contra la criatura haciéndole mucho daño... la poni también quedó muy agotada

-bros... recuérdenme no volver a molestar a Twilight- dijo Darwin al ver que la bestia había quedado inmovilizada por el dolor... pero de pronto ella se levantó súbitamente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia todo el grupo

-¡yo me encargo!...- dijo Dash

-¡no!- Luis tomó a la pegaso de una pata y le impidió irse- ¡es peligroso!- dijo mi amigo... por mi parte yo me aseguré de que Applejack no intentara hacer lo mismo...

-unicornios... ¡escudos!- gritó Sprinterfire... al instante muchos campos de fuerza odearon al grupo...- pero la bestia volvió a emitir esa estruendoso chillido... y los escudos se quebraron como simples vidrios...

-ugh... ya no tenemos de otra...- ya no había salida al parecer... pero de pronto algo pasó... un enorme rayo de color amarillo iluminó el lugar cengándonos a todos... cuando logré recuperar la visión sólo había un poco de ceniza donde se supone estaba la bestia

-¡¿que caraj...?!

-¿están todos bien?- oímos una voz familiar cerca nuestro... al voltear noté que era nada mas y nada menos que la princesa Celestia y su hermana Luna... ambas venían acompañadas de una infinidad de soldados... además ella traía una armadura dorada, y Luna traía una parecida pero de color plateado...

-¡princesas!... gracias al cielo que vinieron...- les dije aliviado...

-recuérdenme tampoco volver a molestar a Celi- dijo Darwin

-recibimos las noticia de uno de los guardias que vino antes... y vinimos tan rápido como pudimos- dijo Luna

-jeje... Lulu... te ves malota con esa armadura- dijo Kevin riendo

-no seas tonto... si esos enemigos son tan difíciles de vencer entonces debíamos estar listas para luchar- dijo la princesa de la noche muy avergonzada

-¡nos han salvado, estamos agradecidos!- dijeron un grupo de perros diamante mientras se acercaban

-jeje... ahora sólo falta que digan: La gaaarra- dijo Darwin riendo

-llevábamos meses en estas condiciones... fuimos obligados a trabajar como esclavos- dijo uno de los perros- pero ustedes llegaron para salvarnos

-sí... salvarlos jeje...- dijo Luis algo avergonzado

**Muchas horas después en el castillo de Canterlot (Tercera Persona):**

se ve a cuatro de los cinco humanos reunidos en una sala junto a Celestia, Spike, los cadetes y las ponis de la armonía

-... y bueno, me parece genial que nos hayan regalado esa gema que buscábamos por haberlos salvado...- dijo Luis

-si, estaremos investigando de donde salen esos enemigos... el resto, estuvo bien... pero tengo una duda- dijo la princesa

-¿cuál es?- preguntó Alex

-¿por qué los elementos de la armonía estaban con ustedes?- preguntó la alicornio con seriedad... al escuchar la pregunta las seis ponis se pusieron muy nerviosas

-ugh... sobre eso... ellas decidieron ayudarnos princesa... y nos resultó imposible detenerlas- dijo Luis

-no se enfade con ellas... sólo quisieron ayudar Celi- dijo Darwin

-está bien... pero no vuelvan a preocuparme así...- dijo la princesa mientras le daba un abrazo a Twilight

-no lo volveré a hacer... se lo prometo princesa...- dijo la unicornio correspondiendo el abrazo

-muy bien chicos... pueden regresar a Ponyville... el proyecto excalibur está tecnicamente listo... sólo espero no escuchar la palabra guerra en un largo tiempo...- dijo la princesa antes de retirarse de la sala... luego de esto ella fue a caminar por los jardines... cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención...

-efectivamente princesa Luna... yo, Kevin... gobernante de piñalandia le declaro la guerra a usted...-

-¿ah sí?... pues yo también le declaro la guerra-

-¡¿qué?!...- la princesa Celestia dio un grito mientras sorpresivamente aparecía en el lugar... Kevin y Luna se quedaron viédola muy avergonzados- ¿acaso acaban de declararse la guerra?- preguntó ella confundida

-pues... sí jeje...- dijo Kevin riendo algo avergonzado

-¿y que tiene eso de gracioso? ¿acaso la guerra no es algo malo?- preguntó Celestia algo enfadada

-pero esta guerra no...- dijo Luna

-¿y qué guerra es esta?- preguntó Celestia confundida

-ehmm... jeje... una guerra de cosquillas...-

-ugh... ehmmm... pues yo... jeje, lo siento... todo esto de las guerras me ha puesto muy tensa, si me disculpan iré a descansar- dijo la alicornio blanca antes de irse...

* * *

-SonicRush: Bueno, ese fue el capítulo 15 de este fic, de hecho este cap es como un puente que dará rumbo a los capítulos posteriores... en fin, ahora lo que quería comunicarles... les quiero decir que por motivos de fuerza mayor voy a tardar un poco más en escribir los capítulos... la verdad es que la uni me tiene hasta el cuello con las tareas... y bueno, no quiero que piensen que soy un idiota que se ha olvidado de todos ustedes... siempre intento hacerme un tiempo para escribir... pero tampoco puedo dejar mis estudios en un segundo plano... espero puedan entenderme y les prometo que terminaré este y mis otros fics a como de lugar... eso fue todo por hoy amigos, cuidense mucho y nos leemos luego :D

-Luis: sé que es algo complicado lo que dijo el señor escritor aquí presente... pero la promesa ya está hecha... así que nos veremos luego a como de lugar, recuerden leer y dejar Review. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	19. Cap 16: Un genio disfrazado

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... lo sé, lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar

-Luis: *con voz de vieja de Titanic* han pasado 84 años...

-SonicRush: ya, ya, no sea jodido... bien, el día de hoy tenemos un capítulo muy especial, hoy se revelará un gran misterio

-Luis: si, un misterio sobre uno de los protagonistas... así que estén atentos, porque además habrá un pequeño Spoiler que quizá pase desapercibido

-SonicRush: así que, sin nada más que decir... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 16: Un genio disfrazado...

* * *

**Punto de Vista Rarity:**

y ahí estábamos todos reunidos... los cinco humanos, las princesas, mis mejores amigas y muchos otros ponis... la boda se veía grandiosa, ¿quién lo pensaría?, todos fuimos invitados a la boda de Fleur de Liz y Fancy Pants... la ceremonia era hermosa, habían decidido hacerla en un jardín, la decoración era muy resaltante y la hermosa melodía que acompañaba el momento hacía que todo luzca perfecto... habíamos decidido sentarnos todos en una mesa grande; mientras veíamos la ceremonia conversábamos de cuanto tema se nos ocurriera... pero de pronto algo pasó... el ambiente cambió totalmente, el cielo se oscureció y la música cambió de manera estrepitosa... un aspecto tétrico se apoderó del lugar...

-¡no te atrevas!- escuché la voz de Fluttershy... mi amiga estaba reclamándole algo a Luis... al parecer Luis tenía a Spike... y lo estaba... ¿ahorcando?, al ver la escena me sentí muy confundida y aterrada a la vez... todos los humanos estaban atacando a mis amigas

*CRACK*... un sonido seco se escuchó, casi al mismo tiempo el humano soltó al pequeño dragón... Spike cayó muerto con el cuello roto

-¡NOOOOO!... eres un...- Fluttershy se acercó a intentar golpear a Luis

-¡SILENCIO!- Luis le dio una fuerte bofetada a Fluttershy... la pegaso cayó inconsciente...- ¡ahora pagarás! *BANG*- el humano sacó su arma y le dio un tiro en la cabeza... luego de esto se acercó a mi lentamente... al acercarse noté que no era el Luis que conocía... había una especie de humo azul saliendo de todo su cuerpo, y sus ojos tenían el mismo color

-e...eres u... un monstruo...- fue lo único que alcancé a pronunciar antes de sentir el frío cañón de su arma en mi frente... en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos... no podía hacer nada, sólo veía como una a una mis amigas sufrían hasta la muerte... hasta que el humano frente a mí comenzó a hablarme...

-hora de despertar linda... has estado en este abismo demasiado tiempo sin tener consecuencias, nos veremos muy pronto... *BANG*-

-KIAAAAAAAAAAA- desperté dando un fuerte grito... mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos...

-¡RARITY!- Sweetie Belle entró a mi habitación muy asustada- ¡¿qué te pasó hermana?!- me preguntó ella

-fue... u... una pesadilla...- le dije a mi pequeña hermana mientras la abrazaba...- una horrible pesadilla-

-¿pesadillas?... creí que habías dejado de tenerlas...- me dijo ella preocupada

-yo... yo también lo creí... mejor bajemos a desayunar querida, sólo son malos sueños- le dije a Sweetie ya que la notaba algo asustada

**Punto de Vista Luis:**

me levanté temprano hoy... hace unos días recibimos una gran noticia, fuimos invitados a la boda de Fancy Pants y Fleur de Liz... o como se llame, la verdad es algo difícil pronunciar el nombre de esa poni... en fin, bajé las escaleras y me encontré con la mayoría de mis amigos en la cocina

-¿oigan y Darwin?- pregunté al ver que él era el único humano que faltaba

-pues aun no regresa de enseñarle a Scoot- me dijo Alex

-ugh... aun sigo algo dudoso respecto a que ese loco le enseñe a la pequeña defensa personal- dije algo desconfiado

-bueno, nos iremos en unas semanas y Darwin no quería dejar a Scoot sin estar seguro de que ella puede defenderse sola- me dijo Seb... de hecho ese es el argumento por el cual no le prohíbo al tarado que ande enseñándole a Scoot a golpear...

-¡boom nenas!, Darwin está en casa- dijo mi amigo mientras entraba junto a Scootaloo y nuestro perro

-¿viste como acabé con esa cosa?- dijo Scootaloo emocionada

-¡claro que lo ví!... ¡si hubiese sido un brazo de seguro lo rompías!- contestó emocionado el tarado

-oigan, oigan... era defensa personal, lo esencial para defenderse, no para romper brazos...- le dije a Darwin algo molesto

-oye tranquilo viejo, solo es práctica... por si se presenta la ocasión...- me respondió él

-si Luis... Darwin me enseñó a usar mis cascos con responsabilidad- me dijo la pequeña pegaso mientras boxeaba con el aire

-genial... si Darwin te enseña responsabilidad entonces estamos perdidos... ¿que falta?, ¿que Hero aprenda a ser soldado?- dije mirando al perro entrar en la cocina olfateando el lugar

-de hecho...- Kevin se acercó a la mascota- ¡firmes!-

-¡¿que carajos?!- sip... el perro acaba de sentarse en sus dos patas traseras y sacar pecho...

-¡descanse soldado!- volvió a decir Kevin... y Hero volvió a sus cosas...- Fluttershy y yo lo estuvimos entrenando un poco... aunque a Shy no le gusta mucho que lo trate como soldado jeje-

-pos es un perro...- dijo Darwin- oigan... ¿a que hora partimos?- preguntó mi amigo

-en dos horas... vayan a prepararse, tenemos mucho que hacer- respondí

**Dos horas depués:**

estábamos todos parados afuera de la boutique de Rarity... todos traíamos smokin color negro...

-¿y por qué debemos esperar tanto?- preguntaba un impaciente Darwin mientras se ajustaba la corbata

-bro, no importa la dimensión, las chicas siempre se demorarán...- le respondió Kevin

-eso es muy cierto- respondió el Doc, que también fue invitado a la fiesta

-¡listo!- escuchamos desde el otro lado mientras se abría la puerta... de ahí salieron todas las ponis de la armonía, Lyra, Bon bon, Derpy, Vinyl, Octavia y las Cutie Mark Crusaders... todas traían vestidos muy elegantes hechos por nada mas y nada menos que mi jefecita... osea Rarity

-se ven geniales... en especial tú Rarity... ahora sí es hora de partir- dijo Spike... y no se equivocaba, la unicornio blanca llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles en color negro y azul, que la hacía verse muy bien

-sip, vámonos- dijo Alex... todos comenzamos a caminar hacia la estación de Ponyville... pude notar que Rarity no se veía tan animada como siempre por asistir a este gran evento

-ehmm... ¿ocurre algo linda?- le pregunté mientras subíamos al tren camino a Canterlot

-n... no es nada Luis... sólo que no dormí bien, tuve pesadillas- me contestó ella

-vamos Rarity, son sólo pesadillas... ya es hora de despertar... e ir a celebrar- le dije... noté que al escucharme ella cambió su expresión

-¿qué dijiste?- me preguntó ella

-pues... que vayamos a celebrar...- le respondí

-eso no... lo otro- me replicó

-pues... es hora de despertar...- le dije- ¿te sientes bien linda?- le pregunté al notarla extraña

-si, estoy bien- me dijo ella

-¿segura?... porque si neces...-

-estoy bien Luis- fue todo lo que dijo ella antes de ir a sentarse en uno de los lugares... al parecer no quiere hablar de eso con nadie... en fin, el resto del viaje la pasé conversando con Pinkie, Lyra, Bon Bon y Dash acerca de cualquier cosa... Alex estuvo conversando con Applejack, el Doc y Derpy, Darwin se la pasó con Vinyl y las crusaders, Seb y Kevin conversaban con Twilight, Octavia, Fluttershy y el resto de las ponis...

**Un rato después:**

-bien, ¿donde sería la boda?- preguntó Kevin al llegar a la estación de Canterlot

-pues... dijeron algo asi como "Jardines de Lirio"- contesté leyendo la invitación

-yo conozco el lugar- dijo Octavia

-bien, entonces guíanos Tavi- dijo Seb... pronto todos nos pusimos en camino al seguir a la poni gris... luego de caminar por un buen rato llegamos a un gran jardín... se encontraba muy bien decorado

-disculpen señores... necesitan invitación para pasar- nos dijo un pegaso que se encontraba en la entrada del jardín

-claro, aquí están nuestras invitaciones- dije mostrándo el grupo de invitaciones que habíamos recibido

-bien, adelante... pero el perro se debe quedar-

-¿eh?... ¡¿Hero?!... ¡¿como rayos lo trajeron?!, creí que los cadetes lo estaban cuidando- dije al ver al perro

-pues... estaba en la estación de Ponyville cuando llegamos... así que decidí traerlo...- dijo Darwin

-esto le costara mucho entrenamiento a los cadetes... y Darwin... ¿como demonios traes un perro a una boda?- le pregunté molesto

-pues así... oye, está entrenado- dijo él mientras pasaba al jardin sin escuchar al poni de la entrada... que luego de seguirlo por un buen tramo se dio por vencido

-jej... vamos entonces...- dije al ver que el problema se solucionó... todos entramos en el gran jardín, estaba lleno de ponis de la alta sociedad...

-wow... jamás había visto tantos creídos juntos jeje...-

-shhh... Darwin... no digas eso que te pueden echar- le dijo Applejack al loco

-okey okey... miren ahí estan las princesas- dijo mi amigo al ver a las dos alicornios en el grupo

-hola a todos- saludaron ambas princesas al vernos

-hola princesas- contestamos el saludo... luego de conversar unos minutos todos fuimos a sentarnos, al parecer había una mesa preparada para todos nosotros... era una gran mesa repleta de sillas, así que todos pudimos acomodarnos sin problemas

-¿ocurre algo Fluttershy?- preguntó Alex al notar a la pegaso amarilla algo fatigada

-no es nada... solo que me duele un poco el cuello... ayer estuve arreglando algunos nidos de las aves y bueno, terminé con ese dolor...- dijo Shy

-lo hubieras dicho antes jeje... soy bueno con los masajes- dijo Kevin mientras se levantaba de su asiento y llegaba hasta Fluttershy, para luego comenzar a hacerle algunos masajes de cuello

-jijiji... creo que alguien se puso celosa- dijo Pinkie viendo a Luna

-¿que?, yo no... yo ehmmm... no... ire por algo de beber- dijo la princesa de la noche mientras se iba, se había puesto muy roja por el comentario de la poni fiestera... luego de unos minutos la música clásica comenzó a sonar... y era de esperarse que Octavia y el resto de ponis de su orquesta estén en el escenario, le daban un ambiente muy formal a la ceremonia

-recuerden que ustedes son la banda invitada- nos dijo Applejack

-si lo sabemos, y esperamos estar a la altura de este gran evento- le respondí algo distraído; la razón, he notado que Rarity anda evitándome... como si algo de mí la hubiera molestado o intimidado

-ehmm... Rarity, ¿sucede algo linda?- le pregunté algo confundido

-no... no es nada, Luis... yo ehmm... iré a saludar a algunos ponis- me dijo ella mientras se iba

-ooookey... ¿alguien sabe que le pasó a ella?- pregunté al resto del grupo

-Sweetie Belle dice que su hermana está teniendo muchas pesadillas- me dijo Scootaloo

-entiendo... me lo mencionó hace un rato, será mejor que hable con ella luego- dije mientras me levantaba

-¿a donde vas bro?- me preguntó Darwin

-pues... a conocer a algunos tipos supongo- le dije

-bien, vamos a molestar a esos creídos jeje- me dijo él mientras dejaba a Hero al cuidado de Scoot y me seguía... no caminamos mucho hasta que encontramos a dos conocidos nuestros

-oye ese es... ¿Shining Armor?... ¿por qué rayos está llorando?- le pregunté a mi amigo al ver al unicornio llorando junto a su esposa

-mejor averigüemos- me dijo él mientras nos acercábamos

-hola princesa Candence- saludamos

-hola chicos- nos respondió ella mientras abrazaba a su chillón esposo

-ehmmm... no es por ser entrometidos pero... ¿le sucedió algo a Shining?- pregunté

-no se preocupen chicos... él siempre se pone así en las bodas...- dijo la alicornio rosa

-jeje... oye Shining... me enteré que esta será... ¡una boda triple!- dijo Darwin

-¡¿QUÉ?!... X_X...- casi al instante el unicornio cayó desmayado

-lo siento Candence... pero tenía que comprobar si mi teoría era cierta jeje...-

-... eres un tonto...- le dijo Candence algo molesta mientras levantaba a su esposo del suelo

-jeje, lo sé... por cierto, todos los demás están en esa mesa, así que si quieres puedes ir a saludarlos... sólo debes cargar a tu esposo hasta allá-

-sólo por eso... te voy a enseñar un truco...- en ese momento la princesa lanzó un rayo a mi amigo...

-ehmm... no me paso nada- dijo él

-Darwin, carga a mi esposo hasta esa mesa- ordenó Candence

-lo siento tengo mucho que... oye... dije que no lo haría... haz que me detenga...- al parecer el cuerpo de Darwin está echizado para seguir órdenes... y sip, cargó a Shining hasta nuestra mesa

-gracias Darwin, me alegra que seas tan servicial- dijo la princesa del amor mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y dejaba escapar una pequeña risilla

-sí, sí, como sea... ahora dejame irme- dijo él mientras bajaba al unicornio en una de las sillas

-bueno, espero hayas aprendido- dijo la alicornio liberándolo de la magia

-gracias... ahora sí, vámonos- dijo Darwin

-okey- dije mientras retomábamos nuestro camino

andamos por todos lados... algunos hijos de los ponis invitados me reconocían por el comic del Soldado Pesadilla... otros reconocían a Darwin por las fiestas que ha venido a hacer un par de veces junto a Vinyl...

-en fin, ya queda poco tiempo antes de irnos bro... será algo duro despedirse de todos los que conocimos aquí...- le comentaba a Darwin

-si, lo sé Luis... sólo espero poder regresar en algún momento, no me gustaría decirle a todos adiós para siempre... en especial a Scootaloo- me dijo él

-pero bueno, toda historia tiene su final hermano...- le dije

-jeje... ¿quien lo pensaría cierto?, es como si estuviéramos en una especie de historia del sueño...

-tienes razón... ¿y cómo se llamaría esta historia?-

-pues... no sé... "¿cinco locos en Equestria?", "¿Vacaciones en Equestria?", "¿Vacaciones Dimensionales?"...

-jeje... lo ultimo lo dudo... desde que llegamos a este lugar no hemos tenido vacaciones bro, tuvimos muchos asuntos que resolver aquí...-

-pero sigo pensando que fue por algo que llegamos aquí... sólo piensalo Luis... de no haber llegado nada de esto quedaría en pié... todo estaría destruido por esas cosas que atacaron el reino, sólo nosotros podíamos salvar esta dimensión

-y eso no lo discuto... al parecer era nuestro destino llegar aquí... y tambien dejaremos que el destino diga si regresaremos o no luego de despedirnos...- le respondí a Darwin

-pero bueno, dejemos de ponernos filosóficos... mejor regresemos con el grupo, la ceremonia debe estar por empezar...- me dijo él

Ambos regresamos a la gran mesa... noté a Rarity muy desanimada, incluso más que antes, pero aun así ella seguia intentando evitarme, así que decidí esperar a que se calmen las cosas... en fin, luego de conversar un poco la orquesta de Octavia cambió repentinamente su música... y empezó a sonar una dulce melodía

**(Canción: Vals de las Flores-Tchaikovsky)**

en ese momento hizo aparición la novia, tenía un elegante y bien adornado vestido que llevaba algunas gemas y... *cof* *cof* demonios... ya estoy hablando como Rarity jeje... mejor continuemos... la novia se acercó al centro del lugar, donde estaba esperándola el muy elegante señor Fancy Pants... luego de que ambos se digan algunas palabras y dieran sus promesas de amor eterno... la ceremonia había dado paso al momento de mayor celebración...

-bien, creo que llegó nuestro momento- dije mientras los cinco humanos nos poníamos de pie... luego de eso subimos al escenario mientras la otra orquesta hacía lo contrario... los instrumentos ya estaban ahí arriba esperándonos, así que solo fue cuestión de tomar nuestros lugares...- ¡hola a todos!- saludé desde el micrófono

-¡Hola!- escuché el saludo proveniente de algunos ponis del público... más que todo de los jóvenes, ya que algunos de los estirados no querian dejar su status para responder...- bien... espero se diviertan todos, y en este día tan especial tenemos una canción para los recien casados... así que disfrútenla amigos- dije antes de que empiece a cantar

**(Canción: Todo cambió- Camila)**

Todo cambio cuando te vi de blanco y negro a color me converti  
y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba  
fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
todo temblo dentro de mi  
el universo escribio que fueras para mi  
y fue tan facil quererte tanto  
algo que no imaginaba  
fue perderme en tu amor simplemente paso  
y todo tuyo ya soy

antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor  
tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
antes que te ame mas escucha por favor  
dejame decir de que todo te di  
y no hay como explicar  
pero menos dudar  
simplemente asi lo senti  
cuando te vi

me sorprendio todo de ti  
de blanco y negro a color  
me converti  
se que no es facil decir te amo  
yo tampoco lo esperaba  
pero asi es el amor  
simplemente paso y  
todo tuyo ya soy

Al terminar la canción muchos estaban comenzando a relajarse... y bueno, poco a poco fuimos cambiando el ánimo de la fiesta a uno más movido... y bueno, llegó el momento que muchas ponis esperaban... el momento de lanzar el ramo ese de la novia... así que Fleur subió al escenario, y bueno, el resto de chicas se amontonó en el público... los machos por su parte se alejaron lo más que pudieron... no se si por temor a ser aplastados o por temor al matrimonio jeje...

-muy bien... a la una... a las dos... y... ¡ahí va!- casi al instante se armó un gran alboroto... las ponis se peleaban por ganar el ramo, pero lo unico que conseguían era que este rebote en sus cabezas cada que se amontonaban para atraparlo... hasta que se detuvieron...

-¡lo tengo!...- se escuchó una voz entre el público... pude ver que levantaba vuelo cierta pegaso rubia que conocia muy bien...

-¡felicidades Derpy!- dije al ver que ella había atrapado el ramo

-gracias- me dijo ella mientras regresaba alegremente al lado del Doctor...

-muy bien amigos... ¡esta fiesta debe continuar!- dijo darwin mientras reanudábamos la música

**(Canción: Me enamora- Juanes)**

Cada blanco de mi mente  
Se vuelve color con verte  
Y el deseo de tenerte  
Es más fuerte, es más fuerte

Sólo quiero que me lleves  
De tu mano por la senda  
Y atravesar el bosque  
Que divide nuestras vidas

Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de ti…

Me enamora que me hables con tu boca  
Me enamora que me eleves hasta el cielo  
Me enamora que de mi sea tu alma soñadora  
Esperanza de mis ojos  
Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido  
Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino  
De cenizas que se van oh oh oh oh  
Volando con el viento…

Yo no sé si te merezco  
Sólo sé que aún deseo  
Que le des luz a mi vida  
En los días venideros

Léeme muy bien los labios  
Te lo digo bien despacio  
Por el resto de mis días  
Quiero ser tu compañía

Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de ti…

Luego de un par de canciones más ya la fiesta estaba terminando... los novios se habían ido hace un momento y algunos ponis todavían quedaban celebrando... nosotros habíamos dejado los instrumentos y estábamos nuevamente en la gran mesa... o bueno, la mayoría de nosotros...

-bueno chicos... fue un gusto conversar con todos ustedes, pero hay in par de asuntos que atender en el castillo, así que Luna y yo nos retiramos por esta noche... cuidense mucho- dijo Celestia antes de que ella y su hermana salieran de la fiesta

-bien... mejor continuemos que esto se acabara en un rato- dijo Pinkie mientras iba por algo de tomar...

-oye Rarity... ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Kevin a la unicornio, a decir verdad ella no había dicho nada en todo el rato que llevabamos ahí, tenia los ojos algo vidriosos...

-no es nada Kevin...- dijo ella antes de volver a perder su mirada en el suelo... mi amigo me hizo una seña para que hable con ella... despues de todo yo soy el humano que mejor la conoce, ya que trabajé con ella por un buen tiempo... me levanté de mi silla para acercarme a la de Rarity... pero en ese momento algo llamó mi atención... y la de todos los demás en la mesa...

-se acabó... me iré de aquí... no permitiré una ofensa de tal magnitud viniendo de una bestia como esta... ¡controla a tu perro niña buena para nada!... no se por qué dejan pasar a esta clase de ponis... ni siquier...- antes de que el poni acabe de hablar... un puño le cerró la boca... sip, Darwin acaba de darle final a la fiesta para nosotros...

**Un rato después:**

Nos encontrábamos caminando todos de regreso a la estación... Candence y Shining decidieron acompañarnos

-bueno, fue una buena fiesta mientras duró...- dijo Seb

-si, si alguien no hubiera decidido golpear al tipo ese de seguro seguiríamos ahí- dijo Alex

-¡oigan!... ese idiota andaba regañando a Scoot, nadie se mete con ella y sale ileso...- dijo Darwin en su defensa

-como sea... no habia razón para seguir golpeándolo luego de haberlo noqueado...- dijo Kevin

-bueno... es que no me agradaba verle la cara al tarado ese- dijo el loco

-tu tienes cara de tarado... y no por eso te ando golpeando- dijo Pinkie molesta... al parecer no le agradó el que nos hecharan de la fiesta- arruinaste la fiesta tonto- le dijo Pinkie... la poni tenía el pelo lacio y el ceño fruncido- y no solo eso... golpeaste a Blueblood- dijo ella

-¿Bluque?-

-Blueblood... es el sobrino de Celestia- dijo Applejack

-jeje... de razón le veía cara de tía a Celi... *PLAF* ¡hey! ¡¿por que me golpeas Twilight?!- preguntó Darwin al recibir un buen zape de parte de la unicornio

-¡no hables así de la princesa!... ¡o te haré algo peor!- respondió molesta la poni morada

-¿que harás?... ¿me vas a meter tu cuerno en el ombligo o que? *PLAF* ¡HEY!...- reclamó nuevamente Darwin, pero esta vez el zape llegó gracias a Shining

-¡no molestes a mi hermana!-

-¡oh, vamos!... anda a lavar las sillas de la boda con tu río de lágrimas... *PLAF* ¡Candence!-

-¡no molestes a mi esposo!- dijo la alicornio

-genial... ¿alguien más? *PLAF* ¡DASH!-

-todos lo hacían... yo solo queria ser popular...- dijo la pegaso riendo

-¡¿ah, sí?!.. pues yo...-

-¡silencio!- Pinkie levantó la voz y todos se quedaron callados... el resto del camino a la estación nadie abrió la boca, las Crusaders estaban algo asustadas por el comportamiento de la poni rosa, pero Applejack se encargó de calmarlas

**Un rato después:**

-bueno, cuidense mucho... nos veremos pronto- Candence y Shining se despedían mientras el tren se alejaba de Canterlot, por suerte todos entramos en un vagón

Y ahí estábamos... las ponis de la armonía, los humanos, Spike, las Crusaders, Lyra, Bon bon, Octavia, Vinyl, Derpy, el Doc... y creo que son todos...

-oye... creo que deberías hablar con Pinkie bro... está muy molesta...- le dije a Darwin

-vamos bro, de seguro ella está bromeando... ¿cierto Pinkie?- le preguntó mi amigo a la poni

-Pinkamena para ustedes- respondió fríamente ella, estaba sentada en una de las butacas del vagón al lado de una ventana

-vamos Pinkie... sé que fue algo tonto de mi parte, pero anímate, podemos hacer mas fiestas luego...- dijo Darwin mientras se sentaba al lado de Pinkie

-te dije que soy Pinkamena... y no... no planeo hacer mas fiestas contigo-

-¿por que?-

-porque siempre eres un tonto... nunca piensas antes de hacer las cosas... ¿acaso no notas cuando estás arruinando las cosas?... ahora no podre hacer fiestas en canterlot sin que crean que habrá una pelea...- dijo la poni cruzando los cascos y mirando hacia la ventana- no entiendo por qué siempre eres un idiota...-

-Pinkie... no fue mi culpa, vamos... sonríe...- Darwin llevó sus manos a la cara de Pinkamena para bromear un poco intentando dibujarle una sonrisa... pero entonces...- ¡AGH!...-

-¡te dije que te alejaras!- Pinkamena había mordido una de las manos de mi amigo... todos quedaron sorprendidos con la escena, un poco de sangre bajaba de la mano del humano

-e... entiendo... lamento haber arruinado la fiesta- Darwin se levantó y sin decir nada más fue a sentarse solo a otra de las butacas... casi todos fueron a ver como estaba mi amigo... a excepción de Rarity, que seguía con la actitud que llevaba todo el dia...

-"bien... es hora de aclarar todo esto"- pensé mientras me acercaba a la unicornio blanca y me sentaba frente a ella- Rarity...- la llamé para que me dirija la mirada, pero ella seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana- Rarity...- volví a llamarla

-te estoy escuchando Luis...- me dijo ella con la mirada aun puesta en la ventana

-¿que ocurre linda?, has estado actuando así todo el dia...- la cuestioné

-no es nada Luis... no te preocupes- me respondió

-¿que no me preocupe?... Rarity, estas pidiendome algo imposible...- le dije

-ya te dije que no tengo nada...- me dijo ella

-no es cierto... mirame a los ojos y repitelo- le dije mientras llevaba mi mano a su mentón y delicadamente giraba su rostro hasta que quedara frente al mío... noté que sus ojos se veían llorosos, y ella se veía muy cansada- ¿qué te sucedio linda?... y no espero un "nada" como respuesta...- le dije muy preocupado

-yo... es solo que... ugh... no lo sé... me siento mal... y todo esto... solo he tenido un mal día- me dijo ella

-¿solo un mal dia?... aun no me convences Rarity- le dije

-es que... yo, he tenido pesadillas todo este tiempo...- me dijo ella

-tranquila linda... ya calmarán...-

-no, cada vez es peor... ya ni siquiera puedo descansar... se me va la inspiración... mis vestidos ya no son los de antes... ¿sabes lo que esos ponis dijeron de mi vestido?... dijeron que parecía una vaca Luis... ¡una vaca!- en ese momento la unicornio comenzó a llorar como una niña... conozco bien a Rarity, puede ser muy alegre y tener poco interés por las ofensas... pero cuando se meten con sus vestidos y su moda ella queda como una niña indefensa... y justo eso es lo que estaba viendo, una pequeña niña indefensa llorando frente a mí...

-ohhh... linda... ¿por que no me dijiste eso antes?... ¿quien te dijo eso?...- le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado y la cargaba como a una pequeña sobre mi regazo

-fue... nadie...

-¿por qué no me lo dices?- le pregunté

-porque sé lo que pasará con el que me hizo llorar... tambien te conozco Luis- me dijo ella

-jeje... bueno, no les hagas caso a esos estirados... tu eres una gran diseñadora jefecita... y nadie te quitará ese puesto- le dije mientras peinaba su crin...

-*snif* Luis...- la poni se levantó y me quedó mirando cara a cara

-¿si Rarity?- le pregunté

-¿tú... tú crees que parezco una vaca? *snif*- me preguntó ella algo apenada

-Rarity... que quede claro... eres una de las ponis mas bellas y elegantes que he conocido linda, sólo mírate, eres generosa, cuidadosa, además tienes un buen gusto para la moda y todo eso... no creo que seas una vaca... incluso eres más pony que cualquiera de esos ricachones de la fiesta...-

-creo que solo lo dices porque soy amiga tuya-

-linda, sólo estoy diciendo algunos aspectos que todos conocen sobre tí, cualquiera que te vea, sea tu amigo o no, se perdería completamente en ese hermoso par de ojos azules que tienes... y tu hermosa sonrisa le alegraría el día a cualquiera que logre hacer que la muestres... y... jeje... mejor me detengo antes de que me de un ataque de diabetes por tanta dulzura...- dije al ver lo roja que se había puesto Rarity

-gracias Luis...- me dijo ella avergonzada

-no es nada Rarity, tu me has ayudado mucho aquí en Equestria, y he llegado a quererte como una hermana menor... así que no permitiré que nadie, ni ese tarado de Blueblood, te moleste y salga ileso...- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo

-¿co... cómo supiste que era Blueblood?- me preguntó al unicornio

-lo supuse... al parecer a ese tipo le gusta molestar a los demás... por suerte Darwin le dio su merecido... creo que será un gusto hablar con Celestia sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta- le dije mientras dejaba a Rarity sentada nuevamente en la butaca y me levantaba- iré a ver como está Darwin- le dije

-ok, te acompaño- me dijo ella mientras tambien se levantaba... ambos fuimos hasta donde todos estaban reunidos... al parecer Fluttershy ya se encargó de la herida de mi amigo, él tenía una venda en la mano, Scootaloo estaba a su lado mientras conversaban un poco y Vinyl tambien

-¿como estás bro?- le pregunté

-ñehh... nada de que preocuparse supongo...- me dijo el mientras movia la mano mostrando que no le causaba dolor

-entiendo... ya estamos por llegar... cuando estemos en Ponyville hablaré con Pinkie- le dije

-está bien, yo iré con Scoot, mañana tiene escuela y quiere que le lea el cuento ese del tal Runner, que consiguio cu Cutie Mark cuando lo electrocutó un rayo o algo así...- me dijo él riendo un poco... a decir verdad el trataba de ocultar la tristeza que sentía para que Scootaloo y los demás no se preocuparan tanto...

El tren se detuvo y todos bajamos del vagón... cada quien con distintos rumbos...

-oigan... yo acompañaré a Pinkie a su casa- dije mientras caminaba junto a la poni rosa... el resto solo asintió

-puedo ir sola ¿sabes?- me dijo ella en tono de fastidio

-lo sé... pero yo sé algo que tu no sabes... y creo que deberías saberlo...- le dije

-¿y qué es?- me preguntó

-te lo diré cuando lleguemos a tu casa- le respondí

caminamos por unos minutos hasta llegar a la conocida dulcería... ambos entramos y Pinkamena encendió las luces, perparó un poco de café y ambos nos sentamos en una de las mesas

-y bien... comienza a hablar... sé que me dirás algo sobre ese idiota para que lo perdone- me dijo ella mientras daba un sorbo al café...

-no vine a dar excusas Pinkamena, vine a responder la pregunta que le hiciste a Darwin- le dije mientras hacía lo mismo que ella

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-pues, te oí que le preguntaste, ¿por qué siempre es un idiota?... la verdad, la respuesta es un tanto complicada...- le dije

-no entiendo de que me estás hablando...- me dijo ella- él es así y punto-

-podrías tener razón... de no ser por un par de detalles...-

-¿cuales?-

-pues... si Darwin fuera un completo idiota ni siquiera estaría vivo... he visto a ese tipo ensamblar un arma a la perfección en plena batalla, reparar una infinidad de vehículos sin siquiera haber leído un manual de mecánica o algo así, o colocar cargas explosivas en el lugar justo para que solo el objetivo salga dañado, incluso debo reconocer que lo he visto hackear cuentas de redes sociales sólo para molestar a las chicas... creo que un idiota no podría hacer todo eso linda, Darwin es un genio disfrazado de idiota...- le dije

-¿y por qué alguien haría algo como eso?- me preguntó ella aun incrédula

-yo tenía la misma pregunta rondándome en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo... hasta que decidí preguntárselo a él mismo...- le dije

-¿y entonces?-

-pues... la respuesta fue lo más lógico que he escuchado venir de ese loco...-

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-una simple frase... los genios sufren más que los tontos... entonces entendí todo... el hecho de parecer un tonto es una forma de bloquear todo... el dolor y los malos momentos, una forma de ver la realidad de otra manera, de intentar buscar el lado bueno o cómico de todas las situaciones... por eso él es así... además, al ser visto como un tonto nadie le pide que haga tareas complicadas o ese tipo de cosas... así que podría decirse que Darwin es uno de los tipos más inteligentes que he conocido... lo suficiente para ocultar todo ello bajo una personalidad explosiva y bueno, aunque odio admitirlo, muy carismática...- le dije a Pinkamena...

-yo... nunca lo había pensado de esa manera...- la poni rosa se quedó muy sorprendida con lo que acababa de decir

-en fin, creo que tu mejor que nadie entiendes a Darwin cierto, después de todo... él y tú son muy parecidos... ocultan muchas cosas bajo esa sonrisa que vemos todos los días...- le dije mientras la veía a los ojos... sabía que Pinkamena no era una simple parte de la tristeza de Pinkie... sino que era una Pinkie muy diferente, una personalidad totalmente opuesta al otro ser...- bueno, creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir... la decisión está en tus manos linda, aún así, creo que Darwin seguirá haciendo todo lo posible porque lo perdones...- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría

-espera...-

-¿si?-

-¿por qué lo haces?... tú no tenías nada que ver en esto... eso que me acabas de decir es el secreto mejor guardado de tu amigo, y me lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa- me dijo ella

-no lo digo como si fuera cualquier cosa... sé perfectamente a quien acabo de decírselo... tú no hablarás nada de esto a tus amigas... porque el hecho de mencionar una mente más compleja operando bajo una simple sonrisa boba sería como delatarte a tí tambien... Pinkamena... yo no soy tu enemigo linda, sé perfectamente quien eres tú, y cual es la forma en que Pinkie y tú llevan su equilibrio... aún así, me sorprende el hecho de haber encontrado a alguien con una mente tan parecida a la de mi amigo... ya veo porque Darwin siempre me dice que tú eres como su hermana... y creo que tiene toda la razón... que tengas buenas noches... y a propósito... otra razón por la que te dije esto fue porque falta poco tiempo antes de que llegue la hora de irnos... y no me gustaría saber que ustedes no llegaron a hacer las pases y retomar la gran amistad que tienen... hasta mañana linda- fue todo lo que dije antes de irme

**Por la madrugada (Tercera persona):**

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc* *Toc*... *Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

-¡ya va!... ¿a quien se le ocurre venir a las 2 a.m.?... juro que si despiertan a Scoot les lanzaré a Hero para que les muerda las patas...- Darwin bajaba renegando mientras se estiraba para quitarse la pereza- ¿quien es?...-

-yo... Pinkamena- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta... al instante Darwin abrió la puerta de golpe

-¡Pinkie!... digo... ¡Pinkamena!...-

-puedes llamarme como desees...- dijo la poni rosa, ella se encontraba sentada en la entrada de la casa, con la mirada en el suelo

-oye... ¿estás bien?...- Darwin se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro con cuidado... al hacerlo quedó algo preocupado, de hecho Pinkamena no se veía molesta, se veía triste...

-yo... *snif* lo siento Darwin... *snif* no queria morderte... no debí hacerlo, porque tu eras mi amigo- dijo la poni mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban de su rostro

en ese momento Darwin se arrodilló y le dió un fuerte abrazo a la poni rosa

-no hay problema linda, sé reconocer mis errores... a veces puedo abusar de mi derecho a hacer tonterías...- dijo el humano

-entonces... ¿amigos otra vez?...- preguntó Pinkamena mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-jeje... yo siempre te consideré una hermana... así que vengache pacá Pinkamena, que cuando se enoja parece poni de peluche...- dijo Darwin mientras ambos volvían a darse un abrazo, esta vez la poni rosa volvió a tener su típico cabello esponjado y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-oye Darwin... que pas... ¿Pinkie?, ¿no es algo tarde?- preguntó Scootaloo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Scoot, vete a dormir... mañana hay escuela- dijo el humano mientras se levantaba aun abrazando a Pinkie

-pero no me contaste el final de la historia... ¿qué pasó al final con el poni Runner?- preguntó la pegaso

-pues le salio la marca esa y podia controlar la electricidad...-

-¿y luego que?- preguntó la pequeña nuevamente

-pues... ¿que se yo?, consiguió trabajo cambiando focos, se casó, se volvió escritor de Fanfiction y se unió a un grupo de locos en Facebook que hablaban de las mismas tonterías...-

-¿eh?-

-olvídalo... quedemos en que se casó... ahora a dormir que a las 6 te vas a la escuela-

-está bien...- dijo Scoot regresando a su habitación

-jeje... debo cuidarla muy bien... la última vez que se levantó estaba algo sonámbula... llegó hasta la cocina y se sentó en la sartén que había olvidado caliente... por suerte el olor a pollo frito me despertó jeje...- dijo Darwin riendo

-eso no tiene sentido- dijo Pinkie algo confundida

-lo sé... es que cuando va a acabar el capítulo me pongo a hablar tonterías... bueno Pinkie, puedes ir al cuarto de visitas, creo que ya es muy tarde para que regreses a casa...-

-okidokiloki- dijo la poni mientras subia las escaleras saltando

-me alegra que todo terminara bien... gracias Luis... te debo una hermano- dijo el humano antes de subir las escaleras

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Equestria:**

-Creo que llegó el momento de actuar señor... - una sombría voz se escuchó en una cueva

-tú lo has dicho... que empiece la diversión... JAJAJAJAJA...- unas risas macabras se apoderaron del lugar

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, ese fue el capítulo... espero les haya gustado mucho

-Luis: y bueno, ahora saben un poco más sobre el loco del equipo, y esperamos hayan notado el pequeño Spoiler que el escritor ocultó en este capítulo

-SonicRush: tú lo has dicho amigo, en fin, cuidense mucho y nos vemos luego

-Luis: un gran brohoof para todos y hasta pronto. Cambio y Fuera...


	20. Cap 17- part 1: Solo un hasta luego

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!, y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic

-Luis: bueno, han esperado mucho pero no se preocupen amigos, este capítulo promete mucha cosa buena... así que la espera valió la pena bros

-SonicRush: tú lo has dicho Luis... y bueno, mejor no retrasamos más esto, así que sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 17- Parte 1: Solo un hasta luego...

* * *

Me levanté tan temprano como siempre, me alisté y bajé las escaleras con algo de alegría y a la vez tristeza... al llegar a la cocina me encontré a todos mis amigos con el mismo ánimo...

-bien hermanos... supongo que llegó la hora, ¿cierto?...- pregunté mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas

-sip... el Doc dijo que este será el último día en el que nuestra dimensión y esta estarán interactuando... así que este es nuestro último día en Equestria- dijo Alex

-fue una hermosa aventura...- dijo Seb

-jeje... me pregunto cuantas notificaciones tendré en Facebook luego de tanto tiempo...- dijo Kevin intentando alegrar el ambiente

-ñehh... de seguro ya te cerraron la cuenta...- dijo Darwin

-¿por que lo dices?- preguntó Kevin

-jeje... cuando lleguemos a casa lo sabrás...- dijo Darwin mientras salía de la cocina para encontrarse con Scootaloo- iré a pasear con Scoot un rato-

-okey, no tarden mucho que en un rato llegarán todos para la fiesta de despedida- dijo Alex- yo iré a ver a Applejack- dijo él antes de salir

-y yo iré con Twilight, de seguro tiene algunos libros que darme para llevarlos a la otra dimensión- dijo Seb

-ñehh... yo iré con los cadetes un rato, las princesas llegarán en un rato para la reunión- dijo Kevin mientras salía de casa

-bien, yo iré a visitar a Lyra y Bon bon, de seguro les agradará verme... vamos Hero- dije mientras tomaba el collar de la mascota y hacía lo mismo que los demás

**Punto de Vista Darwin:**

-Y bien hermanita, ¿qué se te antoja hacer hoy?- le pregunté a Scoot mientras caminábamos por el centro de Ponyville

-pues... ¡ya sé!... sígueme- me dijo ella mientras apresuraba el paso

-okey, ¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunté, pero no recibí respuesta por un buen rato hasta que...

-¡llegamos!- dijo la pegaso señalando una pequeña tienda... ambos nos acercamos y entramos en ella... era un centro de fotografías

-ehmmm... entonces, ¿quieres que nos tomemos una foto?- le pregunté

-pues... hoy será el último día que estés aquí antes de irte un tiempo, y quería tener algo para recordarte- me dijo ella algo avergonzada... a decir verdad Scoot no de las niñas que les gusta expresar tanto sus sentimientos...- pero si no te gusta yo...

-hey... me agrada la idea linda, es más... ven aquí...- le dije mientras sacaba mi celular y la rodeaba con uno de mis brazos, con el otro tomé una foto de ambos- creo que yo también tomaré una para el camino jeje... bien, hablemos con el fotógrafo...-

**Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres (PDV Alex):**

-bueno, creo que ya estamos cerca...- le dije a Applejack mientras caminaba cargándola en mis espalda

-¿y a donde se supone que me llevas?- me preguntó ella acomodándose el sombrero

-al lugar donde comenzó todo...- le respondí... ella no me entendió muy bien así que decidió guardar silencio el resto del camino... hasta que llegamos

-oye... conozco este lugar... fue aquí donde yo... jeje... donde te atrapé...- me dijo la vaquera mientras bajaba de mi espalda

-sip... ñehh... quise recordar viejos tiempos, mira por allá...- le dije señalando una pequeña colina al lado del lugar...- ahí será nuestro dia de campo-

-jeje... es un lindo lugar...- me dijo ella mientras ambos subíamos a la colina y alistábamos las cosas

**Un rato después:**

-hey Alex...- Applejack llamó mi atención... ambos nos encontrábamos acostados en la manta que habíamos puesto sobre el césped y mirábamos las nubes pasar

-¿sí Applejack?- le pregunté

-pues... quería preguntarte... ¿cuando volverás?- me dijo ella apenada

-ehmm... la verdad... no hemos hablado mucho de eso con el equipo... pero yo...- antes de que termine de hablar noté que la poni naranja había comenzado a llorar- ¿qué sucede linda?- le pregunté preocupado

-tú... ¿te irás y me dejarás sola?-

-no Applejack, no te dejaré sola... tienes a tu familia y amigos aquí, no estarás sola- le dije mientras acariciaba su crin

-pero yo... he perdido a seres muy importantes en mi vida Alex... y no quiero perderte a ti...- me dijo ella mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo y ahogaba su llanto en mi pecho

-oh, linda... me parte el corazón verte así...- le dije mientras levantaba su rostro hasta la altura del mío y limpiaba sus lágrimas con mis manos- yo te prometo que regresaré- le dije

-*snif* una... ¿Pinkie Promesa? *snif*- me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos

-si AJ... es una Pinkie promesa- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso- además, Big Mac ya me dijo que si me voy y no regreso en un tiempo, el irá a buscarme a mi dimensión y me traerá a patadas jeje...- le dije para alegrar el ambiente

-pues... no se qué decir- me dijo ella avergonzada

-tranquila, aunque el rojo sea algo loco al amenazarme así, sé que solo lo hace para decirme que me quiere ver de regreso pronto, ya que no quiere ver a su hermanita triste... y yo tampoco quiero verte así jeje...- le dije abrazándola mientras retomábamos el ambiente alegre de día de campo

**Mientras tanto en el hospital de Ponyville (PDV Luis):**

Me encontraba sentado junto a una camilla, en ella se encontraba Rarity, la unicornio estaba completamente dormida... la razón, desde hace unos días que se internó debido a los fuertes dolores de cabeza que ha tenido

-es una lástima que no puedas despedirte como quisieras...- me dijo Lyra apenada, ella y Bon bon habían decidido acompañarme a visitar a Rarity

-lo sé Lyra, al menos le dejaré esta carta...- dije mientras dejaba una carta en la mesa al lado de la camilla- fue un gran gusto conocerte Rarity, me ayudaste mucho en este lugar, realmente eres el elemento de la generosidad linda, nunca cambies, te deseo lo mejor jefecita...- le dije mientras me acercaba a la poni y le daba un beso en la frente- que te mejores pronto Rarity- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir junto a las dos ponis que me acompañaban

-todos andan diciendo que hoy será su último día aquí, así que te diré que fue un gusto conocerte Luis- me dijo Redheart al verme salir de la habitación

-igualmente Redheart, y gracias por cuidarme esos días que el loco de Darwin me hizo terminar aquí- le dije

-no fue nada... por cierto, me pareció un buen detalle que las princesas hayan declarado este día feriado para que todos puedan ir a despedirse... pero no podré estar, algunos ponis nos quedaremos en el hospital a cuidar de todos los enfermos y estar atentos por si algo sucede... así que por eso me despido con anticipación- me dijo ella

-no te preocupes, como dije, fue un gran gusto conocerte... y por favor linda, cuida muy bien de Rarity... y cuando despierte dile que vine a despedirme de ella- le dije a la poni blanca antes de irme

-está bien, suerte y espero regreses pronto- me dijo ella para despedirse

luego de salir y recoger a Hero que me esperaba acostado a un lado de la entrada caminé un rato por la ciudad...

-oye Luis, Lyra y yo iremos a ayudar a Pinkie con los preparativos para la despedida- me dijo Bon bon

-claro, que tengan buena suerte- les dije mientras me despedía de ellas...- ¿ahora qué amigo?- le pregunté a cierto soldado de 4 patas

-woof woof...-

-ahhh sí, buscarte un lugar para que te quedes mientras Scoot está en la escuela...- dije mientras me sentaba en una banca a pensar- bien... supongo que Fluttershy puede darme una buena referencia, así que vayamos a verla- dije poniéndome de pie nuevamente y caminando en dirección a las afueras de Ponyville... pero luego de caminar por un rato pasé por el mercado del pueblo y vi a la poni que andaba buscando- bien, espero que no esté tan ocupada- pensé mientras me acercaba... la pegaso estaba con sus alforjas haciendo fila en uno de los puestos... me acerque a ella, pero antes de llegar vi algo que me hizo enojar

-permiso...- dos ponis empujaron a la pegaso y se pusieron delante de ella en la fila...

-ehmm... e... esta bien...- dijo Shy tan callada como siempre...

-bueno, si ella no quiere hacer nada, nosotros lo haremos- le hablé a mi mascota mientras me acercaba- hola Fluttershy- saludé a la pegaso

-hola Luis, hola Hero- dijo ella

-woof-

-jeje... a Hero le alegra verte... por cierto, ¿qué necesitas comprar aquí?- le pregunté

-pues... algunas zanahorias para Ángel- me dijo ella

-entiendo... ¿podría comprarlas por ti?- le pregunté...

-claro... toma...- ella me quizo dar 4 bits

-tranquila, yo tengo unos bits por aquí- le dije mientras le devolvía su dinero- cuida a Hero mientras regreso- le dije... luego de esto caminé adelante de la fila y me puse al lado del vendedor...- oye amigo, ¿cuanto por estas zanahorias?- dije tomando un grupo de ellas

-¡hey! ¡regresa a la fila!- me reclamó uno de los ponis que había quitado su puesto a Flutter... en ese momento me acerqué hasta donde el estaba aun con las zanahorias en la mano...-tú hiciste lo mismo, deberías aprender a cerrar la boca- le dije mientras sacaba mi cuchillo y de un solo tajo cortaba la cabeza de una zanahoria

-...- el poni no dijo nada más

-asi esta mejor, espero no se repita- dije mientras regresaba a pagar y luego me iba

-no tuviste por que hacerlo- me dijo Fluttershy algo avergonzada mientras guardaba las zanahorias en sus alforjas

-tranquila, mi deber es ayudar a mis amigas... por cierto, no creo que sea un caballero si no te ayudo con eso- le dije mientras le quitaba las alforjas y las cargaba yo

-gracias- me dijo ella muy roja

-ñehhh... para eso estoy- le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar a su casa

-oye Luis... ¿qué hacías por el mercado?- me preguntó la pegaso mientras caminaba junto a Hero

-pues... vine a verte para pedirte un favor- le dije

-¿qué necesitas?- me preguntó ella

-necesito que alguien se encargue de cuidar a este soldado mientras el equipo y yo nos vamos a nuestra dimensión- le dije a la poni señalando a Hero

-está bien, yo cuidaré de Hero- dijo ella mientras acariciaba al perro

-gracias Flutter, eres muy buena-

-de nada Luis-

-oye, una pregunta, ¿qué fue lo que pasó por tu cabeza cuando nos conociste por primera vez?- le pregunté para hacer tiempo mientras caminábamos

-pues... la primera vez estaba aterrada, tenía mucho miedo y ni siquiera podía moverme por todo ello... siempre fui una cobarde- me dijo ella algo avergonzada

-hey... eso no es cierto... he oído las cosas que tú has hecho por tus amigas Shy, eres alguien realmente valiente-

-pero... no lo soy... siempre tengo miedo, no soy como Rainbow, o como Darwin... ellos se enfrentan siempre que algo ocurre- me dijo ella

-si, lo hacen cada que hay problemas, sean fáciles o difíciles de resolver... pero tú sólo actúas cuando tus amigos están en un gran peligro, osea en situaciones muy difíciles... así que eres tan valiente como ellos linda- le dije

-gracias... y perdón por las bofetadas que te di en algunas ocasiones...- me dijo ella

-ñehhh... no te preocupes, he tenido tantas que ya estoy acostumbrado jeje... mira ya llegamos- dije mientras me detenía en la puerta de la pequeña casa-

-¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?- me preguntó ella

-será un placer Fluttershy :D- le dije amablemente mientras la seguía

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca (PDV Sebastián):**

-... lo se Twi... realmente es una pena lo que le pasó a Rarity- le decía a la unicornio mientras terminaba de alistar algunos libros

-pero podras verla cuando regresen, ella estará bien para entonces- dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a mi lado

-bueno... si es que regresamos...- le dije algo preocupado, ya sabia lo que me iba a decir

-¡¿qué?!... pe... pero... creí que tú... los chicos...- en ese momento la unicornio comenzó a llorar

-vamos Twili... no llores...- le dije mientras la cargaba y la llevaba hasta el sofá... Spike me ayudó a consolarla un poco

-*snif* pero... ¿no volverás? *snif*-

-no lo sé... quizá si lo haga-

-ese quizá no me convence *snif*-

-bien, bien... te prometo, con Spike como testigo, que regresaré en un tiempo- le dije a la poni mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas

-¿es una pinkie promesa?...- me preguntó poniendo ojos de ternura

-está bien... ahora no llore hermanita, que así moja las paginas de los libros...- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

-eres un cerebrito y a la vez un tonto... pero te quiero como un hermano- me dijo ella dándome un abrazo

-y yo a ti Twi... venga Spike, abrazo grupal jeje...- dije mientras los tres nos abrazábamos

-oye Seb... creí que tenias que visitar a Octavia- me dijo el dragón mirando una libreta con anotaciones

-cierto... oye Twi, nos vemos más tarde, tengo que ir a visitar a Tavi- dije mientras salia de la casa

-okey, cuídate- me dijo la unicornio

**Un rato después:**

Me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Tavi

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

-hola Vinyl, ¿está Tavi?- le pregunté a la unicornio blanca

-si, está en el cuarto de instrumentos... creo que tiene algo que decirte, así que será mejor que vayas a verla- me dijo ella muy alegre

-está bien, por cierto, Darwin dijo que vendría en un rato...- le dije antes de entrar

-genial, ya queria salir con ese loco un rato jeje... por cierto, Octi te guardó un poco de helado que compramos hace un rato- me dijo ella

-okey- respondí... caminé por la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de instrumentos... y ahí estaba la poni gris, estaba en el piano... sin decir nada me acerqué por la espalda y le tapé los ojos

-te tardaste un poco en llegar Sebas- me dijo ella bromeando un poco

-¿como supiste que era yo y no Vinyl?- le dije haciéndome el tonto mientras me sentaba a su lado

-fácil, Vinyl tiene cascos, no manos...- me dijo ella siguiéndome el juego

-ya enserio linda, un gusto verte otra vez- dije mientras la saludaba con un abrazo

-igual para mi- me dijo la chelista contestándome el abrazo... luego de eso ambos estuvimos tocando algunos acordes al azar mientras conversábamos de cuanto tema se nos ocurriera para pasar el tiempo... pero luego de un rato, la inevitable pregunta llegó- entonces... hoy será el último día que estarás aquí, ¿cierto?...- me preguntó ella mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su casco y oprimía las teclas con algo de nerviosismo

-pues... sí, hoy será el último día- le dije mientras también me distraía con el piano

-pero regresarás, ¿verdad?- me preguntó nuevamente la poni gris... esta vez con un tono de preocupación

-ehmm... haré lo posible, conversaré con mis amigos e intentaré convencerlos...-

-Sebas...- ella dejó de mirar hacia el piano y dirigió su mirada hacia mi

-¿si?- le pregunté haciendo lo mismo... noté que tenía los ojos un tanto llorosos

-¿podrías prometerme que regresarás?- me dijo ella acercándose un poco más a mi

-claro Tavi, te prometo que regresaré- le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

-y... u... una cosa más... quiero pedirte otra cosa- me dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo

-adelante, ¿que deseas?- le dije mientras ambo volvíamos a tocar el piano

-pues... ¿recuerdas aquella vez que mis padres vinieron?-

-sip-

-y recuerdas... ¿lo ultimo que paso?- me preguntó nuevamente... esta vez su rostro se había puesto rojo

-pues si... te di un beso- le respondí

-pues... quería preguntarte si... ¿podrías darme uno para recordarte?... uno de despedida...- me dijo ella, su color había cambiado de gris a totalmente rojo... creo que es momento de actuar...

-...- no dije nada... simplemente dejé de tocar el piano y me quedé viéndola- ... señorita Octavia... déjeme decirle que ha cometido un grave error, los besos de despedida no se piden- le dije con tono serio

-entiendo... *snif*... yo... yo *snif* siento haberte molest...- antes de que ella termine de hablar me acerqué a su rostro y le di un beso... luego de un momento nos separamos

-¿y bien?- le pregunté sonriendole

-creí que los besos no se pedían- me dijo ella confundida

-tienes razón, los besos que más se recuerdan no son los que se piden, sino los que se roban- le dije... ella solo sonrió y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-¡oye Octi!... ¡Darwin dice que ya no hay helado para Sebastián!- gritó Vinyl de la cocina

-¿qué?... pero si yo guarde un poco para él- dijo la poni gris

-¡es que ya me lo comí!- escuché la voz de Darwin desde la cocina

-¡DARWIN!- grité algo molesto... y Tavi también lo hizo al mismo tiempo

-deja yo me encargo... ese loco se arrepentirá de haber acabado el helado...-

**Mientras tanto en el cuartel (PDV Kevin):**

-Muy bien amigos... eso es todo, los escuadrones se turnaran para que cada uno de sus lideres tome el mando por un par de semanas... el líder del escuadrón Arrow comenzará al mando- terminé de explicar mientras señalaba al líder de los grifos- espero sigan cumpliendo con las normas y protocolos que aprendieron durante el entrenamiento, en un tiempo regresaremos a verificar que todo esté en orden por Equestria... esperamos poder encontrar un lugar mejor gracias a ustedes- dije

-Hola Kevin, y hola a todos- las princesas llegaron al cuartel y saludaron al entrar... el resto de los presentes hizo una reverencia

-hola princesas, ¿cómo están?- pregunté

-pues... bien, aunque algo tristes por saber que es el ultimo día que nos veamos- me respondió Luna

-bueno... hay que ver el lado bueno Lulu, podré volver a mi dimensión, y cuando regrese traeré muchas sorpresas de allá...- le dije a la alicornio

-espero cumplas tu promesa de regresar- me dijo la princesa de la noche

-si lo haré... oigan... no hay mucho que hacer por ahora... ¿qué les parece si les enseño a disparar?- les dije a las alicornios mientras desenfundaba mi pistola

-ehmm... Kevin... no creo que...- estaba diciendo Celi, pero Luna la interrumpió

-¡seria genial!... ¡vamos Tia!- dijo Luna mientras jalaba a Celestia del casco y la llevaba hasta el campo de tiro

-por cierto Celi... ¿sabes algo de un hechizo para absorber magia o algo así?- pregunté a la alicornio blanca

-pues... si, es un hechizo algo avanzado... ¿por que la pregunta?- me cuestionó ella

-nada importante... es que ayer Twilight probó ese hechizo sobre mí... pero no he sentido nada de absorver poder magico ni nada... creo que no funcinó- le respondí

-bueno... quiza no lo hizo correctamente, o quiza tu cuerpo no está hecho para absorver magia... a lo mejor ese hechizo tarde un poco en ser asimilado por tu cuerpo ya que este debe adaptarse- me dijo ella

-entiendo, espero que funcione en algun momento jeje-

-oye Kev... menos charla y mas acción- dijo Luna mientras tomaba la pistola con su magia y daba un tiro hacia uno de los blancos

-¡LUNA!- Celestia se preocupó mucho

-tranquila hermana, yo estoy bien- dijo Luna algo nerviosa por lo que hizo- he visto a Kevin disparar esto un par de veces... y bueno, ya tenia una idea de como hacerlo

-jeje... al parecer eres buena aprendiendo al observar... y tambien tienes buena punteria Lulu- dije señalando el impacto de bala muy cerca al blanco- pero de todas formas, debes ser mas cuidadosa con esto- le dije

-esta bien, al menos lo hice bien- dijo ella

-jeje... apuesto a que puedo hacerlo mejor- dijo Celestia

-¿ah, si?... ¿que te parece si apostamos ese pastel que pediste para mañana?- dijo Luna en tono retador

-está bien... pero si gano tu tendras que comprar otro pastel mas para mí- dijo Celestia... ambas princesas aceptaron

-bien... primero les enseñaré a hacerlo y luego empezaremos el reto- dije acercándome a ambas alicornios

**Tiempo Después (PDV Luis)...**

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de Ponyville... iba en dirección a las afueras del pueblo, justo antes de llegar al bosque... ahí es donde será la fiesta de despedida

-¡oye tu!- una voz muy familiar llamó mi atención

-¡Dash!... ¡que gusto verte!- dije al ver a la pegaso acercarse a mi

-¿donde estuviste tonto?- me preguntó ella

-pues... estuve toda la mañana visitando a Lyra, Bon bon, Rarity, Fluttershy...-

-¿y no pensaste en visitarme a mi?- me preguntó nuevamente, esta vez algo molesta

-pues... iba a dejar la tarde libre para ti... guardé lo mejor para el final- le dije sonrriendole... pero ella seguía enojada

-¿ah, si?... pues yo estoy ocupada ahora, de hecho siempre lo estoy en estas fechas... así que no tengo tiempo para salir-

-entiendo... bueno... fue un gusto conocerte y compartir mi tiempo aqui contigo Dash... adios...- le dije caminando hacia las afueras

-oye... pero... ¿no piensas regresar en un tiempo?- me preguntó ella

-¿para qué?... si siempre andas ocupada en estas fechas... seria venir en vano...- le dije mientras seguía caminando

-pe... pero... yo...-

-...- sin decir nada mas continué mi camino... de pronto sentí un abrazo desde la espalda...

-¿en serio no regresaras tonto?- me preguntó Dash mientras me abrazaba... esta vez su tono cambió de furioso a uno de tristeza

-jeje... tranquila Dashi... volveré, y no te pongas celosa por mis visitas- le dije contestándole el abrazo a la pegaso

-no estoy celosa tarado-

-sí, sí, lo que tu digas...-

-te quiero tonto...-

-jeje... es la primera vez que me lo dices...-

-no te acostumbres-

-bien, no lo hago-

-ni te enojes-

-bien, no me enojo-

-solo sigue siendo el tonto que quiero-

-bien, seguiré siéndolo-

-y deja de seguirme la corriente-

-bien... dejo de hacerlo...-

-... *PLAF*-

-T_T ¿por qué la violencia?-

-tonto...-

**Por la noche**

bien... aquí estamos... muchos ponis reunidos al lado de un escenario... cinco humanos, nuestras cosas a un lado del escenario sobre nuestras camionetas... nuestros amigos de todas las especies, ciudades e imperios... sip, es hora de la despedida...

-¡muy buenas noches a todos!- Darwin subió al escenario y saludó a todo el público

-¡hola!- se escuchó un gran grito de respuesta

-bueno... me agrada verlos de animo hoy... espero que esta despedida sea inolvidable para todos- dije al subir al escenario-y para comenzar con todo esto... las princesas tienen un discurso que dar...- dije antes de bajar del escenario junto a mi amigo para dar paso a las alicornios

luego de un buen rato de escuchar las palabras de despedida de las princesas ellas terminaron el discurso, todos estaban conmovidos por las palabras de gratitud hacia nosotros por parte de ellas...

-... y sin mas que decir... nos despedimos y esperamos verlos pronto de regreso por Equestria- dijo Celestia antes de bajar del escenario... luego de esto los cinco humanos subimos al escenario

-hermosas palabras, muchas gracias princesas... y al igual que ustedes nosotros también estamos agradecidos de haber llegado a Equestria... y de haber conocido todo este mundo, un lugar fuera del mapa... donde la amistad reina en todos los pueblos, donde la magia hace que lo imposible se haga posible, y donde las nubes grises en el cielo son solo un pequeño problema que cualquier pegaso soluciona en un segundo... fue un gusto conocer a cada uno de ustedes, y luchar por su bienestar... se que nos volveremos a ver pronto...-

-pero bien... estamos aqui para despedirnos con mucha alegría... ¡así que empecemos!- dijo Darwin, luego de ello todos fuimos a por los instrumentos y así dimos por iniciada la fiesta

**Cancion: Cuando pienses en volver- Pedro Suarez Vertiz**

Cuando pienses en volver  
aquí están tus amigos, tu lugar y tu mujer  
y te abrazarán  
dirán que el tiempo no pasó  
y te amarán con todo el corazón  
Trabajas hasta muy tarde y no puedes descansar  
las palabras de tu madre empiezan a sonar  
cuando tú te estés muriendo por un poco de amor  
hijito sigue adelante domina al corazón  
debes sacar los tormentos de tu corazón  
pues el dolor no es eterno y pronto saldrá el sol  
saldrá el sol  
cuando pienses en volver  
aquí están tus amigos, tu lugar y tu mujer y te abrazarán  
dirán que el tiempo no pasó  
y te amarán con todo el corazón  
puede ser que en tu tierra no había a donde ir  
puede ser que tus sueños no tenían lugar  
pero solo en tu cuarto tú tendrás que admitir  
que podía haber pobreza pero nunca soledad  
quieres sacar los tormentos de tu corazón  
pues el dolor no es eterno y pronto saldrá el sol  
saldrá el sol.  
cuando pienses en volver  
aquí están tus amigos, tu lugar y tu mujer  
y te abrazarán  
dirán que el tiempo no pasó  
y te amarán con todo el corazón  
quieres sacar los tormentos de tu corazón  
pues el dolor no es eterno y pronto saldrá el sol  
saldrá el sol  
cuando pienses en volver  
aquí están tus amigos, tu lugar y tu mujer  
y te abrazarán  
dirán que el tiempo no pasó  
y te amarán con todo el corazón  
cuando ya tú estés acá  
trabaja hasta las lágrimas como lo hacías allá  
solo así verás que tu país no fracasó  
sino que tanto amor te relajó  
y te abrazarán  
dirán que el tiempo no pasó  
y te amarán con todo el corazón

luego de terminar la canción muchos de los ponis estaban gritando de emoción... en fin, luego de un par de canciones más ya comenzábamos a despedirnos de todos

-oigan... esperen, aun queda una canción- dijo Seb- y para ello quiero que Octavia suba al escenario- en cuanto mi amigo dijo eso, la poni gris pasó entre el público y subió hasta donde estábamos- bien... hemos practicado durante la tarde, así que espero les agrade-

**Canción: Mi ultimo día- Tercer cielo**

Como si fuera mi último día,  
Voy a vivir en la vida, amando sincero  
Mostrando a los míos cuanto los quiero

Como si fuera mi último día  
Voy a luchar por mis sueños  
Viviendo sin miedo  
Y cada minuto, vivirlo intenso.  
No voy a esperar hasta mañana, si el presente lo tengo

Como si no hubiese tiempo, Me quedara un momento  
Voy a mostrar que te amo, Que estoy contento, que te tengo,  
Como si tu alegría depende de mí, voy a darlo todo por ti,  
Y voy a hacerte este día el mejor que pueda vivir.

Como si fura mi último chance para mirarte de nuevo,  
Hare del momento, el más importante de tu recuerdo,  
En el estrés de la vida, Se nos escapan detalles,  
Que luego más adelante lamentamos olvidarse,  
A veces se hace difícil o imposible recuperarse,

Como si no hubiese tiempo  
Me quedara un momento  
Voy a mostrar que te amo  
Que estoy contento, que te tengo  
Como si tu alegría depende de mí, voy a darlo todo por ti  
Y voy a hacerte este día el mejor que pueda vivir.  
Disfrutar todo aquello que Dios me brindo  
Mis amigos, familia y amor  
Y voy a hacer este día el mejor que pueda vivir  
Y voy a hacer este día el mejor que pueda vivir

Al terminar esta canción todos estaban conmovidos... una buena manera de decir adiós... entonces supimos que había llegado el momento de irnos

-¡muchas gracias Equestria!... ¡y a todos los demás imperios!- gritó Darwin antes de que todos bajemos del escenario, luego de una corta despedida llena de abrazos y llanto subimos a nuestras camionetas

poco a poco los cantos y gritos de despedida se iban opacando mientras nos preparábamos para encender los motores, pero de pronto algo sucedió... se escuchó un grito entre la multitud... un grito distinto, este no parecía ser de alegría o de euforia... sino que era un grito de miedo, un grito lleno de terror que poco a poco se acercaba mientras la multitud abría paso a quien quiera que estaba haciéndolo...

-¿quien está haciendo eso?...- pregunté mientras bajábamos de los vehículos para intentar encontrar al causante del grito... no hizo falta mucho tiempo, en un momento una poni blanca salió gritando de entre la multitud, era Redheart, se acercó al grupo donde estábamos los humanos, los elementos de la armonía, las princesas y otros amigos cercanos a nosotros

-¡¿Redheart?! ¡¿qué sucede?!- preguntó Twilight al ver el estado de la poni... se podía ver un hilo de sangre bajando de su nariz, además de algunos golpes y raspones en todo su cuerpo... ella estaba llorando y temblando de miedo

-e... ella... ella regresó...- dijo la enfermera asustada antes de desmayarse... al instante todos se asustaron por las últimas palabras de la poni

-¿ella?... ¡¿quién?!- preguntó Kevin intentando hacer reaccionar a la poni

-no podremos saberlo por ahora... guardias, lleven a esta poni a un lugar seguro y ayuden a que se recupere- dijo la princesa

-esperen... ella es una enfermera... sea lo que sea que haya regresado, está en el hospital- dijo Seb- rápido... ustedes, evacuen toda la ciudad, no queremos mas victimas civiles...- ordenó mi amigo a los escuadrones de la Black division, al instante los grupos de soldados de las diferentes especies se pusieron a agrupar y proteger a los ciudadanos que habían en el lugar- el resto debemos ir a ver que sucede- dijo mi amigo, tomamos nuestras armas y todos comenzamos a dirigirnos al hospital

continuará...

* * *

-SonicRush:bueno amigos, hasta aqui queda la primera parte de este cap... no se preocupen, la segunda parte llegará muy pronto, con mucha acción, romance y diversión ;D

-Luis: así que estaremos de regreso muy pronto, no olviden agregar a favoritos y visitarnos en facebook. Cambio y fuera :D


	21. Cap 17- Part 2: Mas fuerte que la armoní

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos! estamos aquí de regreso en un nuevo año...

-Luis: y bueno, como siempre les traemos un poco más de esta loca historia

-SonicRush: bien dicho, así que amigos, aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo 17, y sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Capítulo 17- Parte 2: Mas fuerte que la armonía...

* * *

-esperen... ella es una enfermera... sea lo que sea que haya regresado, está en el hospital- dijo Seb- rápido... ustedes, evacuen toda la ciudad, no queremos mas victimas civiles...- ordenó mi amigo a los escuadrones de la Black division, al instante los grupos de soldados de las diferentes especies se pusieron a agrupar y proteger a los ciudadanos que habían en el lugar- el resto debemos ir a ver que sucede- dijo mi amigo, tomamos nuestras armas y todos comenzamos a dirigirnos al hospital

**...**

**Unos minutos después:**

Ya estábamos acercándonos al hospital, los cinco humanos, las princesas y las ponis de la armonía, que por cierto habían ido por sus respectivos elementos... las princesas habían ordenado a Shining Armor y sus soldados que ayudaran en asegurar el bienestar de los civiles, solo Star Shine y Winter habían quedado como guardias de las princesas

-bien... alguno ve algo diferent... olvídenlo, esa cosa esta adentro...- dije al ver que un resplandor azulado iluminaba un grupo de ventanas del hospital... pudimos ver que da las puertas salían muchos ponis, entre doctores, enfermeras y pacientes que hacían lo posible por escapar de lo que sea que esté adentro

-un momento... ¡Rarity está adentro!- dijo Dash, al instante todos nos preocupamos

-bien... vamos a entrar- ordené al equipo mientras alistábamos nuestras armas

-pero no saben que hay ahí- dijo Applejack preocupada

-solo hay una manera de saberlo, todas ustedes estén preparadas pos si damos una señal, quizá necesitemos algo de ayuda de los elementos y la magia- dije dirigiéndome a los elementos y las princesas

-tengan mucho cuidado chicos, si necesitan ayuda solo den la señal- dijo Celestia

-bien... adelante- los cinco humanos entramos en el hospital, luego de caminar por algunos pasadizos llegamos al lugar de donde salia ese extraño resplandor... al llegar todos nos quedamos muy preocupados...

-en ese pasillo esta la habitación de Rarity... debemos entrar y acabar con lo que sea que este ahí- dijo Kevin

-bien, prepárense para entrar... en 3, 2, 1, ya, ya, ya!...- los cinco entramos en el pasadizo apuntando nuestras armas... pero algo muy extraño sucedió, como una especie de explosión mágica que nos hizo salir disparados por una de las grandes ventanas del hospital, caímos fuera de este y al reponernos pudimos ver quien era el causante de todo lo que había sucedido...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- una unicornio de color azul noche, del tamaño de las princesas y rodeada por un resplandor azulado apareció frente a todos riendo aterradoramente

-es... ¡¿Nigtmare Moon?!- oímos las voces de las ponis decir en coro de quien se trataba...

-pe...pero... no es posible... yo...- la princesa Luna se encontraba muy confundida ante la escena

-esperen... miren su Cutie Mark- dijo Twilight- no es la de Nightmare Moon- al ver lo que dijo Twilight notamos que el costado de la poni tenia tres diamantes... justo como la marca de Rarity

-¡Rarity!- dijo Pinkie asombrada

-muy buena observación... efectivamente tontos... soy la esencia Nightmare que ha tomado este cuerpo...- dijo la poni

-entonces... eres Nightmare Rarity...- dijo Kevin

-si, si, lo que sea... ya me cansé de hablar... ¡hora de las pesadillas!- dijo la poni antes de hacer brillar su cuerno... en ese momento muchas extrañas criaturas salieron desde los suelos

-bien... todos agrúpense... debemos acabar con todas esas cosas- dije mientras disparábamos a algunas de las criaturas

-¡¿creen que podrán contra mi?!... jajajajaja... deberían ver como están los demás ahora...- dijo Nightmare

-¡¿eh?!...- a lo lejos podíamos oír algunos gritos... al parecer las criaturas también se están enfrentando contra los guardias del imperio y la Black Division...

**Tercera persona:**

se ve a los guardias del imperio luchando junto a los soldados de diferentes especies contra las criaturas, estas eran una especie de ponis hechos de barro oscuro, pero con garras y colmillos, ademas de ojos totalmente iluminados de un color azulado... por otra parte, todos los civiles están intentando huir de la amenaza... de pronto algo sucede...

-¡PAPÁ! ¡AYUDA!- se escucha una pequeña voz... una potrilla se encuentra en el suelo evitando ser aplastada por la multitud mientras grita pidiendo ayuda... es la hija de Flashbang

-¡AHÍ VOY HIJA!- el unicornio de color crema se abalanzó sobre su hija para protegerla con su cuerpo mientras creaba un campo de magia para ayudarse... luego de un momento todos las pisadas se perdieron entre las calles del pueblo...- todo va a estar bien hijita...- dijo el poni mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la pequeña a levantarse... pero de pronto... algo pasó...- ¡AGHHH!

-¡PAPÁ!-

una de las criaturas se había abalanzado sobre el unicornio y sin demora clavó sus colmillos en una de las patas delanteras de este...

-¡a un lado!- un grifo se acercó y embistió a la criatura quitándola de encima del unicornio... al instante la pequeña potrilla corrió a abrazar a su padre- debemos irnos- dijo el grifo

-no... no puedo mover mi pata...- dijo Flashbang mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija

-entiendo... bien, entonces te llevaré a que recibas atención- dijo el grifo, entonces cargó al poni y la potrilla en su lomo y alzó vuelo rápidamente

mientras tanto los humanos luchaban junto a las 5 ponis de la armonía y las princesas junto a dos de sus guardias...

-es inútil... estas cosas seguirán llegando mientras ella siga en pié...- dijo Darwin mientras disparaba a un par de enemigos

-¡¿y que harán?! ¡¿acaso dañarán el cuerpo de su amiga?!- dijo Nightmare Rarity que observaba a lo lejos

-en ese momento un rayo intentó atacar a Nightmare, era Celestia que intentaba luchar contra ella

-mala decisión princesa..- fue lo que dijo la unicornio oscura antes de lanzar un potente rayo de su cuerno... al instante ambas princesas crearon un escudo mágico para intentar detenerlo, por suerte lo lograron... y las tres ponis iniciaron una batalla mágica

-los demás, encárguense de que nadie se acerque a atacar a las princesas- dijo Alex, todos nos dedicamos a alejar las amenazas de las princesas

la batalla era muy reñida, ambas princesas estaban dando todo su poder para lograr hacerle daño a Nightmare, sin embargo ella detenía los ataques con un simple escudo, y al momento de atacar era muy difícil para las princesas el poder detener los rayos que salían del cuerno de Nightmare... pero de pronto...

-¡AGHH!...- Celestia cayó herida ya que Nightmare centró su ataque en ella... Luna aprovechó ello y lanzó un ataque que dio de lleno en Nightmare...

-¡Rápido, está herida!... ¡debemos retirarnos!...- Star Shine cargó a Celestia con su magia mientras todos emprendíamos la retirada hacia las calles del pueblo, pues seria mas fácil cubrirse ahí...

los cinco humanos junto a los ponis y la princesa Luna se ocultaron en una esquina del desolado pueblo...

**Punto de vista (Alex):**

-bien... ¿cuál es el plan ahora?...- preguntó Kevin... a decir verdad estábamos en pésimas condiciones para enfrentar a Nightmare, no podíamos atacarla ya que era Rarity, pero ella si podía atacarnos a nosotros... y Celestia era una clara prueba de ello... la alicornio blanca se encontraba acostada con algunas heridas e inconsciente, Star y Winter estaban intentando hacerla reaccionar

-no podemos atacar mientras siga en el cuerpo de Rarity... supongo que debemos cambiar eso... nueva orden equipo, cuiden esta posición y a quienes nos acompañan... y si logro que Nightmare llegue a estar en otro lado, no duden en abrir fuego- dijo Luis... en ese momento él salió del lugar en el que estábamos y caminó hasta estar frente a Nightmare Rarity

-veo que decidiste dejar de ocultarte y aceptar tu fin...- dijo la unicornio oscura

-de hecho no... vine a decirte lo estúpida que eres nightmare- dijo él con toda tranquilidad

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!-

-¡CÁLLATE Y ESCÚCHAME!- le contestó él- ¡de todos los cuerpos que pudiste tomar, tomaste el de una de las ponis mas delicadas!... ¡¿crees que con un cuerpo así podrás dominar algo?!... ¡solo mira!... ¡ese no es un cuerpo preparado para la batalla!... ¡este es un cuerpo preparado para la batalla!... ¡he entrenado años para lograr tener un físico que soporte situaciones extremas!... ¡y me ofende en gran manera que hayas elegido ese cuerpo inútil que sólo te limita!- gritó nuestro líder

-¿qué está haciendo ese tarado?...- preguntó Darwin

-creo que intenta hacer que Nightmare deje el cuerpo de Rarity poniendo el suyo como carnada...- respondió Seb

-¡¿esta loco?!- preguntó nuevamente mi amigo

-por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas que proteger a quienes están aquí...- dijo Kevin

-que tonteria... hubiese ido yo...- dijo nuevamente Darwin- apuesto a que Nightmare no puede luchar contra este cuerpo tan sensual...-

-cállate tarado, no estamos para bromas ahora- le dije molesto mientras volvía a mirar hacia donde estaban Luis y Nightmare... al parecer Nightmare mordió el anzuelo...

-¿sabes algo humano?... creo que tienes mucha razón... solo por eso tomaré tu cuerpo, al parecer estas asegurando tu supervivencia por sobre tus amigos... no te culpo, todos temen a la muerte y a las pesadillas... ahora... sólo para asegurarme...- Nightmare Rarity levantó una oleada más de esas criaturas y en ese momento el resplandor azul abandonó el cuerpo de Rarity, dejando solo a una inconsciente unicornio blanca en el suelo...

-JEJ... JEJE... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...- Luis estaba de rodillas riendo como un loco... de pronto se levantó y miró hacia nosotros...

-funcionó... ¿ahora que?, no matare a Luis- dijo Kevin

-ugh... que... ¿qué sucede?... ¿Luis?- Rarity estaba recuperando la conciencia... la unicornio blanca se levantó torpemente mientras intentaba hablar con Luis

-¡no te acerques!- le gritó Dash a la poni mientras volaba rápidamente y la traía hacia nosotros

-¿me pueden explicar qué rayos está pasando?- preguntó Rarity confundida y algo fastidiada

-escucha Rarity... la Nightmare Machine de alguna manera logró meter su energía en tu cuerpo y poseerlo, pero ahora Luis convenció a esa energía de que dejara tu cuerpo y entrara en el suyo...

-¡y ahora tengo mas poder!- escuchamos una voz junto a nosotros...

-¡KIAAAAA!- Twilight nos teletransportó lejos de Luis

-¿vieron lo que yo vi?- preguntó Luna preocupada

-si, creo que vimos al Soldado Pesadilla...- dijo Kevin

-supongo que si... pero note algo mas... tiene ese brillo azulado en los ojos... pero por algún motivo está saliendo humo de todo su cuerpo...- dije mientras observaba a lo lejos a nuestro amigo convertido en el Soldado Pesadilla... parecia estar luchando por recuperar el control de su cuerpo

-creo que se la respuesta a eso...- contestó Seb

-entonces habla de una vez- le dijo Darwin

-miren... la razón por la que pasa eso es por la misma razón que el Soldado Pesadilla no nos atacó... en este momento Luis sigue luchando contra Nightmare, pero esta vez nadie ganará... así que debemos sacar a Nightmare de su cuerpo pronto- dijo Seb

-¿por que lo dices? ¿qué está pasando con el cuerpo de Luis?- preguntó Luna

-la respuesta es algo complicada... es lo que sucede cuando una fuerza imposible de detener, que es la energía de Nightmare, choca contra una barrera imposible de quebrantar, que es la voluntad de Luis... eso hará que el cuerpo de Luis no resista ese choque de energías...-

-si no hacemos algo el cuerpo de Luis se destruirá...- dijo Twilight asustada

-pero... ¿qué podemos hacer?...- preguntó Applejack preocupada por la noticia

-¿no podemos usar algún hechizo o algo para ello?- preguntó Kevin

-¡lo tengo!... ¡el hechizo que mencionaste!- dijo Luna

-pero... absorbieras la energía... entonces estaría en tí...- dijo Kevin preocupado

-eso no importa ahora Kevin, debemos librar a Luis de la muerte... cuando esté en mi tendrán mas tiempo para pensar en como acabar con esto... espero que ninguna de ustedes me detenga en esta decisión- dijo Luna a las ponis mientras se teletransportaba

-¡NOOO! ¡LUNA!... ¡TWILIGHT, DEBES LLEVARNOS ALLÁ!- Kevin se alteró al ver lo que estaba por suceder...

-pero... si nos acercamos puede que...

-¡NO IMPORTA, SOLO HAZLO!- dijo mi amigo a la unicornio, ella obedeció y nos teletrasportó de regreso al lugar... al llegar vimos que todo era diferente... todos las extrañas criaturas habían sido eliminadas... solo quedaba Luis que estaba de rodillas en una calle, el humo que salia de su cuerpo había aumentado y daba agonizantes gritos... también pude ver a Luna acercándose a él

-pri... princesa...- la voz que oímos era la de Luis, él intentó ponerse de pié pero cayó nuevamente de rodillas- logré controlarlo... acabé con todos... pe... pero... estoy... muriendo...- dijo él

-tranquilo... yo me encargo Luis...- dijo Luna mientras hacía brillar su cuerno

-¡NOOOOO!- Kevin corrió hacia donde estaban la princesa y el humano... pero cuando ya estaba cerca algo pasó... una especie de esfera azulada creo una onda expansiva, de ella salió lo que más se temía... Nightmare Moon... pudimos ver que el cuerpo de Luis estaba tirado cerca de una esquina, el humano estaba inconsciente

-rápido... debemos usar el poder de la armonía- dijo Twilight al resto de los elementos, al instante las ponis se agruparon con sus collares y comenzaron a cargar magia en este...

**Tercera Persona:**

se ve a los elementos de la armonía cargar un gran poder y dispararlo hacia Nightmare Moon, pero de pronto algo pasa... alguien evita que el rayo llegue a Nightmare

-¡NOOOOOO!-

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

-*¡¿que están haciendo?!... ¡eso lastimará a Luna!*- sin pensarlo dos veces me interpuse entre Luna y el rayo que las seis ponis habían disparado... no sentí nada doloroso... solo como una especie de electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, mientras abrazaba a Luna para protegerla con mi cuerpo... luego de un momento todo calmó... tenía aun abrazada a la poni... pero quien estaba frente a mí era Nightmare Moon

-Lu... Luna...-

-¡a un lado!- la alicornio usó su magia y me encerró en una especie de burbuja irrompible... luego comenzó a dirigirse hacia los demás...

**Punto de vista Alex:**

-¡demonios!... ese tarado acaba de librar a Nightmare- dijo Darwin molesto

-sé que solo lo hace por proteger a Luna... pero no tenemos mas formas de acabar con esto... por suerte él no ha sufrido daños- dijo Seb mientras veía la escena... en ese momento Nightmare Moon comenzó a acercarse a nosotros...

-¡USTEDES!... ¡PAGARAN POR SU ATREVIMIENTO!- dijo con una voz de enfado... en ese momento ella cargó su cuerno para atacar a las ponis de la armonía y disparó... pero Celestia creó un escudo para protegerlas...- ¡¿crees que eso me detendrá?!...- Nightmare Moon atravesó el escudo con otro rayo, pero este fue dirigido a Celestia... la princesa del sol cayó al suelo al recibir el impacto... Nightmare se acercó a intentar dar un ataque que termine con ella, pero Star y winter se interpusieron con un campo de fuerza- patético...- dijo ella mientras de un ataque destruía las defensas de ambos guardias...

-¡oye!, ¡no te atrevas!- gritó Twilight mientras lanzaba un hechizo a la villana... logró impactar, pero no consiguió hacerle daño...

-¡YA ME CANSÉ DE SUS JUEGOS!... ¡AHORA SUFRIRÁN!- gritó Nightmare mientras cargaba su magia y la disparaba hacia la tierra... de pronto algo muy extraño pasó... una especie de extrañas raíces salieron del suelo... estaban llenas de afiladas espinas que parecían púas... y se arrastraban a nosotros como si fueran serpientes...

-tengan cuidado... eviten que esas cosas los atrapen- dije mientras todos nos agrupábamos... pero de pronto algo paso

-¡KIAAAA!-

-¡PINKIE!- una de las raíces tomó a Pinkie de una pata y la arrastró lejos de nosotros... Darwin fue tras ella... el grupo entero comenzaba a desarmarse... todos estábamos intentando protegernos de un enemigo que nos atacaba por todos lados...

-¡AYUDA!- Pinkie había sido inmovilizada y estaba sentada en el suelo mientras una de las raíces se acercaba a su pecho, esta era diferente, tenia un resplandor azul n ella... la raíz se acercó y al tocar el pecho de la poni ella dio un grito de dolor

Darwin llegó a donde ella estaba y arrancó la raíz con sus manos... luego liberó a Pinkie y la cargó en sus brazos- tranquila... ya estoy aqui Pinkie-

-mi... mi corazón... me quema...- dijo la poni rosa... mientras ponia su casco sobre su pecho y quedaba inconsciente... la extraña raíz le había causado una herida de la cual salia un humo azul...

-¡cuidado!... ¡ahi viene otra!- advertí a mi amigo...

-¡AGHH!- Darwin dio la vuelta para intentar esquivarla... pero la raíz le atravesó el hombro... él cayó junto a Pinkie, pero antes de quedar inconsciente cubrió a Pinkie con su cuerpo para proteger a la poni rosa de los ataques de las raíces...

-¡Darwin!- todos nos preocupamos por lo sucedido... pero los problemas no terminaban ahí... desde el suelo salieron muchas raíces creando una enredadera y capturando a Rarity y Twilight

-¡chicas!... ¡yo las salvaré!- dijo Seb mientras arrancaba las raíces con sus manos con tal de llegar a ellas... luego de luchar con esas cosas por unos momentos el logró liberarlas, pero las ponis tenían algunos cortes producto de las espinas de esas raíces...

-Seb... tus brazos...- dijo Twilight preocupada al ver el estado de mi amigo... tenia los brazos y manos llenos de cortes debido a lo que había hecho... de todos ellos emanaba un humo azul igual al que tenia la raíz que atacó a Darwin...

-no te preocupes... y...yo... estoy... bi...bie...- antes de terminar de hablar Seb cayó inconsciente...

-¿qué le sucedió?...- Twilight se asustó al ver a Seb en el piso... pero no pudo acercarse ya que repentinamente ella y Rarity también quedaron inconscientes

-JAJAJAJA... AHORA ELLOS ESTÁN SUFRIENDO EN SUS PEORES PESADILLAS- dijo Nightmare riendo maléficamente

-¡demonios!...- di un vistazo buscando ver a alguien más en pié... solo quedábamos AJ, Fluttershy y yo... Celestia y los dos guardias ya habían sido atrapados por esas raíces... había perdido de vista a Dash desde que Nightmare Moon apareció... vi que estaba inconsciente junto al cuerpo de Luis... al parecer fue a intentar despertarlo

-¡AJ CUIDADO!- dijo Shy... vi que una de las raíces estaba dirigiéndose a la vaquera como si fuera un látigo... reaccioné y me lancé sobre AJ para protegerla con mi cuerpo, ambos caímos al suelo, pude sentir como el azote del látigo hacía que las espinas se claven como puñales en mi espalda

-¡ALEX!...- Applejack estaba muy asustada...

-t...tranquila... e... estoy bien...- el dolor me impedía hablar normalmente... tenia a Applejack abrazada fuertemente contra mi pecho para protegerla con mi cuerpo

-no... esto esta mal... esto esta mal... quédate conmigo Alex, no te duermas, no te vayas...- AJ estaba llorando mientras me repetía esas palabras

-linda... es...toy bien... solo quédate... quédate aquí... no te alejes de mi...- le dije abrazándola mientras llevaba una de mis manos torpemente a su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas... pude ver que una de las raíces ya había alcanzado a shy, la pegaso estaba inconsciente y atrapada en una enredadera

**Punto de Vista Kevin ****(Canción: Do i wanna know- Artic Monkeys):**

estaba viendo toda la escena... ya todos han caído... solo yo quedo consciente... puedo oír a lo lejos los gritos de auxilio que resuenan por todas las abandonadas calles... pero esta burbuja no me permite hacer nada...

-*debe haber una forma de salir*- pensé mientras intentaba liberarme... de pronto di un golpe y sentí el mismo shock eléctrico de hace un rato... pude ver que una especie de luz salir de mi cuerpo y destruir la burbuja- que extraño... es como si yo tuviera... ¡eso es!... ¡el hechizo de Twi funcionó!- dije en voz alta

-¿eh?... jej... veo que lograste liberarte- dijo Nightmare Monn mientras se acercaba a mi- en fin humano... dime cual es tu nombre- me dijo ella

-soy Kevin... oye Lulu, ¿enserio no te acuerdas de mi?- le dije en tono de compañerismo

-yo soy Nightmare Moon humano, no te equivoques...- me dijo ella con seriedad- ahora escucha, esto no lo repetiré, elige... mira a tu alrededor, todos han caído derrotados gracias al veneno que produce pesadillas, ya nada puede hacerme frente... vi que te arriesgaste para salvarme... así que te ofrezco reinar a mi lado, de todas formas, toda reina necesita un rey- me dijo ella mirándome de una manera algo diferente... una mirada que reconocí al instante... era la mirada que Luna tenia hacia mi

-si, si... sé que Luna sigue ahí, es la razón por la que no me has atacado y me has propuesto eso, se que te gusto Luna- le dije a Nightmare Moon- oye Lulu... sé que puedes controlar este pequeño problema de energía mala, siempre lo has hecho y por eso te quiero, ahora termina con esta energía nightmare linda, se que tú eres mas fuerte que esto- le dije con toda naturalidad

-¡TÚ!... ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Nightmare Moon me lanzó un rayo que me hizo salir volando un par de metros

-oye oye... tranquila, ¿acaso quieres matarme?- le dije mientras me levantaba nuevamente- jeje creo que absorber esa magia me ha hecho un poco mas fuerte y resistente... así que tendrás que esforzarte un poco más linda- le dije a la alicornio oscura

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASÍ!- ella voló e intentó embestirme, pero me hice a un lado y pasó de largo

-oye, ten mas cuidado, te puedes lastimar... no quiero que te rompas un ala o algo así, siempre te dije que te cuidaría asi que deja de jugar así- le dije en tono de broma

-¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO!- ella se abalanzó nuevamente sobre mí, esta vez logró alcanzarme y terminó encima mío intentando golpearme con sus cascos

-jej... no eres buena boxeando Lulu, además se que no usarás tu magia porque puedes dañarme enserio y no quieres eso para mi- le dije esquivando los cascos de Nightmare

-¡QUE NO SOY LUNA IDIOTA!- dijo ella llena de ira

luego de esquivar un par de golpes más decidí cambiar la jugada... así que rápidamente tomé a Nightmare de las patas y la giré con el cuerpo, terminando encima de ella

-¿no lo recuerdas?... te lo dije aquella noche mientras mirábamos las estrellas... no importa cuanto cambien las cosas... para mi siempre seguirás siendo Lulu- dije abrazando a la alicornio... por un momento Nightmare dejó de luchar... pero luego me alejó... ambos nos levantamos y note algo curioso- jajaja... oye linda, te has puesto muy roja...- dije mirando el rostro de la unicornio

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡YO SOY LA OSCURIDAD! ¡NINGÚN PODER PUEDE VENCERME! ¡NI SIQUIERA EL DE LA ARMONÍA!- gritó ella llena de frustración... creo que ya es tiempo de terminar esto, además creo que ya se me esta yendo la magia que absorbí y me voy a desmayar del cansancio

-lo sé linda, lo sé... sé que el poder de la armonía no puede vencerte... pero para tu mala suerte yo sé que poder puede vencerte- dije acercándome lentamente... ella solo se limitó a verme confundida por mi manera de actuar, como si no me importara todo el arsenal de ataques que puede usar en contra mía

-¿ah, sí?... quiero ver tu tonto intento- me dijo ella burlándose

-lo suponía, solo hay un poder mas fuerte que el de la armonía y todo eso...- dije mientras me acercaba a la confundida alicornio de la noche hasta estar cara a cara con ella- y ese es el poder del amor- le dije mientras repentinamente y en un ultimo acto suicida la rodeaba con mis brazos y la besaba... al principio era algo diferente, ya que ademas de que se resistió un poco los colmillos no se sentían tan cómodos al estar sobre mi lengua... pero poco a poco sentí un cambio... al abrir los ojos noté que ya no tenía a Nightmare Moon frente a mí... sino a Luna...

-Ke...Kevin.. tú... yo...- Luna estaba muy confundida por lo que paso.. pude notar que las heridas de mis amigos habían dejado de tener ese resplandor azulado y ese humo...

-shhh... tranquila Lulu... ya todo está bien...- fue lo último que dije antes de caer al suelo y perder la conciencia gracias a que esa pelea me había dejado sin nada de energía para seguir en pie

**Dos días después (PDV Luis):**

-eh... do... ¿donde estoy?...- desperté en una camilla en una gran habitación... junto a mi estaban mis otros cuatro amigos y todos los ponis que estaban ayudándonos la ultima vez que recuerdo haber estado consciente- ¿que sucedió?-

-veo que despertaste...- me dijo Kevin, que se encontraba en la camilla de al lado

-Kevin... ¡estas vivo!... ¿o todos estamos muertos?...- pregunté asustado

-están vivos Luis... todos lo estamos- escuché la voz de Celestia

-¿y que sucedió?- pregunté

-Kevin salvo el día- dijo Luna- el salvó a todos-

-me alegra mucho eso... ¡esperen!... ¡¿cuando fue eso?!- pregunté preocupado

-pues... hace dos días- me dijo Luna

-ugh... entonces... no habrá viaje a nuestra dimensión...- dije con algo de desilusión...

-tranquilo bro, ya podremos ir, cuando todos los asuntos estén solucionados aquí- me dijo Seb

-bueno, al menos no hubo nada que lamentar- dije mientras me levantaba torpemente de la camilla

-pues... sobre eso... tenemos una maña noticia Luis- me dijo Luna

-¡¿qué sucedió?!- pregunté igual de preocupado que el resto de los presentes

-lamentablemente hubo una victima del ataque de las criaturas... lejos de algunas heridas de poca gravedad de la mayoría de civiles... uno de ellos perdió una extremidad- dijo la princesa

-¿quien fue?- preguntó Alex

-Flashbang- dijo la princesa... todos nos preocupamos mucho

-¿donde se encuentra ahora?- preguntó Twilight

-esta en este mismo hospital, un par de pisos más arriba- respondió Luna

-bien... sera mejor ir a verlo- dije

luego de unos minutos de que se aseguraran que estamos bien y camináramos por los pasillos en búsqueda de la habitación logramos llegar... encontramos a la pequeña Light Hope afuera de la habitación de su padre conversando con Redheart

-¿podemos pasar?- pregunté a la enfermera

-adelante, solo tengan cuidado- dijo ella... al entrar vimos lo que temíamos... el unicornio crema estaba en una camilla, ya había despertado y estaba moviendo el pequeño muñón que había quedado en donde antes estaba su pata delantera izquierda

-hola Flashbang- saludamos al poni

-¿ah?... hola amigos- dijo el con desgano- supongo que mi carrera de armero e inventor se acabó- dijo el dando a notar sus lágrimas

-oye amigo... animo, no digas eso, sigues siendo el armero de la guardia real, y sobre tu pata... ¡Seb te construirá una pata nueva!- dijo Kevin para animar al poni

-¡¿lo hará?!- preguntó el poni con entusiasmo

-¿lo haré?- preguntó Seb- eh... sí, sí lo haré-

-y será una pata mejor que la anterior amigo, tendrá una ametralladora, y misiles, y...- Darwin comenzó a nombrar las miles de armas que conoce

-amigo, no creo que sea para tanto...- le dijo Seb

-jeje, okey okey-

-bueno... es algo que apreciaría mucho amigos... muchas gracias, dijo el unicornio con el animo un poco repuesto-

luego de conversar un rato con el unicornio nos despedimos...

**horas después:**

nos encontrábamos en casa volviendo a poner todas nuestras cosas en su lugar

-genial... un año más- dijo Darwin abrazando a Scoot

-bueno, no es tan bueno, ni tan malo... solo sigamos- dijo Seb

-oigan... ¿y Kevin?- preguntó Alex

-ni idea...- le respondí

**Mientras tanto en Sugarcube Corner (Tercera Persona):**

-así que... confiaste en que podía vencer a la oscuridad totalmente- decía Luna mientras tomaba un poco de batido de fresa

-sip, fue por eso que no me rendí y decidí enfrentar- respondió Kevin

-oye Kev... y dime... ¿qué piensas que hubiese pasado si luego de ese beso seguía sin cambiar?- preguntó la princesa de la noche muy roja

-pues... no lo sé... una linda paliza supongo...- le respondió el humano riendo un poco- pero por suerte volviste a ser Lulu... aunque... creo que el beso no cuenta si empecé besando a Nightmare Moon...- dijo él

-¿entonces?... ¿que hacemos para que cuente?- preguntó Luna riendo un poco

-ya sabes... lo que querías hacer desde hace un tiempo-

ambos se acercan poco a poco y justo cuando van a darse un beso algo pasa

-¡KIAAAAA!- esto merece una fiesta, amo las fiestas, y mas si es para una princesa, o mejor, una princesa enamorada, yo creo que...- Pinkie interrumpió el momento dando saltos por todo el lugar...

-jeje... solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie... y bueno, apuesto a que sera una fiesta chevere- dice Kevin, luego de esto le da un pequeño beso a la princesa y va a intentar calmar a Pinkie que esta saltando en las mesas de algunos clientes...

* * *

-SonicRush: y bien amigos, así termina la segunda parte de este capítulo, con una nueva pareja y un nuevo año de espera para nuestro grupo de humanos no tan favorito (un dato curioso XD el nuevo año también es para nosotros :D )

-Luis: ahora si, a esperar una eternidad mas... nahhh, ya enserio, el Rusho hace lo que puede para escribir amigos, así que cuando tenga el cap listo aparecerá de nuevo por aquí... cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima. Cambio y fuera...


	22. Cap 18- part 1: Vacaciones Dimensionales

*se abre el telón*

*aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: ¡Buen día a todos!... lo sé, lo sé, he tardado demasiado, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, así que aquí les he traído un capítulo más de este fic, o mejor dicho la primera parte de un capítulo de este fic, que esta muy cerca del final por cierto... en fin, espero les agrade y si lo ven algo vago tómenlo como un adecuamiento de parte mía para volver a escribir caps seguidos... si, me costó volver a meterme en la trama, y espero llevarla bien hasta el final, así que sin mas... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 18- Parte 1: Vacaciones Dimensionales...

* * *

Han pasado algo de tiempo aquí en nuestro segundo año en Equestria, las cosas han ido como de costumbre

-buenos días a todos- saludé al ver a todos en la cocina mientras bajaba las escaleras

-buenos días Luis- contestaron todos al unísono

-oye Darwin, apúrate que se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela- dijo Scootaloo a mi amigo

-okey okey, deberían estudiar más tarde, así hay más tiempo para dormir- contestó él mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba a la puerta- nos vemos más tarde bros-

-okey cuídate, y espero que Scoot no esté llegando tarde a la escuela, de lo contrario tendré que hablar con ustedes dos- les dije antes de que se vayan

-y bueno Luis, ¿qué planes para hoy?- me preguntó Seb

-ñehh... lo mismo de siempre, ya conoces la rutina, ir al cuartel, visitar algún conocido y luego regresar a casa... como que este lindo lugar se está volviendo tan común para mí como la ciudad de nuestra dimensión-

-pero bueno... al menos estamos en supuestas "vacaciones" de nuestro trabajo original y de nuestra dimensión- me dijo Seb

-sí, tómalo como unas vacaciones dimensionales bro- dijo Alex con algo de desgano

-también estás viendo las cosas de la misma manera que yo, ¿cierto Kevin?... la verdad creo que ya todos hemos pensado en eso; además, desde que llegamos aquí no hemos tenido nada de vacaciones, solo fíjense, llegamos y un enemigo de las princesas atacó de nuevo al imperio, estuvimos haciendo lo mismo de nuestra dimensión por un tiempo, y bueno, ahora conseguimos trabajos... no tuvimos vacaciones en ningún momento

-ya, ya, tranquilo Luis, ya idearemos una manera de salir de la rutina una vez más y disfrutar de un momento de verdaderas vacaciones- me dijo Kevin

-eso espero, no quisiera regresar sin haber tenido un tiempo para descansar de todo, que tengan un buen día bros, nos vemos más tarde- dije antes de salir de casa

**Punto de Vista Kevin**

Bueno, Luis tiene razón; esto ya se está convirtiendo en una rutina... sería bueno hablar con las princesas a ver si me pueden ayudar a darle unas buenas vacaciones a todos los de por aquí...

Una semana después (PDV Luis):

*ruidos de auto*

ugh.. Son las 5 a.m. nadie dijo que usaría el auto

-¡oye Luis!... ¡baja de una vez!- escuché la voz de Alex llamándome por la ventana

-¿eh?... ¿qué pasa ahora?- me asomé por la ventana y quedé algo extrañado por lo que vi, había muchos amigos míos en el lugar, estaban las ponis de la armonía, Lyra, Bon Bon, mis amigos humanos, Scootaloo y sus amigas, Big Mac, El Doc, Derpy, las princesas junto a Winter y Star Shine y bueno Hero que andaba tambien ahí... creo que son todos... además Darwin y Alex estaban conduciendo cada uno una camioneta, y pues, traían la carreta con las motos y la cuad

-¡que bajes!- me gritó Darwin algo apresurado

-okey okey ya voy- tarde un par de minutos en alistarme y ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa- ¡oye cabrón si armaste algún lío esta vez no te ayudaré a salir del problema!- dije dirigiéndome a Darwin

-¿qué?... nada de eso tarado-

-¿entonces para que me hicieron bajar?-

-para que vuelvas a subir- me dijo Alex

-¿que?-

-sube a por tus cosas, nos vamos a la playa por unos días- me dijo Kevin

-¿es enserio?... digo, ¿no hay cosas que hacer por aquí o algo así?- pregunté algo incrédulo

-no te preocupes, hemos arreglado todo Luis, logramos separar un par de días para tomarnos un descanso de todos los deberes y por fin tener vacaciones- me dijo Applejack

-okey, ¡regreso enseguida!- subí lo más rápido que pude, empaqué un par de cosas en una mochila y bajé

y ahí estábamos... todos juntos en las camionetas, conversando sobre lo que nos esperaba para esta semana

-muy bien Luis, te pondré al tanto de todo lo planeado para esta semana- me dijo Kevin, que estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta junto a mí y un grupo de ponis- la última vez que hablamos sobre como la pasábamos aquí, pues me dijiste que estábamos cayendo en la rutina una vez más... y bueno, noté que tenías razón, así que fui a conversar con cada uno de nuestros amigos para ver si podrían ayudarme a tener por fin algunas vacaciones, fue entonces que note que ellos también estaban algo agobiados por la rutina... así que elaboramos juntos un plan para vacaciones, acordamos que el lugar para ello sería una playa a un par de horas de aquí, y bueno, al parecer nuestra idea fue tan agradable que las princesas Celestia y Luna terminaron uniéndose a la manada, aunque nos dijeron que por ahora las tratemos como ponis normales, quieren olvidarse del protocolo y todo eso al menos durante estas vacaciones jeje...- me dijo mi amigo mientras señalaba a ambas princesas que nos saludaban desde la cabina de la otra camioneta, ambas traían unos sombreros junto con unos lentes de sol que se veían algo lujosos

-entonces eso pasó, una semana de descanso... al fin jeje- reí un poco de alegría al oír las noticias

-¡no habrá escuela!, ¡no habrá escuela!- escuché tres voces cantando en coro

-¡Scoot perderá una semana de escuela!- dije algo alterado

-nehhh, tranquilo bro, conversamos con su maestra, no hay problema, y yo me encargaré de enseñarle los temas que hagan falta para que se ponga al tanto de la escuela- me dijo Seb asomándose desde la parte trasera de la otra camioneta

-entonces... ¿no hay de qué preocuparse?- pregunté una vez más

-nope, nada de qué preocuparse- me dijo Rainbow

-es bueno oírlo...-

**2 Horas después:**

-¡PLAYA A LA VISTA!- escuché el grito de Darwin, asomé la cabeza por sobre la camioneta y efectivamente, poco a poco nos acercábamos a una hermosa playa, llegamos en cuestión de minutos y bajamos todos de las camionetas

-escogieron un muy buen lugar- dije

-*suspiro* había olvidado lo hermosa que era esta playa hermana, hace mucho tiempo que no tomábamos unas vacaciones aquí- dijo Celestia con alegría

-de hecho... hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos vacaciones- dijo Luna mientras levantaba con su magia una lata de soda de naranja y comenzaba a beberla

-pero ahora es un buen momento para tenerlas... unas lindas vacaciones- dijo Winter

-sip... unas vacaciones dimensionales- dijo Alex mientras bajaba de la camioneta

-y bueno, ¡es hora de comenzar a divertirse!- Darwin sacó una pelota de fútbol y la lanzó hacia un lado del grupo corriendo detrás, casi al instante Dash, Scoot, Kevin y AJ comenzaron a perseguirlo para quitársela

-yo por mi parte iré al agua- dijo Alex mientras se quitaba el polo y corría hacia el mar- ¿alguien me acompaña?

-te alcanzo en un rato bro- le dije

-bueno yo iré a tomar un poco de sol- dijo Rarity mientras iba a por una manta y algo de bloqueador

**Por la tarde (PDV Darwin):**

-oigan... no se ustedes pero yo ya me cansé de correr jeje...- dije mientras me sentaba sobre la arena con la pelota al lado mío, junto a mí se sentaron Dash y Scootaloo, Aj fue con Alex a jugar en el mar hace un rato, y Kevin está junto a Derpy, el Doc, Big Mac y Shy

-entonces… ¿Cuál es la próxima idea para divertirnos?- me preguntó Dash

-pues… tengo una duda que me ha tenido algo pensativo un buen rato-

-¿y qué es?-

-pues… ¿saben que es esto?- les pregunté a las ponis sacando el bloqueador solar de Rarity

-pues sí, es bloqueador solar… ¿y eso que tiene?- me preguntaron ellas

-es simple, me preguntaba qué pasaría si le echamos bloqueador solar a la princesa del sol- dije señalando a Celestia, que estaba acostada junto a su hermana y conversando un poco con Star Shine

-¿estás loco tonto?... si Celestia se enfada estaremos en graves problemas

-nahhh, Celi es chévere, además es por su bien, no me agradaría ver que se queme con el sol- dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estaban las princesas

**Tercera Persona**

Se ve a Darwin acercándose hacia las princesas, lleva un bloqueador en la mano… al llegar echa un poco del contenido en el lomo de Celestia…

*Tsssss* en cuanto la alicornio siente el bloqueador se levanta y comienza a gritar por todo el lugar

-¡QUÍTENMELO! ¡QUÍTENMELOOOOOO!-

Punto de Vista Luis:

-¡QUÍTENMELO! ¡QUÍTENMELOOOOOO!-

Oí un grito, al ver hacia el lugar solo noté a Celestia lanzándose al agua… luego de unos segundos la princesa emergió, no fue un problema el secarse, ya que estaba tan enojada que hizo que el agua que la empapaba comenzara a evaporarse

-ehmm… solo era bloqueador Celi… jeje…-

-¡¿bloqueador?!... ¡ven aquí tonto!, ¡te voy a enseñar a no echarle bloqueador a la princesa del sol!- Star Shine comenzó a perseguir a Darwin por toda la playa… hasta que el humano fue atrapado en un campo de magia…

-ehmm… Celi… ¿me podrías bajar?- dijo Darwin al ver que era Celestia quien lo había atrapado con su magia

-no te preocupes… en un momento estarás cerca al suelo… y por cierto… creo que tú necesitarás ese bloqueador más que yo…- dijo la princesa del sol

-…- sin decir nada más, Darwin se echó todo el bloqueador solar que quedaba en el envase

**Minutos después…**

-bueno… como dice el dicho, si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar…- le dije a Alex mientras tonteábamos un rato en el agua

-aunque en este caso sería si juegas con Celi te van a broncear xD- me dijo él riendo mientras señalaba a Darwin tirado en la arena con toda la piel enrojecida por el sol

-oye Darwin… vamos a jugar un rato hermano- Scoot se sentó al lado del humano y le dio un toque en el hombro con su casco

-¡AAAH!- Darwin dio un grito- ¡no toques que arde!

-pues te dije que era mala idea molestar a Celestia tonto- dijo Scoot riendo por la cara de dolor que puso mi amigo

-¡oye Darwin!, ¡he odio que si ten entierras en la arena es mas facil que se te quite todo eso! le gritó Alex al loco del bronceado

-¡¿es enserio?!- preguntó el humano mientras se ponia de pie como podía

-¡sí!- le respondió Alex

-¿eso es verdad?- le pregunté a Alex

-nope, pero me parecio divertido verlo enterrado en la arena- me respondió él riendo un poco

-bueno... supongo que si xD... oye bro, vamos a armar las carpas, en unas horas llegará la noche y debemos tener todo listo- le dije a alex mientras salia del agua y comenzaba a caminar a la camioneta

-bien- me respondió el mientras me seguía, poco a poco comenzamos a bajar cada una de las cosas necesarias para armar las carpas

-okey, comenzaremos con las carpas de las princesas y luego el resto de las chicas, luego empezaremos con las nuestras- dije mientras comenzaba a armar una de las carpas

-gracias chicos- dijo Celestia al ver lo que haciamos

-nahh, no se preocupe princesa, ya sabe... chicas con chicas... más aun si son ponis...- dijo Alex

-ehmm... ¿acaso insinuas que no podemos hacer eso?- pregntó applejack mientras se acercaba... creo que mi amigo acaba de meter la pata

-no no...yo e referia a que ustedes pues... no se, son un poco mas delicadas, no les gustaria andar pasando el rato aqui haciendo estas cosas- dijo nuevamente mi amigo

-¡oye!, ¡nosotras podemos hacerlo!, ¡incluso mejor que ustedes!- reclamó Dash que también se acercaba a nosotros

-oigan, solo estamos haciendoles un favor... no veo motivos para discutir...- dije

-pero yo si...- Dash tomó el resto de partes de la tienda y junto con Applejack comenzaron a intentar armarlo lo más rápido que podían... aunque luego de un momento se dieron cuenta de que el resultado no era el esperado

-pfff... jajaja... y dices que no quieres ayuda Dash, deja arreglo esto- le dije mientras me acercaba a rehacer el trabajo

-¡hey!, ¡nosotras lo haremos!- volvieron a decir ellas, mientras seguian en sus intentos apareció Twilight... y bueno, solo bastó que ella use su magia para que pueda armar la tienda rápido

-¿decian algo chicos?- preguntó ella mientras usaba denuevo su magia y armaba un par de tienas mas

-jej... solo por que tienes magia... pero no importa, aun asi podemos hacer lo nuestro- dijo Alex mientras comenzabamos a armar tiendas también- hey Big Mac, ven aquí a ayudar un poco bro- dijo él, el poni rojo se acercó y colaboró con nuestro trabajo... poco a poco cada grupo comenzaba a aumentar su numero de integrantes... el nuestro conformado por puros hombres y pues... el otro grupo de solamente chicas... incluso las princesas estaban en aquel grupo, además star shine y Winter habían dejado de acompañarlas para unirse a nuestro grupo

-bien... supongo que ganamos- dijo Dash mientras veía que aún nos quedaba una tienda por armar

-no creo... esta tienda es de Scootaloo asi que cuenta como de su grupo... ganamos nosotros- les dije

-nope, Darwin me dijo que armaría esa tienda, así que cuenta como de su grupo- dijo la pequeña pegaso

-¡hey! ¡dije que te enseñaría a armarla, no que lo haría yo!- se escuchó el grito de mi amigo

-¿de donde vino eso?- pregunté al oir la voz de Darwin sin verlo parado en algún lugar... busque un poco y pude divisar una cabeza saliendo de la arena... el tarado se había enterrado- oye Darwin... será mejor que salgas de ahí bro- le dije

-¿por que?, Alex dijo que serviría- me cotestó

-quizá sirva... pero la marea esta subiendo y te enterraste junto a la orilla loco... en un rato estarás bajo el agua- le dijo Octavia al humano

-nahh... mejor me quedo aquí... Scoot, pásame mi snorkel hermana... hoy toca dormir con los peces- dijo él

-enserio... creo que el sol ya te afectó tonto... sal de ahí- Twilight se acercó al humano enterrado- no puedes quedarte ahí con un snorkel nada más, es algo irresponsable-

-ehmm... tienes razón... Scoot, mis lentes de buceo también, por favor linda- dijo el loco

-ugh... machos...-

-¡hey!, ¡no todos somos tarados!- reclamó Seb

-¡además este tarado las ha salvado muchas veces!- dijo Darwin desde la arena

-okey okey... tranquilo pueblo... es mejor no discutir tanto- dije intentando calmar las cosas

-si, de lo contrario mi hermana y yo pondremos orden como las hembras ponis lo hacen- dijo Luna riendo un poco, al parecer esta tomando todo esto como una broma... aunque algunos ya han comenzado a tomarlo en serio

-oye Lulu, aqui tambien tenemos un buen líder- dijo Kevin refiriendose a mí

-pues igual ganamos- dijo dash

-oigan... ¿es enserio?... vamos, no tenemos 5 años como para discutir por lo de chicos mejores que chicas y eso...- dije riendo un poco

-¿por que?, ¿tienes miedo de perder?- me dijo Dash

-¡hey!, ¡podemos ganar!, ¡¿cierto Big Mack?!- preguntó Alex

-¡Eyyyup!- se escuchó al poni rojo afirmando

-¡bien!, entonces así será... cuando estas vacaciones terminen, sabrán que grupo es el mejor- ambos grupos se distanciaron un poco

luego de un buen rato terminando de desempacar las cosas decidimos prender una pequeña fogata, por su parte las ponis tambien hicieron la suya

-bien... ¿ahora que?- preguntó Satar Shine

-pues... diversion de machos, hablemos de armas, chicas y no se... ¿alguna idea?- preguntó Kevin

-aaa... yo tenia planes para salir con Derpy a dar una caminata- dijo el Doc mientras se levantaba- asi que ire un momento a ver si ella está de animos

-hey hey... ¿a donde va doc?- preguntó Darwin, que se unía al grupo con el cuerpo lleno de arena, al parecer acaba de desenterrarse

-pues al grupo de las chicas a preguntarle a Derpy si...- estaba diciendo el poni café pero fue interrumpido

-no no, usted se queda aqui con los machos, por ahora debemos prepararnos para hacer nuestra próxima jugada- dijo el loco

-pero yo...

-bueno bueno... mire le explico, si usted va ellas le diran que regrese a su grupo, porque creeran que llega a intentar hacer algo- dijo Seb

-pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo- dijo el doc caminando en direccion a las ponis

Tercera Persona

se ve al poni color café acercándose al grupo...

-ahi viene el Doctor, ¿qué tramarán todos ellos?- dijo Dash en voz alta

-pues... por la tarde me preguntó si me gustaría ir a dar un paseo nocturno- dijio Derpy junto a la fogata

-oh querida, eso es algo muy lindo- dijo Rarity

-pero aún asi... a lo mejor esta vez viene con otras intencio es, quiza los chicos le dijeron que haga algo- dijo AJ

-¿ustedes creen?- preguntó Derpy algo asustada

-no lo creo... no creo que el Doctor haga alguna cosa- Lyra respondió intentando calmar a la pegaso gris

-bueno, en todo caso sería mejor que le dijeras que hoy no podrás ir Derpy- dijo AJ

-sí, eso haré- dijo la pegaso de crin dorada mientras levantaba vuelo algo deprimida... se acercó al poni café y conversaron un momento, luego de eso Derpy regresó al grupo junto a la fogata, y el Doctor hizo lo mismo con el grupo de chicos

-bien, ya está... ¿ahora que hacemos?- preguntó twilight... en ese momento se escucharon fuertes risas venir del grupo de chicos

-y yo le dije ¡oye loco, esa era la prima de Kevin!- decía Alex mientras todos en el grupo reían

-al parecer se están diviritiendo sin nosotras- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¡pues hay que mostrarles que también nos divertimos sin ellos!- dijo Luna

-entonces... ¿que haremos?-

-oh.. ¡ya se!, ¡contemos historias!- dijo Applebloom

-me agrada la idea, contemos historias de terror- comentó Dash haciendo un par de gestos con los cascos

-yo creo que sería mejor un par de historias romanticas... ya sabes, con finales felices- dijo Rarity

-me gustan los finales felices, yo apoyo a Rarity- dijo Derpy

y así ambos grupos pasaron la noche intentando divertirse sin pensar en el otro... mientras dos ponis no dejaban de pensar el uno en el otro...

Al día siguiente (PDV Luis):

-¡Ven aquí perro loco!... ¡devuélveme mis shorts!- oí los gritos de Alex y decidí salir de mi tienda... la escena que encontré fue bizarra, Alex en calzoncillos corriendo como loco detrás de Hero, el can le había quitado los shorts y no planeaba devolvérselos por nada del mundo...

-¡lo tengo!- Darwin se abalanzó sobre el perro, pero Hero lo esquivó, lo unico que consiguió fue comer tierra

luego de un rato mas de persecución y risas por parte de todos, Alex se acostó en la arena a intentar recuperar el aliento

-te compraba siempre tus galletas preferidas cabrón... ¿y así es como me pagas?-

-buen trabajo Hero... misión cumplida- escuché la voz entre risas de Rainbow

-¡hey!, ¡ustedes lo hicieron!- Alex reclamó mientras se levantaba hacia el grupo de chicas

-solo fue una broma Alex, todos nos divertimos- dijo Applejack riendo

-¿ah si?, pues acaban de firmar su sentencia, les jugaremos una broma tan pesada que lamentarán esto... ahora devuélvanme mi short- dijo Alex algo molesto

-toma querido... y será mejor que te lo pongas de una vez... esos calzonzillos se podrían llenar de mas arena- le dijo Rarity riendo

-la guerra de bromas ha sido declarada señoritas... y todas ustedes caerán- dijo Darwin con voz macabra

-si claro... ya verán quien cae al final- dijo Luna

**horas después:**

-se ve a los humanos acercándose a toda velocidad en las camionetas, de pronto frenan junto al grupo de chicas y comienzan a arrojarles arena con las llantas de estas-

-¡Hey!, ¡detenganse tontos!- Vinyl salía a reclamar desde una de las tiendas

-¿eh?, aaa perdon, no habiamos notado que estaban descansando... no se preocupen, ya nos detuvimos...- le dije a la unicornio blanca mientras bajábamos de las camionetas

-esta bien- dijo ella mientras regresaba a su descanso-

-bueno ahora ya saben que hacer- le dije al equipo

**Tercera Persona:**

En cuanto Vinyl regresa a su descanso se escucha un fuerte ruido... los humanos habían comenzado a usar sus motos por la playa

-¡¿es enserio?!- el grupo de las ponis salió a reclamar molestas

-vamos, no sean aguafiestas, estamos de vacaciones- dijo Star Shine a las chicas mientras jugaba con un balón

-¿ah si?... ¡pues coman arena!- Celestia lanzó con su magia una bola de arena a Star

-¡hey!- el unicornio respondió lanzando una tambien... pronto todos los unicornios comenzaron a unirse a la guerra de bolas de arena... algunas llegaron a impactar en los humanos, haciendo que caigan de las motos y se levanten solo para comenzar a discutir con el otro grupo... todo terminó luego de un rato, al parecer ambos grupos se cansaron de discutir y decidieron volver a sus fogatas

**Días después (PDV Luis):**

bueno... la situación aquí no ha cambiado en nada... las vacaciones que deberíamos tener se convirtieron en una competencia de bromas, en fin... solo espero podamos terminar esto de una vez para poder disfrutar juntos...

-bueno, hora de levant... ¡ahg!- antes de que termine de hablar mi carpa comenzó a dar vueltas de campana, fui revolcado un buen rato junto con todas mis cosas... cuando salí pude ver lo que había pasado, las chicas habían usado magia para transportar todo nuestro grupo de carpas junto a la orilla... y las olas se habían encargado del resto, podía oír las risas de todas ellas al ver como salíamos todos desarreglados...

luego de maldecir un rato a todo y volver a ordenar nuestras carpas, comenzamos a planear una broma en venganza por todo lo que había sucedido... pasaron horas, pero no teníamos ni una sola idea...

-bueno... ya surgirá algo- dijo Seb

-oigan esperen... ¿a donde va el Doc?- preguntó Winter mientras señalaba al poni color café

-ni idea... será mejor ir a verlo, quiza el agua de mar le afectó- dijo Darwin mientras comenzaba a seguir al Doc, todos comenzamos a hacer lo mismo

llegamos a un lugar algo separado de ambos grupos... al parecer el Doc anda tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que estábamos siguiéndolo...

-¡Hola Derpy!, ¿lista para ir a dar un paseo?- al parecer la pegaso estaba esperándolo, noté también que ella no había llegado sola, al parecer estaba siendo espiada por el grupo de las chicas...

-¿que traman?...- pregunté en voz baja

-no se... será mejor vigilar...- me dijo Seb... todos guardamos silencio y nos pusimos entre algunas palmeras...

**Un rato después**

no ha pasado nada... solo el Doc con la pegaso que andan diciendose cosas de amor... incluso noté que poco a poco comenzaban a acercar sus rostros... hasta que

-¡Hey!. ¡ya las vimos, no se oculten!- gritó Darwin, al hacerlo tanto Derpy como el Doctor se dieron cuenta de que no estaban a solas

-¡ustedes también estaban espiando!- se escuchó el reclamo de parte del otro grupo... y así inició una vez mas una discusión sin sentido... todos dejaron de ocultarse para ir a decidir quien era mejor en cualquier cosa sin sentido...

-¡Basta!- se escuchó la voz de Derpy en medio de toda la discución... todos guardamos silencio y dirigimos la mirada hacia ella...- ustedes *snif*...- ella no continuó, simplemente comenzó a llorar

-Derpy yo...- intenté acercarme a la pegaso, pero ella no me dejó

-tranquila Derpy, estoy aqui contigo- el Doc abrazó a la pegaso mientras ella ocultaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas en el pecho de él

-yo *snif*... yo solo quería un final feliz hoy *snif*- luego de decir esto la pegaso gris salió volando en dirección al campamento

-no puedo creer esto... ¡¿es enserio?!... ¡solo por sus juegos!- el poni café nos reclamó a todos enfadado

-Doc cálmese... debemos hacer que...- estaba diciendo Seb pero el poni lo interrumpió

-no, ustedes ya hicieron suficiente- contestó el Doc mientras caminaba hacia el campamento

**Por la noche...**

-estabamos todos reunidos nuevamente en la fogata... aunque esta vez faltaba cierto poni color café

-oigan, ¿dónde está el Doctor?- preguntó Rarity, que se había acercado a nuestro grupo

-esta en su tienda, no quiere hablar con nadie por ahora- le contestó Kevin

-bueno... cuando este mas calmado diganle que Derpy esta calmada, intentó irse volando a casa pero la convencimos de que no lo haga, despues de todo ella mas que nadie merece que estos ultimos días sean de verdaderas vacaciones- dijo la unicornio blanca- y pues... las chicas conversamos, y estamos dispuestas a aceptar una tregua para poder solucionar todo esto que causamos, esperamos su respuesta chicos...- dijo ella, luego de esto se retiró de regreso a su grupo

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, esta fue la primera parte, pronto estaré subiendo la segunda, y bueno, como que ya se estarán haciendo idea de la temática de la segunda parte, espero les haya agradado y estén atentos a la sigiente parte y próxioms capítulos de este fic :D, hasta luego


	23. Cap 18-part 2:Fabricando Finales Felices

*Se abre el telón*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!

-Luis: bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este capítulo

-SonicRush: y bueno, espero les agrade, tardé un poco en escribir el capítulo y cuando quise subirlo hace unos días no tuve conexión... en fin, mejor dejo de hacer tiempo aquí y como siempre digo... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 18- parte 2: Fabricando Finales Felices...

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior**

-estabamos todos reunidos nuevamente en la fogata... aunque esta vez faltaba cierto poni color café

-oigan, ¿dónde está el Doctor?- preguntó Rarity, que se había acercado a nuestro grupo

-esta en su tienda, no quiere hablar con nadie por ahora- le contestó Kevin

-bueno... cuando este mas calmado diganle que Derpy esta calmada, intentó irse volando a casa pero la convencimos de que no lo haga, despues de todo ella mas que nadie merece que estos ultimos días sean de verdaderas vacaciones- dijo la unicornio blanca- y pues... las chicas conversamos, y estamos dispuestas a aceptar una tregua para poder solucionar todo esto que causamos, esperamos su respuesta chicos...- dijo ella, luego de esto se retiró de regreso a su grupo

...

**Por la madrugada:**

Kevin y yo nos levantamos y fuimos al campamento de las chicas, la razón... todos habíamos decidido darnos tregua y comenzar a arreglar el gran desastre que habíamos creado

-tsss... chicas- llamamos a la carpa de algunas... poco a poco las ponis salian con algo de desgano

-¿que sucede?, ¿que vinieron a hacer aquí?- nos preguntó Dash con desconfianza, y sueño... aunque mas desconfianza que sueño

-si esto es una broma más les aseguro que los broncearé a todos- nos dijo Celestia enfadada por haberla despertado

-no, no, no es nada de eso... solo veníamos a aceptar la propuesta que nos dieron, la de darnos una tregua- les dije con algo de temor por la forma en que Celestia nos estaba viendo... podía ver el sol ardiendo en sus ojos...

-si Cely, no queremos terminar como Darwin por ahora... solo queremos darle a Derpy y al Doc una cita, y bueno, comenzar a hacer de estas las vacaciones que deseamos en realidad, unas vacaciones donde la pasemos todos juntos- dijo Kevin, al oir eso la princesa se relajó un poco

-entonces... ¿tregua?- dijo Fluttershy

-sip, tregua- le respondí

-yey...- escuché una leve celebración de parte de la pegaso amarilla, al parecer era algo que ella anhelaba

-bien, entonces... ¿cuál es el plan para solucionar esto?- preguntó Kevin

-pues supongo que...- estaba diciendo pero fui interrumpido por Rarity

-ejem, querido... dejale esto a las expertas en amor y romance- dijo la unicornio blanca mientrs se señalaba a ella misma y señalaba tambien a Octavia

-bien, entonces diga usted jefecita, ¿cuál es le plan?- pregunté

-bueno... supongo que le debemos a Derpy una cita- dijo Twilight

-no solo una cita... le debemos la mejor de las citas- respondió Rarity- y todos nosotros colaboraremos para poder lograr ello- en ese momento la poni se detuvo, colocó su casco en su mentón y comenzó a concentrarse

-supongo que lo mas sencillo es una cena, el truco para que funcione serían todos los detalles que agregaríamos- dijo Octavia

-tienes razón... detalles como música, ambiente, comida y muchas cosas más- complementó la unicornio blanca

-bien, este es el plan- Octavia, Sebastián y Pinkie se encargarán de organizar la mesa y la decoración

-bien, le diré eso a Seb en cuanto volvamos a nuestro grupo- dijo Kevin

-sería más romántico si es bajo la luz de las estrellas- dijo la poni gris de ojos violeta

-cierto… princesa Luna…

-solo dime Luna- dijo la princesa riendo un poco luego de dar un gran bostezo

-cierto, perdón… Luna, Kevin y tú están encargados de eso-

-entendido-

-Luis, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Big Mac, todos ustedes estarán encargados de buscar el lugar apropiado, recuerden que nada puede interferir en esta cita

-si jefecita- le dije haciendo un saludo militar

-Applejack, Alex, Darwin y Vinyl, ustedes deberán apoyar con el servicio

-osea… ¿nos harás meseros?…- dijo Applejack

-yo quería encargarme de la música…- comentó Vinyl

-cierto, también necesitaremos música… bien ustedes encárguense… pero tengan cuidado, necesitamos crear un buen ambiente, eviten la música electrónica-

-bien, veremos qué podemos hacer-

-Celestia, Twilight, dirigirán al resto de ponis en lo que haga falta, además de teletransportarse al pueblo para traer lo que haga falta, ustedes tienen mayor control de la magia y pueden hacer eso- terminó de decir Rarity

**Por la mañana:**

-bien… hora de poner el plan en marcha- dije al grupo ya reunido, por suerte el Doctor no había salido de su tienda de dormir… y parece que no lo hará en todo el día, eso nos da el tiempo suficiente para poner todo a funcionar. Cada uno de nosotros fue a reunirse con el grupo que le correspondía, algunos que no fueron nombrados se unieron a los grupos que deseaban apoyar… poco a poco ambos campamentos ya estaban volviéndose uno solo

Por mi parte inicié la búsqueda de un lugar apropiado, junto a Dash y Shy que nos apoyaban a Mac y a mí con la vista aérea

-creo que encontré algo- la pegaso aterrizó indicándonos el lugar

-bueno… no está mal, creo que es un buen lugar, ¿qué dices Mac?- le pregunté al poni rojo

-eyyup- el afirmó con su típica frase

-yo concuerdo con él- dijo Shy riendo un poco

-bien, entonces está decidido… iré a informarle al resto de grupos- Dash alzó vuelo nuevamente y desapareció dejando solo un rastro arcoíris

-bueno… a regresar caminando al campamento… la desventaja de no tener alas…-

Al volver ya todos estaban alistando su plan de acción… es increíble ver que después de todo, no importa quién sea mejor por su cuenta, lo que realmente importa es que todos juntos hagamos lo mejor para cumplir nuestras metas como equipo.

**Más tarde:**

Poco a poco el escenario escogido para la cita fue convirtiéndose en el lugar con el que la mayoría de chicas soñaba para tener una cita, una mesa alistada como si de restaurante elegante se tratara, sobre la música, espero el grupo encargado ya haya acordado bien, habíamos planeado el que la pareja se encontrara aquí justo para ver la puesta de sol

-bien… es hora de traerlos…- dijo Rarity

-yo me encargo de traer al Doc- Kevin comenzó a dirigirse a nuestro campamento

-Bon Bon y yo traerémos a Derpy- Lyra y su amiga fueron a traer a la pegaso

Punto de Vista Kevin:

Caminé por unos minutos hasta llegar al campamento, llegué hasta la tienda del poni café y bueno… lo llamé, ya que no podía tocar la puerta o algo así

-¡Doctor!-

-…-

-¡Doc!-

-…-

-¡oiga!-

-¿Qué pasa?- el Doc abrió la puerta de su tienda y asomó la cabeza con desgano

-pues todos los chicos quedamos en hacer una pequeña reunión y…-

-vayan sin mí, por ahora no tengo ganas de salir- me interrumpió él mientras volvía a acostarse en su tienda

-… Doc… no sea aburrido, vamos- le dije entrando a la tienda y poniéndome a un lado de él

-ya dije que no iré- me respondió dándose media vuelta para darme la espalda

-vamos Doc, sé que usted quiere ir-

-no tengo ánimos para ir Kevin-

-vamos Doc-

-no-

-vamos…-

-ya dije que no-

-vamos-

-…-

-vamos-

-…-

-vam…-

-deja de picarme el lomo con ese palo-

-si viene conmigo dejaré de hacerlo-

-deja de hacerlo ahora-

-vamos-

-…-

-vamooooooos-

-lo digo enserio, deja de picarme con eso… te voy a patear si lo…-

-vamos-

-cánsate de una vez Kevin, ya dije que no iré… y deja eso-

-o va conmigo o se aguanta los picotones en el lomo-

-¡aaah!- el poni café dio una media vuelta, tomó el palo que estaba usando y lo lanzó fuera de la tienda

-¡oye!, ¡estaba usando eso!-

-¡sí, para molestarme!-

-porque no querías ir-

-ese no es motivo-

-para mi si lo es… así que tu elijes doc… te vas por las buenas… o te vas por las malas-

-Kevin… creo que somos lo suficiente maduros para decidir esto de la manera más sensata posible… así que amablemente te pido que salgas de mi tienda y te vayas a… no se, comer arena-

-¡ah sí!, ¡tú ve a comer arena!-

-no me gusta que me molesten, y si quieres actuar como niño pequeño pues, ve a comer arena- el poni café me empujó fuera de su tienda

-no será tan fácil Doc-

-¡ahh!- antes de salir lo jalé de una oreja, ambos caímos fuera de la tienda- ¡pagarás por eso Kev!-

-¡cállese y coma arena!- le dije mientras tomaba un puñado de arena en mi mano y se lo lanzaba en la cara

**Minutos después:**

Y ahí estaba yo… con todo el cuerpo bañado en arena y cargando al Doc en mis hombros como si fuera un niño pequeño, el poni se tomó el tiempo de arreglarse y quitarse de encima toda la arena que tenía luego de la infantil pelea que habíamos tenido

-lo ves Doc, a veces actuar con inmadurez es una buena manera de liberar el estrés-

-sí, aunque de todas formas, no acepté ir contigo-

-lo sé, por eso te estoy cargando ¿recuerdas?- le dije

-si… y… ¿por qué dejo que lo hagas?- me volvió a preguntar el poni café

-porque yo gané la pelea… tu comiste más arena que yo jeje….- ambos reímos un poco por mi comentario

-¿y de que es esa reunión que dices Kev?-

-oiga Doc, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?... cuando lleguemos usted lo sabrá; créame, le gustará mucho esa reunión-

-bueno, eso espero…- me dijo él

-oye… aquí es donde me despido de momento- le dije al poni bajándolo de mi hombro, por cierto… no sé qué come el Doc, pero si está pesado T_T

-no entiendo, ¿tú no vienes a la reunión?- me preguntó

-iré en unos minutos, es que Luis me encargó ir por algo a la camioneta… pero no te preocupes, solo sigue derecho hasta esas palmeras, ahí será la reunión… nos vemos al rato Doc- me despedí mientras tomaba una ruta diferente

-está bien, nos vemos en un rato- me respondió él mientras seguía caminando

**Tercera Persona:**

Se ve al Doctor caminando hasta llegar al lugar indicado por el humano, luego de llegar espera por unos minutos…

-¿hola?... ¿amigos?- el poni comienza a buscar alguna señal de vida en el lugar

-hola Doctor- una voz se escucha junto a él

-¿eh?, ¡Derpy!- el poni se sorprende de ver que la pegaso está junto a él- ¿Qué haces aquí Derpy?-

-pues, Lyra y Bon Bon me dijeron que las chicas estaban haciendo una reunión aquí… aunque creo que aún no han comenzado, llevo diez minutos aquí y no he visto a nadie más que a usted

-entiendo… aunque es curioso, Kevin me dijo que los chicos estaban haciendo una reunión aquí, así que supongo que…- antes de que el poni café termine de hablar escucharon un ligero ruido detrás de una de las dunas cercanas… ambos ponis se acercaron al lugar

-¿una mesa?... ¿qué hace una mesa aquí?- la pegaso se acercó a la mesa siendo seguida por el terrestre

-buenas tardes, bienvenidos…- casi al instante Alex y Applejack aparecieron en el lugar para dar la bienvenida a ambos ponis, traían ropas de camareros

-¿Alex?, ¿Applejack?... ¿qué está pasando aquí?- Derpy y el Doctor preguntaron al unísono

-por favor, dejen las preguntas para después de la cita… por ahora encárguense de disfrutar- dijo Alex

-¿eh?-

-tenemos aquí una reservación… mesa para dos, con vista al mar y al atardecer- dijo Applejack mientras guiaba a la pareja hasta las sillas y hacía que ambos tomen asiento

-y dígannos, que se les ofrece para cenar- Alex dio a cada uno una pequeña carta con los platillos disponibles

-oigan no sé qué planean pe…

-shhh… cálmese Doc… recuerde, estamos de vacaciones… y Derpy está aquí frente a usted- le dijo Alex señalando a la pegaso

-pues…-

-solo relájense y disfruten de esta cita, todos colaboramos para hacerla, ya que se la debemos- dijo Applejack antes de retirarse

-lo que dijo la vaquera… ahora díganme, ¿qué ordenarán para cenar?- preguntó nuevamente Alex

-pues… yo ehmmmm… un sándwich de margaritas- dijo Derpy con algo de nerviosismo

-bien, está anotado, ¿y usted Doc?-

-un sándwich para mí también- dijo el terrestre

-bien, dos sándwiches, los traeré enseguida… si necesitan algo más sólo llamen y alguien llegará a atenderlos-

Luego de eso el humano se retiró dejando a la pareja sola

-ehmm… estoy algo extrañado por esto a decir verdad- dijo el Doctor

-yo igual, no esperaba algo así de parte de bueno… de parte de todos ellos- contestó Derpy

-y… ¿cómo has estado Derpy?- inició la conversación el poni café

-pues, la verdad no he salido de mi tienda en un buen tiempo- contestó la pegaso mirando hacia el mar un poco apenada por recordar lo que pasó

-yo igual… no tuve muchos ánimos desde… bueno ya sabes…- dijo el Doc mirando en la misma dirección

-si-

Luego de esto ambos se quedaron en silencio

**Por otra parte:**

-bueno… está funcionando un poco… aunque ya se quedaron en silencio- dijo Luis algo preocupado

-tranquilo querido, continuemos con el plan- dijo Rarity haciendo una señal a Celestia… en ese momento la princesa hizo brillar su cuerno

**Volviendo con la pareja**

Ambos se habían quedado en silencio mirando el mar… al parecer aún tenían algo de miedo de que llegara alguien a interrumpirlos o espiarlos como la última vez. En ese momento el sol comenzó a descender para dar paso a la noche, no sin antes dar una hermosa vista al fundirse con el mar en el horizonte y hacer que este se ilumine de un color anaranjado rojizo, aunque esta vez la princesa del sol añadió un par de detalles… al terminar de ocultarse el sol, el mar estaba arrojando pequeños destellos del mismo color anaranjado rojizo que se vio durante la puesta de este astro, y estos destellos llegaban a iluminar como pequeñas luciérnagas, llegaron hasta la mesa en la que estaban sentados ambos ponis, y los rodearon por unos instantes

-es… hermoso…- los ojos de Derpy se movían de un lugar a otro observando cada uno de los destellos, cada vez que uno de estos pasaba cerca a la pegaso sus enormes ojos se iluminaban y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro…

-una hermosa vista…- el Doctor se había quedado sin palabras por lo que estaba viendo… aunque él no estaba mirando los destellos que iban y venían, al contrario de esto, el terrestre tenía su mirada fija en la pegaso gris

Luego de un momento los destellos se desvanecieron dejando el lugar en oscuridad

-nunca había visto una puesta de sol como esa- dijo Derpy emocionada

-si… fue algo realmente hermoso- respondió el Doctor, ambos ponis estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, y en cuanto los destellos habían desaparecido Derpy había dirigido la mirada hacia el Doctor… ahora ambos ponis estaban mirándose a los ojos- me gustó mucho la manera en que observabas esos destellos, parecías una pequeña potrilla jeje-

-bueno, también noté que usted no estaba mirando los destellos- respondió la pegaso muy roja, ella había notado que el Doctor la estuvo mirando

-bueno… dijeron que debía disfrutar de la linda vista… así que me enfoqué en lo más lindo de toda la vista que tengo-

-pues… gracias por el cumplido-

Mientras la pareja hablaba se alzó una luz blanca que iluminó todo el lugar… ambos voltearon a ver… y una vez más quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían

**Por otra parte:**

Se ve a Luna y Kevin acostados en la playa con la mirada hacia el cielo, la princesa está haciendo brillar su cuerno

-bien, la luna ya está en el cielo, ahora es momento de comenzar con las estrellas-

-sip, sorpréndeme Lulu-

-ya verás Kev…- responde la princesa mientras hace brillar su cuerno con mayor intensidad… en ese momento todo el cielo se ilumina con destellos blancos.

-wow… eso si es lucirse- al volver a dirigir la mirada hacia arriba el humano ve una infinidad de estrellas, pero demás de ello había una aurora boreal de color verde azulado iluminando el cielo

-¿qué te parece?-

-…no creo que haya algo mejor que est… oh mira estrellas fugaces… ahora sí, no hay nada mejor que esto- dice el humano dando un tierno abrazo a la alicornio

**Volviendo con la cita:**

-recuérdame darle un gran gracias a todos por todo lo que están haciendo por nosotros- dice Derpy mientras mira el hermoso cielo

-no te preocupes… yo también debo hacerlo así que no lo olvidaré- responde el Doctor haciendo lo mismo

Ambos ponis se quedaron observando el espectáculo en el cielo hasta que…

**(Canción: Para tu amor- Juanes)**

Ambos dirigieron la mirada al lugar del que provenía la música, solo para encontrarse con un pequeño escenario en el que los humanos estaban tocando los instrumentos junto a Octavia en su chelo

-aquí está su pedido, disfruten- Applejack se acercó a la mesa amablemente y les dejó sus sándwiches

-gracias… realmente se los agradezco- dijo el Doctor a la poni

-yo también les debo un gracias- dijo Derpy

-no se preocupen, ese día ustedes estaban juntos y bueno, nosotros los separamos por andar en nuestras tonteras… solo nos aseguramos de volver a juntar dos corazones con un mismo latir- dijo la poni terrestre antes de retirarse

-… gracias…- dijo una vez más el Doc, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pegaso gris frente a él, pudo ver que Derpy estaba mirándolo algo avergonzada por lo que había oído de parte de Applejack- es curioso… todos nuestros amigos juntos han logrado crear en mi un recuerdo imposible de olvidar… creo que hablo por los dos al decir ello… pero más que nada… todos ellos trabajaron juntos para crearnos un lindo "final feliz" en estas vacaciones…-

La pegaso solo escucha atenta las palabras del poni café… luego de un momento ambos hablaron un poco mientras comían sus sándwiches…

-entonces Derpy… creo que ya sabes lo que preguntaré- dijo el Doc con algo de nerviosismo… algo poco usual en él

-no estoy segura… ¿podrías decirme que pregunta es?- preguntó la pegaso mirando a su compañero

-ugh… esto es algo nuevo para mí, pero no hay problema… es algo que he querido preguntar desde hace mucho… Derpy, ¿te gustaría ser mi poni especial?- al terminar la frase el poni café estaba muy nervioso… al igual que Derpy, que tenía los ojos como platos y la cara igual de roja que el Doctor

-S…¡SI!- respondió ella con alegría mientras levantaba vuelo y abrazaba con mucha fuerza al poni en frente de ella…

-me alegra mucho oír esa palabra- dijo el Doc correspondiéndole el abrazo y añadiéndole un pequeño beso

Luego de ello ambos ponis quedaron abrazados y mirándose el uno al otro… hasta que…

-oigan… esto aún no ha terminado- oyeron la voz de Pinkie, ella estaba sentada en la arena frente al escenario… junto a ella estaban todo el resto de ponis, todos estaban como público del pequeño concierto

Ambos ponis caminaron hasta llegar al grupo y sentarse junto a todos ellos

-y bien amigos… creo que todos vamos a celebrar esta linda noche… así que cantaré algo conocido por muchos en mi dimensión… - dijo Luis mientras daba un grito de mariachi iniciando una serenata

**(Canción: Si nos dejan- Bacilos)**

**Punto de vista Doctor:**

Todo era hermoso… cada detalle estaba perfectamente planeado… la escena era inolvidable, todos juntos sentados en la arena, frente a nosotros un pequeño escenario con nuestros amigos, música agradable, y de fondo, el inmenso mar, y el majestuoso cielo nocturno que nos iluminaba… no importa que estas vacaciones no hayan empezado siendo las mejores… lo que realmente importa es esto… el final, un final digno de ser recordado por toda nuestra vida… un momento que me gustará contar a todos los que quieran saber de mis días más emocionantes… un final feliz…

Pasamos el resto de la noche celebrando todos juntos, al día siguiente alistamos las tiendas y todo lo restante para volver a casa… aunque esta vez lo hicimos todos juntos, como siempre debimos hacer las cosas, confiando en que juntos lograremos todo, al volver al pueblo todos estábamos listos para volver a nuestras labores, y con ánimos de que esta aventura vuelva a repetirse pronto.

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno esta fue la segunda parte del cap, ahora falta muy poco para el final, espero les haya agradado leer el fic y bueno, actualizaré en cuanto pueda hacerlo, ya que el internet esta siendo un verdadero problema por aqui

-Luis: así que ya saben, estén atentos... y como siempre, no se olviden de dejar su Review, nos vemos, Cambio y Fuera :D

-SonicRush: hasta pronto amigos :D


End file.
